Stronger
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Rin finds this out the hard way as she faces the trials and tribulations of being the intended mate of a youkai and a Senior in high school. Welcome to Hibya High where rumours and drama rule everything.
1. Prologue

_Stronger_

_Prologue_

**"I will survive, as long as it's you by my side." - Mary J. Blige**

* * *

><p>I sit on the roof one night looking up into the stars. My thoughts go back to my husband, Sesshomaru Takahashi and everything we went through in the beginning of our relationship; people shunning us, our names being attacked, becoming outcasts throughout the entire school. Even some of my friends had turned their backs on me when they found out about my relationship with Sesshomaru. All because I'm a ningen and he's a youkai. But I didn't care. I was happy. I was with someone who genuinely cared about me and nothing anyone said would tear that away from me. Would you like to know the story? Then I'll tell you. It all started on the very first day of my senior year three years ago...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**This is just the opening of the story. The later chapters will be MUCH longer I assure you. Please tell me how you like it.


	2. Sesshomaru

_Stronger_

_Chapter One – Sesshomaru_

**"Basic human contact - the meeting of eyes, the exchanging of words - is to the psyche what oxygen is to the brain. If you're feeling abandoned by the world, interact with anyone you can." -Martha Beck**

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

Slamming my hand down, I turned off the Kami forsaken alarm clock from Hell and looked at the time. 5:30AM. Fuck. My. Life. That could only mean one thing; it's time to go back to school. I laid there for a good ten minutes before I decided to actually get out of bed.

"Aw and I was really enjoying my summer," I said dryly; pushing myself out from under the light duvet that was draped over my slender form. "I so don't want to go back to school."

Thankfully this will be my last year at Hibiya High School. Turning on my bedroom lamp, I let a little light shed into the place, running the darkness away. I stand and make my way to my closet and pull it open. As I searched for something to wear to school, I rubbed my eyes of the sleepiness that I still felt. Pulling my choice of attire for the day from the closet, I threw them onto my unmade bed and made my way to the bathroom of my little one bedroom apartment and start the shower. Maybe a hot shower will help me wake up. Maybe. Hopefully.

Stripping out of my pajamas and under garments, I stepped into the steaming hot spray that plunged from the shower head. My body was instantly drenched with the hissing, hot water as I stood under it; allowing my muscles to be awoken and my state of mind. This shower is doing the trick. I am beginning to fully wake up.

…

After my nice long hot shower, I walk back into my bedroom clad in my bathrobe with a towel wrapped around my head. After quickly blow drying my hair – which was a pain in the ass – I sit down on my bed to get dressed. As soon as I am seated the phone begins to ring.

"Perfect timing," I muttered darkly; walking over to the phone and picking it up, "Hello?"

And it was none other than Kagome on the line. Sitting on my bed, I listened to her go on and on and on about only Kami knows what because I begin to zone out through the conversation.

"Kagz," I said cutting her off about ten minutes into the conversation, "as much as I'd love to hear the rest of the story, I've got to get off the phone so I can get ready for school. I'll see you in forty-five and you can finish telling me then."

After saying goodbye, I hung up then made my way over to where my clothes were sitting. Putting on the pair of snug fitted jeans and the green Aéropostale t-shirt I pulled out of my closet, I sat down on my bed again.

After I was dressed and put my work uniform in my backpack, I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom; walking over to the sink before picking up my comb. Running it through the mess on my head I call my hair, I knocked out the knots then pulled it back into a tight ponytail. Looking in the mirror at myself again, I can see why some people call me beautiful. I mean, I am decent, pretty even but beautiful is really pushing it. What's so special about a plain girl with average looks, I wonder? Oh well, might as well not dwell on it for too long. It'll make my head hurt in the long run.

Leaving the bathroom, I returned to my room grabbing my white Aéropostale jacket, backpack, iPod, phone, and house keys then leave tugging my sweater on. As I lock the door behind me, I put the ear buds in my ears and turn my music on as I make my way to the elevator. Pressing the button, I step on when it arrives and hit the key for the lobby. It was about to be a hell of a first day back, I could already tell just by waking up this morning.

…

As I walked down the streets of Colourado towards my school, the music from my iPod blared in my ears blocking out all the sounds of passing cars and giggling girls as I continued on my way with my hands jammed into my pockets, head bobbing to the beat at a slow steady rhythm. Looking around in complete envy, I could see all these _happy_couples holding hands and making smoochy faces at each other. It makes me want to gag. Rolling my eyes and ignoring them as best I can, I brush by them and continue my trek to school.

Walking into the large five story structure, I was greeted by crowds and crowds of students – and teachers – bustling through the halls picking up schedules and going to find old friends and classmates. It was so damn loud in here that I could hear all the fucking noise over my fucking music! Really people, really? How are you all even _functioning _properly at this point and time in the morning to where you're actually _that loud_? I'm still half asleep over here! Give me some of whatever you guys are taking that has you this hyped up. You know what, never mind, scratch that!

Pushing my way through the crowd while rolling my eyes, I walked up to the check in counter and turned my music off.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Kuramoto, the principle of the school, said, "what is your name?"

"Rin Noto," I said holding up the photo school ID I received at registration.

"Noto, Noto, Noto, ah, here we are," she said before pulling out a folder with a smile, "Here you are dear. And welcome back to Hibiya high school."

"Thank you," I said taking the folder in my hands, "I'm glad to be back."

That was the biggest lie I have ever told but she doesn't need to know that. Let's keep that between you and me, kay?

…

As I walked away from the check in counter I pulled my cell from the back pocket of my jeans and called Kagome.

"Hello," her cheery voice rang over the phone. Not her too? What the hell is everyone on that they're this bright eyed and bushy tailed at *glances down at watch* seven fifteen in the morning?

"Hey where are you at?" I asked rounding the corner of the hall towards the stairs.

"Second floor; by Mrs. Kuchiki's class," Kagome said. I could hear someone else's voice in the background. Is that Sango? That definitely is!

"Be there in a few," I said before hanging up and slipping my phone back in my pocket.

As I walked, I heard someone call my name causing me to get distracted. After turning to greet a good friend of mine, Kazuko, I turned forward again and clash with another body; much bigger and more muscular than my own. Looking up, I am greeted by what seemed to be the face of an angel.

Long silver hair flowed down his back tied in a low ponytail. Elfin ears rested over the silver tresses and an indigo coloured moon adorned his forehead. Magenta strips camouflaged his eyelids, cheeks, wrists. Beautiful, yet cold, golden coloured eyes catch my attention next. They are breath taking in a way. Then I noticed the little glisten of pointed white fangs peeking out of the sides of his thin lips. I ogled him for a moment longer before I was brought out of my musings by a deep rumbling sound that seemed to be coming from him.

"I'm so sorry," I said extending my hand to him to help the guy up.

"Hn," he grunted brushing my hand away and standing gracefully; too damn gracefully for a man to me.

I watched him as he walked away, his long silver hair swinging like a pendulum against his back, never even turning to acknowledge me or my apology. I quirked an eyebrow then shrugged as I turned and continued to make my way up to Mrs. Kuchiki's class. As I walked up the stairs, thoughts of the silver haired youkai cloud my brain; wondering exactly who he is and why he's such an asshole. Entering the hallway that Mrs. Kuchiki's room is in, I continued to ponder on the guy I had just met. Then I heard Kagome's voice call out to me.

"Rin!" she yelled waving me over.

When I looked up I saw her standing with Sango. Waving, I walked over to them, a smile splayed.

"How good does it feel to be back," Sango asked; sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Ask me that when the year is over," I said stifling a giggle.

"Hell yeah to that one," Kagome said leaning back on one of the lockers. "The year hasn't even started and already I'm ready for it to be over!"

Sango and I followed in similar motion and sighed. Silence hung over us for a moment until Kagome spoke again.

"What do you think this year will hold for us?" Kagome asked folding her arms over her chest looking over at Sango and me.

"Drama, hell, the works," Sango answered shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"No doubt about that," I said letting my head lightly hit the locker.

…

More silence casted over us for a few moments until the click of heels could be heard coming down the hall. All of our heads snapped to the left just in time to see the 'prep squad' coming our way. Their leader, Kikyou, walked at the head of the group and stopped right in front of us.

"Oh look, drama," I drawled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kikyou said smirking, "Looks like the geek squad is back this year."

"Get a life Kikyou," Sango huffed; folding her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty sure there are better things to do then bother us all the damn time. Go find it."

"Sango how about you switch up your style and stop trying to be a guy; then you can talk to me about getting a life," Kikyou said rolling her eyes.

"Just because I don't dress like a whore," Sango hissed sitting up from the locker to look Kikyou dead in her eyes, "doesn't mean that you can talk about my sense of style. So what if I dress like a tomboy? It's none of your fucking business; at least I don't look like a slut all the time. Now why don't you and your little clique fuck off and leave us alone, hm?"

"Oh Sango, Sango, Sango," Kikyou said laughing, "You really think that I dress like a whore?"

"I don't think, I know," Sango corrected giving her one of those 'bitch say one more thing and I'll fuck you up' looks.

…

Kikyou opened her mouth to say something else but the sound of someone coming down the hall stopped her from talking. We all turned to look and I gasped silently. There he was again. The same youkai I had ran into only 10 minutes prior. Then I noticed the hanyou, wolfs, and ningen that were following after him; studying them for a few moments but my eyes soon return to the tall silver haired youkai, fixed on his frame as he is drawing closer to us.

"Oh look at that one," Kikyou whispered biting down on her lip as she stares at the tall silver haired youkai male taking in all his features. "Too bad he is a youkai; he would have made a great boyfriend. And the hanyou isn't too bad looking either."

"Don't flatter yourself," the youkai and hanyou said in unison as they pass us.

Apparently they had heard what Kikyou said. Ouch, they _both_ just completely shot her down.

We all watched a little while longer as they disappeared around the corner then turned back to Kikyou. She was still staring at where the group of boys and the girl had disappeared to, fire blazing in her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Well Kikyou," Kagome said suddenly, "as much as seeing you humiliated entertained us, we have other things to do. C'mon guys, let's go."

With a silent nod, we followed her to the stairwell and walked through the large metal doors. Standing at the top of the stairs we stop for a moment and burst out laughing.

"That was fucking hilarious," Kagome said clutching at her sides as we stood at the top of the stairs.

"I never thought I would see the day someone says something like that to Kikyou," I said holding on to the rail to keep myself from falling over due to laughter.

"That was the highlight of the day," Sango said wiping a tear from her eye. "I wish I had, had my phone out so I could record that and put it on YouTube. It would have been funny!

"Definitely," I said giving her a nod; trying desperately to calm down as I took the first step down the stairwell.

…

Walking down the stairs we continued laughing, wiping tears from our eyes and holding our sides because the laughter hurt that much.

After it is out of our systems and we entered the cafeteria, we walked over to the doors that led to breakfast pick up and stood there. I let my thoughts wander back to the silver haired male that I had run into. Who is that kid? I've never seen him around before.

"I swear Kikyou gets on my nerves," Sango said suddenly pulling me from my thoughts as she leaned against the wall of the cafeteria while we stood in the breakfast line with her foot propped up on the wall.

"Tell me about it," Kagome commented rolling her eyes.

"Someone just needs to put her in her place like that boy did a few minutes ago," I said folding my arms over my chest. "Maybe then she will realize that she can't just talk to people any way she sees fit."

"I'll be happy to do it," Sango said cracking her knuckles in a fighting type manner.

"We know," Kagome and I said in unison before bursting out laughing again.

"You damn right," Sango said stepping through the door as the breakfast line moves forward.

Kagome and I followed after her, picking up trays as we decided what we wanted for breakfast.

…

After getting our food, we sat down at our usual table. The table we had claimed as ours since freshman year. As I picked at the blueberry muffin I had gotten I listened to Sango as she spoke.

"So how was your summer," Sango asked looking over at me and Kagome.

"My summer was great," Kagome said; her voice holding her usual cheerfulness. "I was able to spend a lot of time with my family. How about you, Rin?"

They both turned to look at me.

"I worked the entire summer pretty much," I said, "Had to find a way to pay the rent somehow. That's why you guys never really saw me around."

"That explains so much," Kagome said dryly.

"I know how that goes," Sango said. "So what class do you guys have for first period?"

"World Lit," I said looking over the piece of paper in my hands.

"Pre Calc," Kagome said looking up from hers.

"That sucks," Sango said, "None of us have our first period together. I have Media Art."

"That's my second period," I said letting my eyes continue to scan my schedule.

"Let me see them please," Kagome said reaching out to grab them.

Sango and I handed the pieces of paper over and sat eating as she looked over them.

"Well we have free period, 7th and 9th together," Kagome said handing them back.

"So where do you want to meet for free period?" Sango asked tucking the piece of paper in her jeans pocket.

"How about the lobby?" I suggested folding the schedule and putting it in my jacket pocket.

"That works," Kagome said.

Before anyone else could say anything the first bell starting the day rang. We all stood throwing our backpacks over our shoulders and headed to our respective classes.

…

Slowly making my way to Mr. Sasku's class, I saw wandering kids, freshmen most likely, trying to find their way to their classes. I chuckled remembering when I was in that position.

Making another turn, I finally arrived at room 21B. Walking in, I saw that same youkai I had run into earlier this morning. He was just staring blankly at the board none blinking. It didn't even look like he was breathing! I sighed, then walked over to Mr. Sasku's desk.

"Ah Ms. Noto," Mr. Sasku greeted, "glad to see you took an interest in my class again this year. Welcome back."

"Well I had lots of fun in here last year so I figured why not come back," I said taking the chair next to his desk.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," he said, a smile spreading the wrinkles in his face. "You were my star student last year so let's see how you do this year."

"Better than last year I can assure you," I said standing up again. "Where do I sit Mr. S?"

Peeking over I looked at the seating chart and spotted the youkai's name. So his name was Sesshomaru. That's inviting...not.

He looked at his clip board then said pointing, "Right there next to Mr. Takahashi."

Great, now I have to sit by him!

"Alright," I said making my way over to the seat.

As I sat down I saw his eyes flicker over to me catching me in a cold stare and for an instance I could swear I heard him _growl_. What in the hell? Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him and laid my head down on the desk between my arms. It's going to be a long year.

More and more students began to file in taking the seats around me and Sesshomaru as time ticked on then the final bell rang indicating the start of class and I lifted my head. Looking around I saw a lot of familiar faces from last year. Half the people I saw I had expected them to have dropped out since they slacked so much and ditched more than they came to class. I give them to the end of the first grading period. If they make it after that, I'll be surprised. Everyone was talking until we heard the snap of a ruler hitting the desk and looked forward at Mr. Sasku waiting for the old man to start talking.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hibiya High School," he said standing up from his seat as his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist.

Did I mention that Mr. Sasku was a 7,000 year old Panther Youkai?

"For those of you who are not familiar with me, my name is Mr. Sasku," he said standing in the middle of the room.

Since I've heard this lecture twice already, I just laid my head down only slightly listening for something new.

…

I don't know when I had fallen asleep but the next thing that registered was the sound of the bell ringing pulling me from my light slumber. Picking my bag up and throwing it over my shoulder, I walked out of the room and made my way to the basement where the Media Art class was located. Crossing through all the kids that wanted to stand in the way, I knocked some of them to the side not giving a damn if they looked at me crazy. If they didn't want to get pushed, they shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hallway when there are people actually trying to get to class. Making my way down the stairs then out of the door, I walked down the hall past one of the office staff and waved. She waved back, cat ears flicking at the top of her head as she smiled at me.

Walking into my Media Art class, I was greeted by the sounds of the students that already occupied the room. Rolling my eyes, I sat at the empty table closest to the door. I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes as I let my hands rest on my abdomen and let my thoughts wander on. It was about to be a long day.

…

When 5th was over and lunch finally hit, I wasted no time running out of the classroom and making my way to the lobby to meet up with Sango and Kagome. Pushing past people in the halls, I made my way to the doors of the stairwell only to collide with – for the second time – Sesshomaru who was coming through the door. Looking up, I noticed the scowl that he wore as he looked down at me.

"You should watch where you are going, girl," he said, his voice cold and emotionless.

Jerk.

"Maybe _you_should watch where you're going," I snorted, rolling my eyes and brushing past him.

As I made my way through the door, I could feel his golden stare boring into my back before the doors closed. I continued racing down the stairs and pushing through the door and walking down the halls to the lobby. The nerve of that guy. Arrogant bastard, who does he think he is?

Rounding the corner and entering the lobby, my face was set in a deep scowl as I continued to think about my run in with _him_. When Sango and Kagome saw my coming, they looked at me, confusion clouding their features.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I think I've officially made my first enemy of the new school year." I muttered darkly as we made our way down to the lunchroom.

"Female?" Kagome asked.

"Male," I answered.

"Ningen," Sango questioned looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Youkai," I said with a huff, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"What happened," Sango asked as we entered the lunchroom and made our way over to the line.

"Well this morning I ran into him," I said as we stood in the slow moving line. "Then after he shot Kikyou down in the hall, I found out that he's in my first period class. Bastard growled at me when I sat down because Mr. Sasku placed me next to him. Arrogant ass. And finally when I was coming down here to meet you guys, I ran into him yet again and he had the nerve to act like it was my fault when he just appeared out of nowhere getting into my way!"

"Wait are you talking about the silver haired youkai with that moon on his forehead that we saw this morning?" Sango asked, her eyes growing wide.

"That's the one." I said huffing yet again.

"He does seem stuck up," Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"Mhm," I said picking up three trays and passing two back.

Picking up our choice of food - me getting the curry and rice that they offered - we walked out of the lunchroom and through the doors to the courtyard. Walking down the hill towards the large, old oak tree that we always sat under, we sat down on the grass in a circle and began to eat.

"So what's everyone doing after school," Sango asked picking off a piece of her roll.

"I have to work," I said after swallowing the bite of my food I had in my mouth.

"Mom needs help around the shrine since Jii-san is having health issues right now," Kagome said pushing around the asparagus she had gotten around on her plate.

"Do you need help," Sango offered looking over at Kagome then at me. "Especially since Rin has to work."

"Sango if you can help," Kagome said smiling, "that will make everything so much easier. And much more fun."

"Looks like we'll all be busy today," I said finishing the last of my food.

"You said it," Kagome said sighing.

…

A few minutes later, the bell rang and we all stood, making our way back to the building after throwing the plastic trays away. Parting ways with Kagome and Sango when we entered the building, I made my way to class.

As soon as I walked in I saw him yet again! What the hell is up with me bumping into this kid? Fate must really hate me right now to place me in such a position on the very _first _day of school. I mean just looking at him I can tell he doesn't like me. And honestly I don't particularly like him either.

"Ms. Noto," the teacher, Mrs. Kuchiki, said smiling, "welcome, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful," I said walking over to the desk to sit by her. "How has the day been treating you?"

"Between freshmen and some of these seniors," she said sitting up, flipping a lock of blond hair behind her back, "I've been going crazy. Hopefully my 6th period Creative Writing class with be much better than the rest."

"I don't know," I said standing up and walking over to one of the seats closest to the door, "it all depends on who all is in this class."  
>"You're right about that," Mrs. Kuchiki said leaning back in her seat again.<p>

The bell rang and students ran in.

"First day and already you're late, I expected more from you juniors and seniors." Mrs. Kuchiki said standing up in the front of the class. "Good afternoon, class. My name is Anna Kuchiki. I like to get to know all my students at the beginning of the year so that we can run a smooth and safe environment here for everyone so we're going to start with a game. Now, the way that you play this game is you say your name and you give one detail about yourself. I'll start, my name is Anna Kuchiki and I love teaching writing classes. Now, who wants to go first?"

A hand shot up and the game began. People shared their names and one detail about themselves and everyone listened out of respect. When it was Sesshomaru's turn, he told us that he was the son of Touga Takahashi, business tycoon and the heir to the family business when he came of age and his father retired. No wonder he was so arrogant. He was a spoiled fucking rich kid!

…

When the final bell of the day ran, Sango, Kagome, and I walked out of class and out of the building together.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning." I said waving as I turned to walk towards my job shifting my backpack on my shoulders.

"Bye," they shouted before I put my headphones in and played the music continuing my trek to my job.

The first day wasn't all that bad but then again this was only the first day. I still had a whole year ahead of me. Fuck. My. Life. Four times over!

I continued walking drawing closer and closer to my job and walked in when I stood in front of it. The smell of Starbucks coffee being brewed hit my nose as I walked into the air conditioned establishment. I was greeted by my co-workers, Kirara and Shippo when their sensitive youkai ears picked up on me walking in.

"Hey Rin," Shippo said waving at me as I passed by the counter.

"Hey Shippo, Kirara," I said making my way to the back to get changed into my work uniform.

After pulling on the black polo and the tan slacks, I walked back out tying my apron around my waist. Kirara looked up at me when I passed her and smiled. Smiling back, I started filling orders that were already taken.

It had been dead for a while until I heard the doors open. Looking up from where I was leaning on the counter I - yet again - was greeted by the face of none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi and what appeared to be his family walking towards the counter.

"Shippo could you get this one?" I said making my way around the counter grabbing a rag on my way. "There are some tables that need to be cleaned."

"Sure why not," Shippo said walking up to the register. "Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?"

It's bad enough I have to go to school with him but now he shows up at my job! Can I catch a break? Kami why? Why do you hate me so? Fate must really have it out for me. I truly think it does. As I cleaned the tables with spilled coffee on them and tables that didn't even need to be cleaned, I heard footsteps behind me. Glancing back, I saw Sesshomaru look at me and smile then turn forward again and walk out the door. What was he about to do, blackmail me? Do a hit and run on me while I was working?

Averting my eyes from them, I turned back to cleaning then made my way behind the counter again. I have no idea what the hell is going on but all this is getting way too weird for me. As I was cleaning the counter, Shippo and Kirara walked over to me and stood on either side.

"What was that all about?" Kirara asked.

"What?" I said playing innocent.

"That guy just looked at you and smiled," Shippo said. "It was kind of creepy."

You have no idea Shippo. You really don't.

"I go to school with him is all," I said throwing the rag in the sink.

"I bet he likes you," Kirara teased smiling.

"Yeah right Kirara, not likely." I said rolling my eyes, leaning on the counter top.

"Oh well," Kirara said with a shrug. "Do you want a ride home? Shifts almost over."

"That would be great," I said reaching back to untie my apron. "I really don't feel like walking."

"You got it," Kirara said turning to walk away, her long blond ponytail practically hitting me in my face.

I could tell it was shaping up to be an... interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Kikyou-sama: _Thank you so much! I'm glad that you found the story interesting. I hope this chapter really satisfies your fancy!_

Trunks: _Thank you! I don't know where the inspiration for this story came from but I think that it's going to be a great one considering how many reviews I got on the first chapter which was only 185 words. Technically less if you only count Rin's narration._

Serenity: _Thank you! You've been with me since "I Get Lonely Too" and I'm so glad that you took a liking to my writing style. But since I'm pretty young (Younger than most) I'm still developing and finding new strengths (ha) and improving as best I can._

Jolie: _Thank you! I'm glad that you were anticipating this chapter. I smile every time you review my stories because you're always so nice to me._

Anna Sakura: _Thank you! You too have been with me since "I Get Lonely Too" and I enjoy reading all of your lovely feedback. You're always so positive and it lifts my spirits when I see your name pop up in my e-mail._

Sesshomaru-sama: _You have no idea how many comments I got about the lemons. Those come MUCH later though so you'll have to wait a while. But still, thank you for the wonderful feedback. You've been with me for a while too. Wasn't it "Bleeding Love" that got you hooked on my writing?_

RinxSessh: _I'm glad that you enjoyed that short little prologue in the beginning. And thank you for all your wonderful feedback that you've left me since "Bleeding Love". I really appreciate it._

Lemons: _You defiantly do! I work fast (some times) with coming up with new ideas. I have so many ideas for stories that I haven't even started but lucky for me, I've written them all down (with the details) in my trusty notebook. Haha, thank you! I'm glad that you actually took the time out to read the first chapter. I seriously was not expecting the amount of reviews I got the first day. I appreciate all the support you show me. You've been reading my work since "I Get Lonely Too" and you continue to give me such great feedback sometimes it makes my head feel big, LOL._

Hattaru: _Thank you I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter satisfied you :)_

On another note, can anyone tell me what interested you most about the story that you just had to read it? Was it the pairing or the title? Or maybe the summary? Or is it just me? I don't know, but anyways thank you to all you magnificent readers out there who are really taking time out to read all this. CIAO!


	3. Motives

_Stronger_

_Chapter Two – Motives_

_This chapter is dedicated to Kimihara who is also celebrating her birthday. Happy birthday honey!_

"**Don't wait until everything is just right. It will never be perfect. There will always be challenges, obstacles and less than perfect conditions. So what. Get started now. With each step you take, you will grow stronger and stronger, more and more skilled, more and more self-confident, and more and more successful." - Mark Victor Hansen**

* * *

><p>Okay so this morning I walked into Mr. Sasku's room and see Sesshomaru sitting in his seat like he was yesterday. He – once again – looked like he wasn't breathing! Does he even blink? But that's not the icing on the cake. No, nowhere close to it. As soon as I sat down and I looked at him <em>once,<em> he scowled at me. _HE SCOWLED AT ME!_What the hell? What'd I do now?

Now sitting here in my seat, I occasionally glanced over and looked at him trying to figure out this weirdo. He still has that same smug look plastered on his face. The fuck?

What the hell is with this guy! Last night he comes to my job and _smiles_at me. Now sitting here in Mr. Sasku's class, he's scowling so _hard_it looks like his face _HURTS_! What are his motives? Is he toying with me? If he's toying with me he's about to learn why that's a **VERY** bad idea.

"What are you staring at, girl?" he questioned looking dead at me with piercing cold eyes.

"You, is that a problem?" I retorted rolling my eyes then turning to look at the board again. "And my name isn't _girl_it's _Rin_. Use it."

"It's not polite to stare, _Rin_." he said smugly - accenting my name to show mockery - looking forward as well.

"And it's not polite for you to be a bipolar jackass all the time, _Sesshomaru_." I huffed writing down the notes that Mr. Sasku was writing on the white board. "Damn youkai."

"Hn," he said, the scratching of his pen against his paper sounding throughout the practically silent room.

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes. Yes, this really is going to be a long fucking year dealing with him! UGH!

"And so you will begin work on your first group assignment," Mr. Sasku said breaking me away from my musings. "I will be placing you in groups. Each group will consist of no more than two people per pair."

Fuck, are you serious Mr. Sasku! We're doing a group project _already_and it's only the second day of school! Oh well, just as long as I don't get paired with Sesshomaru, I'll be just fine...

"Rin and Sesshomaru, you will be working together." he announced reading off the roster.

Great. Just fucking peachy! Kill me now. JUST FUCKING KILL ME NOW! Fate has it out for me. I swear it does otherwise this would not keep happening to _me_; of all people, _me._ What? The? Fuck? Oh what did I do to deserve this? Is it because I swear? Is that what it is? Okay I'll stop! I'll stop right now if you just wake me up from this fucking nightmare... fuck. Shit! Damn! Darn, I can't control my words! I just swore four times within the last three seconds! Someone put me out of my misery please!

"The project will surround a passage from a book of your choice whether it is a poem or a narrative. It's up to you as a group to decide that." Mr. Sasku continued. "It will be due in three weeks. I want a visual and a paper. Rubrics will be handed out tomorrow morning."

Damn you Mr. Sasku! You are no longer my favourite teacher!

"And another thing, you will be working on this project outside of class for the most part. So get to know your partners as best you can within this allotted amount of time."

Okay, so not only do I have to _work_with this pompous ass, I also have to work with him _outside of class_! How is this going to work out? Please explain that to me. Neither one of us can stand the other. And honestly, I'll try to kill him! UGH! That's it. My life will be a living hell for the next three weeks. I can already see it! Fuck. My. Life. A _ZILLION_times over! I'm starting to hate my very existence. I feel like everything and _everyone_is against me. Damn you all to fucking hell you sons of bitches (pun intended)!

"You all may begin now." Mr. Sasku said sitting at his desk again.

Great.

…

Sighing, I laid my head down on my desk. Where's an anvil or a piano or a _car_when you need one. Because if this were some kind of cartoon, I'd make sure to stand right under the thing so that I would get crushed by it and end this nightmare I call my life. But, to my avail, that's not going to happen any time soon. Sigh.

I heard a soft chuckle beside me. Shooting a quick, cold glare in his general direction, I saw Sesshomaru _smirking_at me. Keep it up buddy because I swear before this thing is over I. _Will._ Kill. You!

"What book?" I asked sitting up all the way again.

"The choice is yours." he said, his voice monotone almost as if he was a frickin' robot! "I really don't care; I just want to get this over with."

"You're impossible," I said laying my head on the desk top again, my face against the cool wood.

But I do agree with you about just getting this done, because the sooner it's over, the better.

"You'll get over it eventually," he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Get over your arrogance? No way Jose. That's something I could _never_get over. And besides, I may just have to gut him if he keeps up with that attitude.

Lifting my head once again, I picked up the book that was sitting on the corner of my desk on top of my notebook that I checked out before school started. It was a song lyric book of some of the greatest R&B artists. Flipping through the pages, I came to the one I wanted to do most. It's a song called 'Goodbye' by a very talented artist by the name of Alicia Keys.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked looking over at Sesshomaru.

"It will suffice." he said not even bothering to look at the damn page.

"You are so damn complicated." I grumbled rolling my eyes at him as I looked down at the page again.

I let my eyes run over the page, reading the lyrics to the song. It reminded me of someone I...used to hold very strong feelings for. But that was the past and I don't want to ever think about _him_again. I felt the tears begin to brim my eyes even though I was trying to will them not to. Quickly, I shook them away and closed the book, sniffling a little.

"You are crying," came Sesshomaru's voice, "why?"

"I'm not crying, idiot," I said not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"Do you think that I am stupid?" he asked leaning closer to me.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I tensed up due to him being so close. Wasn't he just scowling at me like ten minutes ago? BI-PO-LAR!

"My nose does not lie," he continued, still RIGHT there in my bubble. "I can smell the tears. Now, why are you crying?"

Okay, why the _hell_is he so fucking **close**! And he's getting even closer. Damn this youkai bastard! He's starting to scare the hell out of me. I think he might really be planning that hit and run.

"Whoa, you're way too close there buddy boy," I said leaning as far away from him as I could. "Have you ever heard of a little thing called _personal space_?"

"Hn," he simply said sitting up in a proper position again. "I was merely curious as to why you were crying, girl, nothing more."

There he goes again calling me girl. Just who does he think he is? He may be the son of one of the most famous and richest men in town but dammit that doesn't give him a right to talk to me any way he sees fit. I am Rin Noto, daughter of Emiko and Kenji Noto dammit and I don't take people talking to me any old kind of way sitting down.

"Again," I started, my voice deathly calm, "my name is **not**_girl_. It's _Rin_. Use. It!"

"Very well, _Rin_," he said being the smart ass that he is for the SECOND TIME IN TEN MINUTES!

I turned my head but I felt his golden eyes fixed on me as if he was staring straight through me. It's a little creepy. No wait, scratch that, it's VERY creepy! What the hell is up with this dude? He was just being a complete jerk two seconds ago! But again I will explain, I am trying to figure out his motives and so far, he's hard to read. Was there something that he wanted from me? Was there something on my face? I really must know what his deal is. I swear he's weirder than a caterpillar doing the rumba. And that's pretty damn weird if you ask me. I mean really, just imagine it. A fucking caterpillar doing the fucking rumba. Is that or is that not weird? Okay, you know what never mind, forget I mentioned it. It's starting to gross me out thinking about it.

I think I'm going to hurl.

…

"Are you going to throw in any input or are you just going to stare at me for the next three weeks and I do this project on my own?" I said looking over my shoulder at him.

And there was no answer. No, instead he just sat there; staring at me, not blinking, and it looked like he wasn't breathing! AGAIN! What the fuck is up with the not breathing huh? Kami this guy is weird!

"Hello, Earth to Sesshomaru," I said snapping my fingers in his face.

He still didn't blink. No, instead he grabbed my wrist and lowered it.

"Are you going to help or not," I asked snatching my hand away; his claws scraping against my skin slightly and waving it in his face.

He blinked. Good, he was really starting to give me the creeps with the no blinking like he died or something thing. But he still didn't say anything.

"Look, as much as I don't want to work with you, I'm willing to put our differences aside for three weeks just to get this project done. But if you don't want to cooperate with me then I'll do the damn thing myself and see to it that you get _no_credit!" I snapped, steadily getting more and more annoyed with this impassive bastard. "HELLO!" Fucking youkai man!

And he _still_wouldn't say anything!

"Hello, did you hear me," I said snapping, my voice bitter. "I said if you don't..."

"I heard you the first time, Rin," he said cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Well if you heard me, why didn't you answer?" I retorted bringing my hand down on the table.

"Have you ever heard that patients are a virtue?" Sesshomaru asked coolly quirking an eyebrow. "I was thinking of ideas."

What a smart ass! I may have to seriously hurt him. Granted I may get killed in the process but dammit, I'm going to teach him not to be such a pompous ass to someone like me.

"You have got to be the most smart mouthed youkai I have ever met." I grumbled rolling my eyes at him.

"And you have to be the most annoying ningen on the face of the Earth," he retorted.

Staring at him my breathing became erect and I bit down on my tongue so hard that it bled. Counting to ten in my head, I closed my eyes to steady my breaths before opening them again and looking at him.

"You are lucky I can't kill you," I said through constricted teeth, the iron taste of blood from my tongue still lingering in my mouth. "Because if I could, I'd gut you right here, right now."

And then he laughed. What am I a fucking clown? I'm dead fucking serious!

"Such spark for such a small ningen female," he said, a small smirk spreading.

"Oh I'll show you," I said turning away from him.

He's _so _barking up the wrong tree.

…

The bell signaling that lunch was finally here sounded. I jumped up out of my seat and high tailed it out of my Japanese history class faster than Mrs. Karamorita could blink and she blinks pretty damn fast. Thirty blink per-second. That's a world record. Racing down the stairs avoiding collisions as best I could coming from left and right, I burst through the door and walked into the middle of the lobby where Sango and Kagome were waiting for me. Walking towards them, we all linked arms and made our way to the lunchroom. Standing in line, we began our normal conversation.

"Well we already have a test coming up in my pre-calc class," Kagome said sighing as she picked up a tray. "Mr. Kawasaki is trying to kill us already!"

"Why did you take that class anyway," Sango asked picking up a basket of fries.

"Well I needed something that would challenge me and that's the only thing I could think of!" Kagome said as we walked out of the line towards the door.

"I think you're biting off more than you can chew, Kagz." I said as we made our way through the doors to the courtyard towards the trees.

"Yeah maybe," Kagome said as we sat under the shade of the large oak.

"So, anything new going on this weekend," Sango asked looking at both of us.

"From what I hear there's a big fair going on this weekend," Kagome suggested. "Souta wants to go so I was thinking about taking him."

"I'll go and I'll bring Kohaku so that Souta isn't so bored hanging out with a bunch of girls," Sango said. "Are you in Rin?"

"What day is the fair?" I asked looking up from my chicken sandwich I was eating.

"Sunday," Kagome answered picking at her nachos.

"Sure why not?" I said with a shrug. "I don't have to work Sunday so I'm free."

"Then it's settled, we're going to the fair this weekend." Sango said throwing a fry in the basket.

Well this should be fun. I just hope I don't run into _him_while we're there because there will be no restraints.

"Hey Rin, how goes it with you and you know who," Sango asked pulling me from my musings. "You haven't run into him today have you?"

"No but something much worse than that happened this morning in first period," I grumbled picking off another piece of my sandwich.

"What happened this time?" Sango asked picking up a fry.

"Mr. Sasku paired us together for a big group project," I said with a sigh. "And not only do I have to work with him, I have to work with him _outside of class_!"

"That sucks big time," Kagome said.

"Sucks is an understatement," I said sighing heavily.

"She's right, it doesn't suck, it blows... big time!" Sango said throwing her hands in the air.

"That it does," I said finishing off the rest of my sandwich.

We continued to eat in silence staring up at the sky until the damn bell rang half scaring us all to death!

"Damn that bell," Sango said standing up.

"Well, it's time to make our way to class," Kagome said standing as well.

…

I was the last to stand and slowly we made our way back to the school. Slowly I made my way to Mrs. Kuchiki's class. I walked in and took my seat. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and listened as kids started to come into the classroom. It is going to be a long class period.

"Today you will begin your first big project," Mrs. Kuchiki announced when the class was quiet.

Another one? Okay, please tell me that we are doing this on our own or we get to choose our partners because if I get stuck with Sesshomaru again, I'm going to lose my fucking mind!

"These are individual assignments," she said a few seconds later.

Thank Kami! Mrs. Kuchiki, you are officially my new favourite teacher! (Take that Mr. Sasku) I would have shot myself if she had paired me with Sesshomaru for this. My hero, I grovel at your feet.

"These are the assignments and rubrics you will be following for this project," she said passing out papers. "This will be a month long project; one new entry per-day."

Okay, this should be easy. The assignment is mostly poems and short stories. This shouldn't be a problem.

"However, since this is a solo project, you will be doing in class peer editing." Mrs. Kuchiki said sitting behind her desk again.

Way to kill the high Mrs. K.

"I will be pairing each of you with one of your classmates. You will peer edit each other's work for the next month." she continued.

My eye twitched. I had better not get paired with Sesshomaru dammit.

"Rin and Sesshomaru, you will be working together." she said reading off her roster.

Damn you Mrs. Kuchiki!

First Mr. Sasku pairs me with the bastard and now Mrs. Kuchiki wants me to work with him? What is with these teachers! Are they trying to make my life miserable? Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!

…

Glancing over at Sesshomaru, I saw him sigh, his facial expression unreadable. So maybe he was just as upset about this as I was? Never mind, I just saw him look at me and smile. Bastard, I really think that he has something – if not everything – to do with this shit!

"What is your motive?" I asked quietly as I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked; his expression still unreadable.

"Every time I've looked at you today you're either smiling or scowling." I said, my voice ice cold. "Then last night when you were at my job, you smiled at me as well. What the hell is up with you huh? Are you trying to blackmail me? Pull a hit and run? Do you really despise me that much that you have to act this...are you even listening to me!"

He looked up from his notebook at me again.

"I was listening," he said flatly. "I heard everything you said, I'm just writing the first poem. Continue."

SMART ASS!

"You are so freakin' impossible!" I huffed folding my arms over my chest.

"Again, you will get over it eventually." he said looking down at his notebook again, pen moving against the paper.

"No I won't, you wanna know why?" I asked turning to look at him, fire burning in my eyes.

"Enlighten me," he said smiling at me.

"Because I don't like selfish, arrogant, egotistic bastards like you," I said rolling my eyes.

"I've heard that many times before." he said looking down at his notebook again.

I sighed then looked down shaking my head. Why was he such a smart mouthed bastard?

"Would you care to read it?" he asked looking up from his notebook again a few minutes later.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked holding my hand out for him to hand me the notebook.

I felt the weight of the notebook on my hand and wrapped my fingers around it then placed it on my desk in front of me. Reading the poem I could swear I felt my jaw hit the desk. He is an amazing poet. The poem is so... so... Kami there isn't even a word for how amazing the poem is. The words flowed like water down a stream in a steady rhythm.

Turning my head I looked at him, stunned.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked; his face void of any emotion.

"This poem..." I started but stopped, my mouth feeling dry.

"What about it?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"It's beautiful," I said looking down at the poem then back at him. "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"I don't," he said shrugging.

"Then what do you call that!" I practically shouted.

"Boredom." he said flatly, looking me dead in the eye.

Okay he's an ass! If _that_was boredom then I can't wait to see what it looks like when he really tries.

"Do you actually write?" I asked looking down at the poem again.

"No," he answered dully.

Okay smart ass.

"Then what are you doing in a creative writing class?" I asked sounding more snobbishly than I really intended to as I turned to look at him again.

"I did not choose my schedule, it was chosen for me," he said, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

Oh, well that makes sense. I guess.

"Oh," I said turning to pick up his notebook.

"If you are done interrogating me," he said holding out his hand, "I would like my notebook back."

I nodded then handed the notebook back to him and he took it from my hands. I turned and picked up my bag to throw all my books in before the bell rang. I have a lot to think about.

…

The final bell of the day rang and Sango, Kagome, and I wasted no time leaving our 9th period classroom. Walking down to our locker, we all shared, I opened it and we pulled out notebooks and textbooks that we would need for the nights homework.

"So whose place are we going to, to do all this homework?" I asked slamming the locker door shut.

"Your place," Sango answered throwing her bag over her left shoulder.

"That's the best place to go." Kagome said turning to leave.

"Works for me, besides it's closer than both of you guys' houses," I said as we began to make our way out the double doors of the school building.

…

Walking out of the school into the parking lot I saw kids everywhere. It was like a swarm of buzzards flocking around a rotting carcass. Okay dammit, why did I just think that? That's completely disgusting! Anyways, we made our way through the crowded parking lot trying to get out when silver caught my eye. Turning my head slightly, I saw Sesshomaru and those other three he's always with disappearing into a sleek black 2011 Mercedes Benz CLS. I whistled, it's a very nice car.

"What are you whistling at?" Kagome asked looking over at me as we continued to walk.

"That car," I said inclining my head towards it, "it's nice."

We all stopped for a moment and they looked over at the car. Both nodded then looked back at me.

"You're right, it is nice," Sango said as we started walking again.

"Very," Kagome said shifting her bag on her shoulders.

Silence washed over us for the rest of the way to my house. Cars sped past in both directions as I consumed myself deep within my thoughts. Thoughts about how I was going to handle working with Sesshomaru, the arrogant bastard – that's my new nickname for him – for the next month. It's going to be hell!

…

After ten minutes of walking, we finally made it to my small apartment. Taking the elevator up to my floor, I leaned back on the wall of the shaft watching the floor meter slowly rise as it – slowly – climbed its way up. When it stopped and we heard the _ding _of the bell, we all stepped off as the doors opened. Walking down the hall, we came to my door and I opened it after grabbing my keys out of my backpack and we walked in. Sango and Kagome made their way into the living room while I went in the kitchen for snacks. I'm in the mood for some cookies and milk. Yeah, that sounds good. I sighed, still consumed in my thoughts, as I pulled glasses and a tray down for the cookies and milk.

"Hey Rin," Sango called from the living room.

"Yeah," I said as I laid cookies on a tray and grabbed the milk.

"Can I borrow your laptop really quick for this research project?" she asked, I could hear her making her way to my room.

"Sure, go ahead," I said pouring glasses of milk.

"Thanks," she said as she disappeared into my room.

"No problem," I said putting the glasses on the tray and walking out to the living room.

Sitting the tray down, I sat beside Kagome and pulled my backpack off my back.

"Here we go," I said picking up a cookie and dipping it in the milk then sticking it in my mouth.

"Ooh Nutter Butters, my favourite," Sango said returning with my laptop and sitting down beside me. "Thanks!"

…

We sat around for hours talking and doing the butt load of homework that teachers decided to assign us on only the second day of school. It had gotten so late that it was too dark for them to walk home or even catch the bus, I didn't feel right letting them go out in the dark like that so they ended up staying at my place for the night.

When I had finished making sure that they were situated in the living room, I made my way into my room and shut the door behind me. Stripping into my pajamas, I threw the dirty clothes into the hamper and crawled into bed. Pulling the light duvet up to my shoulders, I turned over on my side and closed my eyes. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of silver hair and golden eyes invaded my dreams... scary.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

raptor-akida: _Well thank you! I'm glad that you liked it._

Jolie: _Believe me I know all about being a bitch when it comes down to it. I'm a nice person until you push me to be otherwise. Anyways, thank you for your fabulous review! You're awesome!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Lol yes it was scary that he popped up at her job randomly. I'd freak out too. Thank you very much for your awesome review. I thought Rin telling him off was funny too. But that had actually happened to me and looking back on it now it's very amusing so I used it in the story._

Anna Sakura: _Yes it has been that long. Gosh, that's a while! I'm glad that you enjoyed the length of the chapter. This whole story is going to be a monster of a fic consisting of possibly over thirty chapters all 4,000 words and up. (7+ pages in the LibreOffice Writer document.)_

Kikyou-sama: _Thank you! I laughed a lot with that last chapter too. The 'Fuck. My. Life.'s were like the highlight of chapter two. I got a lot of comments about it, haha._

Rin x Sessh: _Dang so it has been a while! Haha, but thank you; I tend to do that a lot!_

Serenity: _A lot of people think that I'm older than what I look, don't feel bad. I just turned 17 today. So I'm pretty much a baby really. And yeah, it took me forever to get that chapter written and even longer to do this one since I had to deal with ACTs and AP exams. They were killer. But thank you so much for your fabulous reviews! They're a joy to me!_

Trunks: _Know what I just noticed, your name is the name of one of my all time favourite Dragon Ball Z characters! I love Trunks lol! But thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed when she got shot down. I laughed while writing that one part. And thank you for your shrine! I'm honoured :)_

Lemons: _*blushes* awww how sweet, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy my writing that much. And yes, emotion is key in this fic. There's a lot of whether it be love, hate, passion, etc. It's like an emotional roller coaster, if you get what I mean, which is why I put it in the categories of drama and romance. It's kinda a hurt/comfort fic too but that's in later chapters. Anyways, thank you for your magnificent reviews. They make me happy._

_Anyways, you guys, 60 reviews on two chapters. You're all so freakin' amazing! I'm so glad that I have such loyal readers as you all. And for that, I send my love. Thank you so much. You guys keep me going._


	4. M? FF? FAY? NO! WAY!

_Stronger_

_Chapter Three – Me? Forming Feelings? For a Youkai? NO! WAY_

* * *

><p>"<em>You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel<em>."** – Unknown**

* * *

><p>It's only been a week since we've been back in school and already I'm getting stressed out. All these damn college essays I have to write not to mention these two projects I have to work with Sesshomaru on. Kami, this shit is really starting to stress me out more than it should!<p>

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked. I could feel his eyes on me from where he sat.

I looked up from my notebook and looked over at him giving him a slight nod.

I had to give up lunch with Sango and Kagome so that we could get this project done. And the sooner the better.

"I'm fine," I finally said when he continued to look at me.

Those golden eyes looked like they could look through your soul.

"I'm just getting stressed out with all these college essays and this project is all." I continued trying to read what his eyes were saying.

He looked like he was in thought for a moment then something flashed in his golden eyes.

"Why don't you take a fifteen minute break and get something to eat, take a walk, whatever it is you need to do and I'll take over writing for a moment." He said, his voice sounded like he was actually being nice to me.

Strange.

"Thanks," I said standing from my seat. "I owe you big time for this."

"It is not a bother," he said, his head bowed as his hand began to fly over the paper forming words. Damn he writes fast.

I left the library sending one last glance over my shoulder back at him. He was being exceedingly nice to me today… it's strange. And vexing at the same time.

…

I ran down the stairs to the lobby and made my way to the cafeteria. Sesshomaru actually being nice to me is still bugging my conscience. I can't place my finger on it, but there's something going on with that guy. And I really want to find out. I mean really, what made him have this sudden change of heart? Monday he was being a complete jackass and yesterday he was completely silent the entire time we were working together. I couldn't even get a peep out of him! Did he have some kind of epiphany over night or something?

I walked into the lunchroom still trying to sort this thing out when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. As I stepped through the door and picked up my tray, I reached and pulled the phone out. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Kagome. Hmmm, I wonder what's up.

"Hello?" I said holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I moved down the lunch line picking up my choice of food.

"Hey are you done in the library?" Kagome asked, her voice sounded like she had been crying before she called me.

"I'm on a fifteen minute break, why, what's up?" I answered walking through the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Gee you're on lock down huh?" she said, the sound of the wind blowing coming through the receiver.

"I'm lucky to even have this amount of time to go get something to eat." I admitted walking up the stairs again. "He's being strangely nice to me all of a sudden and honestly, it's starting to creep me out."

"That is creepy," Kagome said. "But hey, are you free after school?"

"Yeah, why?" I said as I walked into the library again.

"We need to talk badly," she said, her voice sounding serious all of a sudden. "Something came up."

"Alright well we can go to my place and talk about it since I don't have to work. Or can it not wait that long?" I asked as I sat down beside Sesshomaru again whose face was buried in his work. Were there this many pieces of paper on this table when I left?

Hey, now that I think about it, he actually looks kind of cute like that.

Hold the hell on, did that just… did I just say that he actually looks _cute _buried in his work like that? Or am I hallucinating? You know what, let's just rewind back a few seconds and forget that I even said that.

"I'll tell you while we're walking," Kagome said before hanging up.

…

I wonder what's wrong with her. Hmmm, I'll find out later. For now…

I turned, hand buried in my fries as I watched Sesshomaru as he was writing. He's got great penmanship for a guy.

"Wow you work fast," I blurted out looking at the scattered pieces of notebook paper. I was only gone for what, ten minutes and he did all this!

"I am not one to take insignificant amounts of time to finish work that can be completed within a week," he said looking up, his golden eyes rolling over in my direction to look at me.

Those eyes! Hold on, focus Rin. You don't like him, remember!

"You have a point there," I said turning away from him and reaching for the book that held the song in it.

He must have seen me reaching and because he picked it up, handing it to me. My hand brushed against his as I took the book and a tingly feeling shot throughout my entire person. What was all that about? Oh whatever, it's nothing important anyway. I'll just dismiss it for now.

I flipped to the page the song was on and read over the notes we had taken. When dealing with projects like this, sticky notes become your _best _friend.

"Do you have any more input on the paper or should we just leave it how it is?" Sesshomaru asked straightening the stack of papers in his hand after five minutes of silence. Holy fucking hell how many pieces of paper were in that stack, fifty?

I looked at it, an eyebrow quirked then shook my head, "Nope I think that just about does it. I'll take it home and get it typed up. If I have anything else to add I'll do it then."

"Very well," he said handing the stack of paper over to me. Okay so maybe it wasn't fifty pieces of paper, more like fifteen but it sure does look like more than what it is! "I'll get started on the visual tonight when I make it home."

"Speaking of the visual," I said turning to look at him as I placed the paper in a folder, "How are we going to do that?"

"Well Mr. Sasku did say that we can do whatever we would like for the visual." He said running a clawed hand through his hair. What pretty silver… hello enough of that! "I had planned on doing a PowerPoint unless you would rather do it the old fashioned way that is."

"No the PowerPoint is a good idea." I interjected putting my books back in my bag.

"Very well," he said standing as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I will get started tonight and bring my laptop tomorrow so that you may evaluate the progress."

"Works for me," I said standing as well right as the bell rang. Until just now, I had never realized exactly how tall he was. He's got a full head and a half over me!

…

We both left the library as I picked up my tray and dumped it in the trashcan just outside of the door. I walked behind him and watched his footing. How could a man walk so gracefully and not be labeled as feminine? Oh well, I guess that's one question I'll never get answered. I don't want to push my luck with him being nice. He might revert to his old self in the blink of an eye and I don't think I can handle that right now with all the stress I'm going through at the moment.

We both arrived at Mrs. Kuchiki's class a few minutes later and he opened the door, holding it for me to walk in. I stepped through mumbling a quick 'thanks' on my way to my desk. I sighed as I sat down and laid my head on the cool wood of the table. Call me crazy if you so choose but being around Sesshomaru these last few days I've seen so many sides of him that it's scare but… I like it at the same time. Weird huh? Could it be that I've developed feelings for him after only a few days?

Hold on. Rewind. There's no way in _hell_ that, that's the case. I mean really! Me? Forming feelings? For a youkai? NO! WAY! Think about it. He's an ass and I can't deal with that so that's definitely not happening! Screw. You.

I sighed again. This is too much. Slowly sitting up, I watched as kids began to flood into the class room making all kinds of unnecessary noise. Papers were crushed under their hands and thrown across the room at other kids. Pens, pencils, and other things clattered on desks as some of the students dumped all the contents of their backpacks on top of them. Little hoodlums, don't you know how to be quiet?

Sesshomaru must have felt the same way because I heard him groan. Looking over at him through my peripheral vision, I saw him boring holes into the back of this kid named Jiro's head. If looks could kill, Jiro would have been dead on the spot. I'd love to know what Jiro was saying that's got him so pissed off. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to shoot out of his seat and attack like a rabid dog. Ha, dog. Get it?

He continued to stare like he was ready to attack a little while longer. It sounds like Jiro is talking majour shit up there. Huh, I may just see a blood bath in class today. This is something to go home and blog about later. Twitter here I come!

Oh my Kami, did he just growl?

I turned my head to look at him and was surprised momentarily by what I saw. His freakin' eyes were red! Blood red! BLOOD FUCKING RED DUDE! Death is at Jiro's doorstep ladies and gentlemen. I feel so sorry for him. Poor kid never even had a chance.

…

"Hey Sesshomaru are you alright?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear. I hope he doesn't turn to attack me! I'm only trying to see if the guy's okay.

"I'm fine;" he bit out, "just a little bit pissed off."

"May I ask why?" I said as an eyebrow rose. Oh yeah, this is so getting tweeted about later on when I get some down time.

"Things that are being said," he said as his eyes reverted back to that beau… dammit, back to gold. Then he sighed.

Seriously, I have _got_ to watch the direction my thought process goes.

"And that is?" I pressed leaning closer.

"You ask a lot of questions, Rin." He said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"I'm a curious girl," I said with a shrug of the shoulders, "Can't be helped."

He looked at me like I was crazy then turned to look at the back of Jiro's head again. What? It's true, I'm a curious person. I can't help it.

"Jiro was making certain… _inquiries_ about me and my family that are untrue," he said, eyes still locked in a 'I'm going to kill you' manner on the back of Jiro's head.

"How the hell can you hear him?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I am a youkai, Rin." He said with a sigh. "I hear things that you cannot."

"That's not what I meant," I huffed folding my arms over my chest rolling my eyes.

I know you're a youkai, idiot. I meant how you can hear him over all this racket that's going on in this Kami forsaken classroom right now. Oh well, that's one mystery I'll never solve. Oh Kami I'm starting to sound like Scooby Doo!

"Now it's my turn to ask you if you're alright," Sesshomaru suddenly said pulling me from my inner thoughts; brows raised high into his bangs.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I said.

Gosh is he aware of everything I do?

"Then why were you mumbling about being like Scooby Doo?" he asked turning his torso towards me. "Too many cartoons lately?"

I said that out loud? Kill me now, PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW! Angel of death just come and take me away from all of this!

"I… don't worry about it, it's nothing," I said turning my gaze away from him.

I can't believe I really said that out loud! How embarrassing!

"Hnn," he said turning away from me.

What the hell does 'hnn' mean? Can anyone explain that? It seems like he does it all the time. Is it a word or just a sound? Oh hell.

…

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Mrs. Kuchiki said suddenly, "you all have work to do on your projects so let's get started."

Dammit Mrs. Kuchiki can't I just sleep?

Leaning over my desk while grumbling, I picked up my bag and shuffled around for my notebook. Finding it after a few moments of struggle, I pulled it out along with the folder that held the assignment in it. Pulling out the rubric I looked and sighed. I haven't even put a dent in the work yet. Maybe I can do that this weekend.

After reading the prompt, my hand began to fly over the blank sheet of paper. Today's prompt was to tell about a fictional character that had to deal with high school. I decided to use the first day that I had met Sesshomaru. Mrs. Kuchiki might laugh but there's nothing funny to this story. Oh well, at least I'll get credit for the damn assignment.

…

School ended sooner than I expected. Sango, Kagome, and I walked out of the building together and headed off for my apartment. I could tell something was up with her and it was really starting to bother me. She wasn't being her usual happy-go-lucky self right now.

"So Kagome, what was it you needed to tell me about?" I asked as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Rin could you do me a big favour?" she asked almost like she didn't hear me.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked brows knitted in confusion. What the hell is going on?

"Do you think you can get my work for me for the next few days?" Kagome asked as she stopped walking and looked over at me. "Jii-san is sick and mom needs help around the shrine. Souta can't stay home from school so I'm the only one that can actually help her out with everything she needs done around the place."

"Sure, I'll get your stuff for you," I said reaching over to touch her shoulder in a comforting manner. A small smile spread across my lips; cracking them just a bit. "Just give me your schedule. And when I don't have to work, I'll come over and help out around the shrine."

"Thanks, I owe you big time for this," Kagome said throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. I cannot breathe!

"No problem," I said pulling her arms from around my neck.

"And I'll help whenever I can too," Sango added in. "It's the least I can do since it was your family that helped us when my dad was in the hospital."

"Thanks guys," Kagome said smiling, "you're both awesome."

"No problem," I said as we started walking towards my apartment again.

Poor Kagome, that's got to be hard dealing with her grandfather being sick, he's been there for her this whole time and the possibility of her losing him now is pretty hard on her. I know all too well how it feels to lose someone close to you. I experienced it first hand when I lost my entire family to a rapid virus that took all their lives. It wasn't easy to deal with at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

17: _Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!_

YaYa: _Thank you! Glad that you like it!_

Kaneko: _Hey, my friends Fire & Ice are writing a story with a girl named Kaneko in it. How neat lol. Thank you!_

Bears and Rainbows: _I absolutely love your name, thank you!_

Son Gohan: _Awww thanks _

Son Goku: _Thank you so much!_

18: _Haha I know! Thank you!_

Mary J: _Awww *blushes* thank you! You're too kind _

Jolie: _I'm not so sure myself what his motives are. We'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your awesome review! _

Drizzy Baby: _Lol well thanks! It's funny now but it won't stay like that for too much longer._

Queen Diamond: _Thank you!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!_

Rin.: _Thank you! Yes, she really does loath him…for now._

Trunks: _Thank you! You're not the only one who said that they fight like an old married couple but I must agree, they do sound like one lol._

Kikyou-sama: _Thank you! And I'm glad that you liked it. I laughed myself when I went back and re-read it._

Sesshomaru-sama: _Thank you so much! Nutter butters are delicious and honestly, I don't even know what Sesshomaru's motives are yet and I'm the author lol!_

Anna Sakura: _Thank you for the birthday wish! It seems like everyone loved that one line ha!_

Serenity: _Yep, only 17. And thank you! Lol, the caterpillar doing the rumba came from something I read. Apparently everyone liked the joke lol._

Lemons: _Yes I know, that caterpillar doing the rumba tidbit got everyone laughing. I got so many comments on it. Thank you for your amazing reviews and the birthday wish! I had a blast!_

_This chapter was pretty short, a little over 3,000 words excluding the acknowledgments but that's only because it hints towards Rin's growing feelings for our favorite youkai lord. But, they will get long again in due time. And thank you for all the reviews I got. 40 on chapter 3 alone. That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you all for that!_


	5. Accepted but Nonacknowledged

_Stronger_

_Chapter Four – Accepted but Non-acknowledged_

**"Out beyond the ideas of wrongdoings and rightdoings, there is a field. I will meet you there." - Jalal ad-Din Rumi**

* * *

><p>I woke up early this morning with a start. That damn dream had to be the freakiest, scariest dream I have ever had before in my life! It scared me half to death. And don't even ask me how Sesshomaru made his way into it because I can't answer that question my damn self.<p>

Flipping back the light duvet, I stood up from the bed; musing my hair as I made my way out of my bedroom towards the bathroom. Clicking on the light I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. Cupping my hands, I splashed cold water on my face. As the refreshing cool water dripped down my prestige, I watched in the mirror scanning for any signs that something was wrong. As far as I could tell, I was perfectly fine; there were no scratches or anything. I didn't even look sick either. Boy, that's a relief. Leaving the bathroom, I returned to my room and turned on the light.

"Well here comes yet another day of hell," I said to myself as I crossed the room and opened my closet door.

Flipping through my clothes, I found a purple short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. I sighed as I threw on my clothes then tightened my purple belt around my waist. As I walked out of my bedroom, I ran my hand through my hip long hair making my way to the kitchen. For some reason I have a craving for orange juice right now.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled a cup from the cupboard then opened the refrigerator. Picking up the carton, I opened it then poured it in, filling the cup up half way. Placing the carton back on the counter, I put the cup to my lips and began to sip the orange juice.

"Another day filled with projects and essays," I said taking another sip of my juice. "Hopefully it goes by fast."

I finished off the last of my juice then walked back into my room. I threw my work uniform into my bag then pulled on a pair of white crocks. Dropping my bag off by the door, I walked out and headed for the bathroom again. Picking up the brush I ran it through my hair then pulled it back in a tight bun. I left the bathroom, picked up my bag, and left locking the door behind me.

I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket and reached to grab it. Turning on the screen I saw that it was a text from Kagome. She was reminding me to get her work for her. Good thing she did or I would have forgotten. After a quick 'okay' I stepped off the elevator then left on my way to school.

This is how today is supposed to go. Sesshomaru is supposed to bring his laptop to school so that I can monitor the progress on the visual. And seeing as how he doesn't like wasting time, depending on how far he got on the visual we should be done with this damn project by the end of today. That's good news for me!

…

I turned the corner and walked further down to where the school was located. I got here earlier than I usually do. I guess nightmares like the one I had give you an adrenaline rush. Pulling open the door when I arrived, I walked in and headed directly to my locker. Opening it, I shifted through my backpack pulling out stuff that I wouldn't need just yet. I felt someone touch my shoulder while I was putting the things I needed for my morning classes in my backpack and looked over my shoulder to see Sango standing behind me.

"You're here earlier than usual," Sango said reaching over my head for her binder.

"I woke up a little early and had a bit of an adrenaline rush so I was walking pretty fast." I said zipping my backpack closed and throwing it over my shoulder then closing the locker.

"Want to go get Kagome's stuff now so that we don't have to do it later?" Sango asked as we began walking down the hall.

"Sure," I said as we made our way to the fourth floor where Kagome's math class was located.

For ten minutes straight, we walked all around the school and picked up Kagome's stuff.

"Are you going to the shrine after school?" I asked when we go to the locker as I was opening it, putting the folder of work in.

"Yeah I'm going by to help with Kohaku after school," she said shutting the door of the locker. "Why?"

"Do you think you can drop her stuff off to her for me please?" I asked turning as we made our way to the doors. "I have to work tonight."

"Sure I'll take her work to her," she said as we walked down the stairs.

"Great," I said pushing the door opened, "thanks a lot Sango."

"No problem," Sango said. "Hey are you pent up for lunch again today?"

"I'm not sure yet," I said with a shrug. "I'll have to see how far Sesshomaru is with the damn visual."

"Well find out and let me know," she said as we walked through the doors of the cafeteria. "I don't want to be alone during lunch. Otherwise someone might get hurt."

"If I do you could come to the library with me and give us a second opinion on the visual," I said. "A third opinion about it is better than just the two of ours."

"Sesshomaru won't mind?" Sango asked, a bit skeptical.

"He shouldn't," I said as we walked towards the line, my hand on my hip.

"Then I'll do that," Sango said leaning back on the wall.

…

We stood in the breakfast line slowly moving forward. We were both silent until the sound of clicking heels was heard coming towards us. Oh hell, drama is in our wake because it was none other than the bitch herself, Kikyou Hotaka. Dressed like a complete slut. Yay…not!

"Here comes drama with a capital K." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Kami could she look any more like a slut?" Sango commented glancing his way.

"It's possible," I said turning my head to look at the one everyone hates the most.

It was silent for a few more seconds until Kikyou and her posy stood right in front of us, arms folded over their chest. Kikyou sneered as she looked at us.

"Well, well, well," Kikyou said, her high pitched voice getting on my nerves, "what do we have here?

Two of the trio of geeks. Hello Rin, Sango, how are you this morning?"

"Can't you come up with something new Kikyou?" Sango snapped rolling her eyes at her.

Kikyou pressed her lips in a thin line as she looked at us, hatred burning in her eyes.

Score one for Sango!

"What's the matter Kinky-ho?" Sango said; her voice unusually sweet. Uh oh, that means trouble! "Cat got your tongue?"

"Listen Sango," Kikyou started.

"No you listen, Kikyou," I said cutting her off. "Either you find a new hobby and leave us the hell alone or you can go jump off a bridge and break your neck. Whichever one works for you, I don't give a damn but, you're starting to get on my last nerve and it's not going to end pretty. So why don't you take a hike and realize that you can't talk to anyone any way you so choose because some day someone is going to hit you in your face and make you realize that you can't boss everyone around."

"I can talk to anyone however I want to whenever I want to and you can't do anything about it," Kikyou retorted folding her arms over her chest.

"How about I stick my size six foot down your throat and _make _you shut up," Sango said taking a step closer to Kikyou. "How does that sound to you?"

Kikyou visibly tensed at Sango's promise. Yes, it wasn't a threat but a promise. And she needed it.

Score two for Sango!

"Get lost." Sango said turning away from the former motor mouth that was strangely quiet now that Sango had promised to stick her foot down her throat. What a relief. She never shuts up. "You're still here? Get. Lost!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen places the score as: Sango, three, Kikyou, zip! Ha!

…

Kikyou huffed then walked away grumbling something about hating us with her friends following close behind her. That's okay because that just means that we're doing our jobs right.

"I swear I can't stand that girl for the life of me," Sango said leaning against the wall again.

"Well think about it this way," I said folding my arms over my chest as I leaned on the wall as well. "When this year is over, we will never have to see Kikyou and her little flunkies ever again."

"Thank Kami for that," Sango said rolling her eyes as she moved forward with the line. "Then she can go bug the hell out of someone else and leave us alone."

"My sentiments exactly," I said crossing my feet over each other. "And who knows, maybe some time during this year she'll find a new hobby."

"I doubt it," Sango said as we entered pick up and grabbed two trays passing one back to me.

"Can't blame me for hoping," I said with a shrug as I took the tray from her hands.

Grabbing breakfast, we walked out and sat at our usual table. As I picked off pieces of my muffin, I listened to Sango talk about what seems to be her favorite topic these days. Boys. Kami help me.

"Have you seen the new boy that just transferred here?" Sango asked, excitement hinting in her voice. "The one with all those brothers."

Let me give you a little background information on what Sango is talking about. We got a few new students yesterday and the one Sango is so giddy about is named Bankotsu and appears to be the youngest of seven. And now every single girl in school is swooning over him, including Kagome and Sango. Me however, I'm not interested. I'm into... someone else.

"Yeah I've seen him," I answered after swallowing a piece of my muffin.

"He's so cute right?" Sango asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"I don't really like him like that," I said crumbling up my muffin wrapper.

Now what happens next I could swear I was about to die.

"You what," Sango shouted, it looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

The whole cafeteria got really quiet, really fast. Okay… this is awkward.

"I don't really like him like that?" It came out as a question even though it was supposed to be a statement. She's really starting to scare me!

"You're kidding right?" Sango asked leaning over the table, "Right?"

"No I'm serious," I said shaking my head.

"You have got to be the only girl in this school that feels like that," Sango said. I think her heart just stopped.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. "I don't have a problem with that."

Sango just stared at me like I had sprouted two heads. What, I don't like him. Is that so wrong?

…

The bell rang a few minutes later and we both stood, walking our separate ways to class. Thank goodness, that awkward silence was really starting to freak me out. As I climbed the stairs to the second floor, I felt someone touch my shoulder. Looking to my left, I was greeted by the face of Bankotsu. Great, just my freakin' luck.

"You're Rin Noto, right?" he asked keeping stride with me. I could swear he was looking at me up and down. What a perfect time to wear shorts.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I said continuing to climb the stairs.

"From what I hear around the school you're a…" I tuned him out. I've heard that speech SO many times before that I have to use my fingers and toes to count but I still won't have enough. What's up with everyone trying the same tired old lines? Cant' you come up with something original and not something you picked up from the movies?

"… so would you like to go out some time," I hear him ask when I tuned back in.

"Sorry Bankotsu but I'm not interested," I said trying to let him down as easily as possible.

"Oh okay," he said still walking beside me. "Well, it was worth the try. See you around."

He left, taking two steps at a time up the stairs ahead of me. Well at least he understands. I can't say the same for all the other ones.

…

I walked through the stairwell door and made my way to Mr. Sasku's class. I walked into the class to see Sesshomaru hard at work on his computer with Mr. Sasku standing right beside him, looking at whatever it was he was doing.

"Good morning Mr. S," I said as I made my way to my seat and sat down. "How far are you on the visual Sesshomaru?"

"Good morning Rin," Mr. Sasku said looking over at me.

"See for yourself," Sesshomaru replied a few seconds later.

He turned his laptop towards me and I looked at the project. Damn he works fast. He's pretty much gotten it all done. We're so going to be done sooner than expected.

"Wow this is amazing," I muttered to myself as I scrolled through all the slides.

There were pictures, some photoshopped others taken from the internet. Background information on Alicia was supplied. Man he's good, really good.

"Is there anything else we should add?" he asked drumming his fingers on the wooden desk top.

"Nothing I can think of," I said turning the computer back towards him. "Do we still need to meet in the library?"

"No since this is done," he said shaking his head as he was closing out of the document then turned off the laptop and tucked it in his bag.

"Alright," I said. Guess I had better tell Sango.

"How far are you with the paper?" he asked turning back to look at me.

"Almost done, I just have a page and a half to type up." I said picking up the book that was sitting on my desk.

"Hnn," he said with a slight nod.

That's seriously going to bug me. What the hell does 'hnn' mean? I mean really!

…

I shook my head then buried my face in my book to avoid the golden gaze to my left. Remember when I said I was possibly forming feelings? Well last night I thought about it and yes, the feelings are there but that doesn't mean that I have to acknowledge them. So everyone is happy. I hold locked away feelings for a youkai and he has no idea that they are there. Everyone wins in this case. I absolutely refuse to act on these feelings.

"You absolutely refuse to what?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked turning his head to look at me.

"Eh?" I said looking up from my book.

"You said you absolutely refuse," he said raising an eyebrow. "Absolutely refuse to do what?"

"I… it's nothing, just thinking out loud." I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

"Sure," he said as he turned away to resume doing whatever the hell it was he was doing.

I have seriously got to stop speaking out loud when I think that I'm not. I'm going to end up saying something that I will later regret and he'll hear it. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

"Rin," Mr. Sasku called.

My head shot up from behind my book, causing a little dizziness and I looked over at him; a brow rose.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would you mind doing me a favour?" he asked shuffling around in his desk.

"Sure," I said standing up.

Great that gives me a chance to be away from Sesshomaru before I say something that will have us looking at each other crazy.

I walked over to Mr. Sasku's desk and he handed me three different sheets of paper.

"I need two-hundred copies of each of these," he said writing up a pass.

Ummm, that's six-hundred pieces of paper all together. That's going to take pretty much the entire class period Mr. Sasku. The hell you need so many sheets of paper for anyways?

"Alright," I said turning to leave.

…

Okay so the way that I figure it, this is going to take about thirty to forty minutes and there's only fifty-two minutes in the class period. Not to mention the amount of time it takes to get down to the copy room. So I won't be back in class until about three minutes before the bell rings. I had better not be late to my next class dammit.

I walked down the hall to the stairwell with the pass and three pieces of paper in my hands. Some of the teachers that played hall patrol tried to stop me until they saw the pass in my hands.

Duh, I am not a ditcher people. And if I was, YOU WOULDN'T SEE ME! Let's not get confused.

Walking out of the stairwell, I made a turn and came to the copy room.

This is going to be one hell of a stack to carry back upstairs to Mr. Sasku's class. Maybe I should have asked for a little help but he would have sent Sesshomaru since he is the only other one done. It's a good thing I didn't ask. I might have slipped up and said the wrong thing in front of him. I can't afford for him to find out that I – sort of – like him. I would never hear the end of it. From two different parties!

I placed the first piece of paper on the copier and punched in the amount I needed. It took a few seconds then the machine started to spit out copies of the piece of paper. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to refill this tray with paper three or four times before I leave here?

The papers kept coming out one by one and I watched leaning against the copier in utter boredom. This is taking longer than I thought. At the rate the copier is going, it's going to take ten minutes for each piece of paper to be copied then I have to gather them up and walked all the way to the second floor again. I'm not going to get back to class until a few seconds before the bell.

…

After thirty minutes of waiting, I was finally finished copying all the papers. Picking up the large stack, I started to make my way back to class. Kami who know six-hundred pieces of paper would be so damn heavy! And they're thin! But then again, think about the number. I will NEVER do this again.

No time to be thinking about that now though. I've got to get back to class.

I walked back into Mr. Sasku's classroom with just two minutes to spare. Now I don't have to listen to Mrs. Kawasaki's mouth about being late to her class.

"Here you go Mr. S," I said sitting the stack of paper on his desk.

"Thank you Rin," he said smiling up at me. "That was a big help."

"No problem," I said turning to go back to my seat. "Let me know if I can do anything else for you."

"I will, thanks again," he said separating the stack.

Now why did I just offer to help again! I'm a glutton for punishment.

I sat down in my seat and picked up my bag throwing my stuff in. As I was placing my book back into my bag, I saw a small piece of paper fall out of it.

"What's this," I whispered as I reached to pick it up.

I folded back the piece of paper and read it. I got no further than the second word before I realized what it was. It was the note I wrote to myself explaining my situation. Oh holy hell it was in the book and Sesshomaru probably saw it. I'm so going to kill over and die.

The bell rang a few seconds later and I shot out of my seat making a beeline for the door. I've got to get out of here!

…

Meeting up with Sango for lunch turned out to be quite… eventful to say the least.

I left Mrs. Karamorita's class like usual and headed for the stairs. Now this is where it gets eventful. I walking down the stairs and hear a group of guys and a girl walking behind me. Can you guess who was in that group? Yep, you guessed right, Sesshomaru. And he was with the guys he was always with. But that's not all. This is where it gets really interesting. I continued walking, trying to distance myself from them when I felt something grope me. I turned around, a look of bewilderment on my face at first then shock at the display before me.

…

After a few seconds of staring, I started to laugh.

Sesshomaru had the ningen by the wrist holding him about five inches off the floor so that they were face to face. Protective much? Oh well, I guess I owe him.

"I don't even want to know," I said turning and jumping down the last few stairs before walking through the door.

I stepped out of the door not paying attention and ran smack dab into freakin' Bankotsu. Kami can I catch a break? This is just not my day!

"Bankotsu, hey," I said taking a step back.

"Hey Rin," he said looking down at me, "where are you headed?"

"To meet up with a friend for lunch and yourself," I said starting towards the lunchroom.

"Headed for lunch myself," he said walking beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "How about we walk together?"

"Sure why not," I said trying to duck out of his arm. Besides it's not like you're not already walking with me now!

Maybe I was wrong earlier. He's not going to give up so easily. Curse my luck!

"So who's this friend you're going to go meet?" Bankotsu suddenly asked.

"Her name's Sango," I answered trying to – yet again – shrug from under his arm.

"Sango Taijiya?" Bankotsu said raising an eyebrow as he released me from his grip.

What other Sango do you know! Duh that's the Sango I'm talking about.

"Yeah that's her," I said with a sigh.

"Well would you guys mind if I join you for lunch?" he asked opening the door to the lunchroom.

Yes I would absolutely mind! "No," I said. It was the biggest lie I ever told. Well next to the one I told the principle about being glad to be back at school.

"Great," he said picking up the pace.

It's going to be a very long lunch period.

…

We walked into the lunchroom to see Sango sitting at our normal table. She looked up and glanced at me then ogled Bankotsu. Hmmm, well this is going to be interesting. Let's see what hell can break loose

"Rin, Bankotsu, hi," Sango beamed.

I think I'm going to be sick.

I stood to the side contemplating if I wanted to sit down.

"Hi Sango," he said smiling at her as he slid into the seat across from her.

Oh I'm really going to be sick. Where's a brown paper when you need one?

"I'll be right back," I said turning to walk away. "I'm going to get my lunch." Before I get sick to my stomach with all your flirting.

I walked away before I got any sicker than I already am. I hate when people flirt like that in front of me. It makes me want to gag.

I stood in line and unwrapped my headphones from around my neck. I put my headphones in and pulled my iPod from my pocket. Maybe some music will help settle my stomach.

Turning on my favourite song, 'Beauty' by a group called Dru Hill. I absolutely love this song.

I started humming as the line slowly began to progress. Any other day I would be pissed that the line is moving so slow but today I'm actually grateful because I don't know if I could stomach Sango and Bankotsu... flirting.

I felt a shiver run through my body at the thought.

…

I stepped through the door and grabbed a tray. Picking through the selection they had to offer, I walked back out to see Sango sitting alone. Okay, wasn't Bankotsu just here?

"Hey Sango where'd Bankotsu disappear to," I asked pulling my headphone out of my ear.

"His brothers came and kidnapped him," she said looking up at me. Okay either I'm hallucinating or she looks pissed off.

And why the hell does she sound dejected?

"You don't want lunch?" I asked as she stood and we made our way out of the lunchroom.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said as she opened the door and walked through into the bright sunshine.

"You sure?" I asked walking behind her.

"Positive," she said happily as we sat under the shade of a large oak.

I'm not gonna ask. She must have asked Bankotsu to hang out some time and he shot her down. It would be wise to stay away from the subject because an enraged Sango is a VERY scary Sango.

Deciding to keep my mouth shut – and my life – I sat down and started eating. I looked up at the clear blue sky and watched as the birds flew over head.

Three! Two! One!

"Damn that Bankotsu!" Sango shouted, right on queue.

I knew it had something to do with him.

"What happened?" I asked putting my nacho back in the container.

"I asked him if he wanted to hang out some time and he completely shot me down the bastard," Sango said, her face flushed in anger.

I knew it!

"That jackass," I said rolling my eyes. "Now do you see why I don't like him?"

Sango let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah I can see why now."

I sighed. I really should have seen this coming.

"You know what I say," I said looking over at her.

"What," Sango said turning her head.

"I say screw him," I said popping a jalapeño in my mouth. "He's not even worth it."

"You're right Rin," she said reaching over to hug me. "Thank you."

"Hey don't sweat it," I said patting her back.

…

We sat there for a few minutes longer until the bell rang. We both stood dusting the grass from our clothes and headed back to the building. Entering, we walked to our locker together gathering our things then went our separate ways to class.

I made my way to Mrs. Kuchiki's class silently with my headphones in my ears. I walked in a few seconds later and made my way to my seat. As I sat down I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and turned it off. Looking around I tucked the device in my bag. Something was off.

Mrs. Kuchiki was usually here by the time the kids started coming in but she's nowhere in sight. Huh, that's very awkward.

Then the door opened and in stepped a very pretty young looking red head. Either she was youkai or she was just an extremely young sub. She looked to be no more that twenty-two years old.

I was pulled from my inner thoughts as some of the guys in front of me started making cat calls at the woman. How freakin' disgusting! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Some of these guys are such pigs! Well except him, he literally is a pig. A pig youkai.

"How vexing," Sesshomaru voiced beside me.

When the hell did he get there! He wasn't there when I walked in, I checked!

"I agree," some guy said beside him.

Discreetly looking over I saw that it was the wolf youkai he always hangs out with. Oh what was his name again? I know it starts with a 'K'.

"Maybe someday they'll learn, Kouga." a female voice said.

That's his name, Kouga. I knew it started with a 'K'.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru said.

So these three agree with me. At least I'm not the only one.

The second bell rang and the talking completely stopped. The substitute stood up and smiled holding some piece of paper in her hand. What happened next was completely epic.

"Hello class," she said. "I'm Ms. Kuramoto."

Everyone stared at her trying so hard to bite back the laughter brewed. Her voice made her sound like she was on steroids!

My hand flew over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Your teacher wants you to continue your projects you already started," she said reading off the paper. "I'm guessing you already know the assignment."

Yes now please just stop talking! I don't think I can contain my laughter much longer!

"So go on and get started," she said sitting down.

Thank you Kami. I don't think I would be able to withhold my laughter for much longer if she kept talking. I feel so bad for all the pigs in the class – literally and figuratively – that were hitting on her. They just got their dreams of a date… shattered!

…

When the final bell rang I was exceedingly happy. Both Sango and I jumped up from our seats and headed straight for the door.

"I'll take Kagome's stuff to her and let her know that you had to work," Sango said when we arrived at the locker.

"Great, thanks," I said as I began to open the locker door and grabbed the folder, handing it over to her.

"No problem," she said sticking the stuffed folder into her backpack. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," I said walking away as I put my headphones in and turned on my music.

Today to say the least was a very…interesting day. I got groped by a pervert, annoyed by an arrogant bastard who shot my best friend down after flirting with her, had a sub that sounded like a man and finished a three week project with two weeks to spare. Very eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Roxxy: _Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!_

Jolie: _Thank you! Yes she's forming feelings even though she is in denial. But not so much anymore now._

17: _It sure is lol! Thanks!_

YaYa: _It's just the way some things go. Ha, thanks!_

Kaneko: _I totally agree! Thank you!_

Bears and Rainbows: _Yes she is. Lol, thanks love!_

Son Gohan: _Here's another chapter for you! Thank you for the feedback._

Son Goku: _Well thank you!_

18: _Yeah I had a friend who went through the same thing – though her family doesn't own a shrine. And yes, I agree. She's living in denial but not as much as she was before now._

Mary J: _I agree! Thanks hon!_

Drizzy Baby: _Yes I know, haha thanks!_

Queen Diamond: _Thank you love!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Haha, a rabid dog. Get it? Thank you!_

Rin x Sessh: _Yes I know but love makes you do crazy things some times._

Trunks: _You have absolutely no idea how right you are! Thank you sweetie!_

Kikyou-sama: _Lol I was actually watching Scooby Doo when I wrote that and decided to throw it in. Thank you!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Haha yep that's Rin for you. Thanks love!_

Anna Sakura: _I agree!_

Serenity: _Eh, that's just Rin. She's going to keep denying it until she can't deny it anymore. Thanks love!_

Lemons: _I so totally agree but she won't be able to realize that she can't hide her love for him until it hits her like a ton of bricks! Thanks hon!_

_All my readers of _Midnight_. This message is specifically for you. I have decided not to continue it right now. Inside I will be writing the first story of my movie anthology _Catwoman_. But, when I have made corrections to _Midnight_, I will post it again. So don't feel down, I'll continue it at a later time._


	6. I Owe You

_Stronger_

_Chapter Five – I Owe You_

"**The worst mistake you can make is being afraid to make one." - Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

* * *

><p>Kirara and Shippo picked the perfect freakin' day not to come to freakin' work. Now I'm stuck with the employee from Hell, Sumiko. This little bitch never shuts up, she does nothing all day but file her nails, and she never seems to get busted for it; all because she's my manager's niece. That shouldn't mean anything, it's called EQUAL TREATMENT! So to hell if she's family, she needs to be treated like you would treat me, Kirara, Shippo, and the rest of the crew. Bastard.<p>

"Hey Noto," her annoying preppy little voice said in my ear, "you've got another customer waiting, get on it."

"Hey Sumiko maybe someday you can actually do your job and take a fucking order," I mumbled turning to the customer.

Sumiko sneered then disappeared around the back. Bitch.

"What can I do you for today?" I asked non-enthusiastically. I just want to go home and go to sleep.

"Yes can I have a venti caramel frappuccino with extra caramel sauce?" the woman said.

"Would you like that in a small or a large?" I asked starting to punch in her order.

"A large please," She said reaching into her purse.

"Alright that will be $5.27," I said ringing her up.

She handed over the money and I handed her back her change. I turned around and started making her frap. I swear I wish Kirara and Shippo were here. They actually _work _unlike someone else I know. Little hussy. Finishing off her frappuccino I handed it over to her.

"Here you are ma'am," I said as the coffee left my hands. "Have a nice evening."

"Thank you," she said as she made her way out the door to her car. Oh how I envy her right now. I just want to go home!

Looking down at my wrist watch, I saw that it was time for my break. Finally, I'm ready to get off my feet for a few minutes. But I'll have to get right back behind the counter seeing as how Sumiko does nothing but file her nails the entire time she's here. I swear I wish she would just get fired. She does nothing all day.

…

I walked from behind the counter and headed to the back to grab my backpack. If I get started on some of this homework now, I won't have so much to do when I get home. This also means I can go to bed earlier. I grabbed my backpack then headed back to the front to see someone standing at the counter. Oh fuck my life!

Dropping my bag at one of the empty tables, I walked back to the counter and stepped behind it. I looked up at the man and damn near fell backwards. He looks just like Sesshomaru; he's just missing the crescent moon on his forehead. Is this his dad?

"Hello welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you this evening?" I asked looking up at the youkai male.

"I'll have a Soy Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino and a slice of lemon cake as well as a Mocha Frappuccino," he said looking down at me.

"Of course, would you like those in a large or small?" I said putting in the order.

"A large on both," he said pulling his debit card from his pocket.

"Okay, that will be $13.24." I said looking up at him.

He swiped his card faster than I could blink. Who knew youkai were so damned fast.

I turned and started his order. I wish I had some extra hands to help but a certain someone is too damn busy talking on the phone! Seriously this girl needs to be fired!

After I finished the coffee and handed him the cake he left giving me a once over. What was that all about? Oh well, might as well not stress myself over it.

I walked from behind the counter and walked over to my table. I sat down and pulled out my math book. She said page 674, questions 23 through 31. Boy am I glad I'm good at math. I'd kill over and die having to do all of these problems.

Picking up my pencil and flipping to a fresh sheet of paper in my notebook, I began working the problems listed on the page. This isn't so hard. I might actually get these done before my break is over unless someone else comes in for coffee anytime soon.

…

I continued to work not paying attention to the empty store around me until I heard the door open. Just fucking peachy, you decide to come in right when I'm in the middle of doing my homework? Oh well, might as well get their coffee made. The sooner I get that done, the sooner I can get back to doing this damn math.

I stood from my seat and made my way over to the counter. Looking up, I was greeted by the face of Sango and Kagome. Well at least I know these two.

"What can I do you guys for today?" I asked picking up two cups.

"The usual," Kagome said pulling her wallet out of her purse.

"You've got it." I said as I started their Soy Chi Lattes.

I worked quickly brewing the coffee then handed them over to the girls.

"There you guys go," I said swapping the cups for the money.

"Thanks Rin," Kagome said taking her cup from my hand.

"You're welcome," I said opening the register

I put the money in the register then walked from behind the counter back to my table. I sat down again and picked up my pencil. I'm so glad that it's almost Friday. It'll be a relief to finally be able to sleep in.

…

"Any plans for the weekend?" Sango asked sitting down beside me, Kagome on the other side.

"Not at all," I said still looking down at my paper, "Are either of you guys doing anything during the weekend? If you are I'd be more than happy to join when I don't have to work."

"Noto you know you're not supposed to have friends in the establishment while you're working." Sumiko called from behind the counter.

"How about you actually do your job Sumiko, maybe then you can talk to me about what I am and am not supposed to do while at work," I snapped back.

Sumiko clucked her tongue then turned away from us.

"She's worse than Kikyou," Kagome said looking over at her.

"Tell me about it," I said rolling my eyes. "She doesn't do shit and yet she doesn't get fired all because her uncle is the manager. The bastard."

"Unequal treatment," Kagome said shaking her head.

"To the extreme," Sango said sighing.

"Don't worry about it," I said finishing the last problem. "I'll make it through tonight with her. Kirara and Shippo are coming back tomorrow so I don't have to worry about seeing her at all. Oh Kagome, how's your jii-san doing these days?"

"He's doing a lot better now," Kagome said swirling her cup around in her hand. "He's not as sick as he was before. He's coming back to good health."

"That's good," I said smiling up at her. "I'm glad that he's doing a lot better."

"So am I," Kagome said. "I just hope that it doesn't suddenly change. I couldn't bear it if my jii-san died."

…

I heard the door open and sighed.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up. "Watch my stuff for me please?"

"Sure," Sango said after taking a sip of her drink.

I walked behind the counter and stood at the register. I seriously wish there was someone other than Sumiko here tonight, maybe then I can enjoy my full break without interruptions.

"Welcome to Starbucks," I said. "What can I get you this evening?"

"Can I have an Iced Flavoured Latte please," the woman said pulling out her wallet.

"What flavour would you like?" I asked.

"What flavours do you offer?" she said looking over at me.

"Well we offer cinnamon, cocoa, pumpkin, peppermint, and gingerbread just to name a few." I said reciting what I remembered.

"I'll have the cocoa." She said opening her wallet.

"Alright, that will be $4.37," I said punching in the order.

The woman handed over the money and I placed it in the register.

"Give me a moment and I'll have that for you," I said turning around to make the latte.

…

I stood making the drink when I heard the door open again. Damn people, why do you want to get coffee at this hour? Shouldn't you want to go to sleep by now? I know I do. Screw the coffee.

"Give me a moment and I'll be right with you," I called over my shoulder.

I finished fixing the latte then turned and handed it to the young woman.

"Thank you," she said taking the drink from my hand and left.

"You're welcome," I said then turned to face the next customer. It was Shippo. "Hey Shippo what are you doing here?"

"Stopped by for some coffee," he said. "Could you brew me up a Mocha Frappuccino really quick?"

"You've got it." I said turning to start the frappuccino.

Adding the whipped topping to it, I turned and handed the cold drink back to Shippo.

"There you go," I said.

"Thanks Rin," he said taking a sip. "How are you holding up with Sumiko?"

"Ugh, not so well," I said sparing a glance over at her. "I may catch a case before the night is over with."

"Don't do that," Shippo said laughing, "we can't afford to have one of our best baristas locked up over a co-worker."

"You're right," I said wiping down the counter. "I guess I will refrain from killing her for the night."

"Good, hey Rin do you think you can make me another for Kirara?" he asked holding up his cup. "Same flavour with extra whipped topping."

"You've got it." I said turning to make the second frappuccino. Shippo is so lucky that I like him, or I would have told him hell no you should have asked for it when I made the first one. But this is my friend so I'll do this for him just this once.

…

I finished making the drink placing the cap on it then handed it over to him while taking the money from his hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rin," he said waving as he left the building.

"See you tomorrow," I called after him walking from behind the counter back to where Kagome and Sango were sitting.

…

Kagome sat her cup down and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows as I put my stuff back in my backpack.

"Oh nothing," Kagome said standing up. "We've got to get out of here though. See you later, are you still stopping by the shrine Saturday afternoon?"

"Yeah I'll be there to help out." I said standing as I threw my bag over my shoulder. "I promised remember?"

"Yeah I remember," she said reaching over to hug me. "I'll see you Saturday afternoon, bye!"

I waved as she and Sango disappeared out the door. I'm glad they came to see me at work or I may have killed Sumiko. She's been working my nerves all damn day. Okay let's get off the subject of _her _and get back to work before she tries something underhanded to get me fired. I can't afford for that to happen. This job is keeping me off the streets so if I have to endure Sumiko for a few more hours then I'll do just that without complaining.

…

I stood at the counter wiping it down watching the clock. The minutes were slowly going by and it was close to quitting time. Thank Kami! I'm tired, I still have a little bit of homework to do, and I have to do some cleaning around the house. I can't wait to get the hell out of here and away from Sumiko until next Thursday. I wish time would speed the hell up! I want to get out of here; it's going to be a very long walk home.

"Hey Noto," Sumiko said behind me.

What does she want now?

"Yes Sumiko?" I said turning to look at her.

"You think you can close up, I'm about to get out of here." She said pulling her jacket on over her shoulders.

If I was not making $9.75 working as a barista right now and her uncle wasn't my manager I swear I would punch her dead square in her face. Close up? That means I have to stay and extra thirty minutes! I guess; hell it just adds to my check.

"Sure why not," I said turning around again and continuing to clean up.

"Great thanks," she said as she made her way out the door. "I owe you for this."

"Don't mention it," I said wringing out the rag, "Seriously."

She shrugged then walked out the door letting it slam behind her. How the hell do you let a door like that slam? I didn't think it was possible. Oh well.

…

I walked from behind the counter with a crate to put the cups in and started cleaning off the tables. Seeing as how we're closed now since its 9:30 at night, this is all I have to do until closing time.

I wiped up spilled coffee placing the cups into the crate as I went along. Time seems to be going by fast; I only have fifteen minutes left. That's way better than thirty.

I walked back behind the counter and began washing dishes. After I finish this, I can leave. Thank Kami! I'm ready to go home and pass out. I would have already been there if it wasn't for Sumiko waltzing her ass out of here to go home before her damn shift even ended. Damn college student. I could tear her a whole new one right about now.

I sighed then dried my hands as I pulled my visor off my head and untied my apron. I walked to the back and grabbed my stuff leaving a note for my manager on the counter. I walked out the store turning off the lights then locked the door and stuck the key in my backpack. I am so glad I live within short walking distance of the store. That makes it easier for me to get home without any problems.

…

Walking down the side walk, I placed my headphones in my ears and turned on my music. It's pretty quiet tonight, that's good. I hate when it's noisy.

I continued walking as my stomach started to growl. I am so glad no one is around to hear that. That's pretty embarrassing. I placed my hand on my abdomen and continued walking as I thought about my day. It went to Hell and back again but there were a few funny moments. That sub we had in Mrs. Kuchiki's is still getting to me. She sounded like a straight man.

I kept on walking until I saw a shadow following close behind me. Oh shit. I glanced back over my shoulder to see a _very _big man walking behind me, a hungry look in his eyes. Fuck my life. Just keep walking Rin, keep walking. Don't look back, don't say anything, just continue home. You're almost there.

I glanced back once more then sped up. He was getting too close. I am not about to deal with some low life on the street trying to get his fill with a teenage girl. Try that with some other female, but not I thank you.

I kept walking, my pace brisk almost as if I were running. I heard his pace pick up as well over my music. Shit he's not going to give up. Where's a guardian angel when you need one?

"Hey sweet heart slow down I just want to talk to ya." He called after me.

Just ignore him Rin. Keep walking and maybe he'll go away. Do not pay him any attention.

"Hey would you just stop little lady," he called after me again.

Fuck my life two hundred and fifteen million times over! He is not going to leave me alone. Angels can you help me out this once? I will do anything if you just save my ass right now!

"Hey girly stop okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

…

I kept walking when something silver caught my eye. Was that hair? There are only a select few I know with that hair colour.

"You know you should really leave the girl alone," I heard a voice say behind me.

I stopped. I recognize that tone. Boy am I relieved that it's someone I know, but I didn't expect for it to be him.

I turned around and was shocked. Yep, it was defiantly Sesshomaru standing there. But _why _was he there was the question that was at the forefront of my mind right now. Is he stalking me?

"And just who do you think you are kid," the man yelled at him. Now that I'm actually able to get a good look at him, I can see that he too is a youkai. I could have gotten myself killed if it weren't for Sesshomaru showing up. I am so grateful right now.

"I am who I am," was Sesshomaru's simple statement. "Now, leave the girl alone before you get yourself hurt."

"Look kid either you stay out of this or _you'll _get yourself killed," he said taking a step closer to him.

Uh oh, Sesshomaru be careful.

"Do you believe that you would be able to accomplish such a thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Okay either this guy is crazy or he's really able to back up his words. I'm going to go with option a… we're both done for.

"I said stay out of this kid," the elder youkai said standing face to face with Sesshomaru. Okay, I think I'm gonna go now.

"And I said leave the girl alone," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know who you think you are but you're barking up the wrong tree," he said raising his fist to punch.

Oh damn, Sesshomaru is in for a world of hurt.

I closed my eyes before anything could happen. The sound of a crack was heard and the blood curdling scream I heard was not from the one I expected it to come from. I slowly opened my eyes to see the youkai that was bothering me laid out on the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Okay so it was option b in this case. I was wrong about Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" he asked turning to look at me.

"I'm fine," I said sticking my hands in my pockets. "Thanks for your help."

"It's no problem."

"Can I ask you something," I said taking a cautious step forward.

"What?" he asked looking down at me.

"What are you doing around here this late at night?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"I am always around here around this time of night," he said. "You just never noticed."

Creepy. How could I not notice him though?

"Oh, okay," I said turning to walk away. "Thanks again, I owe you big time for your help with that guy."

"Do not worry too much about it," he said turning and walking the opposite direction.

I stopped for a moment then looked back at him, watching as his frame disappeared around the corner into the darkness. Strange guy but I'm indebted to him. He just basically saved my life.

…

I turned and continued walking to my apartment building. Walking into the door, I stopped to pick up my mail then road the elevator up to my floor. I'm still starving to death. I need to get something to eat and fast before I pass out.

I stepped off the elevator and walked over to my door. Placing the key in the lock, I opened the door and walked inside closing and locking it behind me. I kicked off my shoes and threw down my backpack on the living room couch. I walked back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was practically empty.

"I seriously need to go grocery shopping before I run out of food and starve to death." I said to myself as I pulled out the chicken I took out this morning to thaw.

Placing it in the sink, I cleaned it off then grabbed my glass pan. Layering it with aluminum I put the chicken breast in and seasoned it. Sticking it in the oven, I placed the timer on and started on my side dishes. I'm glad that the week is almost over. Saturday before I go to Kagome's I'm going to sleep in as long as I can.

I walked back into the living room and picked up my laptop pulling my binder out of my bag. I flipped to the final pages of the paper and began to type. If I finish this tonight, I won't have to worry about doing anything else on this project until the day of presentation.

My fingers flew over the keys as my eyes glanced from the paper back to my screen every now and again. As I sat there typing, I heard the beeping of the kitchen timer. Placing my laptop to the side of me, I stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing the oven mitts off the top of the stove. I opened the oven and pulled the chicken out and placed it on the counter. It came out very well I think. Taking the mitts off, I pulled my side dishes off the eyes of the stove and pulled a plate down from the cupboard. Placing my food on it, I walked back into the living room grabbing a fork and sat down with my computer beside me and my plate on the coffee table.

I picked up my laptop again and started typing up the last of the paper. Occasionally my hand would stray from the keyboard and pick up my fork, taking a piece of the chicken and placing it to my mouth. I hope I get done soon. I want to go to sleep.

I continued typing for a few more minutes until I typed up the final word. Saving it on my flash drive, I then turned off my laptop and put it away. I finished eating as I sat on the couch looking up at the ceiling thinking about what happened not too long ago.

I seriously owe Sesshomaru for what he did. He just saved my life yet he told me not to worry myself about it. How can I do that when I basically owe him my life for saving me from that youkai bastard who was possibly going to kill me? How do I repay someone who saved my life? I can't exactly offer him free Starbucks for the rest of my career there. So what do I do? More importantly; what does he want? So many questions yet no answers what so ever. This is going to give me gray hairs just because I'm stressing over it.

"I guess I had better do what he said," I told myself standing up from the couch. "I guess he doesn't want me to repay him or he has something else in mind. What; I do not know the answer to that but I'll find out eventually."

I placed the plate in the sink then washed my dishes. When I finished, I walked into my bedroom turning on the light. Changing out of my work clothes, I put on my pajamas then laid down pulling the duvet over my body. I can see this being a very restless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Random Reviewer: _Thank you! I didn't want to just jump into them being together or anything like that. I wanted everyone to see what all they went through as their relationship built. Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you like the story._

17: _Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it._

Mary J: _Yes it is. I would have died._

Bears and Rainbows: _Yes if you have ever experienced that, you know exactly how Rin felt._

Kaneko: _Yes that she is thank you hon!_

18: _Haha, thanks!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Thanks, I'm glad that you think so!_

Serenity: _Thank you!_

Trunks: _Thanks love! Here's another chapter for ya!_

Son Gohan: _I've had the man sounding teacher happen to me before. It was pretty funny._

Son Goku: _Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it._

Roxxy: _Why thank you love! I'm glad that you liked it._

Drizzy Baby: _I've had that happen to me before. Never be in public while reading this story. It's going to take you through so many different emotions people will look at you crazy because you're looking at your device like you want to kill it or you're laughing your ass off uncontrollably._

Anna Sakura: _It was pretty epic wasn't it? Haha thank you!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Yes I seem to be able to do that with this story. Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!_

chierushii: _The manly voice thing actually did happen to me once and my reaction was exactly what Rin did. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter._

Kikyou-sama: _I know, I'm glad that you like the story. I didn't wanna just jump into them having a relationship already; I wanted to show you all the things that happened before they were together and everything that's going to happen while they're together. Anyways, thanks love, I'm glad that you like it._

Rin x Sessh: _Yes her day was interesting to say the least._

Lemons: _Yes she is catching hell but what relationship – even if it is an odd one – doesn't give you hell?_

(): _Yes she does, that poor girl. Thank you!_


	7. I Want Answers

_Stronger_

_Chapter Six – I Want Answers_

**"A first visit to a madhouse is always a shock." - Anna Freud**

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning was fucking hell. By Kami, why me? I didn't sleep at all last night and it doesn't help that it's super early. 4:30 in the fucking morning to be exact. Thanks a fucking lot Sesshomaru. All because of his 'rescue' last night, I was unable to sleep. My mind was too preoccupied; preoccupied with trying to figure out exactly why the fuck he was there and why he saved me. Was there something he wanted? Was there a legit reason behind his actions that I'm just not seeing? I don't know but I plan on finding out today when I get to school and he's going to give me the answers that I want, no matter how much he doesn't want to.<p>

Flipping the duvet back, I stood up from my bed and walked into the kitchen; musing my hair. It's a good thing I know my way around my apartment because it's dark as hell and I don't feel like flipping on any lights right now. Walking into the kitchen, I felt for the cupboard then opened it pulling one of the glasses out and sat it on the counter. Opening the refrigerator, I grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured the last of its contents into the glass. I seriously have got to get some shopping done some time soon. Throwing the carton into the trash, I placed the glass to my lips. Taking a sip, I lowered it then began swirling it around making a sort of tornado in the liquid.

What to do to pass the time? Hmmm, maybe I can go for a run? Yeah, I think I can do that.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was only 4:35. I have plenty of time before I really have to get ready for school. So maybe a run would be nice and it could help ease my racing thoughts. Sesshomaru's antics are a mystery to me and I'm gonna fucking crack it before the day is over with. Damn I'm starting to sound like Scooby Doo yet again. No more cartoons for me. None what so ever thank you very much.

I finished off the orange juice then placed the cup in the sink heading back to my bedroom. Looking in my closet, I found a pair of jogging pants and a tank top then changed. Musing my hair, I walked into the bathroom; I washed my face then brushed my hair back into a ponytail. Hopefully this jog will help me pass the time quickly. Walking back into my bedroom, I picked up my backpack then grabbed my work uniform. Putting it in, I took my bag to the living room and sat it on the couch. Picking up my iPod from the coffee table, I put the headphones into my ears and walked to the door grabbing my keys as I walked to out. Locking the door behind me, I walked into the hall and locked the door behind me. I hope that this run works.

…

As I made my way to the elevator, I put my keys into my pockets and pressed the button. Over my music, I could hear someone else's door close and turned my head to see that ningen that is always with Sesshomaru. I didn't know that he lived here in this building. Maybe that's why Sesshomaru was around here last night? Maybe, I'm not sure.

He continued walking then stopped beside me, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're Rin Noto, right," he asked then stuck his hand out. "Miroku Hoshi, it's nice to meet you; officially. Sorry about that incident yesterday. I have this possessed hand that's attracted to very beautiful women and you just so happened to be there."

"It's okay," I said a bit skeptical as I took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Miroku."

"I never see you out this early in the morning, out to run some extra errands?" Miroku asked as we walked into the elevator.

"Not necessarily," I said leaning against the wall, my butt pressed against it. I'm still skeptical around that hand of his. "I'm just going out for an early morning run."

"Oh hey so was I," he said happily. "Do you mind if I joined you?"

"No not at all," I told him. Besides maybe I can get some information out of him about why Sesshomaru is acting so weird. But then again, he might be doing the exact same thing. I'll have to be careful. If he gets way too personal with the questions then I'll know something is up. "You can come along if you can keep up."

"I'm sure I can," he said proudly.

I laughed as the doors of the elevator opened and we walked out, him in front of me. I'm still skeptical about that damn hand of his. I don't trust him at all with it.

"So," Miroku said as we started down the block, "how's your senior year going so far?"

"Pretty good, yours?" I said as we ran down the block, the scenery changing from apartment buildings to small establishments then a field.

…

We continued to run in silence for a few minutes as we made our way down the path. This jog was a good idea, I'm actually clearing my mind right now. Sesshomaru really isn't plaguing me as of yet but I get the feeling that when I stop, it's gonna come back. Damn.

Suddenly Miroku stopped and I skidded turning to look back at him. Pulling my headphones out, I walked back towards him, hands on my hips.

"Something wrong?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, it's just 5:30, I usually head back around this time to get ready to go to school," he said turning back towards the apartments.

"Oh well let's go," I said as we began running back.

Okay so maybe he wasn't prying for information. Maybe it was just a good wholesome run. The exact same thing that I was doing. Besides, lots of people go for runs so I don't know why I suspected him of doing something like that. Looks like I was wrong in this case.

…

I walked back in my apartment twenty minutes later and headed for my room. Looking through my closet, I found a pair of white jeans and a tan tank top. Throwing them on my bed, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Shedding out of my running clothes, I stepped into the hot water and washed up. After the quick five minute shower, I stepped out and dried off as I headed back into my bedroom.

After getting dressed, I redid my hair then left grabbing my backpack, keys, phone, and iPod. When I see Sesshomaru, we will talk and he will tell me what the hell is going on. I find it really strange how he could be a complete jackass to me the first time we met and now he's saved my life. There's something going on. There's something that he wants; I just know it. I walked out of my apartment and headed straight for the elevator and left.

Walking down the road, I headed for school, music blaring in my ears. It's going to be awkward talking to Sesshomaru about this but it's got to be done if I ever want to rest my racing nerves.

…

Continuing down the street, I came upon the building and walked in and headed upstairs towards my locker. When I got there, I saw Sango… crying? Why is she crying? What's going on? Oh no.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up; the tears in her eyes continuing to roll down her cheeks dropping to the floor.

"Sango what's wrong?" I asked pulling a headphone out of my ear.

"Something went wrong in my dad's lab and he's in critical condition," Sango said through sniffles. "They don't know if he's going to make it."

My eyes widened. Sango might lose her dad? That's not good.

Tightening my grip on her shoulder, I pulled her into a hug then made her sit down.

"What happened?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"Last night at his lab, they were working on this big project and something went wrong," Sango said wiping the tears from her eyes. "There was an explosion and my dad was trying to save one of his co-workers and got the full grunt of the blast. It left him in critical condition and they called the ambulance immediately. We got the call last night and I was about to go to the hospital with my mom until she told me that I couldn't go. She didn't want me and Kohaku to see him like that."

"Oh my gosh Sango I'm so sorry," I said placing my hand on hers. "Do you need anything? You know I'm here for you if you do."

"Would it be possible for me and Kohaku to stay with you this weekend?" Sango asked. "Neither one of us wants to stay in the house alone while mom is gone."

"Of course you can," I said. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you and your brother stay over in your time of need? I know you would do the same for me. You and Kohaku are more than welcome to stay over this weekend. That just means I'll have to do some grocery shopping sooner than I expected to but I don't mind. And I'll call into work today so you guys can just bring your stuff over."

"But don't you need to work today? What are you gonna do about your boss?" Sango asked. "I don't want to burden you with our affairs and you end up losing your job."

"No worries," I said standing up and stretching my hand out to her, "I'll call Shippo and explain the situation to him. He'll cover for me. Besides, he owes me big time."

"Alright," Sango said taking my hand. "How about we go get breakfast? All this crying has me hungry. Besides I already picked up Kagome's work from her teachers and dropped everything she completed last night off."

"Sure thing," I said as we made our way downstairs.

…

Stepping into the lunch room we both stood in the line leaning against the wall. It was silent until I looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking by. Our eyes met for a moment before he turned and continued to walk away. I hadn't even noticed that Sango was talking to me until she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hello, earth to Rin, are you okay?" Sango asked when she finally got my attention. "You were staring at that Sesshomaru kid with this look in your eye like you were questioning him."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"Sure anything, what's up?" Sango asked quirking an eyebrow. "Is something going on?"

"Well see it started last night," I said as my eyes flicked over in Sesshomaru's direction. He was talking to Miroku again. I wonder what about. "I was walking home from work when this bastard youkai started following me trying to get my attention. At first I didn't even know that he was a youkai; that is until Sesshomaru showed up and saved me from him. I asked him what he wanted from me but he told me not to worry myself about it. And you know me, when someone does something strange then tells me not to worry about it, I worry about it anyway. So I was up practically all night trying to decipher what was the meaning behind his actions and came up with nothing. So when I get to class, I'm gonna ask him why he saved me last night and I'm not letting up until he answers me truthfully. It's scary how he was a complete jackass to me at first then he turns around and saves my life."

"That is strange," Sango said looking over at him as well. "When you find out what it was all about you let me know. I want to know myself now."

"Believe me I will," I said turning away from him and moving up in the line. "It's just going to be awkward talking to him about it. I get the feeling he might try and lash out on me or he'll revert back to his old ways. You know how he was before this so I really don't feel like putting up with it again. And if I have to it's not going to be pretty."

"I know," Sango said laughing. "I know you. You're relentless when you want answers to something. You always find a way to get whatever it is you're after. You're like the super woman of our group."

She giggled a bit amused.

"Well I was taught from a young age to not give up," I said as we walked into the pickup. I grabbed two trays then passed one back to Sango. "Besides, this is going to bug me and I'm not going to get any sleep until I figure out what the hell he was up to."

We walked out of the room and sat down at our usual table.

"Well like I said before, when you find out what his deal is you let me know." Sango said placing the cinnamon roll she had in her hand to her mouth.

"I'll make sure you're the first to know," I said popping a piece of the roll in my mouth.

…

We sat in silence for a little while longer until the bell rang. Both of us stood and walked out of the lunchroom and made our way to our separate classes.

I slowly walked up the stairs towards Mr. Sasku's class, a queasy feeling in my stomach. Why does talking to Sesshomaru intimidate me so much? I walked into the classroom and looked around. Surprisingly Mr. Sasku isn't in here. Great, now I can do this without everyone listening in on my damn conversation.

Walking over to my desk, I saw him look up from the book he was reading then look back down just as quickly. Okay, that was strange. I sat down in my desk taking my bag off my shoulder and sat it on the floor. I turned and looked at him again, my eyes deadlocked on his.

"Sesshomaru," I called softly. He didn't answer me. No instead he continued to read that damned book. Now I would be wrong if I snatched the damn thing away and threw it across the fucking room wouldn't I?

It was quiet a little while longer before I sighed.

"Sesshomaru," I called a little louder this time. "I know you can hear me Sesshomaru so just answer me, alright?"

"Yes, Rin," he said, his eye flicking to the side to look at me. At least he _did_ look this time even if it was from the corner of his eye. I knew he could hear me.

"Sesshomaru I want to know, why did you save me last night," I asked leaning forward slightly. "I need to know."

"I thought I asked you not to worry about that," Sesshomaru said turning his head to look at me as he closed the book while folding the page back slightly.

"That is not an option Sesshomaru," I said leaning closer to him. "I need to know why you did it. It's going to bug me for a very long time until I find out what you did that for. Is there something you want because if it's something I can get, I'll give it to you. I just need to know what your purpose was."

"It is not something that I _want_," Sesshomaru said watching me. His eyes looked like they were scanning for answers to his own questions. Was there something that I was giving off? "It is something that I _need._"

"Something you need," I asked quirking an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you," Sesshomaru said turning back to his book. He opened it and began reading once again.

Again with this Kami forsaken book! I will take that damn thing and rip it apart just so that I can keep his attention. It's going to piss me off that he's not paying attention to me.

…

Reaching out, I grabbed a free lock of hair and pulled. That was a little harsh but hey, I need him to do some explaining.

"You know even though I am a youkai you pulling my hair actually does still hurt," he said turning to look at me again. "Is there a reason you're still animate about this question of yours?"

"I want to know why you did that," I said. "It's going to bother me until I know the truth. I didn't even sleep last night because I was thinking about it so hard. Come on you have to tell me."

"If I tell you, you probably wouldn't even understand," Sesshomaru said. "But if you insist on knowing I will tell you. There is this thing with youkai called mating. When a youkai finds his intended mate, there are strange sensations that overwhelm that individual."

"So you're telling me that I'm…" I said and he nodded.

My eyes grew wide in shock. I'm a youkai's mate? What the holy fucking hell! This is not computing correctly. Is he serious? I can't believe this shit.

"You're not serious," I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm very much serious," Sesshomaru said turning to look at me again. "Why do you think when I first met you I was so cold towards you?"

"Ummm maybe because you were a complete jackass?" I said; both eyebrows rose this time.

"No, that is the way it starts," Sesshomaru said cocking his head to the side. "Youkai men are different from women. The men, when they meet their intended, are naturally evil to their mate. Women will become the sweetest woman alive. It's a strange thing, but you will get used to it in due time."

"So I'm your intended?" I asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said nodding.

I had to sit back in my seat. Well, I got the answers that I wanted. Granted they're not the answers I expect. Oh damn my existence! Why me, huh? Why fucking me! And why Sesshomaru? Is that what I get for being the person that I am? Well it's not my fault. It's just the way that I was brought up. Damn it all to hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgements<strong>

Son Gohan: _Haha, expect the unexpected with me! Thank you love. I appreciate your reviews._

Son Goku: _Hopefully this chapter answered your question. Thank you for your review._

Kaneko: _Here you go! Thank you love._

Roxxy: _Thank you so much. I'm so glad that you like the story. Thank you so much honey! You're amazing!_

Kikyou-sama: _Haha, no one expected for Sesshomaru to be her guardian angel._

Drizzy Baby: _Lol no, no cops just Sesshy!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Yes he came out of nowhere but thankfully he did save her. Thank you sweetheart, I appreciate your reviews!_

Serenity: _Lol yes that does show how much someone cares about her. Thank you sweetheart!_

Sessh x Rin: _Yes we would have been fighting too. And yay for Sesshomaru! He truly is a guardian angel._

Mary J: _Now you know, thank you love._

Jolie: _There was a reason for his father. That will be explained more in the next chapter. I've had the same problem with an employee like her. But she was fired shortly after she got the job thankfully. But thank you honey. I'm glad that you like the story!_

_Thank you all for your amazing reviews. You're all so very amazing. Now you all know that reason for Sesshomaru's actions. Hope you enjoy this update loves._


	8. Understanding Part One

_I know it's been damn near a month since I've updated and I'm so, so, SO sorry you guys. I just have been extra, extra busy and I was having a little bit of a hard time writing this chapter. I went through three different drafts and honestly I'm not happy with this one all that much either but I decided stop over editing and just post the damn thing so here we go. Let me know how you like it! If it's too horrible, I'll re-write it._

_Stronger_

_Chapter Seven – Understanding Part One_

"**I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant." **– Robert McCloskey

* * *

><p>I had to sit there a little longer. <em>I'm <em>his intended mate? Couldn't it be any _other _female at this school? Me; of all people ends up the intended mate of a bastard who possibly isn't a bastard; if what he said was true. You know the whole 'male youkai are naturally evil to their intended' thing. Damn it all to fucking hell.

"So you're saying that the _only _reason you were a complete jackass to me at first was because of this male youkai thing, right," I asked turning to look at him again. He nodded. "That explains the sudden epiphany you went through."

He actually chuckled. Why is he chuckling? I wasn't trying to be funny! Dammit Sesshomaru!

"What's so funny," I demanded coldly, my icy glare focused on him.

"Because I told you, you wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you." He said turning back to his book. "My actions towards you are not understandable. That is the reason I told you not to worry yourself about the situation last night. That, Rin, was an act of protection towards my intended. Otherwise, I wouldn't have given a damn what happened to you. I probably wouldn't have even acknowledged you in the first place."

"Way to be honest. And speaking of last night," I said folding my arms over my chest, "how come you were over there?"

"I was at Miroku's," he said; eyes still glued to that book. What the fuck is he reading? "I just so happened to be leaving when I caught your scent then heard that bastard youkai bothering you. It was my place to step in, so I did just that." Well, I guess I was right when I said he might be at Miroku's.

"I see," I said leaning back in my seat again.

That pretty much explains everything so I guess I'll just leave… No; hell to the no. I want to know more about this 'intended mate' business right got damn now!

"I want to know more," I said turning my head to look at him.

"You want to know more about what?" Sesshomaru asked looking up from his book.

"About this whole intended mate thing," I said. "There's something you're leaving out and I can feel it. So I want to know more."

"Very well," he said. "If you are free any time this weekend I'd be happy to tell you. It just has to be outside of school."

"This weekend might not work," I said. "But if it does happen to work out, I'll need a phone number I can contact…"

His hand flew across a piece of paper and he handed it over to me. Well damn, don't let me finish my sentence why don't you. I took the piece of paper and tucked it into my jeans pocket.

"I want the full truth," I said before Mr. Sasku walked in and I turned forward.

"And the full truth you shall get," he whispered closing the book and tucking it back into his backpack. He sounded almost eager to get the truth out to me. Huh, that's interesting; and strange at the same time.

The class period flew by, both of us silent; neither one of us turning to look at the other throughout the entire time. My mind was still racing around the fact that I'm his intended mate. That information is going to be…really hard to grasp for a while.

…

The first part of my day went by in a blur. That whole conversation with Sesshomaru was still replaying in the back of my mind. I can't believe I'm his intended. How is everyone going to take that? More importantly, how am _I _going to handle it? That is, if I accept it and from the way that Sesshomaru made it sound, I have absolutely no choice or say what so ever in this situation; it's going to happen. Fuck my entire life to infinity. Why me? I mean really, why fucking _me_? Well, I guess I'll have to do some research on youkai mating rules. I want to at least know what I'm getting myself into before it all just falls on me from out of the fucking sky. You know what; I'll ask Kirara and Shippo. They might know something about this. I mean, they are both youkai so why not?

Sango and I sat together at lunch; I listened as she went on and on and on about something that happened in her media art class. I wasn't really into the conversation; I was too busy trying to figure out how I was going to handle the information I have just been dealt. It's not going to be easy telling her about this. Knowing Sango and her heritage, she's going to flip out when she finds out that I'm a youkai's mate to be. She comes from a long line of youkai slayers and when she hears about this; let's just say that it's not going to be pretty for both parties. A.I someone is going to die. And then I'll have to worry about Kagome, a freakin' shrine maiden for Kami's sake. My life is about to turn into complete hell; I can already see it happening. Fuck my fucking existence two hundred, ninety-nine million, eight hundred and fifty thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine times.

…

"So Rin did you ever find out what Sesshomaru's whole rescue act was about," I heard Sango ask then turned to look at her.

"Yeah I did," I said. Oh boy, do I tell her the truth or do I come up with a very convincing lie? I think I'm going to go with the latter this time.

"So why did he do it," Sango asked resting her elbow on the table.

"He said he was just passing by when he smelled me coming and heard the youkai," I said; the lie was just rolling off my tongue like it was nothing. "He saved me because he didn't want to end up on a witness stand in case I was killed and that youkai bastard was taken to court." That should be convincing enough. Wouldn't you do the same if you saw something like that happen? I know I would…maybe.

"Well that was very noble of him, sort of." Sango said picking up a fry and placing it in her mouth.

"That's what I said," I told her picking off a piece of the orange I was eating.

She bought it. Thank Kami; now we can move on and get off the topic of my conversation with Sesshomaru. I'm not really comfortable with it just yet; honestly I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with it. It's going to take some time to _really _get used to. That is, if I ever do get used to it.

…

Lunch continued in silence which I was thankful for. Sango didn't probe me further for details on 'Sesshomaru's daring Rescue' as she called it. If she knew the real reason behind the situation, it'd be a WHOLE other story. That much I can promise.

The bell rang much to my displeasure. I stood and threw away the tray that was sitting in my lap and headed into the school. Walking up the stairs to Mrs. Kuchiki's class, I sighed. Another class with him. Maybe I should have kept my curiosity to my damn self. Maybe then I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in now. Dammit!

Walking into the classroom, I sat down after looking around and noticed he wasn't there. Hmmm, strange he's usually here before I am but then again he got in after me yesterday so he must have had something to do during lunch. Oh well, not that I miss him or anything like that.

_Oh yes you do._

God damn conscience; thank you for the fucking news flash! So maybe I do but I will never admit that out loud. Especially not to him; I absolutely refuse.

"Rin are you alright over there," Mrs. Kuchiki asked looking up from what she was doing at her desk.

"Oh I'm fine it's just something I've been thinking about all day," I said looking up at her giving a assuring smile.

"Alright," she said, "if you need someone to talk to about it, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm here to help."

"I know and thanks Mrs. K." I said looking down at the desk again before laying my head down.

It was silent a little while longer until Mrs. Kuchiki spoke again.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said; I could hear the smile in her voice as well a ping of jealousy in my heart. Damn that youkai! I don't know what I'm getting all worked up about anyways; I don't like him like that.

_It is not wise to lie to yourself. You know that you do care._

Damn my conscience; popping up at random times when I don't need it to! Where the hell is it when I _do _need it? And why when I try to deny something my conscience has to interfere

Peeking from under my arm, I saw him walk over to his seat and sit down, his friends flowing close behind him doing the same. Laying my arm down on my desk again, I closed my eyes and listened to the quiet around me. Seems like pretty much all of our class is going to be late; like usual. I mean really, how are you seniors and juniors yet you can't seem to get to class in time? How is that possible? It's completely unorthodox.

"Well it seems your classmates are all going to be – more or less – late yet again," Mrs. Kuchiki said suddenly. "How is it that they have seven minutes to get from class to class yet can't seem to make it to my class on time at all?"

"They're just lazy is all," the girl that was with Sesshomaru's group said.

"I may have to agree with that statement Ayame." Mrs. Kuchiki said; the sound of papers shifting around sounding through the quiet classroom.

I lay there a little longer until the final bell rang and about ten students ran in at the last second. So much for a full class huh? Reaching for my backpack, I unzipped it and dug in looking for my notebook, folder, and a pen. We still have two weeks' worth of writing for this project to do. I'm already through most of them, which is good because that means I'll be able to focus on other things when this is over. Whelp; let's just get this over with.

…

The day ended quickly, I mean like the snap of the finger quick; and that's pretty fucking fast. Sango, Kohaku, and I headed off to the grocery store after we picked him up to get food. I had talked to Shippo about letting me off and I can make it up Sunday.

After grocery shopping, stopping by their place to pick up clothes, and stopping by my job, Sango, Kohaku, and I sat in my living room doing homework; music playing in the background. My mind was still on what Sesshomaru had told me earlier today. I still can't believe that I am his intended mate. But that would also explain the look his father gave me when he had come in last night. Was he making sure I was good enough for his son? That could be a fact. I mean, a father always wants best for his son, right?

My pen continued to scribble over my paper, finishing up the assignment for the day. Mrs. Kuchiki sure does know how to pack it on when it comes to these damn projects of hers. At least I'm over halfway done with the assignments making it that much easier on myself.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself scratching out what I had just written. Okay I have really got to get this whole me being Sesshomaru's destined mate off my damn mind. I just wrote that on this piece of paper. I don't need the secret slipping out dammit; especially with Sango and Kohaku sitting right there in front of me. Shit.

Restarting the paper, I was careful about what I wrote. I don't need any more mistakes like the last one. That would have DIER consequences. Consequences that I honestly do not want to think about let alone deal with at the moment, or ever for that matter. I'd rather shoot myself – literally – then let this secret get out into the public eye. It's one that I hope to take to the grave with me.

"Hey Rin you alright over there," Sango asked looking up from her laptop.

"I'm fine just frustrated about this assignment. It's one of the hardest ones in this whole thing," I said. It wasn't entirely a lie. This damn project is starting to make me mad. Mrs. Kuchiki just HAD to give us one of the world's hardest prompts to do in this whole Kami forsaken project, damn her.

"Alright," Sango said turning back to her work.

That was close; too close for comfort if I do say so myself. Sighing, I continued to do my work so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice there was a knock at the door until Sango pointed it out.

"Thanks," I said throwing my pen down and standing up; making my way over to the door.

…

Pulling it opened, I poked my head out and was shocked by who I saw standing there. It was Sango and Kohaku's mother.

"Mrs. Taijiya," I said walking out into the hall closing the door behind me "is there something you need?"

"Yes, are Sango and Kohaku here," she asked. I could see the pain in her eyes. Something happened, something bad. Oh no.

"Yes they're here, I can go get them for you if you need me to," I said reaching for the door again.

"Yes please do," she said. It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be right back," I said turning to the door and opening it, stepping in and closing it behind me.

"Who was it," Sango asked looking up.

"Your mom," I said.

"Do you know what she wants," Sango asked.

"She wants to talk to you and Kohaku," I said.

Sango stood; Kohaku right behind her, a look of horror in her eyes as they made their way to the door. I swallowed the lump that built up in my throat. Sango may have just lost her father. This is going to be hard for her to deal with if what I think happened did. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. And I didn't want that to happen to Sango. Poor girl does not deserve this.

Suddenly there was a shrill cry from the hall. I walked over to the door, pulling it opened just to see Sango in the middle of the floor crying, her face buried in her hands. Her mother was kneeling beside her, her hand on her shoulder while Kohaku just stood staring blankly into space. I was right, their father was gone. Poor Sango, Kohaku. Dropping to my knees beside her, I wrapped my arms around Sango as a manner of comfort as she shook; tears streaming down her cheeks staining the carpet beneath her.

I hate seeing Sango in pain like this. She didn't deserve to have her father torn from her like that and neither did Kohaku. It was heartbreaking to watch that. It made me want to cry – which I did. The hot tears fell from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks leaving a glimmering streak across them. Sniffling, I used my free hand to wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry Sango," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sango," her mother said moving her hand from her side to her face and tilting her chin up. "Sango we have to go home. Come now."

"Alright," Sango finally spoke. Her voice sounded void of any emotion; she was completely drained. But I don't blame her. I didn't speak for weeks when I lost my family and I can sympathize with her.

I sighed as I stood to give her a little room. Reaching my hand out to her, I helped her up and walked back into my apartment with her, Kohaku following shortly after. They grabbed their bags and headed back for the door. Before they walked off, Sango turned and looked at me.

"Thank you Rin, for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it," she said before she threw her arms around me and hugged me.

More tears brimmed my eyes. Hugging her back, I smiled. "You know you can count on me for anything. If you need someone to talk to or anything like that, you can always call me, you know that."

"Thanks," she said as she and her family walked away heading for the elevator.

…

I sighed then walked back into my apartment and closed the door. Sliding down against it, I sat there, head buried in my knees. This is the last thing I wanted to happen to any of my friends. Besides, Mr. Taijiya was like a father to me as well. He had helped me get this apartment. He was a good reference I used when I was looking for a job. He had welcomed me with opened arms as part of his family and so for him to go like that is not only hurting his immediate family, but me as well.

"You work in strange ways," I said looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

Shaking my head, I stood and made my way back to the living room. Cleaning up my school stuff, I sat on the couch and grabbed my cell phone. Scrolling through my phone book, I stopped Kagome's mobile and pressed call. Placing the phone to my ear, I listened to it ring before she picked up.

"Hello," came Kagome's cheery voice. She doesn't know yet.

"Hey Kagome," I said with a sigh.

"Hey Rin, is something wrong?" Kagome asked. I could hear her voice filling with concern.

"Kagome, Sango's dad just died." I bit out, a lump forming in my throat from the hard words that spilled from my lips.

I heard Kagome gasp then something thud to the ground, glass shattering. She must have been holding something. A soft sob was heard through the phone next as I made out of the sounds of her sitting down somewhere.

"How," Kagome finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"There was an incident at his lab last night and he got caught in it," I said leaning back on the couch; tears forming in my eyes once again as I recalled everything that Sango had told me that morning. "He was trying to save one of his co-workers but was hit instead. He had been in critical condition all day but her mom just came by not too long ago and told her what happened. We were hoping that he would make it but apparently it didn't work out that way. You should really call Sango and talk to her. She was so hurt about it."

"I will," Kagome said, "I'll call her as soon as I'm done cleaning up. But damn, I never expected for her to lose her father like that. I was hoping that nothing like that would ever happen to her. It's sad that she lost one of her parents like that. Thanks for calling me Rin."

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow," I said before hanging up and placing the phone on the end table. Pulling my legs up on the couch, I curled up in a ball and laid my head against the arm of the couch. Sighing, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts run free. Everything that had happened today came rushing like a raging river. Sesshomaru, Sango, her family, Kagome, everything; and it made me cry like a small child until I fell into a state of unconsciousness.

…

I woke a few hours later to a knock at my door. Who the hell is at my door at…? I picked up my phone and looked at the time. Holy shit, it's already ten at night! Where did the day go? And who the hell is at my door at ten at night? Seriously people, don't know that this is when most everyone goes to sleep, weekend or not?

Swinging my legs around, I stood pulling my shirt down and walked to the door. Opening it, I looked out and saw no one there. Stepping out, I felt something under my foot and quickly lifted it. Looking down, I saw an envelope lying there and bent down to pick it up. It was light like there was nothing in it. Okay…so who left this damn thing at my door?

Shrugging, I turned and walked back into my apartment, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked back over to my couch and sat down placing the envelope on the table. Picking up my phone, I checked for any messages since I had been asleep since about four thirty that afternoon. Seeing none, I sat it back down then something clicked. I need to call Sesshomaru. He did give me his cell phone number just in case I was available this weekend so that he could explain everything in better detail. And I'm available now. And I'm going to get every answer I want.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the piece of paper that his number was on and looked at it. He _really _has nice handwriting for a guy. Most men's handwriting looks like chicken scratch; but enough about that. Picking up my phone, I programmed his number in my phone then went to text him. I ain't calling, I refuse to do that. Talking to him over the phone seems just as intimidating as talking to him in person. What if I slip up and say something that I might regret later? Besides, if I type it I won't say anything I don't need to without catching myself before I send it. I am a genius!

After sending the text, I stood up from my seat on the couch and made my way into the kitchen. Since I was sleeping all day, I missed lunch and now I'm starving. Maybe some Ramen with cure that; especially since I bought so much of it when I went grocery shopping today.

Picking up one of the cups from the cabinet, I turned on the sink and let the water run into the cup. Placing it into the microwave, I pressed start right as I heard my phone ring. Walking out of the kitchen, I headed back to the living room and picked it up. And there was a text from Sesshomaru; probably with the location and time. Clicking it opened, I read it then sat down on the couch. He wants me to come to his house so that he could explain it? Oh holy hell!

Placing the phone back on the coffee table, I sat back against the couch and sighed. Fuck my life repeatedly. His house tomorrow at five; this should be interesting.

The beeping of the microwave stopped me from thinking about it any further. Standing up from the couch, I walked into the kitchen and pulled it out of the microwave. Draining some of the water from the cup, I grabbed a fork then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Eating the Ramen slowly, I thought about how I was going to get all the way over to Sesshomaru's house. He lives a hell of a ways away. Why couldn't we meet at Starbucks or something like that?

…

I woke this morning to my phone ringing. Who the hell is calling me?

Reaching over to the nightstand, I picked it up pulling the charger out and placed it to my ear.

"Hello," I said; my voice a bit groggy from sleep.

"Hey Rin its Kagome, are you still coming over to the shrine today?" Kagome asked; I could hear something being moved in the background.

Fuck me sideways, I forgot I was supposed to go over to Kagome's today to help with the shrine. But I have to figure out a way to get to Sesshomaru's place by five and I have a lot of bus research to do. Dammit all!

"Sorry Kagome I can't," I said sitting up in the bed. It wasn't actually a lie so…yeah. "Something came up but I can definitely stop by tomorrow and help out after I get off work. I have to be there from eight to four thirty but I can make it to your place by five and help out the rest of the day."

"Damn, alright then I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to bring my work with you when you come," she said. "Thanks again Rin."

"You're welcome and I won't," I told her before hanging up then looking at the time. It's already 11:30? Fuck!

…

Flipping the duvet back, I stood up from my bed stretching out my muscles letting them wake up and get moving once again. I didn't realize that I was asleep that long. Walking into the bathroom, I took a quick shower then got out and walked back in my room clad in my bathrobe. Right as I was walking in I could hear my phone playing the text message tone. Exactly who the hell is texting me right now? Swiping the phone from its resting place, I saw that it was a text from Sesshomaru telling me he would pick me up since he was stopping by Miroku's place today. Oh, well that solves the bus problem. Now the problem is being in the same car with him for the drive back to his house then actually _being _at his house later. My life is so screwed up right now, it's not even funny!

Sighing, I sat the phone down then stood up and walked over to my closet. Pulling it opened, I walked in and looked for something to wear – something that would be cool enough for today since it's like 95 degrees outside. Picking up one of my plain black camis, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a red vest, I threw my clothes on my bed then went to my underwear drawer. Putting on my underwear, I threw on my clothes then walked into the bathroom. Combing through my hair, I brushed it back into a ponytail then brushed my teeth.

After applying my deodorant and lotion, I walked into my living room pulling on a pair of black ankle socks and plopped down on the couch. Picking up the remote, I turned it on and pressed the onDemand button on my remote. Scrolling down, I entered the premium channels section and looked for a movie. I have a few hours before he comes to get me – which I am dreading, curse my curiosity – so I might as well just watch TV until it's time. Looking through I finally found something that I wanted to watch. The first Jeepers Creepers, a scary movie. I remember when I was little I used to be mortified by this movie. But now it just makes me laugh at the idiocy of some people in these kinds of situations.

…

Two and a half movies and a bowl of cereal later, I heard my phone ring. Picking it up, I saw that it was a text. Opening it I saw that it was from Sesshomaru. He's here so it's about time I get going. Turning off the TV, I stood up from the couch slipping my phone in my pocket and walked into my bedroom. Slipping into a pair of black and red Nikés and grabbing my keys, I walked out of my room and headed for the door. Locking the door behind me, I walked down to the elevator and pressed the button. As I was waiting for the elevator to get there, I sighed thinking about how I'm going to handle being in the same room with him _at his house_. This is going to be majorly weird.

Suddenly I heard the ding and saw the doors open to the elevator. Stepping in, I sighed once again. I wish I had my iPod. When the doors closed behind me, I pressed the button for the lobby. I leaned against the wall of the shaft and watched as the meter went lower and lower. This had better be worth it.

As soon as the doors opened, I stepped through the glass door and walked out of the building. Stepping out into the blinding sunlight, I could see Sesshomaru's Mercedes sitting in the parking lot. Heading over, I tapped on the tainted window and he rolled it down.

"Get in," he said inclining his head towards the passenger's side.

"First I want you to promise that you will leave nothing out," I said placing my hands on my hips. "I want the truth, the entire truth. No details left out. Got it?"

"Believe me," he said, a smile etching its way across his silhouette, "I won't leave out anything. Now, get in."

I huffed, then walked around the car and stepped in. Clipping the seatbelt in place, I sat back and stared out the window as he pulled off.

…

The scenery flew by in a blur as I stared out the window doing everything in my power not to look at him. If I look at him, I have no idea what I'd do. Ever since he mentioned me being his intended, overwhelming feelings have struck like a frickin' twenty ton bolder! And that's very dangerous for me.

So I continued to look out the window for the entire forty five minute drive. It would have taken major buses to get all the way over here. If it took this long in a car, I don't even want to begin to imagine how long it would have taken me on a bus.

I was jerked from my thoughts when the car stopped and turned off. I looked up and damn near fainted. His house is HUGE for no reason! Talk about spoiled and rich.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said opening his door, "we have much to talk about and not very much time to do so."

Snapping back to reality, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Closing the door behind me, I walked with him to the entrance to the house. He held the door opened as I walked in then quickly followed behind.

"This way," he said gesturing to a hall to the left after sitting his keys down on an end table.

He began walking again and I followed, hands in my pockets. I don't want to touch anything for fear of it breaking. It all looks very expensive and I don't think I can replace it if anything gets broken. It would cost me an arm and a leg to do so.

"Hey Sesshomaru," I said looking up at the different pictures that hung on the wall. They were of what appeared to be his father and a ningen woman. But he's a full blooded youkai right? So where is his mom?

"Yes," he said continuing down the hall.

"Who's the ningen?" I asked still looking at the different pictures.

"That is Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi." Sesshomaru said looking up as well.

"What happened to your mom," I asked turning to look at the back of his head.

"My father and mother didn't stay together for a long time," he said. "It was more of a one night stand that went wrong resulting in my birth. I spent the first few months of my life with my mother then she gave me up to my father. I've been here ever since."

"And exactly how many months apart are you and InuYasha? You're both seniors right?" I asked; eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"When my mother had me, Izayoi was only five months into her pregnancy. I'm four months older than he is." Sesshomaru stated making a turn to a room.

He opened the door and beckoned me inside. I walked in and practically fell over by what I saw. The room was decorated with tapestries and artifacts that looked like they came from the Sengoku Jidai Era. Just how old is his father? Or did all of this stuff come from his ancestors?

…

The door clicked shut behind us and Sesshomaru maneuvered around me to get to the deep espresso coloured wooden desk at the far side of the room. I looked over at him and noticed that he was searching for something within the desk. I waited for a few seconds until he sat up again holding some kind of book.

"Come," he said waving me over. My feet automatically moved at the sound of his voice…scary. I walked over and stood to his left looking down at the book he had sitting on the table. It was titled blandly; Youkai. It must have been in his family for generations because it looks old as hell like its seen better days. "This is a book all on youkai. It explains in more depth what I told you yesterday. From rituals to the process of becoming mates, everything you need to know is in there."

He stood then placed his hands on my shoulders and made me sit in the chair. My hands shakily moved over the cover of the book feeling the texture. After a few seconds and swallowing a lump in my throat, I opened the book to the first page. I could still feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me, waiting for me to begin to answer the questions that he must have known I had swimming through my mind. The first page of the book quickly caught my attention and I gasped. It explained the role the youkai's father played in his choosing of a mate.

"The father of the youkai male goes to see the female making sure that she is worthy of his son," I murmured as my eyes swept over the page. So that explains why his father was at the store that night. He was checking to make sure I was good enough for his son. In a way, I kind of take offense to that. If anything you should be checking to make sure he's good enough for me. Okay now that sounded completely snobbish, moving on. "If the father deems the female worthy, the next steps follow immediately. Next steps?"

I looked up at Sesshomaru for him to further explain. It didn't look like it was listed in this damn book of his.

"The next step that is spoken of is the courtship," Sesshomaru explained pointing a clawed finger at one of the photos on the top right corner. "When a youkai courts, he presents his intended with ten different gifts. If the female is to reject even one of them, the courtship is off and each leads their own lives. But if none of the gifts are rejected, the next step, the actual mating ceremony begins."

"So what you're saying is that you'll have to basically win me over with ten gifts," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"To put it simply, yes," he said. "If you were to reject anything that I give you, you and I will be able to lead the lives that we see fit. But if you do not refuse any of them, you're stuck with me forever."

Strange as it sounds, I actually liked the sound of that. But enough of that, I have to come up with a plan to get out of this damn courtship. If I can do that, it's smooth sailing from here.

"Now I have a question about the lifespan thing," I said leaning back in the chair. This thing is really comfortable. "Since you're a youkai and I'm a ningen, how would that work? Your lifespan is longer than mine by a hell of a lot. How would that be handled?"

"There is a thing called blood ties," he said reaching for the book and flipping the page. "It is explained here."

I looked down at the book again and began reading the text.

"Poison is entered into the male youkai's intended mate's body causing all of her blood cells to be destroyed followed by his blood rejuvenating the cells and making them mutate into something other than what they originally were thus giving the female the males lifespan, whoa," I said looking up. "You mean to tell me that I'll basically _die _then be reborn? How long does that actually take?"

"The process depends on the person," Sesshomaru said leaning against the chair. "It could be as quick as fifteen minutes or as long as two days."

"How long would you say it would take me to transform?" I asked raising a brow. I really want to know this. It's scary to think that I'll have to die then be reborn as basically an immortal being.

"For you at the most twenty minutes," he said. "It's a siring pain that engulfs your entire body making you feel as if you were on fire. I've seen multiple numbers of this particular ceremony performed and from what I saw and felt, the woman basically died within the first few moments. She's completely still and her skin begins to pale and become ice cold. But when her mate's blood enters her body, she comes back and screams until the process is over."

I couldn't imagine myself screaming for possibly two days straight. Hell to the no!

"So women have to go through all of this so that their lifespan matches that of their mates," I said turning back to the book and looking at the pictures that were shown of the ceremony. "But what would happen if it were a female youkai courting a ningen male? How would it differ?"

"That I cannot answer but I know someone who can if you wish to truly know," he said standing straight again.

"And who would that someone be?" I asked standing as well while closing the book.

"My father," he said heading for the door.

His father; why did we have to bring his father into this situation? Kami, me and my curiosity! That's what I get. That's exactly what I fucking get. Kami dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Sesshy Baby: _Thank you hon! I appreciate it._

For the Love: _Here's another chapter for you! Thanks love._

Annalise: _Awww thanks! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been battling myself with how I wanted this chapter to turn out._

Luna: _Thank you!_

Moon Princess: _Well thank you! That's another fan to add to my collections hehe _

(): _Well thank you! I hope you liked this one just as much!_

Ummm: _Does this chapter answer your question?_

chierushii: _Always! Thank you love. And I agree, you can never have too much Scooby Doo but I guess Rin thinks otherwise._

NeoQueenSerenity: _Of course not, I'm a very unpredictable person. I wasn't even expecting it but it just happened that way and I got really good feedback from it._

18: _Everyone thought he was going to continue to be a jackass but I felt that it was time to show that he's really not._

17: _Yes the drama is coming VERY soon._

jinulover: _Some of the story will be in Sesshomaru's point of view, you'll see soon. Thank you hon, your review is appreciated!_

Jolie: _Everyone thought that he was going to continue to be a jackass and originally he was going to be but when I let my imagination take over instead of following the notes I came up with this is what happens. Sesshomaru's POV comes in very soon. You'll see. But thank you for your reviews! They're greatly appreciated!_

Trunks: _I know what you mean by being busy. As you can see it's almost been a month since I last updated so I don't mind that you weren't reviewing. All is forgiven. Thank you so much I'm glad that you're enjoying the story._

Anna Sakura: _No one could, lol thank you!_

Kikyou-sama: _You know that was originally going to happen but I decided against it._

Drizzy Baby: _I assure you I wasn't trying to shock you. I really wasn't lol, thank you!_

Serenity: _Of course there was more! And it's all here! Thank you love._

Sessh x Rin: _Yes no one thought he was going to tell her but again, you have to expect the unexpected with me._

Roxxy: _Here you go!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Of course I did just for my readers. Thank you!_

Son Gohan: _Awww thank you, you're making me feel very special _

Son Goku: _No one was lol, but that's just to be expected when dealing with me. I'm a very unpredictable person._

Mary J: _Lol that was originally the plan but I said nah; I'll give the truth instead._

Kaneko: _Oh yeah he's definitely at that age lol. Thank you hon!_

_I hope that you all can forgive me for my delayed writing. I was battling with the way I wanted this chapter and finally decided to just let it flow after being threatened to be beaten up by my beta if I didn't hurry the hell up. Anyways, reviews are love! Thanks my dears._


	9. Understanding Part Two

Did you guys notice that this story has been out for three months today? Thank you for all the support my beautiful, beautiful readers! You're all so very amazing! Also, there is a special note at the end of this chapter for all of those who have read 'Blood Red Roses'. I think you might be happy with the news.

_Stronger_

_Chapter Eight – Understanding Part Two_

"**Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding" – Albert Einstein**

* * *

><p>"Your father, really," I questioned raising an eyebrow. "Is there a reason your father knows all of this?"<p>

"Yes, he is the one who wrote that book," he said gesturing to the book that was still sitting on the desk. I could see his shoulders moving like he was laughing. Am I really that funny? Because I definitely am not trying to be. "A very long time ago I might add."

He wrote the book? Exactly how old is his father? And how old is he _really_? "Exactly how old are you Sesshomaru?"

He chuckled again then began walking out of the room. "I'm only eighteen, I promise. But my father is quite old; a few thousand years old to be exact."

"Understatement of the year," I muttered following him out of the room.

We walked down the hall to another door. Sesshomaru raised his hand and knocked on it, then waited for a reply. Seconds later, a voice (a very familiar voice) called 'come in' and Sesshomaru opened the door. Pushing me in with his hand on the small of my back, we entered and he closed the door behind me. Great, my only exit sealed off. I looked forward and noticed a tall figure standing beside the desk, his back turned to both of us. It was the same youkai that was at the Starbucks a few nights ago. So it really was his dad. When he turned, he smiled when he saw me, and then looked at Sesshomaru.

"She knows," he asked Sesshomaru, his smile never wavering.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said with a nod.

"Very good," he said stepping from around the desk. He walked forward then stood right in front of me. Kami he's tall, just like Sesshomaru. Now I see where he gets it from. "Hello my dear, I'm Touga." He held his hand out to me.

Claws, shit!

Carefully taking his hand I shook it. "I'm Rin, Rin Noto."

"A pleasure to formally meet you, Rin," he said releasing my hand. I think I'm going to pass the fuck out. "Is there something the two of you needed?"

"Yes actually," Sesshomaru said walking over to the desk, "Rin wants to know how it would differ if a youkai female were courting a ningen human. As you know, I myself do not know this so I told her that you would be best to explain it."

"Ah, a curious girl I see." Touga said walking away from me. I followed because I figured I was supposed to. Besides, it's my question that's about to get answered all because of my curiosity. "Have a seat there." He gestured to the large chair that sat in front of his desk. That one looks more comfy than the last one I sat in.

Walking over to the chair, I sat down – which really was more comfortable than the last – and watched him as he walked over to this humongous bookshelf. How the f word did he get all those books up there? That thing is easily four times his size!

Then he started to float off the ground. Holy shit he can fly! Well that explains how he got all those damn books up there. These youkai just keep getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Here we are," he suddenly said and I looked up. My mouth almost dropped at the amount of scrolls and books he was holding his arms. Do you expect me to read all that or are you going to just show me points that I need? Because if you expect me to read that you've hit your head, I already don't like reading as it is. "These explain everything. I'm sure Sesshomaru has given you all the basic points to mating, am I correct?" "Yes," I said leaning forward to look at the scroll he placed in front of me. Whoa, this thing has a ton of pictures on it. Is _that_ what I think that is? Yep, that's definitely the mating ceremony and well, let's just say that I'm feeling a little scared now.

There are going to be a lot of people there and I already have a fear of being in front of large crowds.

"Now what you asked about is a female youkai was to court a male ningen right," he said unrolling the scroll a little more.

"That's right," I said with a nod watching the scroll and all the pictures that were on it. Man I didn't know that youkai went through so much for this ceremony. All ningens do is get married and that's it. Youkai have the whole blood ties, people watching as this shit is happening, then the actual *gulp* mating – which, thankfully, is done in private. That would just be awkward if it wasn't. I mean really.

"This is what happens if the roles were reversed." Touga said pointing a clawed finger at a chunk of text towards the bottom of the scroll. "It is pretty much the same but there is a huge difference. Why don't you read it and see."

…

He moved his hand and I looked at the text.

"When the rolls of mating are reversed and it is a youkai female courting a male ningen then it is the male who gives his blood to the female. The poison from the female's father is entered into her body and the mate's blood follows shortly after thus tying the female's life to his. Her life span is shortened by a great deal so that she lives the same amount of time if not less than her mate." I read eyes wide. "Whoa so basically you turn the youkai into a ningen? Do they get to keep all their strength and what not?"

"Yes," Touga said rolling the scroll up again. "The only thing that changes is their life span. When youkai females and ningen males mate; the youkai is choosing to take on his lifespan. Not many of this particular ceremony have been performed. I only know of a couple hundred that have happened within my life time."

Oh my Kami! Well I guess I can understand why that would happen. Not many youkai are willing to give up their basically immortal lives to live the life of that of a ningen's. I wouldn't.

"Do you understand now," Touga asked raising a silver brow.

"Uh huh," I said nodding still looking at the passage.

"Are there anymore questions you need answered?" he asked as he stood.

"Uh uh, but give me a second I might have one later." I said nodding my head. I need to re-read this a couple times to make sure that I'm seeing this right and not dreaming. Nope, nope it's all there and I am definitely not dreaming. Just what have I gotten myself into?

"Very well," he said with a smile that I could see from the corner of my eye. He then stood and started to make his way out. "I'm sure whatever you have left to ask you can get the information from Sesshomaru. He should be able to answer you, so don't hesitate. Besides, you're practically family now."

Ha, that's what you think. I'm going to find some way out of this if it's the last thing I do dammit. I don't think I can handle this. Me being mated to a youkai? And not just any youkai, but to Sesshomaru Takahashi of all people; yeah no, I don't think so. You can lick your finger and stick it into a fucking light socket if you think that. I, Rin Noto, absolutely refuse to be the mate of a youkai. Nope, it won't happen and I'm going to do everything within my power to ensure that we do not end up together. But first I'll consult with Kirara and Shippo to get their opinions before I do anything.

"Rin," he called from the corner he was sitting in. Where did that chair come from? And when the hell did he get there?

"Yeah," I said leaning back in my seat again. This chair is seriously comfortable!

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he stood from his seat. No really, where did that chair come from? I don't remember it being there when we first walked in.

"Uh yeah," I said as I stood too. Looking down at my watch I saw that it was already seven. Damn, I really have got to get to my job so that I can talk to Shippo or Kirara. "Could you drop me off at my job?"

"Sure," he said leaving the room. I followed quickly after. Shippo and Kirara should be able to give me a good opinion on all of this. They are youkai after all and know a hell of a lot about the Takahashi's from what I can tell so they'd be good references to go to, to ask if me refusing the mating would be a good idea; though it would come as a hell of a shock to the both of them when I tell them.

We walked out of the house, him holding the door for me out to his car. After I heard the doors unlock, I got in and strapped on the seatbelt. Leaning back in the soft leather, I watched him get in and start the car. This is going to be hard. Because – I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret that no one knows – I actually do kind of sort of like him. Now mind you I said _kind of_. Don't go twisting my words.

…

The forty five minute drive to Starbucks was completely silent besides the low blowing of the air conditioning system and light music that drifted from the speakers. I fidgeted with my phone that was sitting in my lap and watched as we drew closer and closer to the store. When he finally stopped I unclipped my seat belt and opened the door. Looking to the side at him, I smiled then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." I said before getting out of the car and closing the door behind me. What the hell did I just do? Did I just kiss him? It must be this whole mating thing taking control. I'll have to get my answer quickly before I do something I regret.

As I entered the establishment, I saw his car drive off and disappear down the road. With a sigh, I entered and walked over to the counter.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Shippo asked raising a brow. "You don't work until tomorrow."

"I know, I actually came to talk to you and Kirara about something," I said leaning on the counter, "and for one of your Venti Caramel Frapps."

"You've got it," Shippo said grabbing a cup. "Go on and wait over there at one of the tables and we'll be right with you. It's time for our break anyway."

"You sure you wanna take a break when the employee from hell is the only other one here?" I asked looking over at Sumiko who was filing away at her nails. Idiot, someone just needs to fire that girl like RIGHT NOW.

"Oh don't worry about it," Shippo said. "Kirara can handle her, especially after the episode they had today."

"Now I really must know what happened," I said walking over to one of the tables and sitting down.

As I sat there, I went over how I was going to tell them. It's not going to be easy and hopefully they don't faint on me. But they shouldn't because this is me that we're talking about and they know that I'll end up finding a way out of this sticky situation if they say that I shouldn't go through with it. Hopefully that is what they say so that I can set my master plan into motion right away.

"Here you go," Shippo said sitting the large cup in front of me then sitting down himself; Kirara following close after with her own drink in her hands.

"Thanks Shippo," I said before wrapping my lips around the straw.

"So what's up Rin," Kirara said after swallowing a sip of her juice. "What did you need to talk about us about?"

"Well," I said pushing the drink to the side. "I need your guy's opinion on something big. And when I say big, I mean life changing big. So you have to promise me that you won't fall out or over react when I tell you what's going on, okay?"

"Sure," both said in unison, "we promise."

"Okay, so you remember that day that youkai came in with his family and smiled at me?" I asked wrapping my hand around the bass of the cup again.

"Yeah, I teased you about him possibly liking you," Kirara said. "What about him?"

"Welllll," I said looking at the wall through the corner of my eye, "it turns out that I'm his intended mate." My voice was barely a whisper but they still heard it.

"WHAT!" Both screamed at the same time. I had to cover my ears with my hands. Damn they're so loud I'm pretty sure the whole block heard it.

"You guys said you wouldn't over react," I reminded them, "And that would be considered over reacting."

"Yeah but Rin, you're supposed to be a youkai's mate," Kirara whispered looking at me with large green eyes. If you hold a tea saucer next to them, I swear they would be bigger than that.

"Uh yeah," I said giving her one of those 'well duh Sherlock!' looks. You don't think I already know that. "I came to you guys because I wanted to ask you what I should do about it."

"Who is that youkai anyway," Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," I said smiling slightly a little embarrassed.

Both of them looked at me, mouths hung wide opened. "You are not serious are you?" It was Shippo that asked.

"Uh no, I'm dead serious," I said placing the straw of my drink to my lips again. "And I wanted to ask you guys think I should do. I already know what the rituals to becoming mates are and I know that if I refuse even one of his courting gifts then it's off but I need to know if I should actually go through with the plan that I have."

"And this plan being," Kirara asked.

"I was going to refuse the first gift he gave me," I said sheepishly. Am I really this embarrassed?

"You know you guys should be working and not talking to _her _right," Sumiko called from behind the counter.

"Sumiko how about you actually do your job okay," Kirara said. Clearly she's pissed off. "You may be Arata's niece but I am still your superior and if I want you gone I will do any and everything within my power to make that happen, got it Sumiko?"

Well damn Kirara, I didn't know you had it in you to be that evil. But then again, Kirara is quite the character if you ask me. That girl may be capable of anything and no one would see it coming.

Sumiko was completely silent. About freakin' time she was, she could talk you to death.

"Do I want to know what happened earlier?" I asked raising a brow as I continued to sip at my frappuccino.

"Uh no," Kirara said smiling like she just won the Olympic medal or something.

"Alright, well back to the topic at hand," I said. "What should I do you guys?"

"I say you should go through with it," Kirara said happily. "From what we know, the Takahashi's are a great bunch and you might actually find yourself enjoying life with this Sesshomaru. You never know until you try."

"I'm with Kirara." Shippo said wrapping his arm around her. "You should at least give him a chance and if there truly is a gift that you don't like and you refuse it because of that reason and not just to get out of the courtship, then do that. You might actually hurt Sesshomaru by refusing his courting gift to you."

"Well you may be right," I said with a sigh. "Can I ask you guys something else?"

"Shoot," Kirara said.

"You guys courted right," I asked leaning back in the booth.

"Well yeah," Shippo said. I could see that little taint of red on his cheeks. Awww, how cute!

"Kirara was there ever a time you felt like you weren't doing the right thing?" I asked trying to stifle the laugh that had threatened to spill because of Shippo's face.

"Nope," Kirara said shaking her head. "Even though Shippo was a complete and total a hole at first, he turned out to really be this sweet cuddly fox in the end."

Aha, so he wasn't lying about the whole 'male youkai being jackasses to their mates' thing. I guess I had better apologize for that. Oops.

"Well that helps a lot," I said as I grabbed my drink and stood up. "Thanks for all your help guys."

"That's what friends are for," Kirara said as she and Shippo stood as well. "Have you told Kagome and Sango yet though?"

Oh shit.

"No not yet," I said shaking my head as I made my way to the door. Not that I plan on telling them any time soon anyways but they don't need to know that. "I'll tell them soon though, I promise."

"Alright," Kirara said as she waved to me. I waved back then walked out of the building and made my way home.

…

After walking for ten minutes straight, I finally made it to my apartment and walked in. Throwing the empty frappuccino cup in the trash, I walked into the living room after kicking off my shoes looking at the screen of my phone. It was already 8:45. Plopping down on the couch, I sat my phone on the table and leaned back on the couch. Then something on the table caught my eye. That fucking envelope; I wonder who it's from and exactly what it was doing in front of my door.

Picking it and my keys up, I ran the key through the top and opened it. Looking inside, I pulled out a long box and a piece of paper. Okay no wonder why didn't feel like there was anything in there, it's got bubble wrap on the inside. I'll pop those later. Sitting the box down on the table, I unfolded the letter and read it.

Oh fuck! Gift one of ten in courting, that's what it was!

Hmmm, might as well find out what's in the box. Picking it up from the table, I lifted the lid and damn near passed out. It was a necklace with an indigo crescent moon pendent on the bottom of it. The moon reminds me of the one on Sesshomaru's forehead.

I sat there holding the necklace in my hand admiring its beauty. It was a decent size and the chain wasn't all that long like I like them. Wrapping it around my neck, I stood up and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The necklace looked great on me if I do say so myself. You know, maybe this courting thing won't be so bad after all. And besides, it'll let me see what Sesshomaru is like and if he can read me. I might have some fun with this.

…

I woke up this morning feeling tipsy. I don't know why but I feel like I was drunk. Was I drinking last night? I don't think so.

Getting out of the bed, I noticed the time. It's five fifteen? Really? Why am I up?

I want to go back to sleep but I know that if I do, I'm going to be late to work. Dammit! I just had to wake up early didn't I? Well, I guess I can watch a movie until it's time for me to get ready to go to work.

I walked into my living room and flopped down on the couch. Picking up the remote, I clicked on the TV and went to the onDemand menu. Let's see what they've got today shall we? Hmmm, HBO; let's see what they've got.

After sitting there for about five minutes searching for a movie, I finally decided to go with watching 'Transformers'. Maybe watching killer robots beat the shit out of each other and blow things up will help keep me awake. I'm a big action freak.

Pressing play on the movie, I sat back in the couch and watched as it started. Did I happen to mention that this movie was awesome? Because it is; it's very awesome.

…

Two hours later, the movie was over and I was up again getting ready for work.

After a quick shower, I walked back into my bedroom and turned on my iHome. It just so happened that Toni Braxton's 'I Love Me Some Him' was playing on my iPod last and my thoughts wondered to Sesshomaru. Oh fuck. I have GOT to stop listening to so many love songs I swear. It's not safe – at all.

Deciding to let the song play and just ignore those itching thoughts about the youkai bastard, I got dressed for work. Throwing on my slacks and polo, I walked over to my closet and pulled a black belt from the hanger it was on. 'I Love Me Some Him' went off and 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis started playing. Really, what's up with all these love songs on my iPod man? Was I that lonely? Nah, I just enjoy the music I guess. I just they don't play as many love songs at Homecoming – which is right around the corner.

Walking out of the bedroom, I headed for the bathroom and flipped on the light. Picking up a brush, I brushed my hair back into a ponytail then applied the eyeliner to my eyes and lipgloss to my lips. I left the bathroom a few seconds later flipping the light off and walked back in my room right as 'Bleeding Love' was going off. No more love songs please!

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already seven forty. Better get going; got a ten minute walk ahead of me.

Plucking my iPod out of the iHome and grabbing my headphones, I put them in my small carrier then grabbed a pair of jeans and a cami from my closet and threw them in as well. I have to be at Kagome's by five. Grabbing the keys, phone, and the necklace, I walked out of my bedroom then out the door locking it behind me. Walking down the hall to the elevator, I wrapped the necklace around my neck then pressed the button. I might as well wear it since he gave it to me. Besides, it's really pretty. I've got a fetish with shinny things and this thing is majour shinny.

…

Ten minutes later, I walked into the Starbucks and was greeted by Shippo and Kirara smiling at me and Sumiko scowling. I forgot she worked on Sundays. But I can make it, especially with Kirara and Shippo here with me. Sumiko shouldn't be a problem at all.

After clocking in and wrapping my apron around my waist, I walked behind the counter and leaned back. There was hardly anyone in at the moment. I don't blame them, if I hadn't called in on Friday I'd still be asleep. But since I missed that day, I had to come in today so that I can make up those hours. I need the money too.

"So Rin," Shippo said leaning on the counter beside me, "have you decided what you wanted to do about your courtship to that youkai yet?"

"I decided to go along with it," I said as my hand automatically made its way to the necklace that hung from my neck. "I already got gift one."

Holding the pendent up I showed him and he smiled. "So it starts. Good luck."

"Thanks Shippo," I said letting the necklace drop back down on my collar bone, "I get the feeling I'm going to need all the luck that I can get for this."

Now how to tell Sango and Kagome is going to be the problem. I can already see it coming. It's about to be drama, drama, and more drama with those two. Kami help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Random Reviewer: _Awww thank you! That really means a lot to me._

Lovelygurl: _Well thank you! Here's the next chapter for you!_

Anna Sakura: _I really did. I didn't too much care for it. Don't too much care for this one either but apparently it's not too bad cause you guys are still reading. Thank you love!_

18: _Here it is! Thank you deary!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Awww well thanks; I'm glad that you thought so._

Serenity: _Well thank you!_

Drizzy Baby: _I'm glad that you did! Thank you!_

Son Goku: _Awww thank you!_

Son Gohan: _Here it is all ready and uploaded for you!_

Sessh x Rin: _Oh yes, here comes the drama, BIG TIME! Thank you my love. I appreciate it!_

Luna: _Haha that was a question everyone asked and it's answered in this chapter! Thank you love!_

Moon Princess: _Awww well thank you!_

For the Love: _I know I love that movie too. And thank you. I promise not to keep you guys waiting as long again!_

(): _Here it is for you! Thanks love!_

Sesshy Baby: _Here it is for you!_

Jolie: _Awww well thanks. It means a lot to hear that you guys enjoy my work that much. Its reviewers like you that keep me going otherwise I would have given up a long time ago. And yes, my conscience does that to me all the time. When I need it, it's never there. But when I don't it decides it wants to pop up like a daisy!_

17: _Oh yes, drama is indeed on the way. Thank you love._

Mary J: _Yup and here it all is right here for ya! Hope you enjoyed!_

Annalise: _Oh yes it definitely did, but not that cat lol. Thank you!_

Kikyou-sama: _Oh yes, drama is indeed coming VERY soon; sooner than you think._

Sesshomaru-sama: _I think everyone was shocked about the lifespan thing but I think you'll be even more shocked about what happens when it's a female youkai doing the courting._

Roxxy: _LOL! I don't know, I wouldn't deny every gift maybe just the last one. Okay I'm kidding; I wouldn't deny any of them especially if they come from Sesshomaru._

Trunks: _Lol yes, very freaky. Thank you!_

Kaneko: _Oh he definitely approved of her. That's without a doubt. Thank you love button!_

_Okay so after re-reading 'Blood Red Roses' I got struck with an idea for a sequel. If you would like for this to occur, be sure to tell me in a PM and I'll get started on it as soon as I can. I know I'm already overloaded all the other stories I have going but I promise I can do it. I'm a great multitasker. And the plans I have for the sequel are screaming at me to be written. So let me know otherwise I'll just let the idea drift away._


	10. Drama Be Thy Name

_The visual of Rin's dress and jewelry are posted on my blog. Have a look if you so choose._

_Stronger_

_Chapter Nine – Drama Be Thy Name_

"_Back through the ages of barbarism and civilization, in all tongues, we find this instinctive pleasure in the imitative action that is the very essence of all drama._" – **George P. Baker**

* * *

><p>It's been about a month already since the courtship started and so far no one outside of me, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and his immediate friends know about it. Mouths are kept shut under my strict orders to do so. I don't want the secret getting out just yet. I want to keep it under the table for as long as possible. I already know what would happen if word was to get out about this. I don't need the extra stress put on my shoulders at the moment. I just want serene peace, is that too much to ask for?<p>

Lying back on my couch, I looked up at the ceiling, arms folded over my stomach counting the dots. I've been like this for the last hour trying to figure out how in the FUCK I'm going to make it through tonight; one of the biggest nights of the year…Homecoming. Fuck. My. Life, to infinity.

I promised Kagome and Sango that I would go so I can't back out now, but you see the problem is that Sesshomaru is going to be there and I don't need him going over protective guard dog mode on me again. The last time he did that, Jiro almost lost his neck because his eyes lingered on me for a little bit too long. That had caused some suspensions but it was easy to falter those. But tonight; yeah no not so easy. If he has another outburst like that, our cover is blown and the ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL WILL KNOW! I can't live with that on my conscience. Let alone go to school and show my face again.

I slumped down in my seat again. Kirara is supposed to come over at any moment now to help me with my hair and make-up; she's going to lend me some jewelry as well since I don't really keep any. And that is strictly by choice.

A sudden knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. It's Kirara, right on schedule.

Getting up from the couch, I walked over to the door and pulled it opened.

"Hey Rin," Kirara chirped, "you ready to get started?"

"Yes so that I can get this over with as quickly as possible." I said moving to the side to let her into the apartment.

…

Kirara walked over the threshold and I shut the door behind her. She looked around for a moment like she was assessing the living room. The hell? Is there something in here we're going to need?

"This will do perfectly," Kirara said happily.

"What will do what perfectly," I asked walking into the living room and sitting on the couch again.

"The living room, I can set up in here," she said sitting down the large duffle bag I had not noticed she was carrying before just now. What the hell is in there? "That way we have more room so I can get you ready."

"You're overly excited about this aren't you?" I asked raising a brow.

"Ecstatic," Kirara said unzipping the bag and pulling out a shit load of stuff. I didn't know you needed so much to do hair and make-up but okay…

"Kirara, what the hell is all that?" I asked when I saw what looked like a fucking rolling pin. W.T.F dude; W.T.F?

"Oh these are all my hair products," Kirara said moving back a bit so I can see all that was lined up on the floor. Maybe I should have just gone to Kagome's house to get ready with her and Sango instead of calling Kirara. Oh well, can't back out now; let's just get this over and done with.

"Alright then let's get this over with," I said as I rose from my seat on the couch.

"To the kitchen you go," she said picking up two very large bottles. This girl is a hair care FREAK! No wonder her hair is so shinny and what not. Well, let's get this show on the road so that it's over sooner than later.

I followed Kirara into the kitchen and stood to the side as she started the water. I didn't say to wash my hair! I did that earlier!

"C'mon, pull that ponytail out and get under the water," she said waving me over with a flick of her wrists.

I growled – which was creepy – as I jerked the hair tie out of my hair then walked over to the sink and stuck my head under the water. I could feel Kirara's hands instantly running through my hair then cold gooey crap hitting my head. Suddenly my head started jerking back and forth. Kami is she trying to snap my head off?

"Uh Kir," I said spitting out some water, "could you not do that, you're rattling my brain."

"Oh, sorry," she said; I instantly felt her slow down and take it slower than before. Now this is relaxing.

Five minutes later, the water stopped hitting my head and Kirara's hands untangled themselves from within the raven coloured tresses; ringing out all the access water.

"Where do you keep your towels?" Kirara asked.

"First closet on the left," I said without lifting my head. I'm not trying to be soaked with water.

…

A few seconds later I felt something being dropped on top of my head and my wet hair being wrapped up. I sat up straight, my back now sore from having to bend over that damn sink. Thank Kami she didn't decide to use the bathtub; I'd really be in trouble then.

"Let's get you dried off then into your dress." Kirara said leading me out of the kitchen to the living room. I was pushed down into the living room chair before I could blink. I looked up at Kirara as she picked through her things then found what she was looking for; a blow dryer. She plugged the thing up then unwrapped my hair from the towel.

"I was at work earlier and Sesshomaru stopped by," Kirara said as she ran a comb through my hair as it was being blown dry by the dryer in her other hand.

"What'd he say," I asked raising a brow.

"He asked if you were still going to Homecoming," Kirara said. She sounds way too happy about this. There's something going on that she's not telling me and I demand to know right fucking now, dammit! "I assured him that I would have you there without a doubt. Have you received gift two yet?"

"Yes, it's the dress I'm wearing tonight," I said tilting my head to the side to give her access to the strands by my ear. "I just don't know how he could have possibly known my size. It fits like a glove."

"That's the thing about youkai men who are courting," Kirara said wisely. "They somehow know everything about the woman they're in courtship with; shoe size, pants size, dress size, bra size, the works."

"Hold on there, you did NOT just say bra did you," I asked looking up at her through my peripheral vision. If he knows my bra size, I hate to see what gift three might possibly be…bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, lingerie will make me deny, deny, DENY in a heartbeat. Uh-uh, not happening.

"Yes, I did," Kirara said clicking off the blow dryer. Then she saw the look on my face and laughed. "Don't worry, that is saved for AFTER you're mated. It won't be so embarrassing then."

"I am officially creeped out now," I said shuttering.

"Don't worry about it," Kirara said patting me on the shoulder, "you'll be fine when you get used to it. It takes a while but you'll be comfortable in the long run."

"You speak for yourself," I said rolling my eyes as she made me stand up.

"I mean it," Kirara said. "You're going to be fine; especially since you're mating Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Don't remind me," I said stretching out.

"Oh don't be a sour puss, Rin" Kirara laughed then grabbed my shoulders then turned me towards my bedroom. "Go get dressed and bring your ass back here so we can get your hair and make-up done."

I scowled at her then walked down the hall to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I shed my cami and shorts to be replaced with the white floor-length one shouldered dress that was lying on my bed. Careful not to let it snag on anything, I pulled the dress on then smoothed it out.

It's long and flowing at the bottom and tight at the bust. On the left side there are jewels embroided into it showing off part of my side. It's sexy but I look like I'm going to the fucking Oscars or something of that nature. But then again the theme of Homecoming this year is 'Night at the Grammy's' and I have to give Sesshomaru credit. He has amazing taste; if he was even the one who picked out the dress in the first place.

…

Well, guess I had better get back out to Kirara so that she can do my hair. I really hope that she knows what she wants to do with it already and not have me sitting there for the next two hours playing with my hair.

I walked back into the living room to see Kirara on the phone. When she heard me come in, she dropped it on the floor and stared at me like a gapping fish. I could hear who I figured was Shippo on the phone yelling trying to get her attention. It's not working bud.

"Er Kir, are you alright?" I asked; she just kept staring at me like a damn gapping fish. Is there something wrong? Does the dress really look that horrible on me?

"Rin, you look…" she started then stopped. I look what? Horrible? Ugly? Spit it out woman.

"Kir," I said cocking my head to the side.

"AMAZING!" she shouted throwing her arms up in the air. "I had no idea you had all those curves on you. You never show them that much!"

"Well," I said scratching the back of my head, "I was never really concerned about it."

"You should be," she said grabbing my arm and making me sit down in the chair again. Then I felt the towel being wrapped around my shoulders. "Sit back and relax Rin, you're in good hands. I already know what I want to do with your hair."

"I was hoping that you would say that," I said leaning back in my seat as she started running a comb through my hair.

I had to sit completely still while she was doing my hair. I felt her pulling like she was putting it into a ponytail and something being slid over the tail. I tried to look up and see what she was doing but there were pieces of loose hair in my face which made it extremely hard to see. I really wanna know what she's going.

It was a couple seconds later that the loose hair was pulled out of my face and braided into a rope. I felt her wrapping around whatever she was putting into my hair and I peeked back to see. But I couldn't see anything. Dammit.

"There, your hair is all done," she said after putting a jeweled hair tie on my hair. Then she put a mirror in my face. "Take a look."

I looked in the mirror and saw the mega large bun that was sitting on the middle of my head, the braids circling it. "Wow, it looks great!"

"I'm glad that you like it," Kirara said picking up a bag that I figured held the make-up. "Now put that mirror down and sit back so I can do your make-up." I was right.

…

Putting the mirror down, I leaned back in the chair again and closed my eyes. I felt the brush she had been holding brushing across my cheeks lightly. It kind of tickled.

I could swear she took forever when she announced that she was finally finished. Opening my eyes, I had to blink to get readjusted to the lighting in the room from having my eyes closed for only Kami knows how long.

"Take a look," Kirara said putting a mirror in my face. Oh my Kami. What the hell did this cat do? I don't look like me anymore!

"Kirara, who the hell is this staring back at me in the mirror," I asked looking up at her. She just started laughing. Hmmm, well I can kind of see the joke in it. But I'm serious, what the fuck has she done to me?

"That's what you look like when you actually dress up, Rin," she said as she packed her things back in the bag she had with her then grabbing a box. "Here, the jewelry I said I'd lend to you is in here. Hurry, put it on, and I'll give you a ride to your school. It's fifteen to eight. And you wouldn't want to walk in heels now would you?"

"Um, hell no," I said shaking my head.

"Then get that on and your shoes then we'll head out of here," she said taking her bag to the door. "Do you have your ID with you?"

"In my purse," I said putting on the earrings that were in the box. Not only do I look like I'm some celebrities wife in this dress – no I'm not I know what you're thinking – but with all this added jewelry, it's making me look rich_er_. I'm starting to rethink going to homecoming tonight but I did promise Sango and Kagome that I would go so I can't back out. On top of that, Sesshomaru will be looking for me. Damn me and making all these damn promises!

"Alright, let's get you to your school," Kirara said lifting her bag over her shoulder.

"No better time to get this over with than the present," I said picking up the silver sling shot heels that were sitting by the door and pulling them on.

Kirara passed me my purse then we both left the apartment, me locking the door behind us. When we walked into the hallway, I was greeted by Miroku leaving his apartment as well. When he saw me he whistled.

"Wow Rin, you look great," he said pressing the button to the elevator.

"Well thank you," I said smiling a little. Miroku's a nice guy. A bit of a flirt but a nice guy nonetheless. "You clean up well yourself."

He smiled as the elevator opened and stepped in. Kirara and I followed shortly after. Once all three of us were inside, the doors closed and we started the slow descend to the first floor.

"So Miroku," Kirara said – yes they know who each other are, "how are you getting to the dance?"

"Well I was actually going to walk since the school isn't that far away," Miroku said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nonsense, why don't you ride with Rin and I?" Kirara said shifting the bag on her shoulder. Oh yes, this so will raise suspicions. Just what I need right now…not! "I'm dropping her off at the school and Sesshomaru is taking her home afterwards."

"It beats walking," Miroku said as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Well then let's get a move on," I said as we walked through the lobby. _Every single guy that was in the lobby was staring at me_! And so were the females. "I don't want to be ogled at all night."

Kirara took notice of everyone staring directly at me then nodded her head grabbing my arm and speeding up her pace. Quickly we exited the apartment building and walked over to her car. Thankfully she parked close by the doors.

I quickly ducked into the front seat and shut the door behind me. Miroku climbed into the back and Kirara got into the driver's seat after putting her bag in the back with Miroku. Within a twenty second window, Kirara had the car started then took off driving down the road towards the school.

…

I think I'm gonna pass out. I didn't know that there were this many kids at Hibiya high this year. The fucking gym is _packed_. There's barely any room to breathe let alone move. I kind of regret agreeing to go this year; I should have just stayed home and watched movies.

"Rin!"

I can just barely hear it but someone is calling my name. Turning, I looked to see Sango and Kagome rushing to my side. Well don't they look pretty?

"Wow, I love your dress," Sango screeched beaming at me. "Where did you get it?"

"Internet," I lied. I can't exactly tell her that Sesshomaru bought it as a courting gift. That will just open the door for the drama to walk through, smile at me, and say 'Hi, how ya doin'?'

"I love it, it's beautiful," Kagome said loud enough for us to hear, smiling. "Very Oscars, ya know?"

"You have no idea," I said raising the tempo of my voice laughing a little. "And your dresses are beautiful too!"

Kagome twirled around, the skirt of her short dress spiraling out around her. "I know, mom helped me pick it out. It's great right?"

"I'll say," Sango said loudly as she began laughing; her hand resting on her exposed hip. "I dig it."

I was going to say something else before shouting was heard all throughout the gym as _Like A G6_ started playing.

"Oh Kami," Sango snapped rolling her eyes. "I really hate this song."

"Tell me about it," Kagome yelled placing her hands over her ears. "It's annoying as hell."

"You can say that again," I yelled over the music folding my arms over my chest. "And by them moving like that is just making it hotter and hotter in here. They do know that this is a pretty crowded place right?"

"Obviously not," Sango shouted.

"You can say that again," Kagome yelled stomping her foot on the floor.

It's going to be a long fucking night.

I've been here for only an hour and already guys are pulling at me to come dance with them. I'm trying to be nice and turn them down without hurting their feelings but if they keep pushing it I'm going to snap.

"Hey Rin," another male voice called.

I know that voice. Fuck my life it's Bankotsu. He's been trying to get me for the last month now! Can't he take a hint? I DON'T LIKE YOU! Do I have to spell that out in fucking fireworks or something? Because I will if I must.

"Yes Bankotsu," I said with an exasperated sigh when he was standing right next to me, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to dance now," Bankotsu said rubbing the back of his neck.

Did he not get it the first twenty times he asked me? You know what, I'll just humour him. "Sure why not?"

…

Before I could even think about blinking, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. Careful there buddy, you leave a bruise and you'll be hearing from my intended stupid. It's not a very wise idea for you to do something like that. Big dummy.

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor where there was enough space for the both of us and placed his arms around me. He tried to pull me in close to him but I kept him a good arms length away. I do NOT want to hear anything from anyone about me and Bankotsu being together. He's already going around the school saying that we were supposed to go out sometime soon. As if that is _ever_ going to happen; you can keep dreaming Bankotsu.

"You look pretty," he said smiling at me. Do you brush bud? Because I swear your breath will kill me if you do that again. It smells like a rotting corpse; gross! "I like your dress."

"Thanks," I said scrunching my nose up in disgust.

I felt his hand tighten on my back and yelped a little. Are you trying to bruise me?

"My suggestion would be that you get your hands off her."

Oh fuck my life. Why? Why? WHY? Sesshomaru I told you not to get all over protective on me again! The last time you did that it almost blew the secret!

"My intended is not to be touched."

Then the music stopped. Fuck my life. The… hmmm in this case would this be a dog? Yup, it would definitely be a dog. The dog is out of the fucking bag. Everyone is going to know about this. Way to go jackass.

"Your what," Bankotsu said letting go of me then turning to face Sesshomaru. To say that he was scared would be an understatement. Bankotsu was completely _mortified _at the sight of Sesshomaru standing there.

"You heard what I said now back away from her slowly or I'll gut you where you stand," he said coolly. How he can just stand there and make that kind of promise – yes it's a promise I've learned not to call them threats over the last month – to Bankotsu is astounding. Does he not realize what he has done?

It was then that everyone started to surround us. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders and turned to see that it was Kagome and Sango standing on either side of me. FUCK!

"Your intended as in demon mating," Bankotsu said. Kami kill me now! Just strike me dead where I stand! "You and Rin? Nuh uh, no way in hell is that true…is it?"

It was then that everyone turned to look at me. I can feel the lump forming in my throat. Do I lie? Or do I just let the truth be known since I know for a fact that it's going to come out sooner or later. This is going to be hard and I am definitely going to regret this later.

"Rin is what they're saying true?" It was Kagome that asked. I could tell that she sounded confused and hurt at the same time.

"It's true," I said with a sigh.

That's when I was thrown off my feet. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru catching me, I swear I would have met the ground. Looking up, I saw both Sango's arms stretched out in my direction. I knew it would come to this.

"You're the intended mate of a youkai," Sango shouted. "You know I don't accept that."

"It's not my fucking fault Sango," I said as Sesshomaru helped me back to my feet. I could feel my face flushing red with anger. "You act like I planned for this to happen."

"It's not your fault but you couldn't tell us? How do we know you didn't plan this from the start?" Kagome asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked cocking a brow. "I didn't tell you because I knew that this was how you bitches were going to act. And do you honestly think that I would do something like this on purpose? Are you out of your damn minds?"

"We're not, but obviously you are," Sango said rolling her eyes. "And from now on, I don't want to speak to you ever again. Don't even think about attempting to talk to me or you'll meet my knuckles, got it?"

"Same goes for me," Kagome added.

"If you're going to act that way then so be it," I said turning my back. "This just goes to show how true of friends you two really were. C'mon Sesshomaru, take me home."

"Gladly, Ayame, InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, let's go," he said as we all made our way out of the gym.

…

I can't believe those two. They really just turned their backs on me like this? I mean I knew they would be upset but for them to turn their backs on me? Exactly how much of a fucking ingrate can you be? As many times as I was there for them throughout their hardships, their struggles and they do this to me? I have really got to start picking out better friends.

"Don't worry about them," Sesshomaru whispered looking down at me, his arm secured around my waist. "If they cannot accept what fate has intended then you do not need people like them in your life."

I nodded but I couldn't help the tear that started rolling down my cheeks. They were my best friends but they turned their backs on me just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

jinulover: _Well thank you love!_

18: _I thought it was sweet too lol, thanks love! Here's that update._

For the Love: _Here you go!_

17: _Drama is here. And this is only the start!_

Son Goku: _Thank you! Here's another update!_

Luna: _The drama has been released from its cage!_

Serenity: _Lol, well thank you! Here's another for ya!_

Anna Sakura: _Here's that update for ya! Hope you enjoy!_

Son Gohan: _Well thank you hon! I appreciate it!_

Sessh x Rin: _Well thank you!_

Moon Princess: _Yup, gift one accepted as well as gift two and the drama has been unleashed!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Awww thank you honey!_

Drizzy Baby: _Me either, it would suck big time!_

Mary J: _I think that everyone was happy she went through with it but I don't think Rin is too happy anymore! Thank you love!_

Kikyou-sama: _Haha, I said the same thing!_

Annalise: _Yes it sure does have meaning lol._

Sesshomaru-sama: _Yeah but I think Rin would disagree after this chapter! LOL, thank you!_

Jolie: _You've gotten just a little taste of the drama in this chapter. It gets worse as the story goes on. Thanks love._

Kaneko: _The drama came! LOL, thanks hon. I appreciate the review._

Roxxy: _Here's an update for you._

Sesshy Baby: _I'm glad I could give you something to do lol. Thanks love._

(): _I continued! Enjoy!_

Trunks: _The drama came faster than a speeding bullet!_

Random Reviewer: _I agree with you. I wouldn't wanna give up my basically immortal life but that all depends. I guess I would have to live the situation – and we know that will never happen – for me to honestly make that decision. Thank you for the review! Greatly appreciated._

_Well we're about a fourth of the way through this story. It's going to be quite long. I thought it was only gonna reach thirty chapters at first but now it looks like it's gonna go into the forties so I'll be writing this one for a while. Anyways, all the reviews you guys give are greatly appreciated. I love you all!_


	11. Stupid People

_Please take notice that this chapter is in Sesshomaru's point of view. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I didn't mean to shock everyone like that but I did say that this story has majour drama in it. And I'm very sorry for such a long wait but, writing in first person from a male's point of view is NOT easy._

_Stronger_

_Chapter Ten – Stupid People_

"_If drama were__vodka__; __our school would be__ so__wasted." – _Unknown

* * *

><p>"You know, I really wish I could go back in time and do things differently," she said looking out the car window. It was the first time she had spoken since we left the school.<p>

Instead of taking her home like she had originally asked me to, Rin decided to stay in the car with me and just ride around for a bit. She said it would help get her mind off of things. I feel really bad for how everything happened. I had not expected for those bitches, Sango and Kagome, to treat her like that. If it weren't for that look she had given me before she spoke to them, I would have ripped them both to shreds.

"You know it was for the best that you let it be known what is happening," I said glancing over at her. She is a rare beauty indeed; nothing like all the other girls that attend Hibiya High. She is a strong willed girl, very head strong, and persistent when she wants to be. I learned that the hard way. "And if they cannot accept it, then people like that do not need to be in your life. Don't beat yourself up over it."

She sighed, "You're right, you're right. Would you taking me to get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry and all this drama is making me fatigued."

"Of course," I said taking a turn onto another road where I knew there is a McDonald's located.

Pulling up into the drive thru, I leaned back and let Rin reach over me to get to the intercom. Bad idea. She smells really good. What is that, Sakura?

I was so enticed by her scent that I hadn't noticed she pulled away and sat down again until she touched my shoulder. Snapping back to reality, I pressed down on the gas and moved forward in the drive thru. I have got to be careful or something that I will ultimately regret later is bound to happen. And lead Rin to hate me for the rest of her life.

"Uh Sesshomaru, drive," she said slapping my arm to gain my attention. Huh, when did she sit back down? Oh well.

Pressing down on the gas, I moved up in the line leaning my head back on the headrest gazing out of the front window, lost in thought. I messed up and I know it. But that Bankotsu was a little too close to Rin. And no man is allowed that close. Then there are those Kagome and Sango girls that were Rin's 'friends'. Had it not been for Rin speaking up, I would have and everything I would have said would not have been nice; considering that I even said anything instead of ripping them both apart for touching her.

"Hey," she said.

Turning my head ever so slightly to the right, I looked down at her. The look in Rin's eyes told me that she was concerned but what she was concerned about, I do not know.

"Yes Rin," I asked; the feeling of my eyebrow unconsciously rising making itself known.

"Sesshomaru are you okay," she asked turning her torso so that she was facing me. "You're zoning out and you keep getting this murderous look in your eyes. What's on your mind?"

I have a murderous look in my eyes? Maybe it came from when I thought about Bankotsu being so close to Rin earlier.

"There you go again," she said bringing me out of my thoughts and back to attention. I pressed down on the gas and came to the first window. "What's the matter Sessh?"

I've grown accustomed to her calling me Sessh and Sesshy. Where she got Sesshy from I will never know but as long as it's only her calling me that, I can live with it. "Nothing really." It's the only answer I can really give her. I can't tell her that I want to turn around, go back to the school, and rip all their heads off their shoulders. Especially that Kagome and Sango for what they did to my Rin.

"Sesshomaru don't lie to me," she said handing me a five to pay for her meal. I pushed it back at her and pulled my debt card from my wallet that was sitting between us in the center consul. "There's something on your mind and I want to know what it is."

"Rin, it's nothing you need to worry about," I said handing the card over. "I'm just thinking."

"Uh huh, yeah I don't believe that for one second Sesshomaru," she said folding her arms over her chest. Does she have to be so aware of everything? "I know you just about as well as you know me and I know that there's something on your mind and I'm going to find out. So either you can tell me now or wait until I figure it out; whichever you prefer."

I sighed. There is just no winning with this girl. "I was thinking about what happened tonight. The way that your so called friends treated you after finding out that you were my intended mate; it pissed me off and honestly I want to turn around and teach them a lesson."

Reaching out I took the card as I moved up in the line. One more step before we're out of this damn drive through.

"Those two are not my friends," Rin said with a huff in her voice. "If they can't accept this situation for what it is, I don't need them, just like you said. So don't let it get to you. They're not even worth the time."

"And what about Bankotsu," I asked looking down at her. "Can I still kill him?"

"Eh, do what you want with that bastard," she said waving it off. "I honestly don't care; I never liked him anyways."

Good to know.

Reaching out the window of the car, I took the bag of food and handed it over to Rin before driving off out of the lot and onto the main road.

I drove down the street heading towards Rin's apartment at a speed that was not too fast, but not too slow either. As I was driving, I felt Rin touch my hand.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. If it weren't for my exhilarated hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes Rin," I asked looking down at her. There was something in her eyes; something that looked like desire.

"Stay with me tonight," she said leaning over on my arm. "I don't want to be alone."

It's a good thing she lives alone; this action would raise suspicions, "Of course."

"Thank you."

…

We arrived at her apartment a few minutes after leaving the McDonald's. Parking the car close to the entrance, I got out after pulling the keys from the ignition then helped Rin out; closing the door behind her. After locking the doors, we made our way into the building and to the elevator. Rin pressed the button and the doors automatically opened. We stepped through, the horrible odors of this little shaft hitting me in the face instantly like they had done so many times before when I go to visit Miroku occasionally. I hate the smell passionately.

Riding the elevator up, I watched Rin from the corner of my eye. She looked sad. Maybe still thinking about what happened tonight.

"Rin," I said looking down at her.

"Huh, what," she said looking up. I guess I caught her off guard.

"What are you thinking about," I asked raising a brow.

"How I'm going to handle going to school on Monday," she said leaning against the wall of the elevator. "I know everyone is going to be talking about what happened tonight."

"Rin you don't have to worry about anyone." I said reaching over to touch her shoulder. "They are of no concern to the situation. If they don't like it, so be it. But if they support us and our fate then that is their choice. What does matter however is you and I. We are the ones going through this, not them. So worrying about them is completely pointless and unnecessary."

"You're right," she said as the doors opened and we walked out. "I just don't want to deal with anyone's drama; especially from _them._"

I know exactly who she's talking about; Kagome and Sango. "Don't worry, they won't be bothering you anymore, I'll personally make sure of that."

She smiled at me as she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

…

Monday.

Oh how I hate Mondays. They're the hell of the week.

Stretching out, I sat up and looked at the time. Shit, I over slept. I was supposed to go get Rin today and drive her to school. I don't trust her walking alone. Someone might try something stupid.

Stupid people.

Throwing the blanket off, I stood and walked over to my closet. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I left my bedroom picking up my bag and shoes then headed straight for the bathroom. Throwing the bag on the floor, I picked up the brush and brushed my hair back into a ponytail.

After brushing my teeth, I walked out the door, bag in hand and picked up my car keys. Stepping into the Altima, I started the ignition and drove off.

…

I made it to Rin's apartment in record time. And she was standing outside the building. I figure she saw me coming in because she started towards the car before I even stopped. She looked very appealing today. Maybe it's just the attraction that comes with our being intended. Maybe.

"What took so long," she asked as she buckled herself into the seatbelt and I pulled off.

"Sorry, I overslept."

"Wow, I would never imagine that you, Sesshomaru Takahashi would oversleep." She teased as we road past the apartments and other buildings that lined the way to the school.

Coming to a stop in front of it, I turned off the car and got out; Rin following shortly after. As soon as we stepped out of the car, everyone turned to look at us. Then the whispers started. Stupid people and their rumours.

"I hear she's pregnant," one whispered. As if, we haven't gone that far and will not go that far until after the ceremony. Maybe they should brush up on their demonology.

"I hear he's forcing her into it." If you people don't get your facts straight.

"Let's hurry up and get inside before I catch a case," Rin said tugging at my sleeve. Yes, that's a very good idea before someone truly gets hurt, badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Moon Princess: _Yes you and me both. I hate catty females like that. Thanks love._

Kaneko: _Yes, yes they do. But don't worry; they get what's coming to them._

18: _You know I said the same thing when I wrote it. LOL. Thanks hon._

17: _Yes definitely. _

Random Reviewer: _I would have done the same. I can't stand girls like that. It gets on my LAST good nerve._

Trunks: _Yup, I would have done the exact same thing. They obviously are both idiots._

_Thank you guys for putting up with me for the last few weeks and my slow updating; but school has started and I hardly ever have time to write. Bear with me._


	12. Flaring Tempers

**Finally I got this chapter out to you guys. Remember, vote on the poll. More information will be provided soon. Enjoy!**

_Stronger_

_Chapter Eleven – Flaring Tempers_

"_Do not believe anything simply because you have heard it. Do not believe in anything simply because it is spoken and rumoured by many. Do not believe in anything simply because it is written in your religious books. Do not believe in anything merely on the authourity of your teachers and elders. Do not believe in traditions because they have been handed down for many generations. But after observation and analysis, when you find that anything is good with reason and is conductive to the good and benefit of one and all, then accept it and live up to it._" – **Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta, the founder of Buddhism, 563-483 B.C.**

* * *

><p>Entering the school was much worse I than being outside. All eyes were on us. It was like we brought on a fucking apocalypse or something. And if they keep staring, I'm going to end up punching someone's lights out. I've had it up to here with the bullshit! Do you see why I wanted to keep it a secret <em>now<em>? Reasons like this! Annoying ass people; oh yeah I so see myself getting into many fights over the next few months. I'll be glad when winter break hits and I don't have to be here for a month. Because I might end up with a case if they keep pushing all the right buttons.

You know what; screw you people I'm getting into this damn school before I kill one of you.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said looking down at me as we walked through the doors of the school, "don't let them get to you. We have each other and that's all that matters, remember that."

I looked up then smiled at him. Somehow over the past month he's always managed to know the right things to say at the right moments. "I know but all the staring and talking is getting on my nerves. I can't help but be a little pissed off about it. I was hoping that nothing like this would happen but apparently that's not how fate wants this to play out. I don't know how I'm going to handle a whole year of this bullshit. "

He grabbed my hand while brushing the pad of his thumb against my skin. This simple touch was enough to send chills shooting up my spin for some odd reason but I've grown used to it over the past month. "We'll make it through this together. Don't worry about anything or anyone this year. We just have to get through these last few months then we're free."

…

I smiled while cupping his hand with mine as we began walking through the hallways towards my locker… their locker. The locker I shall no longer be using because _they _will be in it as well and I don't want any of my stuff missing and or broken, because if either Sango or Kagome puts their hands on my stuff, it's on and those bitches are going down. Thank Kami Ayame doesn't have a locker partner and I can put my stuff in there. It would drive me nuts to have to deal with those two on a daily basis just to get my stuff.

"Sesshomaru," I said looking up at him, "if they're there, please…"

"I already know," Sesshomaru said looking down. "Don't worry about anything, they won't bother you. And if they do they have to deal with me, I can assure you of that much."

"Good," I said smiling, "thank you."

Gripping his hand tighter, we headed upstairs to the second floor where their locker was located. I could feel my stomach muscles tightening. What if they are standing there? I don't think I'll be able to control myself. I still want to punch Sango in her fucking face for pushing me Saturday night. And I want to let Kagome have it for everything she said.

"I'll wait here for you," Sesshomaru suddenly said stopping at a locker five doors away from theirs.

I nodded then released his hand and walked over to the locker. Putting in the combination for the last time, I pulled the door opened and began to remove my stuff from the locker stuffing it in my backpack quickly. Right as I was closing my bag, I heard them coming towards the locker. Just my fucking luck.

Quickly kicking the locker door closed, I swung my bag over my shoulder and began walking away completely ignoring what they were saying.

"You could at least say hi," Kagome called after me. "After all we were once friends."

I stopped dead in my tracks then looked back at her over my shoulder. "I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't listening because the last time I checked you both didn't want me to speak to you am I correct? And that includes all forms of formalities and pleasantries. So you can both screw yourselves and leave me alone, kay?" And with that I walked away as I flipped them the bird showing that I meant business.

…

Finally making it to Sesshomaru, I hooked my hand in his. I laughed as Sango screamed behind us saying that she would kick my ass. Yeah fucking right; in your dreams sweetheart. You guys were the ones who didn't want to be friends anymore, remember? It wasn't my choice.

"You handled that quite nicely I believe," Sesshomaru said as we made our way to Ayame's locker. Did I happen to mention that I'm thankful for her? Because I am; I'm so thankful for her right now.

"You think so," I asked looking up at him. He nodded.

"You handled that better than any other person would have," he said as we came to a stop at Ayame's locker. "Most people that are put in this type of situation would break down and beg for forgiveness, but you're not most people."

"Of course not," I said opening the locker then pulling my bag off my shoulder. "I'm Rin Noto; the female that doesn't take anyone's shit. And I wouldn't beg for them to forgive me even if my life depended on it. I did nothing wrong so I don't see why I should have to apologize." I then began to pull books from my bag that I wouldn't need.

"That is true," he said taking my things from me and placing them in the locker.

"Thanks," I said zipping my bag closed then throwing it over my shoulder and shutting the locker. Taking his hand in mine once again, we began walking. "So what's the plan? How are we going to take on this year?"

"Take it head on and meet every challenge face to face," he said squeezing my hand a little.

"That seems like the only thing we can really do," I said pressing to his side a little more ignoring everyone that stared at us. Screw you people, I love him. Yes I fucking said it; I LOVE HIM! And I'll shout it from the highest peak in Japan and there isn't a damn thing you bastards can say to me to make me change my mind.

"Yes it is," he said releasing my hand and letting his rest on my hip. "But we'll be fine, I promise."

"I know, I trust you," I said as we came to Mr. Sasku's class and walked in. When the old panther youkai heard us walk in he looked up and smile. Whoa, so not the reaction I was expecting but it's a nice change.

…

"Ah the happy couple," the old panther youkai said still smiling. Damn word travels fast at this damn school. Well at least he isn't against our relationship. That's all that matters right now. "How are you two holding up with everything going on around here? You're both the talk of the school."

"I've been better but I'm alright," I said sitting down in the chair next to his desk. "Lots of people are staring at us but I can deal with that. There are rumours going around that I'm pregnant and that he's forcing me into this which is completely hilarious to me."

"That is a bit funny," Mr. Sasku said, "but Rin don't let any of it get to you. People will talk and not many will agree with what is going on because they are so closed minded. But that is to be expected. My mate and I went through a situation similar to yours and Sesshomaru's. Many people made us outcasts but it didn't matter, we just kept moving on with our lives."

Hold the hell on, Mr. Sasku's wife, err, mate is a ningen as well? "Wait, your mate is a ningen as well?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion.

Mr. Sasku chuckled then picked up a photo that was sitting on his desk and handed it to me. I looked at it and could swear my eyes popped out of the sockets. His mate really is a ningen! "Wow she's gorgeous," I said. "See look Sesshomaru."

I felt his chin resting on my shoulder, his long silver hair tickling my cheek and nose as he looked at the photo.

"That is Asami Sasku, she's on the council that handles youkai and ningen mating," Sesshomaru said; a hint of surprise sounding in his voice. "I didn't know that she was your wife Mr. Sasku. I just thought that you merely shared a last name."

"Yes, that is my wife Asami," Mr. Sasku said taking the photo back. "You all will meet her in the classroom really soon and you two will meet with her once again for your mating ceremony." He placed the photo back in its place before he turned back to look at us. "Anyway, Asami is a lot younger than I am; a few thousand years younger for that matter but she loves me just the same. We were not accepted at first among her people and most of mine but we cannot choose whom it is we mate. Fate makes that choice for us. And even though they cast us out, that didn't stop us from loving one another. We have true love, much like the two of you do. I saw it the first day you began to act civil with one another. I knew it was an act." He smiled as he watched Sesshomaru move closer to me and place a hand over my shoulder. My own hand reached up and covered his. "So don't let what anyone at this school says get to either of you. You're both in love, I can tell and that's all that truly matters. Keep pushing forward, they'll get over it eventually."

I smiled as I removed my hand from Sesshomaru's and he lifted his hand from my shoulder. "Thanks Mr. Sasku, I'll keep that in mind." I said as I stood and made my way to my desk with Sesshomaru following close behind.

"Anything to help," Mr. Sasku called after us. "I'm always here if you ever need to talk about anything."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I knew there was a reason I always liked him. He's one of the best teachers at this school, followed by Mrs. Kuchiki.

…

The morning went by quickly; a little too quickly for my liking. So when the bell rang signaling the end of forth, I stood up and grabbed my cell phone from my pocket as I made my way down to the counseling center to talk to my counselor. I need to change my schedule, just switch those classes that I have with Kagome and Sango to different periods so that I don't have to sit there with them. Kami forbid if I get paired with either one of them because then I would have to kill one – if not both – of them. Scrolling through my contacts, I finally stopped on Sesshomaru's number and pressed call. I have to let him know where I am or he'll freak and come looking for me. I've learned that youkai males are very protective of their mates and will freak the fuck out if they can't locate them; hence why I'm calling him now.

Walking down the stairwell, I came to the exit right as he picked up.

"_Yes,_" he said into the microphone.

"I'm going to talk to my counselor to get my schedule switched around so I don't have classes with Kagome and Sango, I'd have to kill them if I have to sit in either of my classes with them," I said as I walked down the hall through the kids that decided they wanted to stand around in everyone's fucking way. "It shouldn't take me more than five minutes so wait for me in the main lobby by the senior wall."

"_Very well,_" he said before the line went dead.

Putting the phone back in my pocket, I walked into the counseling center and headed for my counselor's office.

…

Five minutes later, I left the room with a new schedule in hand and headed for the main lobby. As I came in view of it, I saw Sesshomaru and the others standing by the senior wall all talking. At least they waited.

"It's about time you came," Miroku teased.

"Well sorry for taking so long," I said as I walked over to them; a laugh brewing in my throat.

"Apology accepted, now can we go please?" Inuyasha said being impatient as usual. "I'm really; really hungry and I don't want to wait for much longer."

"Oh Inuyasha stop complaining," Ayame said as she latched herself to Kouga.

"Yeah Inuyasha, let's go," I said as I hooked my arm in Sesshomaru's and we began walking away.

As we made our way to the doors that led to the courtyard, people continued to stare at us. Really with all the fucking staring! Take a damn picture, it lasts longer!

Walking down the hill to where the pizza truck sat waiting, we stood in line engaged in conversation. What we were talking about was absolutely fascinating. I really mean that.

"And Kouga almost ended up killing the guy just because he looked at me," Ayame continued as she told us what happened after being dropped off when we left Homecoming Saturday night.

"That's what happens when you're someone's intended mate, right Sesshomaru," I said looking up at him and smiling. "The male get's extremely possessive of his female and will try to rip any man that stares throat out."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nodding as we took a step forward.

"They all do it," Inuyasha said letting his hands rest on the back of his head. "They become pussy whipped bastards after they've found their mates and will crawl on hands and knees for them; especially these two, but not me. I plan on being a bachelor for the rest of my life; a very rich, very content bachelor with yachts and women out the ying yang."

"Yeah right, you're bound to fall for somebody Inuyasha. I already know this," Miroku said smirking at him. "Everyone falls in love some time you just haven't met the right pretty young lady just yet. But I'll help you with that; it's my specialty."

"No way lecher, if that's your specialty I don't want it," Inuyasha said. "I don't need any help from you in that aspect, thanks but no thanks."

I laughed; they're both idiots. "Guys let's just get pizza and go sit down somewhere."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Kouga said as we all walked forward.

"What kind do you want Rin," Sesshomaru asked looking back at me over his shoulder.

"Pepperoni and a strawberry soda," I said before turning to Ayame.

"Hey Rin, I'm having a kick back this weekend with some of my friends from my old school," Ayame said enthusiastically. "Would you like to come? It's just going to be us girls."

"Yeah sure," I said. "Girl time would be great."

"Awesome," Ayame said as the boys began walking towards us, "I'll text you all the details later."

"Alright, that works," I said as we walked back up the hill and into the building.

…

Heading for the cafeteria, we walked over to one of the tables closest to the door and sat down, me in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

We sat around talking until the sound of heels was heard coming our way.

"Oh great not her," I said rubbing my hands against my temples.

Oh Kami why her? Just, why? What did I do to deserve this?

"Associating with youkai and hanyous now are we, Rin," Kikyou said as she stood to the side of us; her flunkies standing right behind her. "You really must be desperate, but that's understandable. I'd be just as desperate as you if my only friends in the school abandoned me as well, am I right?"

"Right," her flunkies chimed in unison.

Ten, nine, eight, oh fuck this shit!

"Hey why don't you fuck off," Inuyasha snapped as he stood up. "Leave her alone."

"Oh hush you dog eared mongrel," Kikyou snapped staring back at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Why I ought to…" Inuyasha started as he began to inch closer and closer to the girls. Oh fuck, we cannot afford for him to murder them. As much as I would love to see it, we can't do that.

Reacting quickly, I jumped up from my seat and placed my hand on his shoulder jerking him back. "Let me handle this Inuyasha, just sit down. She's not even worth it."

"You got lucky this time but it won't happen again," Inuyasha spat before he sat down again. I sighed; that was a close one.

Returning my attention to Kikyou, I looked at her as a hand made its way to my hip. "Look Kikyou, why can't you take a hint? I could care less about you and everything you're trying to do to break me and everything you stand for. You've been trying to get back at me since freshman year when I turned down your offer to become one of the 'cool kids'. So why don't you and your little floozies walk away and leave me the fuck alone, hmmm? It would make your lives and my life so much easier to live. I've already got enough stress on my shoulders as it is, I don't need your bullshit as well. It's time to put the past behind us and move on with our lives. You don't like me; I for damn sure don't like you so why don't we leave it at that and stay out of each other's hair. How does that sound? Because I have neither the time nor the patients to deal with you and your bullshit."

I turned to sit down again when I felt a fist connect with my back. A sharp pain shot up my entire spin before I spun around, fist cocked back ready to swing.

"Big mistake," I hissed through clenched teeth. "A very big fucking mistake on your part."

My hand shot forward with great force and connected directly with her nose. Blood splattered from her nostrils coating her entire blouse with the crimson liquid before she fell straight on her ass. Serves her right…but I think I just broke her nose, oops.

"Wow Rin, I didn't think you had it in you," Kouga praised from his seat.

"Nice one," Ayame chimed sticking up both her thumbs and smiling at me.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting for you to hit her that hard," Miroku laughed. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to hit her ass that hard either and now my damn hand hurts. Geez she's boney!

"Come Rin, let us be on our way," Sesshomaru said as he and everyone else stood from the seat.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Picking up the container for my pizza and soda can, we all left and headed for Mrs. Kuchiki's class.

Oh yeah, it's going to be a **long **fucking year.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

TEV Rin: Thank _you hon, I appreciate it!_

Jklsdryrb: _In the ANIME she wouldn't care about ningen people dating youkai, but this is MY story and I will write it HOW I WANT TO! Thank you very fucking much._

U: _I want you to really take a good look at the website. It is FAN FUCKING FICTION for a reason. And so that means that I will write my story however the fuck I want to._

For the Love: _You have NO idea how much I want to kill off everyone in that school save the ones that actually don't mind their relationship…yet. JK thanks love!_

jinulover: Yes _they are and will be for a very long time. Thanks darling!_

Moon Princess: _*HIGH FIVE* I'M SO WITH YOU!_

Son Gohan: So _do I but unfortunately there are people like that EVERYWHERE!_

Son Goku: _I think the beginning was sweet too. You have no idea how hard I was cooing when I went back and re-read it the next day. Thanks love._

17 & 18: _No I didn't, are you twins also? But anyways, yes they are! And it only gets worse as the story progresses that much I can promise. But thanks loves, your review(s) are greatly appreciated._

Random Reviewer: _I'm so with you on that one. If it were me, I might just smash a few faces in. But that's just me. Anyways, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And all your reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm glad that you like the way that I write his point of view. I just had to do this chapter in Rin's point of view because of the events that took place but it's going to be Sesshomaru's POV next chapter. Thanks love!_

Trunks: _*High Fives* I've got AK47s, Oozes, and riffles, which do you want? LOL!_

Jolie: _Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I totally missed you last time because I was in such a rush because I was getting ready to leave. But yes, Rin should leave behind the bitches that turned their backs on her so easily because they were completely in the wrong. And I'll be posting possible summaries for each of the new projects that I'm thinking about doing in that poll of mine on my blog. Just click on my homepage link and go to the Jaylonni Love blog. There you'll find the summaries in about an hour. Thanks love!_

Kaneko: _It sure as hell is. Thanks love._

Strength In Numbers: Thank _you hon! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!_

**There's a poll. For the anonymous reviewers I'll be posting the summaries on my blog. Go there if you would like to find out more information on each story in about an hour. And with that said, review!**


	13. Just Leave Us Alone

**Another chapter of 'Stronger' FINALLY! I was suffering a majour case of writers block but I'm back now and ready. Also, the POVs in this chapter switch. First it's Sesshomaru then it's Rin. And so, enjoy!**

_Stronger_

_Chapter Twelve – Just Leave Us Alone_

"_I don't want to be alone; I want to be left alone." _**– Unknown**

* * *

><p>I don't know if it was the stress of the day or if it was everyone staring at us but whatever it was that made Rin snap today at lunch and punch that girl, whatever the hell her name is, in the face has finally taken it's tool on her. She's been pissed off since we left the lunch room – over three hours ago. And now here we are sitting in her apartment and she can't even think let alone concentrate on the task at hand. Why? Because she's so mad.<p>

"Rin," I spoke running my hand through her hair to gain her attention. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright when everyone just leaves me the hell alone," Rin spoke leaning back on the couch. "I keep getting text messages about our relationship and how we got together. It's annoying as hell, Sesshomaru. I just want everyone to stay out of our fucking business."

"Yes, it would be nice if they all minded their own business but that's not how our fates have worked this out," I told her pulling her into my arms so that her head rested on my chest. "But think about who I am and think about the situation. Not only are the students of that bloody school going to be all over us but the media as well. My family is trying their best to keep it under wraps but considering where we go to school, it's not going to be easy. Especially since those students like to gab."

Rin snorted. "You can say that again. I just wish that…" She stopped midsentence like she thought it would hurt my feelings by what she said even though I know what is on her mind. So I finished for her.

"That things could go back to normal?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yes, not that I don't care about you or anything like that it's just I wish…" she stopped again looking down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"That we would have waited," I finished for her again.

"Okay now you, you're going to have to stop doing that," Rin said looking up at me. There was a little crease in her nose from where she was scrunching it up. It was very cute.

Where the hell did that come from? Such words should not even be registered in my vocabulary. I'll have to fix that eventually.

"This is what happens when you're easy to read like an opened book, Rin." I told her; my voice accented with laughter. "Everything you ever want to say is always right there on your face. It's not hard to tell."

Her nose coloured slightly by my words as if she were embarrassed.

"I can't believe that I'm really that easy to read," she said placing her hands over her face. "Can everyone else read me like that?" She looked up at me and I couldn't help but to smile at her. She's got that kind of effect on me.

"I'm not sure about others, but I know I can read you easily," I told her bringing my hand to her cheek and rubbing across it with the pad of my thumb.

"Does this have to do with us being intended mates at all," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That could be a factour, but even if we weren't intended to be mates, I'd be able to read you still," I told her. "You're just that obvious."

"I don't like you," she said leaning on me again. "It's not fair, you can read me as plainly as an opened book but I have a majour issue with trying to figure you out every day. It's aggravating you know."

"Yes I know but we have to deal with it – for the time being – then once the year is over, we can leave and never look back on this again," I told her rubbing the pad of my thumb against her exposed arm. "I promise, once we leave this place and we are properly mated, there will be no more talk about us. As you can see, Mr. Sasku and his wife went through the same thing and now they live a quiet life."

"Yes but how quiet would our life be with you being a Takahashi and all?" she asked snuggling deeper into my arm; the warmth of her body radiating on to my own skin.

"I don't know but we will find a way, I promise," I told her letting my head rest atop of hers. "I'll find a way to keep our lives less hectic and more…bucolic like you like it."

"I appreciate that," she whispered as her head turned and she began to drift off.

Maybe I'll let her sleep for now, she needs it.

…

I woke up to something bustling around in the kitchen. The hell is going on?

Quickly standing trying to sense for danger, I headed toward the kitchen only to see Rin shifting around in the kitchen making what appeared to be…cookies? Okay, and she said I was bipolar.

"Rin," I called out to her making her jump before turning to look at me.

"Oh good you're awake finally," she said with a soft smile, "took you long enough, Sessh. I went to the story and came back already."

"I seemed to be more exhausted than I thought." I told her leaning against the wall as my arms crossed my chest. "Now tell me, why are you baking?"

"It helps me relieve stress," she said turning back to the cookie dough that was still sitting on the counter then began putting it away. "I've always done this when I was a child to relieve myself of the hardships I've been going through. I recently started again after the whole 'intended mate' thing got out." She turned to me and smiled.

And now I feel guilty. Had I not reacted the way that I did when Bankotsu touched her, this would have never happen.

"Sesshomaru don't look like that, it was bound to get out one way or another," Rin said sternly as a frown creased her features. "I don't blame you for what happened that night. I probably would have let it slip eventually anyways. We weren't going to be able to hide it for much longer considering how nosy people are at school and how much the media is snooping into the private affairs of your family. Like I said before, it was bound to happen someday." She turned around and began wrapping the dough up once more.

"But that day was not supposed to be it." I said tilting my head to the side. "I wanted to keep it from them at least until the end of the school year."

"Sesshomaru, think about where we go to school," Rin said as she turned her head to look back at me. "Hibiya High School is KNOWN for gossip because that's all anyone ever does. It was so not going to be kept under wraps for that long; people talk and rumours are spread, rapidly. Not to mention who your family is."

"You have a point," I said nodding as she turned back to the cookies. "But we could have at least tried to keep it secret until after winter vacation."

"Hmmm, yeah that's true but it wasn't going to happen, you know this, I know this, we all know this." Rin said with a soft chuckle. "Just let it go, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm not worried about it anymore. I've moved on, love."

"If you say so," I told her with a soft smile. "If you say so."

"And you should let it go as well," Rin chided turning her head to look directly at me again. "It's not good for your health as my mother used to say."

"You never actually told me what happened to your family," I told her; my curiosity about the unknown family peaking once again. I remember asking her about it once a few weeks ago but she never answered and I could tell it hurt to talk about it. But she needed to.

"That's a very long story," she said; I could hear the sadness in her voice once again. "I'll tell you but let me finish these cookies first, okay?"

"Very well," I said as I turned to head to the living room again. I hope that I haven't caused her any pain; it was not my intent to do so. I am merely curious as to the family that I have yet to meet.

Taking a seat on the couch again, I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling and began counting the dots that were once dripping paint that stuck there; unmoving for all eternity…or at least until the building was torn down.

Suddenly I heard the ping of the oven stopping and the tray sliding out as Rin hummed softly from the kitchen. Sitting up, I peeked in to see what she was doing only to catch a ghost of a smile gliding across her lips. Maybe she had been thinking about her family; it is the first time she has smiled for a while.

…

_Rin's POV_

Taking the cookie tray out the oven, I was careful not to burn myself. I've done it so many times before that you would think I'd be used to it by now but that shit still hurts. Have you ever had a damn blister the size of Canada on the palm of your hand? No, I didn't think so.

Placing the hot pan on the counter, I kicked the oven shut then began to place the cookies on the tray. Baking has always helped me relax; especially after all the bullshit I've been through these past couple days. My mother always told me that doing something you love will help get your mind off of things so I decided to bake. Heh, next I'm gonna make a cake and eat it too.

"Something smells, delicious," Sesshomaru said behind me causing me to turn and look at him.

I smiled as picked up one of the cookies and offered it to him. "Would you like to try one?"

He took it between his claws and placed the entire damn thing in his mouth. Big mouth.

"Yes, delicious indeed," he said swallowing the cookie. "How long have you been baking?"

"I've done it since I was a little girl," I told him as I turned to place plastic wrap over the cookies. "I used to bake with my mother all the time before she died. It's one of the things that I have to remember her by."

"Hnn, what happened to your mother," I asked raising a brow.

I guess it's time to tell him what happened. Let's get this over with.

"Over a year ago my entire family died suddenly," I told him as I pushed him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "They came down with some weird illness that killed them after a week of battling it. I stayed with my aunt until I was 17 then I left, got a job, and got this apartment with the help of Sango's dad. I've been on my own for a while now."

"Hmmm," he hummed as we sat down on the couch and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I leaned in on his chest listening to his heart beat. "Do you have any idea what the name of that virus was?"

"I wasn't told," I told him.

…

I felt the weight on the top of my head and realized that he must be resting his head on mine. I smiled as I snuggled deeper into his chest closing my eyes.

"Rin," he spoke softly as his hand gently caressed my arm.

"Hmmm," I hummed; eyes still closed.

"How would feel about meeting the rest of my family," Sesshomaru asked.

Hold the hell on, what did he just say? The rest of his family? HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?

"I'd love to but, the rest of your family? I thought it was only you, your father, Inuyasha, and his mother." I said looking up at him like he was crazy.

"That is my immediate family, Rin," he said; a hint of laughter playing in his voice. "You have yet to meet the rest of my family unless you come with me tonight."

"And what's happening tonight," I asked raising a brow.

"Tonight is 35th anniversary of the family business," Sesshomaru stated. "Father is throwing a grand ball tonight to celebrate. He would love it if you were to accompany us there tonight since you are basically a part of the family now."

I thought about it. He does have a point. Since I've allowed him to begin courting me and with all the drama going on now, I've practically become a part of their family. "I think it's a good idea but I don't have anything to wear."

"That can easily be fixed," he stated calmly. "Come, we'll go and find you something to wear for tonight."

"I can't ask you to do that," I said looking up at him.

"You do not need to be so modest, Rin," Sesshomaru countered. "Besides, you can think of it as gift four of ten."

Right, the courting gifts; forgot all about that. Well then in that case I guess I can deal with him buying me something to wear for tonight. It is just this once; right?

"Alright then," I said sitting up. "I'll you do this, this once but after that no more; okay?"

He smiled before kissing my nose. Does he realize what that does to me? "Of course, my Rin."

He grabbed my hand in his then stood, pulling me along the way. "Grab your jacket. It's a bit chilly outside right now from what I can see."

At this I turned and looked out the window to see the pines swaying in the heavy winds. "Good call, I don't want to get sick."

"It would be horrible if you did," he teased as he handed me my jacket.

"Yes, it would," I said taking it from him and slipping it on. "But before we go, can we stop by my job so I can see Kirara and Shippo for a moment? There's something I need to talk to them about."

"As you wish," he said opening the door for me. "Come; let us be on our way."

I nodded as I walked out the door. He followed behind, moving so that I could lock it. Placing my keys back in my pocket, we walked down to the elevator.

…

We stepped out of the building and into the chilly autumn afternoon air. Fuck it's a bit cold. Maybe I should have grabbed a thicker jacket.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around my waist as we made our way to his car.

After he opened the passenger door for me, I stepped in and pulled it shut before strapping myself in. Sesshomaru rounded the car and stepped into the driver's seat before starting up the car. He pulled out a few seconds later then shot off out of the parking lot and down the road to the Starbucks.

"I'll be right back," I told him as I unclipped my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Closing the door behind me I turned around and held up five fingers indicating that I needed five minutes. He nodded before I turned and ran into the establishment.

…

Kirara looked up as soon as she heard the door open and close. When she saw me, she smiled then came from around the counter to hug me.

"Rin," she squealed as she let go, "it's so good to see you! But you don't work today what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something," I said putting my hand in my jeans pocket. "And to get a frappuccino; you mind?"

"Of course not, what do you want," she asked as she turned around and headed behind the counter again.

"A hot chocolate will do," I said pulling the money out of my pocket.

"$3.48," she told me and I handed her the five. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I'm supposed to go to the Takahashi Ball tonight with Sesshomaru to celebrate the 35th anniversary of his father's business." I told her as I leaned against the counter. "And I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!"

"Well what time are you guys going," Kirara asked handing me the cup of chocolate.

"Don't know but he's taking me shopping for a dress to wear tonight," I said as I looked down at my wrist watch. "And it's only five so I'm guessing around like eight maybe?"

"Good then I can come over around like 6:30 and help you get ready," Kirara said with a smile. "And I'll give you some tips on what to do when you're at a big affair like that. Image is everything in that aspect and I'm going to give you a little coaching on how to handle it."

"Kirara you are a life saver," I said with a smile before turning to leave. "I owe you big time."

"You can just let me plan your wedding and we'll call it even," Kirara said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes then turned to the door again and walked out. "Thanks again Kirara." I called before the door closed behind me.

…

Walking back over to the car, I pulled opened the door and stepped in. After fastening my seat belt with one hand (which is harder than it sounds) I turned to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Ready to go," he asked raising a brow.

"Yep," I said happily before placing the cup of hot chocolate to my lips and taking a sip. "We need to be back at my place by 6:30 though."

"Why so," Sesshomaru asked pulling out of the parking lot and driving out onto the road again.

"Kirara is coming over to help me get ready to go," I said running a hand through my hip length black hair. "She's the one who did me up for Homecoming."

"Hnn, she does a good job," Sesshomaru said smirking. "Very well, I'll make sure you're back at your place by 6:30 and I'll be back to pick you up by 7:30 so that we can make it there by eight."

It was a good thing I said eight earlier! "Alright, that works."

…

Sesshomaru nodded as he continued to drive down the road crossing over on to the highway. Exactly where the hell is he taking me to get this dress; because this is a part of town that I don't know anything about. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever been out this way honestly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where are we going," I asked looking up at him.

"The same place I went to get your courting gift you wore to Homecoming," he said keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"And exactly where is that," I asked raising a brow.

"It's a surprise," Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

Now I really want to know where he's taking me. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. It's probably one of those super expensive places.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up at a small boutique labeled Izayoi's. Now why on earth does that name sound familiar? Oh right, that's Inuyasha's mother's name. Wow, she owns a boutique? That's amazing!

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the car. "Izayoi is waiting for us."

I nodded before unclipping the seat belt then opening the door and stepping out of the car. Closing the door behind me, I walked forward with Sesshomaru into the boutique and was greeted with exquisite pieces of couture. They were all so beautiful. Kami, so this is where he got my dress from the last time. At least he had some style.

"Go on and find whatever you would want to wear," Sesshomaru said into my ear; his warm breath tickling my neck and earlobe. "I'll be back; I need to speak with Izayoi for a few moments."

I nodded before he turned and walked away leaving me to my prows. I walked forward, looking at all the dresses that I passed by running my fingers over the material. They all felt so soft and were so pretty. How exactly does he expect me to choose my own dress when there are so many beautiful things in here to choose from? Kami I think I'm gonna be here for forever.

Stopping in front of a line of dresses, I picked up a black corseted dress. I felt my nose scrunch up at it. This wouldn't do for the cold weather tonight. I'll freeze my damn back off.

Putting the dress back, I continued forward looking at the different dresses for about fifteen or twenty minutes until I came to a purple one. I picked it up to examine it and instantly fell in love. It was absolutely breath taking.

The upper portion of the dress was made to hug the body snuggly and tighten at the bust. Bellow the thigh region of the dress was made of deep purple sheer material. Real diamonds covered the top of the bust curving down where the valley of my breast would be. I smiled. This is so the dress!

…

"Do you like it," a woman's voice said behind me.

I turned to see a beautiful young looking woman standing there in a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck sweater; a large smile plastered on her face. I instantly recognized her from the painting that hung in the Takahashi mansion. This must be Izayoi.

"Yes I think that it's beautiful," I said looking down at the dress that I held in my hands again. "I really like this one."

"Good then come with me," Izayoi said grabbing my wrist. "I have the perfect shoes that would go wonderfully with that particular dress."

I let her drag me to the back room where shoes lined each wall.

"Stay right there, I'll grab the shoes for you," Izayoi said releasing my wrist and walking over to the wall in the far left corner. "These shoes were made specifically for that dress and were imported here a few days ago from London." She pulled down a tanish beige box and turned towards me again. "Here you are Rin."

"How did you…" I started before she smiled thus cutting me off.

"My husband told me all about you," she said leading me out of the room again. "You really are a beauty like he described. Sesshomaru is lucky to have you."

"Thank you," I said; I can feel the heated blush creeping across the bridge of my nose from her compliment. That's not something I was expecting to hear. Usually mothers – stepmother or not – tell you not to hurt their children. They don't tell you that their child is lucky to have you until after you've been with that particular person for some time.

"You're very welcome dear," Izayoi said as we entered the main room again and became surrounded by the many different dresses that hung from racks upon the walls. "Here, I'll ring it up on Sesshomaru's credit then you can go meet him out in the car. He's waiting for you right now."

"Thank you," I said following her to the register where she rang up the two items. When I saw the price that it came up to I damn near wanted to jump out of my skin. The shoes and the dress came up to $3,500.34 together. That's way too expensive!

"Oh dear don't worry," Izayoi said smiling. "The price is not that big of a deal."

Is she a mind reader? Or is my face just that obvious right now?

"Go on now," Izayoi said handing me the bag with the dress and shoes in it. "Sesshomaru is waiting for you. I'll be seeing you again a little later on tonight."

"Right, I'll see you later then Izayoi," I said as I took the bag and began walking out of the boutique. "And it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you as well, Rin," she called after me as I walked out the door and over to the car.

…

Opening the back passenger door, I placed the bag in the backseat then closed the door then got in the front. Clipping on my seatbelt, I leaned back as Sesshomaru pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my place. Tonight is going to be interesting; I can tell already.

We arrived back at my apartment thirty minutes later. I looked out into the parking lot and saw Kirara's car parked by the doors and smiled. Right on time.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," I said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Hnn," he said with a nod as I stepped out of the car and closed the door.

Walking to the back, I opened the door then grabbed my bag before shutting it once again. I walked by the front of the car, stopped and waved before continuing into the building. As I reached the door, I heard his car backing out then taking off down the road. I smiled as I shook my head then walked inside heading for the elevator. Pressing the up button, I waited for the elevator to come to the lobby before the doors opened and I stepped on. Pressing the button to my floor, I leaned back on the wall and watched the dial as it slowly moved up before stopping on the number five with a ding. The doors opened and I walked out and headed down the hall to my apartment. When I got there I looked to see Kirara standing there with a smile on her face.

"There's my girl," she said with a smile as I made my way to the door then opened it. "So what's the dress look like?'

"I'll show you," I said closing the door behind me and kicking off my shoes.

…

We walked into the living room and I laid the bag down on the couch. I unzipped it then removed the shoes before pulling out the dress. I held it up for Kirara to see and I could swear she stopped breathing for a few seconds. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth hung agape as she stared at the dress in my hands.

"Kir are you okay," I asked raising a brow.

"Am I okay?" Kirara said finally able to find her voice. "I'm more than okay; I'm surprised! That dress is beautiful my dear!"

Oh my Kami it's just like Homecoming! Next thing you know she's going to be gapping at me like a fish out of water. Well, that's what happens in situations like this. "Thank you Kirara. So what are we going to do with my hair?"

"There's a lot that we can do with your hair but first you go and take a shower then get dressed. You'll see what I'm going to do when you come back." Kirara said as she began to set up her in home salon in the middle of my living room. By Kami, this girl.

I shook my head as I turned, picked up the dress, and walked into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I laid the dress across my bed and stood there admiring it for a moment. It really is pretty.

"I don't hear any water going," Kirara called from the living room. "Don't make me come in there and throw you in the tub."

Damn youkai, I forgot about her sensitive ears. "I'm getting in now, geez Kirara. I'm trying to get myself together to get in the shower. Seesh."

Turning on my heel, I picked up my bath robe then headed for the bathroom. I'd better hurry up or Kirara is going to try to kill me and Sesshomaru will end up going to the ball alone tonight.

Opening the door I walked out and headed towards the bathroom. Before walking in I peeked into the living room to see what Kirara was doing. Oh hell no, my living room looks like an actual hair salon. What the hell?

"Shower now missy," Kirara said not even bothering to look up at me.

"How did you know that I was standing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She tapped her nose before turning to smile at me. "You'll be able to do the same eventually. It comes with the mating."

"And now I'm scared," I said before turning and walking into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Ten minutes later I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in my robe; dirty clothes tucked in my arms as I headed to my bedroom. Before reaching my door, I looked out into the living room to see everything set up and Kirara sitting on the couch talking to someone over the phone. This is much worse than Homecoming. I have really got to stop letting Kirara get me ready for these kinds of functions.

…

I walked into my room a couple seconds later and closed the door behind me. Throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper, I sat down on my bed and picked up the peach scented Bath & Bodyworks lotion that sat on the night stand. As I sat rubbing in my lotion I thought about what the night was going to bring. I'd be out in a high class environment and I don't know the first thing about shit like that. What if I mess up and embarrass the Takahashi's? What if I say the wrong thing? What I talk to the wrong people? Sesshomaru might look at me like I'm a complete idiot if that happens and I don't need that.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, what's up Kirara," I called as I stood and walked to my dresser.

"I've got to run downstairs for a moment," Kirara said as I began getting dressed. "Shippo stopped by dropping off the jewelry box I forgot. When I get back you had better be dressed and in the living room so that I can get you ready, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I said unzipping the back of the dress before stepping into it and pulling the straps over my shoulders. "But before you go can you come in here for a second and zip me up?"

She opened the door and stepped in. "Of course I can."

She crossed over to where I stood and zipped up the back of the dress. "Thanks Kir."

"Welcome now, get in the living room and I'll be right back," she said walking out of the room.

A few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut before I turned to look at myself in the full body mirror that hung against the wall. Wow I think I did pretty good for someone who doesn't have a fashionable bone in her body. It fits nicely and the fabric feels good against my skin. Yeah, I did a good damn job.

Running a hand through my loose hair, I turned and walked into the living room where I would be getting my hair done. Picking up the shoes I left on the couch, I sat down in the chair that Kirara put in the living room and strapped them on. Thank you Izayoi; she's got great style but I guess you need that when you own your own boutique. The shoes match the dress perfectly.

…

The front door opened again and Kirara came bouncing through the door with the jewelry box in her hands. Kicking the door shut, she walked into the living room and smiled at me.

"Well don't you look like a million bucks," Kirara said sitting the box down on the coffee table. "Ready to get started?"

"Yes I am, and thank you," I said making myself comfortable in the seat.

"You're welcome love," Kirara said picking up her comb then walking over to where I was sitting. I felt the teeth of the comb begin to run through my hair knocking out the knots that formed during my shower. It's very relaxing when Kirara does my hair for some reason.

"So how are you doing my hair this time," I asked looking up at her.

"Sort of like how I did it last time but this time the bun is going to be on the top of your head, not in the middle," Kirara said before releasing my hair to go and pick up the straightener. "Do you think your big head can handle the weight of your hair on top of your head?"

"Very funny Kirara, yes I think I can handle it," I said smugly. "My equilibrium isn't off you know."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know," she said as she began to straighten my hair.

The heat scared me a little because she was really close to my scalp but I have faith that she won't burn me. She had better not burn me dammit.

"Are you excited to be going out with your future mate," Kirara asked as she skillfully moved the straightener through my wavy hair.

"I actually am but I'm scared because I don't want to do something that ends up embarrassing them and myself at the same time," I said folding my hands in my lap. "It's exciting and scary at the same time."

"There's no need for you to worry about what to say or anything," Kirara said. "I've been to plenty of those types of functions before with Shippo and his family. Everyone that's going to be there are basically normal people. So just act natural and don't let yourself get worked up over nothing."

"Thanks Kirara," I said feeling her move to another piece of hair. "I'll try my best to act natural."

"Don't try and don't act," Kirara said as she finished pressing out the last of my hair. "Just act like you normally do just keep control of that potty mouth of yours. You'll be just fine; especially if you stick by Sesshomaru's side. He's had to this since he was a child so if you follow his lead you'll be a okay."

I breathed in. "Sure."

"At a girl," Kirara said running the comb through my hair again. "Now sit forward and be still. I'm about to start on the bun. I can't have you moving or I'll mess up and your hair will look horrible. I don't want that to happen."

"Of course," I said sitting up straight and being as still as possible.

I felt her tugging my hair up after taking pieces out for the braid. I felt like my scalp was being tugged upward as the bun was carefully put in before she released it and began braiding the loose hair. I then felt it being wrapped around the bun and her hands running over my edges smoothing them out.

"There, all done," Kirara said going to grab her make-up set and a mirror.

She handed the mirror to me so that I could look. Wow, I like it. Simple yet elegant at the same time.

"Move the mirror so I can do your make-up," she said pushing my hand down. I let the glass rest in my lap as she began to brush the eye shadow on the lids of my eyes. Then I felt the eyeliner being added before she moved to my lips. A few minutes later I felt the pressure of her brushes against my face move and opened my eyes. "Take a look."

I picked up the mirror again and brought it up to look. I smiled. Kirara really should go into doing professional make-up or something because this looks amazing. "Wow Kir you outdid yourself."

"Well thank you," she said opening her jewelry box. She picked up a diamond earring and necklace set and brought them over to me. "Here you wear these tonight. They'll look great on you."

"Thanks," I said as she put the necklace around my neck and put the earrings in my ears.

"Now for the rings and bracelets," she mumbled as she turned back to her jewelry box. She pulled out three rings with purple diamonds in them, a bracelet that matched, and a silver watch. She turned and handed them to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said taking them right as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you just put that on," Kirara said as she bounced up and ran towards the door.

I shrugged and proceeded to put on the rest of the jewelry. I heard the door open as I put on the last ring then began working on the bracelet.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kirara spoke as she let him in. "Rin's ready."

"Thank you Kirara," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the apartment.

Right as he set foot in the living room, I stood up. I saw the smile quickly fall into his features before he held his hand out to me. I took it with a smile of my own.

"You look lovely," he said coolly as I wrapped my arm in his.

"Thank you, you clean up nicely yourself," I said as Kirara walked into the living room.

"Aw you guys look great," she cooed as she began packing up her things. "Have fun tonight and I'll you see you at work tomorrow Rin. You can tell me all about it then. Bye guys." With that she packed the last of her things and walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Are you ready to go," Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

"Yes," I said as I picked up my house keys.

Together we walked out of the apartment and down the hall after I locked the door. Tonight is going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _Thank you so much honey! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been super busy and I was battling writers block with this story._

Strength in Numbers: _Thank you so much! I appreciate the review._

Trunks: _*Hands AK40* ready? LOL! But yes, Kikyou got exactly what she deserved._

Asanala: _Thank you hon!_

Kaneko: _Yes, I agree. Thank you sweetheart._

Random Reviewer: _Your words are so appreciated. Thank you so much hon._

18: _Yes she did. Thank you love._

17: _Wow I didn't know that! Awesome. LOL! Anyways, thank you hon!_

TEV Rin: _Thank you so much!_

Hattaru: _Thank you! Glad that you like it._

**I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long but battling writers block is not easy. I hope to update again by Nov. 13 so keep a look out for that!**


	14. The Social Scene

**I'm back! And here's another chapter for you guys as promised.**

_Stronger_

_Chapter Thirteen – The Social Scene_

"_Few people are capable of expressing with equanimity opinions which differ from the prejudices of their social environment. Most people are even incapable of forming such opinions.__" – _**Albert Einstein**

* * *

><p>We walked out of the building after receiving quite a few awkward stares to see a limousine waiting for us.<p>

"After you," Sesshomaru said as he led me to the car and the driver opened the door.

Careful not to rip the sheer portion of my dress with my heels, I stepped into the car and took a seat with Sesshomaru following close behind. The driver shut the door before his footsteps were heard walking to the front before the driver's door opened and he stepped in. The car engine started before we began to move as I sat back and looked up at the ceiling clutching my hands together tightly. I'm really nervous about this. What if I really screw up? Then I will make the Takahashi family into a laughing stock. I don't want to do that to them, they are good people.

"Rin relax," Sesshomaru said giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

How can I relax when I think I'm going to have a heart attack because I'm about to do something I have never done before? Were you calm the first time you went to one of these things? I don't think so!

"I can't," I admitted after a few seconds of squirming. "I have never done something like this before and I'm getting pretty nervous about going. There's no time for me to back out is there?"

"No there isn't," Sesshomaru said chuckling. "But I assure you you'll be fine. Just stay by my side the whole time. Unless one of them tries to kidnap you."

"What was that," I asked. I don't think I heard him correctly last time.

"Nothing, just stick by my side," he said dismissing it.

"Where did you think I was going?" I asked looking up at him. "I'm not about to be in there by myself."

He laughed again before capturing my lips with his. "You'll be fine and I assure you, you're not going anywhere any time soon." He kissed me again before letting go and sitting back in his seat; his hand intertwined with mine.

By Kami I think I've calmed down now. Damn youkai kissing me making me want to float on cloud nine every time he does that. I'm gonna get him back some day; I just don't know how yet. Give it time.

The limousine ride was agonizing to say the least. The entire way I could feel my stomach tightening with fear and anxiety; that's not a safe combination.

"Rin be calm," Sesshomaru said placing a hand on my shoulder to gain my attention. I turned to look at him; I think he could see the fear in my eyes. "You'll be just fine just stay by my side. You don't really have to speak if you do not choose to."

I breathed out closing my eyes before opening them again and looking up at him. "I'm just a tad bit nervous about this whole thing. I've never been to a social event like this so what if I mess up? What I end up embarrassing your family?"

He chuckled then cupped my chin tilting it up so that I could look him in the eyes. "You won't mess up or embarrass us. It's completely normal for someone who doesn't come from high class to make a few mistakes the first time they go to large events like this. You'll be fine, like I said so just stay by my side and follow my lead."

Kami he sounds like Kirara but I guess he's right. I'll just have to relax and go with the flow. "Alright, I think I can manage this."

"The first time is always the scariest," he told me leaning down and capturing my lips with his for a moment before he released me and continued smiling. "You'll get used to it though, especially after our mating. You'll have to attend a lot of these types of events."

You almost gave me a mini heart attack just now, Sesshomaru. "I'll have plenty of practice by then I hope."

"Of course you will," Sesshomaru said grabbing my hand in his. "You have to attend mine and father's birthday balls in the upcoming months."

"Why do I suddenly feel like you're trying to tease me," I asked raising a brow.

He leaned down and kissed me again; softly, gently, passionately. "Because I am." It was a whisper but he was so close to me I heard it and couldn't help but swat at his chest for the statement.

"It's not right to tease your intended," I chided reeling in for another kiss. His lips are so smooth and soft you just can't help but kiss them. "After all, I have a lot of control over you when it comes to certain aspects of our relationship."

"Now look whose teasing," he said; his voice laced with laughter.

"Have you ever heard the phrase two can play at that game," I told him raising a brow. "Well I just put it to exquisitely wonderful use just now, love."

"And you say that I'm not fair," he said kissing my cheek as the limousine came to a stop. "Are you ready, we're already here?"

"I'm about as ready as I can ever be," I said taking a deep breath. "Let's get this show on the road."

He chuckled. "Just follow my lead."

…

I nodded before the door opened and Sesshomaru stepped out. I could hear the crowd that I could partially see surrounding the red carpet roaring with cheers at the sight of him. The ladies must really love Sesshomaru well guess what, he's mine and _you _can't have him. Thank you very fucking much!

"Rin," he said as he looked inside the car and offered his hand to me.

I took it and stepped out of the car to stand beside him; wrapping my left arm in his as my right hand came over to touch his bicep. I smiled as cameras flashed and we began walking down the carpet towards the main entrance of the location. I think I have a knack for this sort of thing already. Yay me!

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, tell me, who is this beautiful young lady that you are accompanied by tonight," a reporter that suddenly appeared right in front of us said.

"This is my mate to be," Sesshomaru said looking down at me. I can see the affection he holds for me in his eyes. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I must commend you," the reporter said; his eyes gleaming with…was that desire? "She is a beauty indeed."

"Yes, this I know," Sesshomaru said as we continued to make our way down the red carpet.

We stopped occasionally to take pictures and answer questions before we finally entered the room. When we did, I could swear I was ready to fall the fuck out. The damn ball room was decorated beautifully. I mean there were pictures of the family. Banners that held the number of years the company had been around. Pictures of the grand opening from thirty-five years ago; it was amazing.

"Wow," I mumbled looking around at all the beautifully dressed people. Thank Kami I'm not out of place here.

"You'll get used to it over time," Sesshomaru said like he can read my damn mind. But no, that's not the case. He can read me as plainly as an opened book, remember that? Yeah.

"I hope so," I mumbled as I clung to his arm tighter.

"You'll be fine," Sesshomaru said gently. "Just stick by my side and you'll do just fine."

…

I nodded as he led me through the room to the other side where his family was waiting. When we arrived I saw Touga standing next to Izayoi who looked really beautiful in her gown. It's beautiful, maybe I should have gotten that one. But I think she looks better in it than I would.

"Hello Rin," Touga said smiling at me. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"It is wonderful to see you as well," I said with a small smile. "Hello Inuyasha; Izayoi."

"Hiya Rin," Inuyasha said with a wave. "Good to see you here."

"It's great to be here," I answered.

"The dress looks wonderful on you dear," Izayoi said with a soft smile. "I love it on you."

"Thank you," I said smoothing out the dress before looking up and smiling again. "And the shoes went along wonderfully, thank you for the suggestion."

"It is a pleasure," Izayoi said, "anything for a future member of the family."

You know, I could really get used to being around these people; they're not so bad.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you introduce her to the others," Touga suggested indicating the rather large group of inuyoukai standing to the side of us. "They would be pleased to meet your future mate."

"Of course," Sesshomaru said placing his arm around my waist. "Follow me Rin; I want you to meet the others."

"How many people am I meeting exactly?" I asked as I followed him to the large group.

"A few," he merely stated.

"Why do I feel like it's more than just a few as you so nicely put it," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Because it is," Sesshomaru answered as we came upon a very large group of inuyoukai.

Oh holy fuck. That's a LOT of youkai in one corner. Are you sure they're not hostile?

…

Sesshomaru cleared his throat causing all of them to abruptly stop talking and turn to look at us gaining their full attention. I feel like I want to hide right now. So many pairs of golden eyes and heads of silver hair! Yikes!

"Well Sesshomaru, it has been some time since we last saw you," a woman said stepping forward; a smile gracing her lips. "My how you've grown," Her eyes then flickered over to me and her smile intensified. "And this must be the lucky girl that your father told us about?"

"This is her," he said pushing me forward a bit by the small of my back. "This is Rin Noto; my intended mate."

"Oh Sesshomaru she's beautiful," the woman cooed as she bent a little to look me in the eye. "You will make a fine mate to my nephew."

NEPHEW? THAT'S HIS AUNT? WHAT THE HELL!

"Thank you," I answered meekly; I can feel the blush spreading rapidly.

"And what manners she has," a man said coming to stand beside the woman; wrapping his arm around her thin waist. "I'm Huyu; this is my wife, Ai." He indicated the woman standing next to him before another male came to stand beside them. "And this is our son, Yasuo."

"My Sesshomaru you have done quite well for yourself," the male – Yasuo – said smiling at me before he turned to his cousin. "Be careful; someone might try to steal her from under your fingers. She's a pretty one."

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru answered coolly.

You got that right; I'm not going anywhere because a.) All of these other youkai are really starting to freak me out and b.) That pull about us being destined is stronger than ever now. So yeah, no, Rin isn't going anywhere any time soon thank you very much.

"Anyway, Rin, how did you meet my dear nephew here," Ai asked with a smile.

What's up with this lady and all this damn smiling? "We actually met at school in our first period class in the beginning of the year; granted he was a bit of a jerk but I know that it was for a reason."

"Ah, the male being an asshole thing," Yasuo said nodding. "Yes we all know about that; but Sesshomaru is naturally a jackass." He smirked at Sesshomaru who growled in return. I feel like I have to save him.

"He actually hasn't been jerkish since he told me about the whole mating thing," I said coming to his aid. "Actually, I thought that he had, had some kind of epiphany over night because one day he was a total snob, the next he was completely quiet, then after that he was acting like my best friend."

I turned to look back at Sesshomaru with a smile and received one in return.

"Ah, that's wonderful," Ai said clapping her hands together before she reached out and grabbed my wrist gently. "Come, come, you must meet the others quickly. I'll take good care of her Sesshomaru; don't give me that look."

I looked back to see his lip curled and his fangs peeking out. Now that is funny. I never thought I would see the day that Sesshomaru would act like this. It actually makes me feel loved.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I assured him as I followed Ai. I hope I'll be fine. I pray I'll be fine. I had better be fine.

We walked over towards the group of silver haired people that were standing around, talking and laughing.

"Hello," Ai called gaining their attention. "Everyone I want you to meet Rin; she is Sesshomaru's intended mate."

Why do I feel like I'm about to get swarmed?

"Oh she's beautiful," a short silver haired woman said stepping forward. "Hello, I'm Amaya." She pulled another man forward and wrapped her arm around him. "This is my husband and mate, Eiji. It is a pleasure to meet you Rin. I have heard about you from my dear brother, Touga. It's wonderful to finally put a face with a name."

"Thank you," I said smiling meekly. "That's very nice of you to say."

"Yes well it is not far from the truth," another man said. I could swear he was hitting on me for a second. That damn smile he's wearing is _really _starting to freak me the hell out. "I'm Katsutoshi; as Amaya said it is nice to finally put a face to the name."

"It's nice to meet you as well Katsutoshi," I said bowing slightly.

"And this is Akahana, Anzu, Ayumi, Azami, Kazuo, Kenji, Naoko, and Ozuru." Ai said pointing out each of them as she said their names.

I smiled slightly before bowing a bit then straightening up, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"You as well," the taller woman standing next to the man Ai pointed out to be Ozuru – Anzu – said with a slight smile. "You're extremely beautiful, Rin."

"Thank you, you are yourself," I repeated for the oh I don't know, umpteenth time. "It's a pleasure to meet you all though Sesshomaru has not told me much about this part of his family. I only briefly met his immediate family besides Inuyasha who I know well because I go to school with him."

"That's just like Sesshomaru," Ayumi said with a slight laugh. "He doesn't mention us or any of his family too much to anyone that he is with. We rarely ever meet his friends; it's a wonder we were able to meet you before you two were already mated for three hundred years." She laughed again holding her hand over her mouth.

Well damn, I didn't know Sesshomaru preferred such a private life. How the hell he manages it with reporters stalking him all over the place I will never know. But apparently he can do it so I don't have to worry about anything.

"So Rin," Naoko said stepping forward. He's a handsome one. Not as handsome as Sesshomaru but rather good looking if I must say so myself, "have you ever been to a function like this before?"

"Actually I never have been to something so sophisticated before in my entire life," I admitted shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "I – unlike Sesshomaru – do not come from a noble or wealthy family. I'm what you would probably call low class; especially now since I lost my entire family about a year ago to some strange virus."

"Oh dear, that's really terrible dear," Ayumi said holding her hand over her chest.

"I'm fine," I said smiling, "I'm making it so far."

"Amazing," Katsutoshi said blinking at me, "I would have never suspected that. You seem to be able to adapt to this kind of environment easily. You don't seem out of place at all here with us."

"The girl has class," Akahana said with a smile. Do they all really smile this much or are they just hungry and waiting for the proper opportunity to eat me alive? "A very fine quality in any woman; Sesshomaru is very lucky."

"Yes, that he is," Kenji spoke for the first time. "He had better be careful about this one; someone might try to steal her away from him."

Do I need to repeat myself? I'm not going anywhere any time soon; thank you! You guys might try to eat me alive as I have said before.

"Yes, I can see many young men trying to gain her attention," Kazuo said with a smile. "Tell me my dear, how many young men at school has Sesshomaru tried to kill over you."

"Quite a significant number of people," his voice floated into my ear from behind me.

Thank Kami he has come to my rescue. The questions were starting to kill me as well as all those freaky ass smiles they have plastered on their faces. Really, do they always smile this much?

"Ah Sesshomaru," Katsutoshi said with a smile, "how good it is to see you again. You have a beautiful and well mannered young lady here. Congratulations on your upcoming mateship. When can we expect the ceremony?"

"Some time in July," he said.

I don't remember agreeing to that. Since when did we say that the ceremony is going to be held in July? And how the hell did it pass without my knowing about this?

"I look forward to it," Ai said clapping her hands together. "I had better receive an invitation in the mail around the time it is to take place, do you understand me young man?"

"Of course Aunt Ai," Sesshomaru said smiling at her. Why do I get the feeling he's being _extremely _sarcastic right now? Maybe because he is. "You'll be the first to receive an invitation."

"Promise," she asked raising a brow.

"Promise," he said.

"Good, now go on and take her around; get her acquainted with the setting," Ai said pushing us away. "She's going to need to be used to it if she is going to be a part of the Takahashi clan this coming July."

Again, when the HELL was it decided that the mating ceremony _and _wedding would be held in July without me knowing about it? Someone please tell me that much!

"Come Rin," he said tucking my arm in his.

I turned back as we began to walk away and smiled. "It was nice meeting you all."

"You as well Rin," they all said in unison before turning and engaging into their own conversations.

…

I sighed a breath of relief. Thank you for coming to save me Sesshomaru; I thought I was going to die over there.

"Are you alright," Sesshomaru asked looking down at me as we reached the outer portion of the ballroom floor.

"I'm fine, I just thought that I was going to die over there for a little while," I said as he released my arm then led me on to the dance floor; one hand resting on the small of my back while the other held my right. "Is your family always like that? You know all friendly and what not? And do they like have some kind of disorder where they can't stop smiling all the time?" He chuckled as we began to glide across the floor; me following his lead. "I'm serious and you're laughing. Are they always like that? They would not stop smiling at me and it was _really_ creeping me out."

"Yes but you'll get used to it the more that you're around them, I did," Sesshomaru said as we separated before he pulled me back in his arms.

This is one thing about him that I did NOT know. I didn't know that he could ballroom dance.

"I hope you're right," I mumbled as my feet followed him across the floor. "But honestly, I don't think I can get used to the smiles. Them talking; yes. The smiles; not a chance."

He chuckled again before leaning down and kissing me. Then we saw a flash.

Both our heads turned to see a reporter standing approximately ten feet from us.

"That's one for the cover," he spoke as he turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru," I said looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter; everyone knows," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes at the man's retreating form. "The secret is already out."

That's true; it already is. "But he just…"

"Don't worry about it; that's his job," Sesshomaru said pulling me back in his arms again. "Besides if I wanted I could have that photograph destroyed before it makes it to the printer."

I smiled. "Yes I know, you're Sesshomaru Takahashi; you snap your fingers and you can make anything you want to happen, happen."

"Yes, so you shouldn't worry yourself about anything that reporter has to say," he said as we began dancing across the dance floor again.

…

The music is soothing. I like the soft beat and the way it gives us an excuse to be so close. Usually I would push someone away if they were this damn close to me but with Sesshomaru I don't mind. Maybe we should go ballroom dancing more often.

"Are you enjoying yourself with this little hussy, Sesshomaru," a female's voice called from behind us.

Uh, what the hell is going on? And who the hell just called me a hussy? They obviously don't know who I am. I'm not afraid to fight – though it may look Sesshomaru bad if I do in the middle of the family company's 35th anniversary.

Sesshomaru stopped dancing then turned around to look at a really pretty youkai woman; though her eyes are freaking me the hell out right now. They are like a blood red colour. Creepy.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said evenly, "what do you want?"

"You know what I want," the woman – Kagura – said folding her arms over her chest making her bust rise in the low cut dress she was wearing.

She must be some kind of whore or something if the way she's dressed says anything. And she had the nerve to call me a hussy.

"Kagura I have already explained to you that you are not for me." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. From the looks of it he does not like this girl for some reason. Wonder why. "So why don't you go on and leave me be?"

"Why so you can end up walking your father's path and mating a ningen whore," Kagura spat.

Okay that's it. Who the hell does she think she's talking to? "Excuse me what did you just call me?" I stepped forward glaring at the woman. How dare she call me a whore?

"You heard me little girl," she spat looking directly at me. "I said that you are a whore and my Sesshomaru here is making the same mistake that his father did if he mates with you. So what do you say, Sesshomaru. How about you let a real woman take care of you and leave this little girl behind?" She smirked at him seductively.

I think I'm going to be sick. Ugh, where's the bathroom when you need one? She's going to make me hurl.

"Kagura we have been over this a million times," Sesshomaru said. "Whatever your father told you all those years ago was a damn lie. I am not going to mate with you. I do not want to mate with you. So get lost and leave me the hell alone."

"So you're telling me you would rather have a weak ningen as a mate than a strong youkai like myself and have little hanyou bastards running around like your disgrace of a brother," Kagura asked.

Now this woman is starting to piss me off. Who the hell does she think she is? First she comes over here calling me out of my name. Then she proceeds to tell Sesshomaru that he should leave me and go off with her. Then she decides to throw in the children card. It's so on. "Look lady, I don't know who you think you are or why you're bothering Sesshomaru and I but you had better get lost or it won't be pretty."

"Oh, and what's the little ningen gonna do," Kagura taunted.

My fist balled up and reared back ready for the punch before Sesshomaru placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him and he shook his head before turning to Kagura.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here and disrespecting her," he said pointedly. "I suggest you leave or I'll rip you limb from limb with no remorse. I don't know what you think we had a year ago but whatever it was its over. It's been over and I'm not looking back. I have my desired mate; maybe it's that you find your own and stay out of my personal affairs. And as for what you said about our future children, they will not be a disgrace unlike the children that I would have had with you would be."

…

He wrapped his arm inside mine before turning and walking away leaving the fuming youkai behind. Idiot woman. Who the hell did she think she was? I mean really!

"You are not upset are you," Sesshomaru asked looking down at me as we walked further into the crowd of dancers before he took my hands and began our waltz.

"Nope, I'm just fine but I would like to know; how do you know her?" I asked looking up at him as my feet followed his lead. "You said something about a year ago."

"Kagura and I used to date a while back," Sesshomaru said. A while? A year ago is hardly a _while_ Sesshomaru Takahashi. "Her father, Naraku Sato was after money as we had come to find out and was using me. He wanted Kagura to mate with me so that she would gain access to my trust fund that I will inherit when I come of age. However, before this could transpire, we found out about his little scheme. So I left Kagura behind. It seems she had actually developed feelings for me which is quite disturbing but they are unrequited."

"I see," I said nodding for him to continue. "Every time we have one of these balls, I go through the same thing. She always finds a way to weasel herself in here and if she sees me with someone else, she goes off the deep end; like just a few minutes ago."

"You have really got to be careful about who you decide to date," I said laughing a bit.

Sesshomaru chuckled as well as he spun me around. Not too fast now unless you want me to throw up. "Yes, well I believe we won't have to worry about anything like that as long as you are sane."

"That's not funny, Sesshomaru," I said as I came back to him and gripped his hand. "I'm completely sane for you information."

"That's all I was hoping for," he teased until we heard footsteps coming our way. Okay now who in the hell is coming to bother us now?

"I see you're enjoying yourselves," Izayoi's voice floated into my ear behind us.

Turning my head slightly, I saw her dancing with Touga. They make such a lovely couple.

"Yes we are," Sesshomaru said as we continued to move to the music.

"Rin dear, would you mind if I cut in for a dance with my stepson," Izayoi asked as Touga released her around the same time Sesshomaru released me.

"Of course not," I said backing up to give her space.

"Thank you," she said as she took Sesshomaru's hand and began dancing with him.

…

She must need to speak with him.

"Rin, would you mind if I took this dance," Touga asked holding his hand out to me.

"Of course not," I said taking his offered hand before he began to move. I really have got to get better at ballroom dancing. I wonder if there are classes that I can take for it.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight," Touga asked as we moved slightly towards the center.

"I am, though I did meet Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend and she kind of scares me." I admitted as he spun me around then pulled me back.

"Ah, so Kagura was here tonight," he said chuckling a little. "She is a character indeed."

"You can say that again," I said laughing.

"Do not worry about her," Touga said laughing a little. "She's a bit delusional in the head. I think her father dropped her a few times as a baby."

Now that's funny. I never pegged Touga as the type to crack a joke about someone like that. I guess there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Why is she so obsessed with Sesshomaru? I got part of the story but I don't think I got it all," I said admiring the couples that danced around us until I spotted Sesshomaru and Izayoi dancing together. I smiled before turning back to Touga.

"Well as you may already know, Sesshomaru and Kagura used to date over a year ago," Touga explained spinning me around. "Her father found himself in a bind so he devised the little plan of trying to have Kagura mate with my son in order to gain access to the Takahashi funds. However, word got out due to Kagura. She just so happened to be talking to one of her friends about it the entire conversation was overheard by a reliable source. It was reported back to us and well, from there you can say Sesshomaru wanted no more to do with Kagura."

"So she was supposed to be his mate," I asked raising a brow, "not me?"

"In theory, yes," Touga said as the song came to an end and everyone dispersed from the dance floor. We began walking, my arm tucked in his. "Sesshomaru would have ended up taking her as a mate and you would have never met him but fortunately for us – and you – we found out her father's plan and it ended."

"Well that is a good thing," I said laughing slightly. This is hilarious to me. "I don't think you want anyone like that within the midst of your family. She seems… dangerous."

"Yes, I know," he said nodding as we came to a stop beside Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Hey Rin, nice dress," Inuyasha complimented.

"Thanks Inuyasha," I said; I feel myself blushing again.

…

Really people, what's up with you doing that to me? You like to see me blush don't you?

"Are you hungry," Sesshomaru asked holding his hand out to me.

"Yes, I believe I can stomach something now that the butterflies have subsided," I said taking his outstretched hand.

"We will accompany you all a little later," Sesshomaru said tucking my arm in his as we turned to walk away.

"Yes well you keep up with her dear," Izayoi called after us. "I don't want her getting too flustered on her first outing like this, understand Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Izayoi," Sesshomaru called back as we disappeared into the sea of people. "I promise she won't have any problems so long as she is with me."

"Good," Izayoi called before her voice was muffled by the chatter of people around us.

I clung to Sesshomaru trying my very hardest to avoid the people around us. I don't want to accidently bump into the wrong person.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far," Sesshomaru asked as we walked around to the buffet that sat in the middle of the room.

"It is quite enjoyable," I said picking up one of the selections that they offered on the table. "Besides meeting your ex, I like it."

He smiled at me as I finished picking out the course I wanted before going to find a table. We walked through the crowd, careful of the people because if one of them hit me and mess up my dress, it's going down.

"Good," he said as we sat down. "You'll be attending a lot of these kinds of events. I want you to be used to…"

…

He stopped and turned his head only to see a woman walking towards us with a smile on her face. _Please _tell me it's not another Kami forsaken reporter or I'll freak.

"Mr. Takahashi, so nice to meet you," the woman said coming to stand to the side of us. "My name is Uta Tanaka; I just wanted to ask you both a few questions if you don't mind."

"You're going to ask anyway so why don't you make yourself comfortable," Sesshomaru said pointing to the seat across from us for her to sit. "You may begin."

"Thank you, so can you tell me exactly how did the two of you meet," she asked placing down her not pad and beginning to take notes.

Nosy damn reporters.

"We met in school, the very first day on… not so good terms." Sesshomaru admitted.

Oh yeah, you can say that again. I _really _hated you for that first…two, three weeks when school started. Damn youkai male.

"I see," Uta said writing it down. "And how has your relationship progressed since the first meeting, if I may ask?"

You already did… "It has progressed quite well actually," I answered with a smile. "We've gotten along better than before."

"Very good to hear from the future mate of one of the country's most eligible bachelors," she said smiling. "Thank you, that's all I needed. Oh wait, may I get photo of you two? It's for the cover."

"Sesshomaru," I said looking up at him and he nodded.

"Of course," he answered her pulling me closer to him before leaning down and kissing me.

He just used that as an excuse to kiss me that sly dog. Oh well…

…

There was a flash before Sesshomaru released me before we turned to the reporter.

"Thank you so much for your time young ones. It's greatly appreciated." She said as she stood, bowed, and turned before walking away.

"Well that was interesting," I said picking up my fork and stabbing a piece of fruit that rested on the plate.

"Very," Sesshomaru said leaning back in his seat.

We sat in silence for a while longer until I heard heels. Oh please tell me that it's not another one of his ex girlfriends coming to bug the hell out of us.

"Ah Sesshomaru, what a pleasure to see you here," a woman's voice floated to us; it sounded like bells; very ethereal.

We both turned to see a semi tall woman standing in front of us clad in a tight fitting black dress with diamond embroidery stitched into the fabric. Her long silver hair fell like a fall of silver silk over her bare shoulders and back. A small smile graced her red painted lips as she stared at us with burning golden eyes.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said standing.

Mother? This is his mother? She's absolutely beautiful but she seems… cold.

"Sesshomaru, good to see you as well," she said. "I see you have brought the ningen your father told me about."

"Yes, mother, this is Rin; my mate to be," Sesshomaru said taking my hand and pulling me out of the seat. "Rin, this is my mother; Inukimi."

"It is very nice to meet you, ma'am," I said bowing slightly to her.

"Yes you as well," Inukimi said bowing as well. Out of respect I guess. "So tell me, what is your background? Are you of high class like my son or are you…?"

"I'm of a lower class than you would expect," I answered. "I come from a very poor family unlike that of your son's but I adapt very easily to any setting I'm put into."

"I see," the woman said smiling. "You have actually handled yourself quite well from what I observed; especially with Kagura and the rest of Touga's family. Not very many people can survive obstacles like that. I know I had a problem when meeting his brothers and sisters as well as their mates. So, when shall we expecting for the mating ceremony to take place, Sesshomaru dear?"

"Sometime in July," he repeated for the, I think forth time tonight?

"Ah good, that gives me time to prepare," she said absentmindedly reaching for a lock of her hair. "Well, it was very good to meet you Rin. I look forward to seeing you again, soon."

"It was pleasant meeting you as well, Lady Inukimi," I said giving her a slight smile. Even though she seems a bit cold, I am still going to respect her because she will technically become my mother-in-law come July and I don't want to get killed.

She turned and walked away after giving a slight wave to the both of us. I waved back before turning to Sesshomaru who was looking down at me.

…

"It is about time I take you home," he said. "You will be tired in the morning."

"Yeah, I definitely will and I definitely will not be going to school," I said yawning now that he mentioned it before looking down at my watch. Wow it's already twelve AM. "Let's go, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Of course, come let us find father and Izayoi to bid them goodnight before we leave," he said wrapping his arm around my waist as we began to walk towards where his father and stepmother were standing.

We arrived as he let me go and walked over to them. He leaned over and whispered to his father before they all turned to me and Touga waved.

"It was good seeing you again my dear," Touga said with a light smile. "I hope that you will come by and visit us some time. I would love to have you come over for dinner some day."

"I think that would be fabulous, sir," I said with a smile as Sesshomaru and I made our way out of the ball.

We walked as he spoke on the phone, probably to the driver for him to come and get us to take me home. When we reached the end of the red carpet, the limousine pulled up and the driver stepped out of the car. He walked around and opened the back door for us. I stepped in first then Sesshomaru followed shortly after. The door was shut behind us before I leaned over on Sesshomaru's shoulder and closed my eyes. I need to sleep. I'm so tired now.

…

I woke to being slightly shaken by my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting there, hands on my shoulders. The car had stopped and he was trying to wake me up.

"We're here," he said softly as the door opened and he stepped out.

I yawned and stretched before following him out of the car and to the door of the apartment building. We walked inside and headed to the elevator, me leaning on Sesshomaru for support. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep right here in the middle of the damn lobby.

"You are tired, I see," Sesshomaru commented looking down at me.

"Understatement of the year, Sesshomaru," I said covering my mouth as I began to yawn again. "I'm not tired, I'm exhausted. That nap I took today didn't help at all."

"I see that," Sesshomaru said chuckling as we stepped on the elevator.

He held my hand as I laid my head on his shoulder. The ride up the elevator seemed to have taken longer than usual. Maybe it's just because I'm sleepy as hell.

"Rin, come," Sesshomaru said pulling me behind him. I think I'm absentmindedly following right now because I don't think I have any control of my body right now… "We're here."

I heard keys jingling before the door opened and I was led inside. Sesshomaru walked me to my bedroom towards the bed. Upon seeing it, I kicked off my shoes and quickly jumped on my bed. Curling up in a ball I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Sesshomaru laughing before feeling the blanket being pulled over my shoulder and a soft kiss being placed upon my temple.

…

I woke this morning blinking hard trying to adjust to the light that streamed into my bedroom. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands, I sat up pushing the blanket off me to notice that I was still wearing the dress from yesterday. Wow, I must have really been tired last night.

Glancing over at my alarm clock I noticed that it was already eleven AM. Wow, I must have slept through my alarm or someone turned it off.

Getting up out of my bed, I headed to my closet and pulled it opened. Picking up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple Hollister hoodie, I pulled them out then headed to my dresser. Pulling out under clothes, I then turned and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I placed my clothes on the sink before taking off the dress and hanging it on the back of the door. Stepping in, I let the hot water hit my body. This is very relaxing.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off then dressed quickly before grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my teeth. Finished, I grabbed the brush that sat on the counter and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. Taking the dress down from the door, I placed it over my arm then picked up my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Throwing them into the hamper, I sat down on my bed then picked up my phone. Scrolling down to Kirara's number, I pressed call and placed the phone to my ear. It rang for a couple seconds before Kirara picked up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Kir, where are you," I asked curling up on my bed.

"I'm actually on my way into work," she said; I could hear the door opening in the background. "What's up?"

"I'm going to be on my way over there, I want to talk to you," I said standing up again and walking over to my closet. Pulling it opened I took out a pair of black wedge boots and sat at my desk chair again. "You won't believe what happened last night."

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear this, hurry up and c'mon over," Kirara said.

"Be there in ten," I said before hanging up.

Pulling on my boots, I zipped them up then headed for the door tucking my phone into the kangaroo pocket of my jacket. Picking up my keys from the side table in the living room, I headed to the door and walked out locking it behind me before heading to the elevator. Pressing the down button, I stood there waiting for it to come up. When it got there, the doors opened and I stepped in.

Riding it down, I stepped off when I reached the lobby and headed to my job. Walking down, I came to the establishment ten minutes later and walked in. Kirara looked up at me and smiled before stepping from behind the counter and grabbing my arm. "Tell me everything," was all she said as she pulled me to an opened booth away from the customers.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Serenity: _Thank you love! Here's the next chapter!_

Moon Princess: _Awww well thanks. I greatly appreciate it._

Fan of a Fan: _Thank you honey! I have more coming soon!_

Random Reviewer: _Thank_ _you honey! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back on track to writing this._

Mary J.: _Thank you sweetheart! Here is more for you!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Thank you honey! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

DoggyLove: _Thanks hon! Yes, more of the usual pairings come soon; you'll see!_

Son Goku: _Well thank you love! Glad you're enjoying it!_

18: _Thank you my love! I'm glad you're enjoying my writing!_

17: _Awww thank you sweetheart! I'm glad that you think so!_

Yuki: _Thank you sweetheart! I appreciate that!_

Strength in Numbers: _Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it._

Kaneko: _Thank you love!_

**Whew, there you go. Over 7,000 words for this chapter alone. Now I must tell you all, if you look at my Tumblr (the link is located on my profile) you will find a few messages to you all that you will want to hear about. If you enjoy what I write, then I think you might like the new story that I was randomly inspired to write. So, review!**


	15. The First Steps to Moving On

**Happy New Year my lovelies! This one is a bit shorter than the previous chapters I hope that you all enjoy Chapter 15!**

_Stronger_

_Chapter Fourteen – The First Steps to Moving On_

"_Because every breath I take proves that I can live without you." – _**Unknown**

* * *

><p>"So tell me everything that happened last night," Kirara said excitedly. "I want all the details. Did you meet his family? What are they like? Are they nice? Did any of them give you hell?"<p>

"Whoa Kirara slow down, you're bombarding me with twenty questions a minute," I said holding my hands up to cease her talking. "Can I answer the first question before you pound me with more?"

"Oh sorry," Kirara said smiling sheepishly. "I just got really, really excited is all. It's not every day that I find out about a best friend of mine that's dating one of the hottest guys that is a part of the most notorious family in all of Colorado. Go ahead and tell the story; I'll be quiet."

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. "Well, when I got there we were bombarded by reporters on the red carpet. AND all the females that were there went completely gaga as soon as they saw Sesshomaru but I could swear that when they saw me leaning on his arm they were going to jump that rope and try to kill me. And let's not mention the reporter that hit on me when he stopped us."

"A reporter hit on you," Kirara asked; her eyebrows rising into her bangs.

"Yep," I said; the feeling of a blush spreading across my nose. "I think Sesshomaru was ready to kill him; actually I think he was ready to kill about everyone that came into contact with me trying to hit on me. And then his family, oh my gosh!"

"What are they like?" Kirara asked leaning forward on her elbows. "Are the guys just as handsome as Sesshomaru? Or are they… less attractive?"

"For me they were less attractive but you might have liked them a few generations ago before you mated with Shippo," I said leaning back in my seat.

"Ooh, sounds interesting," Kirara purred. "So did you meet his mom?"

"I did, she's… nice – for the most part." I said with a shrug. "She seems cold but she was very polite to me. I think it's because Sesshomaru was standing – well sitting there with me."

"Anything else," she asked leaning forward.

"I met his ex girlfriend," I said. Kirara's eyes grew in width. "Yeah, she totally came out of nowhere. I thought I was going to end up having to fight her. She called me a hussy then decided to insult the kids I'd have with Sesshomaru. She's lucky Sesshomaru stepped in when he did. I wanted to kick her ass."

"I don't blame you, actually I would have kicked her ass if I were you," Kirara said. "If a bitch called me out of my name I'd want to beat the hell out of her too. Oh and Sango and Kagome came by looking for you earlier this morning. Apparently they thought that you would be here before school for some odd reason."

Now that just pissed me off, "What the hell did they come here looking for me for? The last time I checked, they were no longer my friends. They don't have any reason to come here looking for me; they need to learn that."

"That's what I said but you're right, it's a life lesson that they need to learn quickly," Kirara said shifting in her seat. "They'll get it eventually though so don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right," I said nodding. It was quiet for a moment then a random thought hit me like a ton of bricks. "You know what, I just thought about this."

"What," Kirara asked; her head tilted to the side. "Another one of your crazy schemes Rin?"

"You should write a book," I said. It was random but I really just thought about it. She's been alive longer than every ningen in existence right now so why not? "Write a book on life."

"Are you serious," Kirara asked raising a brow. "Compared to most youkai I'm still a _baby_. How the _hell _am _I _gonna write a book about _life _when I've barely lived it myself? You know every youkai that picks up that book is going to laugh and ask the same thing; what the hell does this young one know about life? NO!"

"I didn't mean a book for youkai to read crazy," I said leaning back into the cushion of the booth seat. "I meant for the ningens. You've been through five of our life cycles already. You can definitely write a book for us ningens so that we can understand what all has happened in the past from a person that actually _lived _through it."

Kirara laughed, "Yes that is true. I have lived through five generations of ningens and have seen how you all have changed in the past five hundred plus years. May I can write a book about life for you all. I may even have fun with this."

"Mhm," I said nodding before I turned and looked at Sumiko who was desperately trying to serve incoming customers as quickly as she could. I almost feel bad for her having to work by herself right now; almost. "Hey since when has Sumiko actually started _working _here?"

"Since I threatened to have her fired," Kirara said looking over at her as well as a small smile spread. Devious ass, "She's doing a fabulous job, nay? Just look at her form!" She chuckled at her joke and I joined in; laughing so hard that my stomach started hurting and tears began to fall.

"Kirara that's wrong and you know it," I said wiping away the liquid that spilled from my laughter, "So totally wrong on so many levels."

"Yeah well I may be wrong but she's also wrong for leaving us to do all the work around here," Kirara said turning to look back at me. "She needs to learn how to earn her pay check; not just have any and everything handed to her without putting in blood, sweat, and tears like the rest of us."

"Point taken," I said with a shrug. "She does need to learn her to pull her own weight around here and not depend on us to do everything by ourselves."

"Exactly," Kirara said standing, "Now can I interest you in anything to drink? It's on me."

"Yes actually a hot chocolate would be nice, especially since it's so damn cold outside," I said standing as well.

"Then follow me," Kirara said as she walked towards the counter. "I'll get that for ya right away."

I laughed as I stood and followed her.

Standing at the counter I glanced at Sumiko who looked back at me and her eyes lit up.

"Noto, thank Kami you're here now you can take over, I need a break!" Sumiko said with a sigh of happiness as she started to take off her visor.

"Actually Sumiko," I said making her pause, "I'm only here for something to drink. I'm off today; this is all you."

"Ugh!" Sumiko screeched as she pulled her visor down again and started on an order for another customer.

I couldn't help but giggle because – ha – if she really thought that I was about to take over for her she has lost her damn mind. And just between you and I; that actually felt really good. Telling her no was the best feeling ever. I think that me becoming… would engaged be the right term for the status of Sesshomaru and my relationship right now? I mean it _is _the technical term for it but would you consider the courtship an engagement? Eh, well I guess but anyways, as I was saying before; ever since I've become 'engaged' to Sesshomaru I've felt a bit more confident. And it has taught me not to be a push over because dealing with Sesshomaru? Yeah, you have to be able to put your foot down and say _no _every now and again with him. Damn stubborn inu.

"Here you go Rin," Kirara said placing my cup in front of me, "Enjoy."

I smiled as I took the cup in my hand and turned to leave, "I'll see you later Kirara."

"Hey you need to pay for that," Sumiko shouted at me from behind the counter as she handed over a strawberries and cream frappuccino.

"Actually Sumiko, it's on me, so no, she doesn't," Kirara said placing her hands on her hips before turning to me again. "I'll see you later Rin."

"Bye Kirara," I said as I walked over to the door and stepped out into the chilly mid-fall early winter air.

…

I headed down the street to my apartment complex with my cup to my lips, the only warmth I had right now. I wish I had brought my big coat with me, dammit. I really, really, _really _hate the weather here. One day it'll be nice and sunny and the next it's cold as hell and you're out freezing your ass off. And that only happens here, only here! I really need to leave this state.

Placing my hot chocolate to my lips again, I took a sip as I continued walking when I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my back pocket. Kami dammit, why must people bother me _right now _when I'm trying to get home and out of the damn cold? Why?

Reaching back with my free hand, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the name on the screen. It was Sesshy. Clicking answer, I placed the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Are you not home, I've been knocking," Sesshomaru said.

OH DAMMIT! He's at my place and I'm not even home, I hope he wasn't waiting out there and banging on the door for too long, "No, I stopped by my job to talk to Kirara. Are you still at my apartment?"

"Yes I am still here," he said.

Always so damn proper.

I turned into the parking lot of my apartment complex and headed for the door, "Well I'll be up in about a minute and a half. Wait there and I'll see you soon."

"Where else am I supposed to wait, Rin," he said smugly.

I tsked, "Don't get smart with me, puppy boy."

He didn't say anything. Ha, that shut him up.

"We will talk about the puppy references when you get here," Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

I laughed as I slipped the phone back in my pocket and pressed the up button to the elevator. Uh-oh, I think I'm in trouble.

…

The elevator arrived a few seconds later and I stepped on, pressing the button to my floor. Placing the hot chocolate to my lips again, I finished off the last few sips right before the doors opened. I stepped off and headed towards my door where I saw Sesshomaru standing with his head down. He must have heard me coming because he looked up and a smirk spread in his silhouette. He's planning something, I know that damn look. Not good; very not good.

Fishing my keys out my pocket, I walked over to my door and placed them in the lock, twisting before pulling them out and opening the door, "How long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes," he said as he followed me inside letting the door close behind him before he locked it. "Now about that puppy insult…"

"I was only teasing," I said as I stepped into the kitchen and threw away the empty cup. "It was just a joke."

"Hn," he said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Are you hungry," I asked from the kitchen as I walked over to the refrigerator.

"I ate before I left the estate," Sesshomaru said. I hear paper ruffling; the hell?

"Alright well you don't mind if I have a snack do you," I asked opening the door.

"If you feel the need to eat, I cannot stop you, Rin," he said.

"Alright," I mumbled. Better not try to steal my food either.

You know, I really wanted to throw a 'smart ass' in that answer but his retort would be 'you love it'; something he's grown accustomed to saying in the past two months. And he knows I hate when he says it, that's why he does it; damn youkai bastard.

…

After making a quick BLT, I grabbed a bag of chips and two Mountain Dews from the fridge then headed out into the living room. Setting one of the sodas in front of Sesshomaru, I placed my own food and drink down before settling down on the couch. He carefully draped his arm around my shoulders as he took the can his other and flipped opened the top with two fingers.

"Show off," I said before placing a chip in my mouth.

"Not even," he said before placing the can to his lips and taking a sip.

"Uh huh, so what may I ask sparked a reason for this visit, Sesshomaru," I asked before taking another bite of my sandwich. I swallowed before smiling, "Miss me already?"

"Very funny," he said softly, "but no, that is not my main reason for coming."

"Well don't I feel loved," I said rolling my eyes and placing more of my sandwich in my mouth.

"You should feel loved because I do love you," Sesshomaru said letting a hand rub across my arm before placing a kiss to my temple. I can feel the warmth through my sweater. How fucking hot is he (and not hot like what you're thinking because yes he's very hot, I'm talking sizzling hot but no, I mean like heat hot thank you)? "But the reason I came was because of father. He and I spoke last night after I dropped you off and we both agreed that it is time to take the first step to moving on."

"Meaning," I asked raising a brow. Is he saying that he wants me to move? Out of my apartment? To where exactly?

Then he smiled, "I mean moving out of this apartment both for your protection and so I can keep a better eye on you. You would be staying with myself and my family thus removing you from the hatred that this community has developed for you and to keep you as far away from those two as much as possible."

"Those two," I asked raising a brow again as I opened my soda and tipped it to my lips.

"Those girls – Sango and Kagome – they've been coming around here constantly," Sesshomaru said; there was a bit of a growl in there, "I can smell them all around your door."

"Kirara did tell me that they stopped by my job looking for me earlier this morning," I told him placing the can to my lips again. I took a quick sip. "I didn't think they'd come around here though."

"Yes and that's all the more reason to get you the hell out of here," Sesshomaru growled. Wow he really does _not _like them. But I don't blame him; I don't like either of them my damn self. "And if they try anything, I'll kill them both."

Hmmm, I see why he wants me out of here and I can kinda agree, "When do we start?"

"Whenever you feel like it," he said looking down at me.

"How about when winter break starts," I suggested. "That way we can get shit done in one day."

"Works," Sesshomaru said.

We sat there in silence for a minute then a thought struck me, "Hey Sesshomaru."

"Yes," he asked.

"I wanted to know, what's with the July date for the mating ceremony and wedding?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You must have skipped that part in the book, didn't you," Sesshomaru asked.

It was in the book? "You know I hate reading."

"Since you skipped it I'll tell you," Sesshomaru said. "The male chooses the date of the ceremony and wedding if one is to be held. You should pay more attention."

"But why July," I asked.

"That is your favourite month, is it not," he asked raising a brow.

I smiled, "Yes it is."

You know, I'm starting to like him more and more each day.

…

_December 16, 2011; 1 month later_

Do you know exactly how hard it is to move around a shit load of boxes? And to make matters worse, more than half of this shit isn't even coming with me. It's going in for donation to… some place. I don't know hell, ask Sesshomaru or Touga. They can tell you.

There was a knock at my door then someone called out to me, "Rin."

That sounded like Touga. Huh, they're here early. Good, at least we'll get done sooner.

Jumping over the boxes, I walked down the narrow walk way to the door and grabbed the lock. Twisting it, I pulled the door opened and looked out to see Touga, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Inuyasha standing out there, "You're all here early."

"And you're all packed up which is good," Touga said with a soft smile as he looked over my shoulder. He turned back to me, "This is everything that's going for donation, Rin?"

"Yeah that's everything," I said moving to the side and opening the door wider to allow them access into the apartment.

They all walked inside and looked around.

"So you want to get rid of all this shit," Inuyasha asked as he picked up one of the boxes.

"Inuyasha, mind your tongue," Izayoi scolded.

"Yeah," I said trying to hold back my giggle.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he took another box in his arms and placed it on top of the other and walked out the apartment.

"Don't mind him dear, he's a bit grumpy because we made him get up," Izayoi said as she moved deeper into the living room.

Touga shook his head before he turned to look at me, "What all is going with you?"

"All the boxes in my room," I said inclining my head towards my bedroom. "It's only like four or five boxes in there. I can't remember. Everything else, the furniture and everything, is going."

"Alright then, let's get everything moved out shall we," Touga said. "I'm looking forward to finishing quickly then going to get something to eat."

I totally agree, Touga.

…

Pulling my headphones from around my neck, I placed them in my ears before pulling my iPod out my sweats pocket and turning on the screen. Sliding the lock then going into my music, I skipped down to the X's and turned on 'XTC' by Criss Angel. Awesome song, just what I need to get myself moving right now. I stuck my iPod back in my pocket before tightening my jacket around me and picking up one of boxes. I walked out of the opened door and headed for the elevator pressing the down button I waited for it to come. The doors opened a few seconds later and I stepped on pressing the button for the lobby floor. I leaned there humming to the music as I tapped my foot against the floor to the song's beat.

…

The elevator came to a stop a few seconds later and the doors opened. I stepped off and headed towards the doors where the U-Haul truck was waiting and walked out the door. There was movement inside and as I got closer, I could see that it was Miroku in there moving boxes around. Reaching for the button on my left headphone, I paused my music and pulled the ear bud out of my ear, "I didn't know you were helping out Miroku."

Miroku moved seemingly startled by my sudden presence. He turned and looked back at me, "Hey neighbour, I see you're leaving me."

"Ha, yeah for safety measure," I said shifting the box on my hip.

Miroku stepped off the back of the truck and walked over to me, taking the box out of my hands, "I'll take it. So, Sesshomaru has you moving for safety measure? Safety from what?"

"Apparently my two ex-best friends have been coming around here looking for me, I guess to jump me, I dunno," I said with a shrug. "So he wants me to move in with him to ensure my complete safety."

"Well why didn't he just move in with you," Miroku said as we watched Touga and Izayoi walk out holding more boxes engaged in their own conversation. "You guys could have had more fun like that, Rin."

My nose automatically coloured. I could feel it in that instant. I knew exactly what he was getting at the damn creeper, "Really Miroku must you be a perv all the time?"

Miroku grinned, "I blame my father."

"Oh whatever," I said rolling my eyes as I turned to head back into the building right as Touga and Izayoi were walking by. "I'd better get back inside and help with these boxes."

"Alright," Miroku said waving.

…

I walked back into the building behind Touga and Izayoi as I placed my headphone back into my ear and pressed the button to play my music again, watching as they talked with one another about something I didn't bother to get involved with.

I was off in my own world when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Touga gesturing towards the elevator. I smiled before stepping on with him right behind me. I paused the music because Touga looked like he was about to say something to me.

I pulled the headphone out my ear and tilted my head to the side.

"Have you been having any issues at school," He asked. "Drama-wise that is."

"Not really, just a few issues with my two ex-best friends and the school tramp every now and again but that's about it," I said spinning my headphone around my finger. "Other than that, I haven't really had any problems school wise; work wise either now that I think about it."

"Good," he said as we came to my floor and headed off the elevator just as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were heading on, "I was worried I would have to step in."

I laughed; Touga sounds like my father, "Thank you Touga."

…

We entered my apartment and I headed straight for my bedroom.

I plopped down on what would be my bed and spread out across the bare mattress as I took in a long, rugged breath before blowing it out and letting my hands rest behind my head. I felt my phone vibrate against my leg in my pocket and pulled it out looking at the caller ID. It was Kirara.

"Hello," I said after clicking answer and placing it to my ear.

"How goes the moving," Kirara asked; I could hear something moving around in the background.

"It's going great so far," I said sitting up on the bed. "With two youkai, a hanyou, and three ningens doing all the lifting and moving we're getting the job done pretty fast."

"That's great which means you can stop by my place and come see me," Kirara said happily. "I have a surprise I want to share with you."

"Oh, and what would that be," I asked leaning forward; the cool feeling of my necklace leaving my neck as I did so.

"Like I said, it's a surprise," Kirara said; I could hear the smile in her voice. "You have to come over so I can tell – better yet _show _you."

"Fine," I said sighing in defeat, "I'll be there within the next few hours. Have some of your famous chocolate chip cookies ready for me when I get there!"

"Alright Miss Lady," Kirara said happily. "I'll see you in a few." She hung up and I sat my phone down on the mattress beside me.

"Plan on going somewhere?"

I swear I've never jumped so hard in my damn life. Fucking youkai and popping up out of no damn where.

Gripping the edge of the mattress, I turned and looked over at Sesshomaru who stood leaning against the door frame of my bedroom door.

"Jeez Sesshomaru you scared the fuck out of me, what the hell," I said; my grip on my mattress tight as ever.

"I didn't mean to, I was coming to get your boxes so I can take them down to my car," he said as he came to sit down beside me. "So, as I asked before; do you plan on going somewhere? You never answered me when I asked."

"Oh yeah, Kirara called and said that she has a surprise for me," I said grabbing his hand. "She wants me to stop by and see her."

"I'll take you after we drop your things off," he said before leaning down and kissing my cheek. "Now let's get the rest of these boxes out of here, shall we?" He stood pulling me up with him.

"You guys already got all the other boxes and furniture out," I asked as I picked up one of the smaller boxes and held it against my hip. "That was fast."

"We are youkai and a hanyou plus three ningens so naturally we would get the job done quickly," he said picking up the remaining two boxes.

"Point taken."

We headed out of the room and down the hallway in a comfortable silence. As we walked out the door, we came face to face with the last two people I wanted to fucking see right now – Kagome and Sango.

"You're moving," Sango asked sounding surprised.

I really, really, _really _wanted to say 'yeah dumb ass doesn't it fucking look like it' then indicate to the box that was resting on my hip but I don't want to be rude. I just want to get this shit over and done with.

"Why are you moving, Rin," Kagome asked; she almost sounded like she was sad.

Tsk, whatever. "Is it any of your business? Because the last time I checked, we were no longer friends, remember," I asked shifting the box on my hip again. "But if you really must know, I'm moving because I'm ready for a change. Now excuse me, I still have things to take down."

Sesshomaru and I brushed past them only to have Sango grab my arm. Are you fucking kidding me right now?

"You would be wise to let her go, girl," Sesshomaru said softly; that means trouble. "My mate is leaving, no if's, and's, or but's about it."

Sango instantly let go of me and stared, "I really can't believe you're going through with this."

"I can do what I want so you'd better believe it because it's happening right before your eyes," I said before turning and walking away again.

We headed to the elevator and stepped on just as Miroku and Inuyasha were coming off. "All that's left is my bed and my dresser; everything else is already out of there." I called behind me right before the doors closed.

…

I leaned against the wall of the elevator shaft as I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Something bothering you," Sesshomaru asked.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him, "The first steps to moving on are always the hardest. I'm going to miss living here; I'm leaving behind a lot of familiar things but I'll be alright eventually."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine," Sesshomaru said shifting the boxes to his other arm, "We'll get through this together; that's what I'm here for."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Sesshomaru."

The doors opened and we walked out his car as he popped the trunk. After placing the boxes inside and closing it, we watched as Inuyasha and Miroku came down carrying my old bed followed by Touga who was carrying the dresser.

"You guys got everything," I asked as I watched Touga placing the dresser in the truck.

He finished then turned and looked at us, "Yes we did. Izayoi is locking the door then taking the key down to the office."

"Great thanks," I said as I walked to the front of the car and pulled opened the passenger door.

"Are you two going to the estate," Touga asked as he pulled the door down on the truck and locked it.

"We're going to drop off her things then I'm taking her to see one of her co-workers," Sesshomaru said as he pulled on the driver's door.

"Alright, we'll take this stuff then head back," Touga said pulling the keys from his pocket. "We'll see you both back at the estate for dinner."

"We'll be there," I said before stepping inside and closing the door behind me.

As I strapped myself in, I watched as Sesshomaru entered the car and did the same. He put the keys in the ignition, turned on the engine, then pulled off leaving my old home, and my old life behind; forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Sessh x Rin: _Yes he does and no I don't like it either lol. Thanks hon!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Yes it has! Welcome back hon! Thank you though my lovely! I'm glad that you like the story. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

Son Gohan: _Thanks hon! Here's another chapter for you!_

Son Goku: _They made me laugh too. I like them._

jinulover: _Thank you novio! I'm glad that you like it!_

Sarai27: _Thank you my lovely! I'm so glad that you like it!_

Asanala: _Thank you for pointing that out hon. I didn't realize it until you said something. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

17: _Thank you! I'm glad!_

Trunks: _She definitely did lol! Thank you hon!_

Kaneko: _Thank you novio! Hope you enjoy this one too!_

Strength in Numbers: _The family made me laugh as well! Thanks hon!_

Serenity: _Thanks hon, glad you liked it._

Jolie: _If I were Rin, I'd have kicked Kagura's ass. But that's just me. And yes, the mother did seem a little nicer. But everyone always makes her out to be a bitch so I wanted to do something different._

Sesshxrin Forever: _Thank you honey! This story is a monster and the chapters are going to be long, long, long lol._


	16. Small Miracles

**I apologize in advance for my delay in writing for this story and such a short chapter but this is another filler like the last chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Fifteen – Little Miracles _

"_A lovely thing about Christmas is that it's compulsory, like a thunderstorm, and we all go through it together._" – **Garrison Keillor**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in front of the mansion and I swear it looked different. But it always looked different every time I came here. Do they do constant renovations?<p>

"Let's get your things inside and I'll take you to Kirara's," Sesshomaru said cutting the engine. "But I will not be able to stay with you; I have some… things to take care of today."

"And that being," I asked as I unclipped my seatbelt; eyes trained on him.

"There are certain arrangements that I must take care of, I promise it's nothing you should worry about, Rin," he said giving me a ghost of a smile.

I nodded, "Alright, let's get this crap inside, kay?"

"Of course," he said opening his door.

I open my own before stepping out and stretching out. I still can't believe I left my apartment. I'm going to miss it. I hold so many memories there and it was the last part of Mr. Taijiya that I had left to me. He was like a father to me.

What? You think just because I dislike Sango I wouldn't care about her family? They were like family to me, besides they never did me wrong, it was her. You shouldn't punish those that have nothing to do with the situation. Trust me, it gets you far.

Walking around the car, I picked up one of the boxes in the trunk before placing it on the ground and grabbing another. I picked them both up, and then headed towards the house where the door was opened by one of their staff. It's a big estate and if you really thought Izayoi was the only one cleaning it, you're freakin' crazy.

We walked inside and Sesshomaru led me towards his wing of the house. Yes I said it, _his wing _as in he's the _only one _whose things are located there… well not anymore because I'm here now but you know what I mean. It's where all his shit goes. Does that make it easier to understand?

We came to his bedroom and he opened the door for me, letting me inside before he followed, "Changed your room around I see, can't stay constant, Sessh?"

"Hn, I had to make room for your things as well, Rin," he mumbled before placing the boxes he was carrying in one of the corners. "You can leave your boxes here. Tsukiko will unpack and put everything away while we are gone."

I bit my lip before nodding, I'll have to get used to people doing things for me most of the time instead of doing it all for myself. It'll make me feel handicap for a while. I might even go crazy.

"Come," he said placing his arm around my waist and leading me towards the door of the room. "You have to go and see Kirara, remember?"

"Yeah, right," I said walking out of the bedroom with him; flipping off the lights on our way out.

…

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in front of Kirara's house before looking over at me, "I'll be back in a couple of hours to get you. Call me and let me know when you're done."

"Of course," I said before leaning over and kissing him. "I'll see you a little later on." I pulled the door handle and opened it, pushing the door opened before stepping out and closing it behind me. I smiled back at Sesshomaru before turning and making my way to the door.

I knocked before I heard the sound of someone coming towards the door mixed with the sound of Sesshomaru pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the street. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Kirara standing there, smiling at me, "Rin, c'mon in hon!"

She moved to the side, allowing me into the house as soon as the snow started falling. Did I ever happen to mention how much I hate winter here? Because I do. It's going to be so freakin' cold here in Colorado this season. I can already see it.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about," I asked as I shrugged out of my sweater and handed it over to her. "You sounded very excited over the phone. And did you make my cookies?"

"The cookies are waiting for us in the living room," Kirara said hanging my sweater on the coat rack. "C'mon, I'll tell you then."

"Alright," I said walking with her over to the couch where the cookies were.

I sat down and instantly picked up the plate. Kirara makes the _best _chocolate chip cookies I have ever tasted. I'm still trying to figure out her secret, "So Kirara, what's this all about?"

She took a deep breath before she looked at me and smiled. Her hand traveled to her stomach and she picked up the hem of her shirt, lifting it ever so slightly for me to look at the little bump in the middle of her abdomen. Oh. My. Kami! Kirara's pregnant, "Really Kir?"

"Yep," Kirara said, "Our first one after over two hundred years of being mated. Shippo freaked out when I told him about it. He almost passed out."

"I'm not surprised," I breathed as I placed the plate down on the table and stood up from my seat. I reached over and touched her stomach, "I'd probably pass out too if I were in Shippo's position. This is amazing Kirara; you're going to be a mother. How far along are you?"

"Already a month in," Kirara said; that explains why she was so sick a few weeks ago, "And I have eleven more to go."

What did she just say? Eleven more months? "What?"

"Full blooded youkai take more time to develop than a ningen or a hanyou," Kirara explained. "It takes a full year for a youkai baby to develop where as hanyous and ningens only take nine months; we youkai age differently than you all."

I nodded in understanding, "That makes sense. You still look like you're freakin' twenty four years old and you're over five hundred."

Kirara laughed, "Yes, I'm quite old."

"Not old, ancient," I joked sitting down in my seat again as I picked up my plate of cookies. "So what are you hoping for; boy or girl?"

"I want a girl naturally, and Shippo wants a boy," Kirara said placing her hand on her stomach again. "I won't know the sex of the baby for another seven months. I'm hoping and praying that it's a girl. I've always wanted a little girl that I could dress up in pretty little dresses and hair bows."

"Well I hope that you get your girl," I said laughing a bit. I can so see Kirara dressing the child up in all these different little dresses and hair bows all her life until she gets older, "But if it's a boy I know you'll love him just as much."

"Oh of course," Kirara said beaming.

I smiled, it must be great knowing that she's about to have a little bundle of joy of her own.

"So, have you and Sesshomaru thought about when you want to hold the ceremony and the wedding?" Kirara asked picking up a glass of milk that was sitting on the table.

"We haven't set an exact date but it will be held in July," I said wiping cookie crumbs from around my mouth. "Somehow he knew that July was my favourite month."

"He is your mate to be," Kirara pointed out, "he's going to find these kinds of things out before you know it. Hell, Shippo surprised me when he told me that we would have our mating ceremony in May. I didn't know that he knew that was my favourite month until he pointed it out to me. I guess we females are always so unaware of things our mates are finding out about us."

"You can say that again," I said picking up another cookie.

"So has Sesshomaru surprised you with another courting gift yet," Kirara asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"I've already gotten gift five of ten. Now I'm just waiting on gift six," I said wiping more cookie crumbs from my mouth. So far I've gotten the necklace, the Homecoming dress, the dress I wore to the ball, the engagement ring, and a brand new MacBook Pro since mine died. "This next one should be interesting."

"You bet, may I see your ring," she asked pointing at my finger.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said leaning over so that she could see my hand.

She looked at the white gold ring, sizing the diamonds in it I think. I forgot that she's into jewelry like that, "It looks nice. I'm a tad bit jealous."

"Now why would you be jealous," I asked pulling my hand away.

"Your ring is so much better than mine," Kirara said holding up her hand showing me her engagement ring. "But then again, your mate to be is from one of the wealthiest families in all of Colorado so that's completely understandable."

I laughed.

"So, what do you plan on doing over the winter break," Kirara asked. "Well besides getting settled into your new home that is."

"I honestly have no idea," I said. "Usually I'd be pulling all the hours that I can at Starbucks to make ends meet for myself but since I'm no longer in my apartment, I really don't have to worry about anything. Do you have any plans?"

"Shippo and I planned on having a Christmas party here," Kirara said. "And I'd love it if you and Sesshomaru were to come and celebrate with us. You can even bring Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku along if you want. The more the merrier."

"That sounds like fun," I said with a smile. "I'm sure Sesshomaru would love to come as well as the others. They all love you and Shippo so it shouldn't be a problem unless they're leaving town or something like that."

"Great," Kirara said, "It's going to be here at seven on the twenty fourth."

"Great, I'll let Sesshomaru and the others know," I said with a smile.

…

An hour and a half later, Sesshomaru pulled up and honked the horn gaining me and Kirara's attention. I looked out the window and saw the car sitting there before standing up with Kirara.

"Well thank you for coming over and spending time with me," Kirara said leading me to the door. "And thank you for agreeing to be my baby's Godmother, seeing as how you're going to be alive for a while after the mating ceremony and all."

I smiled, pulling my sweater on over my shoulder, "No problem Kirara. Oh and another thing, you can definitely plan our wedding. I owe you for doing me so many favours in the past."

"Then this is going to be a wedding to remember," Kirara said happily as she opened the door for me. "I'll see you soon, Love."

"Alright, bye Kir," I said walking out the door and down to the car.

Pulling opened the passenger's door; I stepped inside and closed it behind me. Pulling my seatbelt over my chest, I leaned back in the seat as Sesshomaru pulled out after waving goodbye to Kirara, "What was it she needed to tell you?"

"Huh," I said looking over at him, "Oh, she wanted to tell me that she was pregnant with her first child. She asked me to be the Godmother."

"Hn," he said; I could swear that was a smile on his face. "It is a blessing then." He sniffed before turning to look at me, "Were you eating cookies?"

I forgot all about his sensitive nose, "Yeah. Kirara makes some of the best homemade chocolate chip cookies I've ever tasted so I asked her to bake me some for when I came by to visit. You should try them some day."

He nodded, "Anything else?"

"Well she did say that she was going to be having a Christmas party soon and invited us to go. Would you like to?" I asked sitting up in my seat again.

"It would be nice to celebrate with someone other than my family every once and a while," he said turning on the street and heading west towards the estate. "Did she invite the wolves, Miroku, and my idiot half brother?"

I giggled; he just loves calling Inuyasha that, "Yes she did. That's not a problem is it?"

He shook his head.

"Good, so how was your day," I asked changing the subject. "What was it that you needed to do?"

"I needed to take care of some business with the council," he said; eyes focused intently on the road. "They want to schedule our meeting for the seventeenth of January. I asked them to let me confirm that the date would be fine with you before the date was set in stone. That day will not be a problem, will it?"

I shook my head, "No, that should be fine."

"Good," he hummed, "The sooner we get this meeting over and done with, the sooner we can move forward with the process."

You've got that right.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Kaneko: _I'm sayin'! They really do need to leave her alone but maybe there's a purpose for them continuously coming around? I don't know, we'll see._

Serenity: _Uh huh, and things are gonna get… spicy!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _That's a good question but maybe there's a reason for them still bothering her? I don't know yet but we'll see eventually._

The-Orange-Flower: _Well thanks hon, I'm glad that you like it. And don't worry, you didn't annoy me at all. I love the feedback you readers give me so don't ever feel like you're getting on my nerves when you're just pointing out things like that._

17: _Well thank you my lovely, I'm glad you liked it._

Sessh x Rin: _Thanks love, glad that you liked it._

Sessxrin4ever: _The fireworks will fly once she finds out and I promise it will be HILARIOUS! I have it all worked out already._

Kittychic0895: _I freakin' agree love! But I think there's a purpose for it. Don't know, we'll have to wait and see._

Jolie: _Yep, more time = more fluff… hehe. And I don't know. Honestly Kagome and Sango weren't supposed to make it into that last chapter, they just popped up. But I think that there is a reason that they keep coming around. And you know, Kirara writing a book doesn't sound that bad. Maybe I'll throw that in there. And if you want a copy of any of my completed stories I'd be happy to e-mail you the documents. I have them all saved so just leave me your e-mail address and the titles of the stories you want and I'll get them to you as soon as I can._

18: _Hell I thought that someone was going to die when I was writing it. Thank you hon!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Well thank you honey! Glad you liked it. I hope to have another chapter soon!_

InuLover: _Thank you sweetheart! I really appreciate that! I'm glad that you like it._

**And the offer I extended to Jolie is for everyone else as well. If you want a copy of any of my completed stories or one-shots leave your email and the titles of the stories you want in a review or a PM and I will get them to you as quickly as possible. Adios!**


	17. Ho ho ho HOLY SHIT!

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Give me some time.**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Sixteen – Ho-ho-ho-HOLY SHIT!_

* * *

><p><em>"Disenchantment, whether it is a minor disappointment or a majour shock, is the signal that things are moving into transition in our lives.<em>" – William Bridges

* * *

><p>I placed my brush down as I looked in the vanity mirror. It's been about a week since I moved out of my apartment and I miss it like crazy. Not that I don't enjoy staying with Sesshomaru and his family. They're all wonderful; I just miss the feeling of being independent. You know, being able to say that I pay my own rent and my own light and water bills; shit like that. I…<p>

"Rin," Sesshomaru said placing his hands on my shoulders; leaning down and kissing my cheek. His lips are so warm and soft. That's a perk to living here with him, "You're not getting dressed. Is there something wrong?"

"No," I said reaching up and placing my own hand on his. "I'm just thinking a little bit." I turn to look him in the eyes. They're clouded. They've been like that for the last week. I think I know why too, "Sesshy, are you alright?"

He smiled; chuckling a bit as he shook his head, "I'm fine; for the most part. It's just hard having you here in the same room with me."

Ah ha, I was right. I smile, turning on my stool as I took his face in my hands and pulled him down; our lips connecting. The sensation is to die for. I know there have to be many women (and some men) who envy me and wish I would just die so that they could take my place. So that they can be with my beautiful… that was my neck.

"You do have fangs you know," I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek. "That does hurt."

He chuckled again before wrapping his arms around my waist making my robe rise slightly. Is it just me or is it hot in here? No, I think it's just me.

His lips moved from my neck down to my shoulders, then over to my collar bone. My hands gripped his hair, tugging lightly so not to hurt him but to encourage him.

"Feels good," it came out as a mumble since they were the only coherent words I could think of to describe the sensation of his lips grazing against my skin. Soft butter fly kisses running from my collar bone down the valley of my breasts; kissing over the clasp of my bra before reaching my bare skin once more.

I lean back making it easier for him to access every inch of my skin; my robe parting as he goes lower and lower. It's bliss, I swear.

"Sesshomaru," that was a moan.

My hands comb through his hair; playing in the silken tresses.

There was a growl; his tongue running over my navel before going lower reaching ever so close to that place. We've got to stop this now before we end up not going to Kirara's party.

"Sesshomaru," my voice is husky; laced with the need to go on but I know I can't. We do have somewhere to be. But afterward, he can finish what he started. "We've got to get going, Kirara is going to expecting us soon." Reluctantly, I push him away before closing my robe and standing up. "We can finish later."

It looked like he was pouting for a moment before he smiled, his eyes holding a mischievous glint in them. I wonder what he has planned.

I walk over to my closet and throw the doors opened before letting my fingers run over the fabric of my jeans. It's a party; not a formal people.

Picking up a pair of dark blue skinnies, I threw them on the chair beside me before continuing my search for a top. I found one a few seconds later; a pink one shouldered shirt; the left side of the shirt tied in a knot at the hem. Placing that down, I pick up my jeans and begin to pull them on under my robe. Buttoning and zipping them up, I pulled at the waist band to make sure they were on properly. After I was sure my pants were in perfect order, I picked up my shirt and pulled it on over my head. Fixing it so that it wasn't folded in odd ways, I walked back over to my vanity where my curling iron was plugged up. I know if I walk in there with my usual ponytail, Kirara will knock me down, grab all her hair things, and redo it. So I may as well save her the trouble and do it myself.

Picking up the curler, I began the very long process of doing my hair. It's a real pain in the ass.

…

Completely dressed and ready, Sesshomaru and I walked out of the estate to his car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in closing it behind me before snuggling into the leather seats. I wonder if he'll ever let me drive. I'm pretty sure he has about five other cars somewhere in that car lot they call a garage. I've seen it, I know.

Sesshomaru climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him before he placed the keys in the ignition and started the car up. Putting it in reverse, he backed out onto the street then shot off towards Kirara's place. I can't wait to see my mommy to be. I bet she's glowing right now.

Driving down the road, I kept my eyes on the passing yellow lines. If I keep this up I'll end up being just like a dog; even though I'm supposed to mate one doesn't mean I have to act like a canine. I am still a ningen *grins*.

"How long did she say this party was supposed to last," Sesshomaru asked making another turn and passing the school by.

"Until about eleven; why, have a hot date tonight?" I teased; smiling as I thumbed my engagement ring. I saw him flare his nostrils and laughed, "I'm only teasing Sesshomaru. You know that."

Leaning over, I kissed his cheek before sitting back in my seat again. He smiled. That's all I wanted.

…

Sesshomaru and I walked up to the front door, me holding the smaller bags and him the large boxes of gifts we got for everyone. Hey it's a gift exchange people.

I knocked, stepping back a bit as feet came prancing towards the door and the female voice called out, "Coming."

Why does that voice sound oddly familiar? Like I've heard it somewhere before. Don't know. Maybe it's someone from work? There's a very strong possibility that, that might be it.

The door was pulled opened and there in front of me was… Kagome. Okay, _what _is she doing here, huh? Why did she come to a Christmas party no one wants her at?

"Rin," she spoke softly, staring at me.

I must have had the most menacing look on my face because I could swear she was _literally _shaking in her boots, which is good because she knows I don't like her.

"Kagome," I hissed, folding my arms over my chest.

I have half the mind to say screw this damn party and go back home. But I love Kirara too much to do something like that to her.

"Hi," she squeaked moving back a bit to let us in.

"Hi," my voice was bitter as Sesshomaru and I passed her and entered the overly decorated living room. I shrugged out of my coat before handing it to Shippo who had stepped forward to take it away from me. My eyes surveyed the room noticing that Sango was there as well. Shippo bring my coat back here right now. I need to get the hell away from these two. "Kirara, can I speak with you in the kitchen, please?"

Kirara looked back at me from placing another gift under the tree before she nodded, "Um sure."

"I'll be right back," I said handing the bag I had in my hands to Sesshomaru before following Kirara to the kitchen. I walked in, closing the door behind me before taking a seat across from her at the island. "What the hell were you thinking letting those two come here? I don't like them and they for damn sure don't like me; remember?"

"Rin calm down," Kirara said reaching over to touch my hand. "I've talked to the girls already. They want to make peace; _you _just have to be willing to do so as well. You all were the best of friends before all of this happened but now you're at each other's throats, ready to kill one another."

"More like they're at my throat ready to kill me," I muttered; rolling my eyes as I shifted in my seat. "Kirara I can't deal with them right now. I just wanted to have a nice, peaceful Christmas party with you guys; my real friends and then they show up. I'm sorry but I can't do it. I can't be in the same room with them."

"You can't or you won't," Kirara asked; frowning at me. "Rin you have to let this petty dispute go. Yes, they were wrong for what they did to you but you should also be the bigger person and try to make things right with them. I can't tell you how bad they feel for the way they've treated you these past few months. _You _have to let _them _tell you that for themselves."

I sighed, leaning back in my seat to look out the little opening that was in the wall into the living room. Sango and Kagome were in my perfect line of vision; isolated from everyone else. I turned back to Kirara who cleared her throat to get my attention.

"So what are you going to do, Rin," Kirara asked. "Destroy a seven year friendship over something so silly, or make up with your friends and try to put this all behind you? The choice is yours. I'll leave you to decide but please, think about what I said."

She got up and walked out of the room, leaving me on my own with the plate of cookies that were sitting there. I picked on up, placing it to my mouth as I thought about it. She did have a point. Sango, Kagome, and I have been friends for a very long time. But what I don't understand is why they just weren't happy for me in the first place when it was first announced that I am Sesshomaru's intended mate? If they truly were my friends, they wouldn't have given a damn that my boyfriend / fiancée was a youkai. They would have been happy for me. They would have been open minded about the entire situation. But then again, I didn't tell them straight up what was going on. I kept it a secret for over a month. I told Kirara and Shippo but they're both youkai so they would understand. They've both been around long enough to have seen x amount of youkai and ningen mateships that it didn't bother them anymore. But Kagome and Sango were a whole different story.

Was I just scared that they would do exactly what they did if I told them from the beginning or would they have tried to understand and be happy for me? Would things have been different? Would I have still been able to be friends with them and still have a relationship with Sesshomaru? Was it me that made the mistake?

Picking up another cookie, I placed it to my mouth and took another bite.

Maybe Kirara was right. Maybe I should just go and talk to them; try to mend our old friendship – what's left of it anyways. And even if we don't become friends again, then I'll be at peace with myself because I know that I would have tried. I think that's what I'll do. I'll go talk to them.

Getting up from my seat on the island, I walked over to the door and pulled it opened, peeking out into the room. Everyone was gathered around Kirara, touching her slightly round stomach. I smiled, she looked so happy. But I have something to do, "Hey Kagome and Sango; can I talk to you guys in here for a minute."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Rin," Sesshomaru asked giving both the girls a skeptical glance.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "Guys, would you mind?"

"Uh, sure," Kagome said patting Sango on the leg as they both got up and headed towards the kitchen.

I pulled the door opened for them a little further and they walked in. Once they were seated, I let the door shut again before making my way to the island as well; taking my original seat back. I sighed, brushing a piece of hair out of my face before I looked up at the both of them.

"Guys…" I started but was cut off.

"Rin look, we're really sorry for how shitty we've been to you for these last few months," Sango said biting at her bottom lip. "I guess we were just so upset that you didn't tell us before that we over reacted. We shouldn't have treated you like that. It was wrong."

You can say that again. "It's not all you guy's fault though. I'm as much to blame too. I thought that you guys would have been upset about finding out about me being the intended mate of Sesshomaru that I hid it from you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess you could say that I was scared because I honestly was. I didn't know how you guys would react but then again; I should have just been honest with you from the beginning and not wait for the secret to accidently slip out in the middle of Homecoming and cause a scene. I wasn't a good friend at the time and I really am sorry for that."

"You're not the only one that wasn't being a good friend, Rin," Kagome said reaching over to the touch my hand; admiring the diamond that rested on my ring finger. "We should have been more open minded about the situation. I guess you could say that we weren't ready to hear that our best friend was to be the intended mate of a youkai."

"We can't undo the past," Sango spoke wisely, "But we can always mend the future. What do you say, Rin? Friends?"

She held her hand out to me in a friendly gesture. Kagome soon followed after her. I smiled before taking both their hands in my own, "Friends."

…

"What the hell is going on in there," I asked trying desperately to listen to the conversation on the other side of the wall.

"Kagome, Sango, and Rin are talking it out, Sesshomaru," Kirara explained. "They've been friends for a very long time and all the hate that these girls are exuding towards one another is suffocating. They were like sisters for a very long time."

"Hnn," I hummed, watching the door; waiting for my cue to burst through it should the need arise. If either of those girls lays a single finger on my intended, there will be hell to pay.

"Relax Sesshomaru," Kouga said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Rin's fine. She's a tough girl and can handle herself. Besides, we're all out here so they wouldn't dare do anything stupid to her if they want to escape with their lives. Just let them talk it out. They need it."

I nodded before leaning back on the couch. Trying to calm my nerves while they're in there talking isn't going to be an easy task. I don't trust those girls at all and if I even think they've done something wrong to Rin; I'll slit their throats faster than they can say oops.

"Now, who would like to try some of my cookies," Kirara offered to lighten the mood. "Rin tells me that they're the best she's ever tasted in her entire life and so has Shippo but I would like someone else's opinion on that."

No one moved to take any of the cookies she was offering.

"C'mon you guys, they can't be that bad," Kirara said giving a soft smile. "Try one, please?"

"Sure I'll try one," Ayame said getting up from her seat and walking over to the pregnant youkai woman, "C'mon Kouga. Let's see if what Rin says about these cookies is really true."

"That's the spirit," Kirara cheered as Ayame plucked one of the cookies from the tray and Kouga made his way over to the table. "Inuyasha, Miroku, would you like one?"

"Keh, I'll pass," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Of course Ms. Kirara, I'd love to try some of your cookies," Miroku said.

There he goes again being a flirt. And with a youkai that has been mated for over two hundred years.

"Kirara these are delicious," Ayame gushed. "Rin was right. You do make the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever tasted in my entire life."

"I agree," Kouga said with a mouth full of cookie. "These are delicious."

"Sesshomaru," Kirara called out to me, "would you like one? I'll bring it to you so you don't have to get up; free of charge. You know I don't usually do delivery."

I chuckled; she's trying to make me feel better, "I'll try one."

"Good," she said standing right next to me; leaning over so that the plate of cookies was right in my face. "Take as many as you'd like."

Reaching, I picked up two of them between my claws before taking the napkin she was offering to me and placing them on top of it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said walking away from me again.

I looked down at the cookies, readying myself to pick one up when the kitchen door opened and Rin walked out followed by the other two and they were laughing. Laughing? I guess it's better than fighting.

…

"So what do you say to having a sleep over at my place to catch up on lost time this weekend," Sango suggested. "It's been so long since we all just had a girl's day and I miss it."

"I think it's a good idea," I said as we walked through the door, giggling a bit. They haven't changed at all. "We could catch up on what each other was doing during the time we weren't talking."

"Then it's settled," Kagome chimed as we walked into the living room where everyone was waiting, "We'll get together this weekend at Sango's place and have a sleep over. Get rid of Kohaku and your mom and have the entire house to ourselves."

"Sounds good," Sango said. "I'm sure I can convince my Mom to let us have the house to ourselves for the weekend. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Great," I said before turning and looking at everyone.

Okay, awkward. Exactly why is it so quiet and why is everyone staring at us as if we all sprouted three heads and developed green skin. My head tilted to the side, mouth slightly opened, "Something going on?"

"That's what we should be asking you," Shippo said with a smile. "Did you girls patch things up?"

We all looked at each other before smiling and answering in unison, "Yeah."

"Good," Kirara said clapping her hands together. "Now we can really get this party started. We'll start with the gift exchange. Shippo and I will go first." She skipped over to the tree and picked up eight small boxes, balancing them carefully before heading towards each of us. She placed on in each of our hands before stepping back to where Shippo was standing who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Open them."

I looked down at the silver wrapped package; an eyebrow raised before I reached for the purple ribbon and pulled at it. It slid off the box before I used the underside of my nails to rip the paper away from it. Pulling it off, I was presented with a small black box with the words _Tiffany & Co. _written across the top. I picked up the lid and looked inside noticing the diamond earrings that rested inside it. A smile broke out across my lips as I looked back up at them before standing and walking over, wrapping my arms around them, "Thank you so much. They're beautiful you guys."

Both of them wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into the hug, "Anything for the Godmother of our child." It was Kirara that said it.

They released me and I gestured to Sesshomaru to grab the bags and bring them. He did; handing the one meant for Kirara and Shippo to me. I turned back to my friends and smiled, "This is for you guys. A little something for the little miracle you have coming in a little bit."

Kirara and Shippo took the bag, sitting down on the couch that was stationed behind them and looked through the bag. They pulled out the sets of baby clothes that we got; things that both a boy and a girl could wear since it was too early to tell exactly what the baby would be.

Kirara looked up and smiled, tears brimming her eyes, "Sesshomaru, Rin, thank you. This means a lot to us."

"Hey, we are going to be their Godparents so getting something for the baby was only natural," I said with a smile. "Besides, it was all Sesshomaru's idea to get the baby clothes. I was originally banking on getting you guys some kind of jewelry or something."

Kirara laughed, shaking her head, "Thank you Rin."

…

The night came to an end quickly much to everyone's displeasure. But Sesshomaru have to go in to see the council tomorrow morning; Christmas day. I'm a little afraid to be honest. What if they don't like me? What if they one of them got hungry and tried to kill me? Oh wait, that wouldn't happen. Mr. Sasku's wife is on the council board as well so I don't have to worry about them trying to eat me. But still, if you're in a room full of mostly youkai you'd be worrying about one of them trying to eat you as well.

"Thank you for coming you guys," Kirara said placing a bag of cookies in my hand. "It really means a lot for you all to celebrate the holidays with us."

"No problem," I said giving her a one armed hug. "Besides, I know you would come to my holiday party if I invited you to it. And thanks for the cookies. I think I'll eat these tonight so it'll calm my nerves for our big day tomorrow."

"Oh that's right," Kirara said giving me a light smile. "You do have to go before the council tomorrow. I wish you both the best of luck but you should be fine. You're made for one another so you shouldn't have any problems. Just try not to get yourself too overwhelmed when you first walk in. It's really not all that scary. It's only as intimidating as you allow it to be."

"Thanks for the advice Kir, I'll keep that in mind," I said as Sesshomaru and I turned to make our way to the car. "Have a Merry Christmas guys and you take care of the mother to be, Shippo. Do you understand? Otherwise I'll kick your ass."

"You've got it Momma," Shippo teased as we reached the car.

I turned and flipped him off before stepping into the car and closing the door behind me.

Sesshomaru entered the car as well, starting it up before turning to look at me, "Ready to go home?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm kind of tired and I need all the rest I can get."

"Hnn," he hummed as he pulled out of the driveway and headed off for home.

…

It's already three in the morning and I still can't sleep. I'm so scared about what the first lights of day will bring. Will the council accept me? Will they try to interfere with my relationship with Sesshomaru? What the hell am I going to do?

"Rin?"

I turned to see Izayoi walking into the kitchen, brightening the dimmed lights.

"What are you doing up so late at night, dear," Izayoi asked sitting down at the table and taking my hand in hers. "You have a big day in the morning and you need all the rest you can get."

"I'm a little nervous about this whole thing is all," I said brushing a piece hair out of my face. "I don't know what to expect when I get there."

Izayoi smiled giving my hand a soft squeeze, "You shouldn't worry about that dear. It's not nearly as scary as it seems."

"But you come from a noble blood line," I said looking down at the plate of cookies in front of me. "It may have been easy for you but for someone like me who comes from a low class family, it'll be hard to even face them. I don't know what to do."

Izayoi's smile intensified. What the hell? I'm so serious right now.

"Rin, you shouldn't worry about it," Izayoi said. "As long as you prove that you're not in this because of the large lump sum of money that Sesshomaru's name rests upon, you'll be perfectly fine. You love Sesshomaru; I can tell because the way you look at him is the way that I look at Touga. That my dear is called true love. And that's exactly what the two of you share."

She does have a point there.

"Now I want you to stop worrying yourself to death over something so silly and go get some sleep," Izayoi said taking the half empty plate of cookies from me. "Go on now and go to bed."

I smiled before I stood and made my way back to Sesshomaru's wing.

Carefully opening the door to the bedroom, I slipped inside and laid down next to him; letting my head rest on his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I snuggled deeper into his chest and closed my eyes, slowly letting sleep consume me.

…

Here it is. Today is the day. Today is the day that I stand before the council and they tell me whether or not my being here by Sesshomaru's side is genuine.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like for me to come inside with you," Sesshomaru asked. "I can make that happen easily."

"No," I told him shaking my head, "I'll be fine. It should be really quick right?"

He nodded.

"Alright then, I'm ready," I said nodding towards the doorman.

He pushed opened the large double expresso wood doors and the natural sunlight of the room streamed out through the doorway into the hall. I swallowed looking inside at the five people stationed in their seats.

The woman – who I recognized to be Mr. Sasku's wife, Asami – smiled at me before she spoke, "Hello Rin Noto. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, enter."

I took one step before I blacked out and collapsed against the cool marble floor. What a great first impression I just made.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _Thank you sweetheart! I tried to send you the documents but it said that your e-mail was deactivated. I'm not sure. But I can try again. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter._

Kittychic0895: _Thank you hon! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

Kaneko: _Well thank you my lovely! I'm glad that you do!_

Jinulover: _Aw thanks! And thank you so much on the compliment. I appreciate it._

17: _Ooh girl me too. If I had to pregnant for a year, I don't think I'd be able to survive. But it would also give me an excuse to pig out and not look fat unlike right now lol. Thanks my lovely!_

18: _Who are you telling? ! If I had to be pregnant for a year I'd go crazy! I just couldn't do it! But thank you so much hon._

Sessh x Rin: _Thank you so much sweetheart! Here's more_

Moon Princess: _Thanks hon! I hope you enjoyed!_

Sesshomaru-sama: _Thank you my lovely! Glad you're enjoying the story._

Trunks: _Thank you so much hon! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who congratulated me on my nephew. I really appreciate it! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have another for you all soon!<strong>


	18. New Year, New Beginnings

**I wanted to wait until Monday but today is my best friend's birthday and I decided to post it in honour of her. Happy 18th birthday Shay Candy!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Seventeen – New Year, New Beginnings_

"_Today expect something good to happen to you no matter what occurred yesterday. Realize the past no longer holds you captive. It can only continue to hurt you if you hold on to it. Let the past go. A simply abundant world awaits._" – **Sarah Breathnach**

* * *

><p>Siring fucking pain. That's the first and only thing I felt as I came to. And holy fucking shit it's painful as hell. What the fuck happened.<p>

Opening my eyes, I was instantly blinded by a very bright white light. This is so not a room in the Takahashi Manour. Where the hell am I? Have I been abducted because I can't take it? I've seen that movie _Abduction _with Taylor Lautner and let me tell you, if I had to deal with some shit like that, I would have off'ed myself when I saw my parents get killed.

Please don't let me abducted, I can't take it. Kill me now if I am. I don't want to see the little green men or get probed or undergo all those strange tests that the people go through in the movies. It's not cool and this girl *points to self with index finger* is _not _under _any _circumstances going to sit here and let some weird looking green _thing _poke at me and all that other shit. You can lick your finger and stick it in a fucking light socket if you think I or Sesshomaru – who is probably searching high and low for me at this very moment – will let that happen.

"Rin," I hear a soft voice all to the side of me. That sounds a hell of a lot like Izayoi. Oh no! Don't tell me they got her too? Touga would be pissed if he found out his mate was gone.

Turning my head; I looked at her, wincing a bit because of the pain in my cranium. Okay someone needs to get me some pain meds or something. I don't care if this is an alien ship, I'm sure they have pain killers somewhere on this hunk of junk that will help me with this Kami forsaken headache.

"Oh good you're awake," she said giving me a soft smile. "You gave us quite the scare. We thought that you weren't going to make it for a while. I'm glad that you're awake."

"What happened," I asked trying to sit up but she pushed me back down. Apparently both she and my head don't want me to sit up right now because fuck the headache came back tenfold, "Better yet, where am I?"

"I can answer both those questions at once," Izayoi said giving me a light smile. "You're in the hospital; the day of your meeting with the council, you passed out and hit your head pretty hard. Sesshomaru rushed you here as fast as he could; he even abandoned his car because he said it would be faster if he just flew you here instead."

Well there goes my suspicion about being abducted and Sesshomaru searching high and low for me.

"You've been unconscious for about two weeks now," Izayoi continued. "That's why we thought that you weren't going to make it."

I was unconscious for two weeks? Are you freaking kidding me? Oh fuck all kinds of duck! That means I missed New Years, my birthday, and the first week of school as well as my get together with Sango and Kagome. Fuck my fucking life to fucking infinity. That totally bites, "Two weeks? How hard did I hit my head?"

"Hard enough to render you unconscious for two weeks and draw blood from what we were told," Izayoi said giving me a light smile. "We were hoping and praying that you would make it through this otherwise Sesshomaru would have caused more terror than he already did."

I blinked once, twice, three times, what the hell? "Already did?"

"When he brought you in, the doctors told him that there was nothing they could do for you because they were full," Izayoi explained. "By the time Inuyasha, Touga, and I arrived, he had half the staff cowering behind their desks while he held the receptionist that refused you by the neck ready to kill him. I think he would have had Touga not made him put the young man down." She shook her head, giggling a little bit, "But that's Sesshomaru."

Yes, that's my Sesshomaru for you, "Where is he now?"

"Sesshomaru opted to stay home so that he didn't go ballistic like that again and possibly kill someone this time," Izayoi said as she stood. "That and since school has started again, he didn't want to miss out. He gathers your work and brings it home. He says that he'll help you through it all since you've missed so much in the week that you should have been back."

Kami help me, "That's very thoughtful of him. So when can I go home?"

"We'll have to check with the doctors," Izayoi said as she made her way to the door. "But for now we need to get something into your system and some of your friends are here to see you. Should I send them up? Or would you rather be left alone for now?"

"Oh no you can send them in," I said adjusting myself on the bed. "It'd be great to see them anyways."

"Alright dear," she said opening the door, "I'll send them right up followed by something to eat."

"Thank you and can you grab me something for this headache; it's a bit unbearable," I called as she nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her.

I slumped down on the bed, folding my arms over my chest. Man this sucks; so far I've screwed up my meeting with the council, then I hit my head so hard it caused bleeding and me to be unconscious for two freakin' weeks, plus school has started, my eighteenth birthday passed by, and I missed my girl's day with Kagome and Sango. Can things get any worse? Oh yeah they can because my fiancée or mate-to-be whichever you want to call it, tried to kill one of the staff members because he refused to process me through so he can't come back to the hospital otherwise it might happen again. So yes, things can and will get a hell of a lot worse than they already fucking are. Kami dammit, I need for life to get better like right fucking now because this is some bullshit.

…

The door opening caused me to break my reverie and look over to see Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ayame, and Kouga walking through the door holding balloons and little get well gifts like flowers and bears. That's so thoughtful of them. I'm glad that I have friends that care that much about me, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were just going to ask you the same thing," Shippo said giving me a light smile. "Where can we put these?"

"Over there on the counter is fine," I said pointing at an open counter top.

"So how are you feeling Rin," Kirara asked as she placed the balloons and flowers she was holding down before coming to sit beside me.

"I'm alright," I said giving her a light smile. "I have a little bit of a headache but that's about it. So what have I missed in the past two weeks?"

"A lot," Kagome said sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Both Sango and I finally found jobs. We're going to be working with you now four days out of the week."

If I had been told that a couple weeks ago I would have been pissed the fuck off but now, I'm actually glad to have them working with me, "That's great! Now I don't have to suffer working with Sumiko alone anymore on Thursdays."

"Oh you don't have to worry your pretty little head about Sumiko anymore Rin," Shippo spoke up; a smirk playing across his lips. "She got fired a week back."

"Are you serious? Why?" I asked raising a brow.

Then he pointed to Kirara, I should have known, "Kirara here showed her uncle the tapes of her during her work hours. He saw that she never did anything and fired her on the spot. Of course they got into a really big argument but that was because Sumiko felt hurt that her uncle would actually fire her. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. She just about went ballistic and I got the whole thing on my phone."

He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and went straight to his videos. Clicking on it, he handed it over to me and sat and watched. Holy fucking shit, I'm so mad that I wasn't there to see this in person. So far, she's called her uncle all kinds of jackasses and dick wads; thank you so much marble floor for making me miss the argument of the century.

"Wow I'm so mad that I missed this," I said handing the phone back to him when the video was over. "When exactly was this?"

"A week ago today," Kirara said. "It was me, Shippo, Asuka, and Hiro working as well as Sumiko when her uncle came in and fired her. We all laughed so hard that he threatened to terminate our employment as well. It was just that funny."

"I bet it was," I said before turning to the others, "And what about you guys? What have you been up to?"

"Well besides trying to keep Sesshomaru from coming to this hospital and ripping someone's head off, I haven't been doing much of anything lately," Inuyasha said. "The bastard is taking up most of my free time because Pop is off on a business trip and Mom stays here to watch over you."

"Oh wow, well can you tell him that I'm fine and not to worry too much about it," I said. "I'm sorry he's got you shackled pretty much to where you can't do anything you want to do. But hopefully I'll be home soon so you won't have to worry about it."

"Keh, I'll be glad when you do," Inuyasha said turning his nose up in the air. "Maybe then he won't howl all night and I can actually get some sleep. I can hear it all the way over in _my _wing."

"_Your _wing," Kagome asked; her eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means his section of the estate they live in, Kagome," Kirara said. "Think about who his father is; they own this huge piece of land out east and the house is gigantic. And it's divided into three separate wings; Inuyasha has his own, Sesshomaru and Rin share one, and Touga and Izayoi share the other. Plus there's the kitchen and the living rooms, dining rooms, and guest bathrooms."

"Wait a damn minute," Sango said holding her hands up. "How big is this place?"

"I can show you," I said looking over at the night stand beside me where my phone was sitting. Oh salvation, I can talk to Sesshomaru when they leave and tell him I'm okay myself. I picked up the iPhone and unlocked the screen before going to my photo gallery and touching the picture of myself and Sesshomaru standing out in front of it right after he presented me with the engagement ring. Speaking of which, where the hell is it? It's not on my finger! I guess I'll have to ask Izayoi, "This is the estate. Kirara wasn't kidding when she said it's huge. I get lost in there all the time and I've been living in it for a month and visiting for four months now. I even got lost trying to find the bathroom one time."

"This place is huge," Sango said gaping at the screen of my phone.

If only I had another camera or phone or something, I could take a picture of her face and post it on Facebook, Twitter, and my Instagram because that shit is funny! I mean if you could really _see _how she's just staring at the photo you would fall over due to laughter pretty much like I want to right now but I can't risk hitting my head again and getting knocked out for another two weeks.

"When was this picture taken Rin," Kagome asked taking the phone from the gapping Sango and staring at it herself.

"Back in November when he presented me with gift five of ten in our courting, the actual engagement ring," I said reaching for the phone again.

She handed it over, "How sweet."

I took the phone back, closing out of the gallery and placing it back on the side table, "Yeah, he kinda surprised the hell out of me."

I yawned, stretching a bit in the bed.

Kirara cleared her voice, stepping beside me and reaching for a hug, "Well we're glad that you're okay. You did scare us all half to death," she hugged me before she pulled back and smiled at me, "But right now I think it's about time you get some rest. Your body is still weak and you need to rest up if you plan on going home tomorrow."

I yawned again, nodding my head, "Yeah I think you're right." Sango, Kagome, and Ayame moved in next to hug me, "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow when I get to school. I might be a little late but I'll be there."

"Great," Inuyasha said moving to hug me next, "That way fluffy butt will shut the hell up about you not being there. He's been driving everyone up the wall for the past week."

I smiled, returning his hug, "Yeah well you don't have to worry about that for too much longer. I'll be there to keep him tamed."

"Good, now rest up," Kouga said hugging me next, "You'll need all the strength you can muster up tomorrow. Things are changing at Hibya High and there may be drama."

I nodded in understanding. People are still talking about me and Sesshomaru, "Thanks for the heads up Kouga. I'll be sure to get as much rest as possible."

He nodded, moving for Miroku to give me a hug. He did, telling me he'll save me a seat in media art tomorrow if I'm there by then before they all turned and left.

I sighed, snuggling into the mattress as the door clicked closed behind them, closing my eyes in deep thought. People are still tripping over me and Sesshomaru and I already see things getting out of hand as soon as I step foot in that building tomorrow. I'm gonna have to be ready just in case anything happens.

Running a hand through my loose hair, I looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. How the hell am I going to make it through these next five months without killing someone? How the hell am I going to handle all the harsh stares and all the whispers that people think I can't hear? How long will I last before I explode and thrash someone?

"Rin"

Turning, I looked to see Izayoi walking into the room with food for me as well as pain relievers and some water. I smiled as she brought it over, moving the little table that was connected to the bed before placing the tray down.

"Here dear, you need to eat," she said sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "You've been out like a light for two weeks, I'm pretty sure you have to be quite hungry."

"Yes, I am, thank you," I said picking up the fork that sat on the side of the tray.

"How is your head," she asked reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of my face, "Does it still hurt?"

"A little," I said after swallowing a bite of macaroni and cheese. "But I think it's a hunger headache more than anything. And the fact that I was laughing a little while ago didn't help at all."

Izayoi smiled softly, moving her hand from beside my face to rest in her lap again, "So, are you planning on going back to school tomorrow? Or should I just take you straight home so that you can get some more rest?"

"I'd like to go to school tomorrow," I said stabbing at the steak that sat on my plate. Who knew hospitals would serve such great food? I generally hate going to hospitals because a.) I hate needles and b.) the food here is absolutely disgusting ninety nine percent of the time but here the food's great, "Catch up on some work. I feel so behind right now."

Izayoi nodded in understanding, "Very well, I'll head home after I've seen to it that you're taken care of and bring you clothes and your books so I can just drop you off when we get you checked out. But if you feel like you need to come home early, don't hesitate to call myself or Touga. I'll tell Sesshomaru the same thing. We can't be too careful because if you pass out again, I don't know what will happen."

I nodded, finishing another bite of steak, "I will."

"Good, now finish up your food and get some rest," she said standing up from her seat. "I'm going to go talk to the nurses and have them bring you in more pillows and a thicker blanket, it's a bit chilly tonight and they like to keep the air on because of germs."

"Alright," I said as she leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you in the morning Izayoi."

"I'll see you in the morning," she said walking over to the door and pulling it opened.

She walked out, closing it behind her and I listened as she disappeared down the hall finishing the last of my meal.

Pushing the little table away, I reached over and picked up my phone; pressing the middle button to turn on the screen. I smiled at my wall paper; the photo of myself and Sesshomaru smiling as snow fell on our heads. That was the day before the Christmas party.

Sliding the lock across the screen, I touched the contacts icon and scrolled straight down to Sesshomaru's number. Touching it, I pressed call and placed the phone to my ear; gnawing on my lower lip as it rang in my ear.

It took all of five rings before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru," I said; my eyebrows creased together. I hope I didn't wake him, he sounded like he was asleep, "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No," he said; I bet he's shaking his head right now, "I was just working on a project for school. Your part of the project actually, Sasku paired us up with Jiro and Asumi from our first period class. He told me I could do your work for you since you were out due to injury and he'd give you full credit."

Thank you Kami for Mr. Sasku, "Great, thank you."

"Hnn," he hummed; the sound of papers shifting drifting through the phone, "How are you feeling? Are you nauseous?"

"Nope," I said happily, a small smile spreading, "I feel great actually. My head doesn't hurt anymore and I've gotten food into my system so I should be fine." My hand reached up to touch a lock of hair that was resting on my shoulder; my index finger twisting around in it, "So what have you been up to? I haven't talked to you in weeks."

He chuckled a little, the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floors drifting into my ear, "Not much of anything I can honestly say."

"Well that's boring," I said rolling my eyes at him.

Same old Sesshomaru.

"Yes well with you not here, I haven't felt like doing much of anything," he said.

Well that makes sense, I don't blame him, "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore after tomorrow. I get to come home. I'll actually be at school around second or third period as well."

"They're releasing you," he asked.

I nodded like he could see me and smiled, "Yep, Izayoi already talked to the staff and they said that I can go home as early as tomorrow morning though I would love to be coming back tonight so I can sleep in my own bed."

"Hnn," he hummed as the door to my room opened.

I turned my head and looked to see one of the nurses walking in with a couple pillows and a bigger blanket. She smiled at me as she walked over to my bed.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called causing me to return my attention to him.

"Huh, oh, sorry," I said sitting up for the nurse to place the pillow behind me, "One of the nurses came in the room and I got a bit distracted."

"Hnn, it's fine," he said; a hint of a smile in his voice, "You need to get to bed anyway. You'll need all the strength you can get for tomorrow."

"I know, Kouga already told me about it," I said understanding what he was hinting to. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, get plenty of rest," he said.

"I love you," I told him; a small smile on my face.

"And I love you as well," he said before hanging up.

I sighed, placing my phone back on the night stand before reaching for the charger in the wall. I plugged it into my phone before laying back into the large arrangement of pillows, closing my eyes as I slowly began to drift off to sleep.

…

I woke to the sound of the door opening and rolled over on my side, looking at the nurse that walked in holding a tray of food.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked as she placed the tray on the little table connected to the hospital bed.

"Yeah kinda but it's okay," I said stopping her from apologizing again, "I needed to get up anyway."

"Alright," she said giving me a light smile, "Enjoy your breakfast. Mrs. Takahashi phoned and said that she will be here for you in about an hour."

"Any idea what time it is," I asked as I pulled the table towards me.

"It's currently six am," she said looking down at her watch before looking back at me.

"Thank you," I said as she began to make her way out of the room again.

She closed the door behind her, leaving me by myself as I picked up my fork and stabbed at the eggs on my plate. Placing the bite of food into my mouth, I chewed before reaching over and picking up my phone. Turning on the screen, I looked to see a new text message from Sesshomaru showing up on it.

_Check the nightstand drawer – Sesshomaru._

Quirking a brow, I pushed the food away before leaning over and reaching into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a long velveteen box. My eyebrow rose higher as I flipped the lid back and looked down at the real pearl necklace that rested there before a white slip of paper fell out of it.

Laying the box down on my lap, I picked up the note and opened it, reading the neat print on the white surface as a smile spread.

_Happy birthday, I hope that you accept gift seven. – Love Sesshomaru._

Awww, Sesshomaru. I kinda wish he were able to give it to me _on _my birthday and I was conscious to accept it in person but hey, better late than never.

Reaching for my phone, I picked it up, turning on the screen and going to the SMS. Quickly I typed up my message before putting the phone down and turning my attention back to the necklace. I smiled, fingering the pearls before picking up and admiring it some more. It's absolutely gorgeous.

…

Izayoi walked into the room forty five minutes later carrying a duffle bag with her; a small smile on her face as she looked over at me, "Good morning dear. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," I said flipping the blanket back and standing up, situating the hospital gown so that it was comfortable for me, "Did you bring my clothes."

"Yes I did," she said handing the duffle to me, "Go get showered then we'll get you checked out and I'll drop you off at school. Your things are waiting in the car."

I nodded before pivoting on my heel and heading for the bathroom. Dropping the bag on the floor, I closed the door behind me before turning on the shower and stripping. Stepping into the hot water, I picked up the body wash that was provided and lathered myself in it; washing away all the dirt and grime that's been on my skin for the last two weeks.

After quickly finishing my shower and brushing my teeth, I stepped out, grabbing a towel that hung from the towel rack and walked over to the duffle. Unzipping it, I pulled out my underwear then a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and my crème coloured blazer.

Quickly dressing in my underwear, I searched through the bag for my lotion, finally finding it in the front pouch. Lotioning my body quickly, I pulled on my jeans, socks, and shirt before putting on deodorant. Pulling my blazer on next, I looked into the mirror before reaching over and grabbing my brush and the hair tie that Izayoi brought. Running the hard bristles through my hair, I pulled it back into a high ponytail resting in the middle of my hair before throwing all my things into the bag and walking out.

"Your shoes are over there," Izayoi said pointing at the white snow boots that sat lined up against the wall.

I nodded, dropping the bag on the bed before walking over to my shoes.

I pulled them on over my jeans, zipping the sides before Izayoi brought over my coat. Pulling it on, I turned and looked at her, and smiled, "Ready."

"Good, grab your phone and other things and we'll leave," she said nodding her head towards where my phone and the box was sitting.

That's when I noticed that all the gifts my friends brought the night before were gone, "Hey Izayoi, what happened to all the bears and balloons that were over there last night?"

"Oh, I took them home already," Izayoi said. "When I came back to tell you goodnight, you were already sleeping and I had some of the staff help me bring it all down to my car. They're waiting for you at home."

I thought someone threw them all away, "Oh, okay, well how about we go?"

I pulled my charger out of the wall before putting my phone in my pocket and throwing the charger in the duffle. I then picked up the pearl necklace before throwing the strap of the duffle over my shoulder.

"Yes, let's go," Izayoi said leading me out of the room.

After taking ten minutes to get me checked out then out to the car, Izayoi and I made our way towards my school. I gnawed on my lip, hoping that when I got there, things wouldn't get too out of hand.

…

We pulled up to the school about an hour later and Izayoi cut the engine, opening her door. I followed in similar action, my fingers touching the necklace I had put on during the car ride. It's good to be back at school but then again, I'm also really scared that something bad may happen as soon as I walk through that door.

"This is second period right now," Izayoi said noting the time on her phone. "It just started about three minutes ago so let's go get you checked in then you can head to class, hm?"

I nodded as we walked into the building, Izayoi holding the door open for me. Together, the two of us walked down the long hallway towards the attendance office.

Walking in, I looked around, noting that the office had been re-arranged a bit while Izayoi checked me in. I was so caught up in looking around that when she touched my shoulder, I jumped.

"Sorry dear," she said giggling a bit, "I didn't mean to scare you. Here's your pass to class as well as your course schedule. Go on and head to your locker and get rid of things you don't need then head to class. And remember, if you feel light headed or anything like that, do not hesitate to call myself or Touga. We will come and get you and take you home if you need us to."

I smiled, hugging her a bit, "Thank you Izayoi. I'll let you know if I can't handle being here."

"Alright," she said as we walked into the hall, "Have a great day and I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay," I said waving to her as she walked away before I turned and headed to my locker.

After quickly putting my things away and gathering what I needed, I turned and made my way to Media Art, trying hard to ignore the stares that I got as I passed by kids that occasionally dotted the empty halls. If they keep looking at me like they're crazy, I'll be forced to pulverize one of them. And I don't mind doing it, I've had the urge to hit someone in their face since this all started. I wouldn't be opposed to fulfilling that itch right now.

I walked down the stairs into the basement, quickly and quietly making my way to the classroom. Once I reached the door, I twisted the knob, pushing the wooden door opened slightly as I stuck my head in gaining the teacher's attention, "Ah Rin, hello dear; how wonderful of you to be back here with us."

I smiled, walking into the room, "It's great to be back."

"Wonderful," she said taking the slip of paper away from me, "How are you feeling? We heard about what happened through Mr. Hoshi."

"I'm fine," I said brushing my ponytail off my shoulder, "Feeling a lot better actually."

"Good, well go on and have a seat over there by Mr. Hoshi and he'll fill you in on what we're doing," she said pointing to Miroku who sat smiling at me. "And welcome back dear, I'm delighted to have you."

I smiled nodding before walking over to Miroku and sitting down.

"Well it's good to see you here today," he said giving me a light smile. "How are you feeling Ms. Noto?"

"Like I'm conscious," I said placing my bag down. "But if you see me looking like I'm about to pass out, I want you to catch me – but don't grope me – and take me to the nurse. Have them either call Izayoi or Touga so that they can come get me."

"I'll be sure to do so," he said shaking his head as he turned back to the project that was displayed on the computer.

"So what are we supposed to be doing," I asked logging on to the computer as well.

"We're on Photoshop right now," he said turning the screen so that I could see better, "We're working with morphing now. What you're supposed to do is create a series of morphed photos of your choice that you find from Google and make a portfolio. We still have two weeks on the project and she wants a minimum of ten so you should be fine."

I nodded, going into the internet, "Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah and it's actually pretty fun," he said as he continued morphing the apple that was on his screen.

Looking through Google, I found pictures of all sorts of neat things; fruits, animals, the works. I even found a picture of a platypus. Those things creep me out so I'm going to make it look pretty.

…

Leaving fourth period, I walked down the stairs towards the lobby after stopping to grab my coat out of my locker, my phone placed to my ear, "I'm on my way now. Give me like two minutes and I'll be there." I listened as Sesshomaru say something about hurrying up so that the lines at Chipotle weren't too long or something like that. I don't know, "I'm almost there, I'm about to walk out of the doors now, give me a second."

He said alright before hanging up and I slipped my phone in my pocket as I rolled my eyes. Walking out into the lobby, I looked towards the senior wall, spotting all of them sitting there. I tightened my coat around my body as I walked towards them, a small smile on my face, "I told you I would be here in a few moments."

Opening my arms, I leaned over and hugged Sesshomaru; taking in the smell of his cologne as it hit my nose before pulling back, "Now what do you say to us getting the hell out of here and getting lunch?"

"I say it's a good idea because I'm starving," Ayame said as she stood pulling Kouga up with her. "Kouga, Miroku, and I will be taking Kouga's car. Inuyasha's driving himself."

"So that leaves me, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Kagome to take his," I said jerking my finger at Sesshomaru.

"Nope," Kagome said giving me a light smile, "I'm riding with Inuyasha."

Okay, when the hell did this happen? "Alrighty then, so we'll all meet at the Chipotle on Havana?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kouga said wrapping his arm around Ayame as we all started making our way out of the school.

Sesshomaru hit the unlock button on his keys as we approached the Mercedes and we all stepped in, closing the doors behind us. As seatbelts were clipped on and Sesshomaru started the car, backing out of the parking lot, I looked back at Sango through the review mirror, "Okay spill, since when have Inuyasha and Kagome become so _close_?"

"It would seem even the hanyou has a destined mate as well," Sesshomaru said turning out of the parking lot; Kouga and Inuyasha following close behind.

"Kagome and Inuyasha have been pretty buddy, buddy these last few weeks after they met at Kirara's Christmas party." Sango said, further explaining the situation. "He dropped the bomb on her about it this morning when he came to pick her up for school."

Whoa now, "Well that's interesting. And he said that he didn't want to become whipped like Sesshomaru and Kouga are. Now look at him, she's probably already got him wrapped around her little finger."

"She had him wrapped around her finger when he first saw her," Sesshomaru commented, "The sign of his ningen heart taking over."

I elbowed him in the ribs, "Hey, last time I checked your mate-to-be is a ningen thank you. There is nothing wrong with that."

"You are a different case," Sesshomaru said dryly causing both myself and Sango to laugh.

"You guys are funny when you're together," Sango commented.

"Oh you haven't seen _anything _yet," I said looking back at her with a smile. "Wait until you see us when we're together at home. It's a whole different story. Izayoi teases us all the time and says that we definitely were made for each other."

"I can see what she means," Sango said giving me a light smile.

I smiled, looking over at Sesshomaru noticing that he too was wearing a smile. Such a charmer you are Sango.

…

We pulled to a stop in the parking lot of Chipotle, everyone stepping out of the car and closing the doors behind us. I linked my arm in Sesshomaru's walking inside the establishment with everyone else following close behind us.

Standing in line, I stared down at the screen of my cell phone, reading an e-mail I had gotten a few moments prior when Sesshomaru touched my shoulder, "You're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I said giving him a reassuring smile, "Just a little light headed because I'm hungry. I'm pretty sure once I get some food into my system I'll be just fine."

"Good," he said as we moved forward in the line, "Izayoi has already informed me that if you feel like you're going to pass out to call her or Father so that they can take you home."

I nodded, stepping forward to order my food.

After everyone ordered, we found a booth big enough to fit us all and sat down, talking to one another, laughing at some of the things that were said.

"But my dearest Sango," Miroku said leaning over to look Sango in the eye, "I would never do something to hurt you."

"You say that to all the females you try to get to 'bear your child'." Kouga joked before taking another bite of his burrito, "You really should give up the act, it's not getting you anywhere as you can plainly see."

"It's no act Kouga," Miroku said frowning at the wolf youkai before he turned back to Sango, "I mean everything that I say. I would never hurt you."

Sango rolled her eyes, ripping off another piece of her tortilla before sticking it in her mouth. She quickly chewed before looking at Miroku again, "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? Even your friends are saying that it's true and I'm not about to deal with that kind of crap; especially not right now."

"Burn," Inuyasha teased earning a hit in the chest from Kagome. "What it's the truth; Miroku so got burned just now."

This got him another hit and I laughed shaking my head, "One thing you should know about Kagome Inuyasha is that she always wins. I'd give up the argument now if I were you."

He grumbled, rolling his eyes before he took another bite out of one of his two bowls. How he can eat so much, I will never fucking know. I can only eat one of their burritos and I'm stuffed for a good five hours but he's eating two bowls plus a burrito on the side.

"Now," I said starting a new topic, "We need to figure out what we're going to do this weekend."

"Well we can always go shopping," Sango suggested.

I blanched, "I hate shopping, you know that."

"Yeah you may hate it," Kagome said smiling at me, "But it's a great way for us to bond again. And we can bring Ayame along too. I'm pretty sure it would be a lot more fun then."

I sat, pondering over it. She does have a point, "Okay fine, Saturday we can go shopping. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Sango cheered. "Now as for Sunday, we can stay back at the estate and talk girl talk."

Each of the guys winced at the mention of girl talk, how hilarious, "I think that's a good idea. And you guys can stay over Sunday night and just catch rides with us in the morning to school. That way you don't have to make that long ass trip back home that night."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kagome said before finishing off the last of her food. "Now what do you guys say to us getting back to the school. Class starts in like fifteen minutes and I still need to go to my locker."

I looked down at my phone screen noting that it was indeed fifteen minutes until class started, "Yeah you're right, let's go."

We all stood, making our way out of the establishment throwing away our trash. We each headed out to our respective cars and stepped in, closing the doors behind us. Sesshomaru quickly started his car, pulling out before everyone else and taking off towards the school.

"Well that was nice lunch," I said looking back at Sango. "So what's the deal with you and Miroku? I'm guessing he's already hit on you before now."

"You guessed right," she said rolling her eyes at the mention of the raven haired teen. "He's been trying for the last two weeks to get me to go out with him but I don't want to."

"How come," I asked turning a little more so that I could see her better, "Miroku's a really nice guy once you get to know him if not a bit perverted from time to time?"

"I don't know, I just don't like him," she said folding her arms over her chest.

She's so lying but I'm going to leave it alone, "Whatever you say."

I turn back in my seat a small smile on my face. Sango so likes Miroku, she's just too proud to admit it. But they'll find their way to one another eventually.

…

Pulling into the parking lot of the school about five minutes later, we all stepped out of the car, closing the door behind us. I hooked my arm with Sesshomaru's, walking happily as I engaged in conversation with Sango and Kagome until Sesshomaru abruptly stopped after we stepped into the door.

I stopped talking and turned to see what he was looking at. There standing in front of me were Kikyou and her friends; looks of disgust on each of their faces.

Kikyou snorted, shaking her head at me, "Well look who finally decided to come back to school. How's life treating you Noto? Did your youkai boyfriend beat the hell out of you and send you to the hospital like so many people have said he did." She smiled wickedly at me; her arms crossing over her chest.

My jaw clenched, my right hand balled into a fist, "Kikyou, right now is not the best time to fuck with me. I suggest that you and your friends back the fuck off before you're kissing the ground, got it?"

And then she laughed. Do I even remotely _look _like I'm fucking joking?

"Oh please, what are you going to do," she asked still laughing, "You're five foot nothing and as skinny as a damn toothpick. I will snap you in half."

"So says the girl who got punched in the nose by this toothpick," I retorted.

Her face puckered up into a sour expression, her eyes narrowing at me, "That's not fucking funny."

"I never said it was," I said rolling my eyes at her as I let go of Sesshomaru's arm letting my hands rest on my hips, "Now unless you want a repeat of that day in the lunchroom I suggest you get the hell out of my way."

"And if I don't," she asked stepping closer as she looked down at me.

"You don't want to find out," I said; my teeth gnashing against each other. This bitch is really starting to piss me off and if she doesn't leave me the fuck alone, it's me and her, "Now move."

"I don't think so, slut," she said tauntingly as she pushed me back with force; making me lose my footing for a moment and that did it.

Before I even had time to register what the hell was going on, I swung, hitting her dead square in her jaw; the sound of her falling on the floor registering to my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Anna Sakura: _Yes it really has! Welcome back and thank you so much for reading!_

Mary J:_ Thank you honey! I'm glad you liked it._

Fan of a Fan: _Thank you so very much hon, here's more for you!_

Random Reviewer: _Why thank you hon! Here's more for you!_

Strength in Numbers: _Well thank you honey! You're the best!_

Son Goku: _Thank you lovely! You're so sweet._

Son Gohan: _And honestly that wasn't supposed to happen. But that last chapter practically wrote itself, LOL. Thanks love._

Serenity: _Me too lol, thanks!_

NeoQueenSerenity: _Thank you, here's more for ya!_

InuLover: _Thank you love, here's more!_

Jinulover: _I don't think you were the only one LOL, thanks for reading!_

17: _And they honestly weren't supposed to be but the last chapter practically wrote itself completely defying the plan I had drawn out._

18: _LOL, apparently she does. Thanks for reading!_

Sessh x Rin: _She kinda did lol!_

Moon Princess: _I think that everyone feels the exact same way that you do. Thanks for reading!_

Trunks: _I couldn't believe she fainted either when I re-read the chapter. Thank you very much for the compliment hon!_

Kaneko: _I agree because it wasn't funny but it is. And apparently Rin faints from being either overwhelmed or lack of sleep._

Sesshomaru-sama: _She definitely did. It was funny though. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's some ending eh? Ha, thank you for all the fabulous reviews my lovelies. But sadly, there are only eight more chapters of this story. I say this because I cut down on the chapter number because Kagome, Sango, and Rin are all friends again and that wasn't supposed to happen for like another ten chapters but that last chapter basically wrote itself, defying what I originally had planned out. <strong>

**And on another note, my updates will become more frequent for this particular story really soon because I am almost done with school! I have another month to go before graduation then I have the entire summer to write to my heart's content before I head off to college in the fall. Adios!**


	19. What You Deserved

**Quick update, hm? Enjoy my lovelies. I'm trying to get the chapters out as quickly as possible. I'm excited about the ending!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Eighteen – What You Deserved_

_"I have said nothing because because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it." __– _**Kyle Schmidt**

* * *

><p>I dove, tearing at Kikyou like a mad woman. She deserves it for what she said about me. No one in their right fucking mind would say something so damn stupid to someone like me of all people. To call me a slut of all things, that's just asking for an ass whooping right then and there and that's exactly what I'm going to fucking give her.<p>

Hair and shreds of t-shirts were tossed around as the two of us tumbled across the tiled floor, me doing most of the hitting and Kikyou trying to shield her face from the hits. I don't give a fuck about what anyone has to say about me fighting. She's going to get exactly what the fuck she's had coming all this school year and the ones before that. This is four years of pent of anger coming out at once.

"Rin," I could hear every calling behind me, hands trying to grab at my shoulders to pull me off the bitch but I push them away; hitting some of them from time to time, continuing my barrage of hits towards her face, "Rin get off of her. Stop this!"

No, I'm not going to stop. She's going to learn that you can't just say any and everything to everyone. There are consequences and repercussions that come with it.

"Rin," I heard Sesshomaru call and I turned to look at him for a second before I felt a fist collide with my cheek.

I looked over to see Kikyou's fist there, her knuckles still on my jaw sending me into another fit of rage as I rained punches on her again.

I continued pounding on her face for at least two minutes; her head banging against the floor before I felt hands pulling me away. My feet kicked of their own accord, trying hard to get out of whoever grabbed me's grasp. It didn't work; their iron hold was too strong for me to break free.

"Rin, calm down," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. "She's not worth all of this and besides, I'm pretty sure you've already done enough damage."

I breathed heavily, looking down at Kikyou's battered form as her friends helped get her to her feet again. She looked at me before screaming as security and the principle came running our way. Fuck me, this is the last thing that I needed right now. If this gets to the council, then I think that everything that Sesshomaru and I planned of our future will fly right out the fucking window. I don't want to do that to him but she pushed me and I finally snapped.

"Noto, Murasaki, what the hell is going on here," the principle yelled as she looked between the two of us; a look of complete horror adorning her features when she took in the sight of Kikyou. I guess I did more damage than I thought I did. Her nose bled, her lip was split, she had two black eyes, and a good sized lump forming on her cheek and forehead.

Good, stupid bitch.

"She attacked me," Kikyou sobbed as she desperately tried to wipe the snot and blood that caked her face away. "I was trying to speak to her and she attacked me."

"You lying son of a bitch," I hissed taking a step forward only to have Sesshomaru hold me planted to the tiled floor by pushing down on my shoulders.

"Watch your language Ms. Noto," the principle said looking over at me and I turned my nose up in the air in annoyance. "You're already skating on thin ice. I already have half the mind to expel you from my school for what you've done to Ms. Murasaki. I would suggest that you be mindful of your tongue."

I snorted again, looking back at her.

"Now I will ask for _all _of you to come to my office," she said as she turned to head back towards the hall that her office was located in, "I want your individual stories before I determine your fates."

I rolled my eyes before following after her, everyone else close in tow. Today is just not my day. Hell these last few weeks have just been all kinds of fucked up for my life. Maybe I should have just gone home and come back on Monday. If I did that, I wouldn't be in this fucking mess right now. But no, I just had to come to school to get caught up.

Fuck me.

To infinity.

And beyond.

…

We walked into the office, the others and myself sitting down as Mrs. Kuramoto led Kikyou into her office closing the door behind them. One of Kikyou's friends who were sitting beside me looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Now because of you Kikyou's gonna get in trouble and she didn't do anything wrong. You're a nuisance that needs to be terminated."

My hand clutched around the arm of the chair threatening to break it off until Sesshomaru placed a hand on my shoulder, "You've already fought once today. Do not get yourself into more trouble than you are already in, Rin."

I nodded, letting go of the arm of the chair. I'll deal with them later. For now, I'm just going to focus on clearing up this whole mess and seeing what kind of punishment Mrs. Kuramoto decides to serve. Hopefully it's nothing too severe. I can't afford to miss too much more school.

"Rin, are you okay," Ayame asked as she peeked over Sesshomaru's shoulder at me, "You look like you got hit pretty hard in your face."

"I'll be fine," I said sighing, "It really doesn't even hurt."

"You're sure," Ayame asked, "I can run and get you some ice. I'd be back before you know it."

"Nah it's fine," I said waving it off, "Her punches don't hurt at all."

"Okay," she said dropping the subject letting silence fill the room again until the second bell rang signaling the start of class.

"I'm sorry you guys," I said looking over at them. "You all would be in class right now if I hadn't fought with Kikyou. I didn't mean to get you all dragged into this."

"Hey we're all friends here," Miroku said giving me a light smile. "We weren't about to leave you by yourself to deal with someone like that; that would be horrible of us."

I smiled, so supportive, "Thanks guys."

…

The door opened again and Kikyou walked out, a small smile on her face. Mrs. Kuramoto followed shortly after, pointing a finger at me before beckoning for me to follow. I sighed, placing my things in the chair I was sitting in before standing up and walking into her office. I glanced back at Kikyou for a moment seeing her laughing before flipping her off as the door slammed shut.

"Have a seat," Mrs. Kuramoto said pointing to one of the chairs in front of her desk. I did, looking up at her, "I am very disappointed in you Ms. Noto. I never expected to have someone like you in my office for fighting. You're such a good young woman; you make excellent grades, you have amazing attendance, and you rarely ever get in trouble. This is actually the first time you're in my office for something bad. Now tell me, what exactly happened out there that warranted you attacking Ms. Murasaki?"

I took in a deep breath before blowing it out and looking her in the eye, "My friends and I were heading in when my boyfriend suddenly stopped." I brushed a lock of hair out of my face before taking another breath, "I looked to see what was going on and saw that Kikyou and her friends were standing there blocking our way to get to class."

"Mhm," she said nodding for me to continue.

"She then presumed to taunt me about being out of school all week due to an accident," I said crossing my ankles under the desk. "I asked her to back off and leave me alone before things got ugly. She didn't listen to me but instead continued to talk about me."

"And that's when you hit her," she asked raising a brow.

I shook my head, "No, I asked her to move again and she didn't; she stepped forward, called me a slut, and then pushed me making me lose my balance. If I hadn't caught my footing I would have fell and that's when I attacked her."

"I see," she said nodding a bit.

I continued though, "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Earlier in the year she hit me causing me to turn around and hit her back. She left me alone after that though. But in the previous years, she's been known to bother myself and my friends Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya. We've all had this problem with her and today was the straw that broke the camel's back; I snapped and attacked her."

"Well," she said leaning back in her seat, "I'm going to talk to everyone else and see what they have to say, and then I will decide what I will do with you and Ms. Murasaki. If what you are telling me is really true then there is really not much I can do other than suspend you for a few days."

I nodded before we both stood and walked over to the door. She opened it for me, letting me walk out before she called in both Kagome and Sango. As we passed by each other, I gave them an 'I'm sorry' smile before sitting down next to Sesshomaru again.

"What did she say," he asked as I sat down.

"Depending on what everyone else says, I can be let off with a few days suspension," I said leaning over on his shoulder.

"Hnn," he hummed wrapping an arm around my shoulders; the palm of his hand running up and down the side of my arm.

"Hey Sesshomaru," I said looking up at him again.

"Hm," he said looking down at me with those beautiful golden eyes, "What is it?"

"The council," I said; my eyebrows furrowed, "have they chosen a date to reschedule our meeting?"

"They have," he said nodding, "Next weekend at the ball."

"Ball," I asked raising a brow; is it someone's birthday this weekend?

"Yes, your birthday ball," he said smiling at me. "They figured that if you were in a setting that you were familiar with, you won't be so overwhelmed and pass out again. And you missed the original ball that we had planned for you in honour of your birth."

"Oh," I said nodding my head. Makes sense and if I'm in a situation I'm used to, I'm bound to not pass out again from being overwhelmed, "Okay."

"All of our friends know about it, so they'll be there as well so that you're more comfortable as well as my family," he continued. "You met them all at the company ball and mine and father's birthday balls as well."

Oh boy, more smiling youkai, "And where the hell is this ball going to be held this time?"

"The ball room at the estate next weekend," he said looking over at the door when we could hear voices drawing near before he let go of me and sat up straight, "We're already having it prepared."

Wait a minute, there's a ball room at the estate, "I swear I learn something new about that damn manour every day."

He chuckled before the doors opened and both Sango and Kagome walked out into the waiting part of the office. Mrs. Kuramoto followed soon after and pointed to Kikyou's friends, beckoning them inside. They left, letting the door shut behind them.

I looked over at Kagome and Sango, "What happened?"

"We told her the truth," Sango said picking up her bag, "She told us that that was all she needed from the two of us and wrote us passes to class. Text us and let us know what happened when you're done with everything here and we'll see you later. Do you work today?"

"Yeah I think so, I'll have to ask Kirara about it and okay," I said as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I sighed leaning back in my seat; please don't let anything bad happen to me. I can deal with a couple days of suspension but trying to find another school to go to right now, that's going to be hell in itself.

"Don't worry yourself too much," Sesshomaru said leaning down to kiss me on the forehead, "You'll be fine."

I nodded, "I hope you're right about that Sesshomaru."

…

Thirty more minutes went by before both myself and Kikyou were called into Mrs. Kuramoto's office. Sitting side by side, Kikyou and I shared a heated glance; basically telling each other that we were going to kill the other before the principle cleared her voice calling our attention back to her.

"I'm very disappointed in the two of you," she started as she sat down in her seat, "But, I am more so disappointed in you, Ms. Murasaki. From everything that I have been told by those I have interviewed, you relentlessly bother Ms. Noto here." Kikyou opened her mouth to say something else but Mrs. Kuramoto held her hand up, stopping her before she even let out a peep, "I'm not saying that Ms. Noto is justified for what she has done to you, actually I'm far from saying that. But at the same time, you're in the wrong for constantly bothering her as well as her friends. Now for your punishment," she stalled, glancing us both over.

Here we go; it's all or nothing at this very second.

"Ms. Noto, you will serve four days of In School suspension," she said looking over at me, "As for you Ms. Murasaki, you will serve a week of suspension for all the trouble you have caused for Ms. Noto here. I've seen the way that the school – including some of my staff – has ridiculed her and Mr. Takahashi for her upcoming mateship and you've done nothing but add fuel to the flame."

"That's not fair," Kikyou said jumping up out of her seat. "I get suspended for an entire week and she gets nothing but four days of in school? That's complete bullshit!"

"Well if you want I can have you expelled," Mrs. Kuramoto said calmly. "Your attendance and your grades are more than enough to have you put out of my school. And the fact that you seem to be the centre of a lot of the drama that goes on here at Hibya High School only further backs me up in my decision. Now, you can either deal with the punishment I have set or you can withdraw yourself as early as tomorrow and find somewhere else to go. The choice is yours."

Way to go Mrs. K. You're officially my new hero.

"Fine," Kikyou grumbled as she sat back down.

"Now, you two are to leave for the rest of the day," she said glancing back at me again. "If you need to, your guardians will be called to come and pick you up or you can drive yourself, whichever it is you have to do."

"I can catch the bus," I said standing up out of my seat as I grabbed my bag.

"And you, Ms. Murasaki," the principle asked looking over at Kikyou.

"I'll drive myself," she said before standing up and storming out of the room.

We both watched her as she left before I turned and looked at Mrs. Kuramoto again, "I'm really sorry about everything that happened today but with everything that's been going on in my life as of lately has really gotten me stressed out."

"It's fine dear," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "I've seen many things like this happen before in my seven hundred years of living. It's really nothing new."

Hold on, seven hundred years? But I thought Mrs. Kuramoto was a ningen? "Wait, seven hundred years?"

"Oh dear, I'm mated to a youkai myself," she said giving me a light smile. "I know all about everything that comes with this kind of situation. If you ever need to speak with anyone or need tips on anything, you can always come to me." She winked before ushering me out of the door.

Well damn, I guess you do learn something new every day.

…

Quickly walking through the lobby I quickly typed up a text message telling everyone what happened and letting Sesshomaru know that I would be at my job before walking out the door into the cold air. Tightening my jacket around my body, I started the ten minute trek towards the Starbucks, placing my ear buds in my ears. Looking through the music on my iPod, I finally landed on _One for Me _by Lloyd. Very good song, slow with a nice beat and it made me think about Sesshomaru for the millionth time.

Humming as I walked, I watched for passing cars, careful as I crossed the street before I finally arrived at the doors of the coffee shop.

I walked in, pulling my headphones out of my ears after pausing the music and sticking it in my back pocket. Kirara looked up from cleaning the tables when she heard the door open and tilted her head at me, "Rin, what are you doing here? Didn't your lunch already pass?"

"Yeah," I said sitting my bag down in the booth she was cleaning before sitting down myself, "But I ended up in a fight today and let's just say that the principle thought it best that I have the rest of the day off."

"Seriously," Kirara asked sitting down in front of me, "Rin this is so not good! You can't afford to get into fights right now. What were you told? Are you in really big trouble?"

"The principle let me off easy actually," I said brushing a lock of hair that hung in front of my face out of the way, "Four days of in school suspension, that's it."

"And who was it you fought," Kirara asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Usually getting into fights meant possible expulsion or at least a week of out of school suspension like Kikyou got.

"Kikyou Murasaki," I said giving her a light smile and she nodded.

"Ah, now I see why," Kirara said. "She was here earlier. From what I saw, that heifer is a little too slutty and has one hell of a mouth on her. She was in here for less than five minutes and I was ready to take her out."

"Yep, that's Kikyou for you," I said laughing a little at Kirara's face.

"And what did she get," Kirara asked after a moment.

"A week's suspension," I said. "She was almost facing expulsion but decided to go with being out of school for a week rather than trying to find another school the second semester of her senior year."

"I still would have expelled her ass just to fuck with her," Kirara said laughing a bit.

And they say _I'm _mean, "That's horrible Kirara but then again, I probably would have done the exact same thing."

"Exactly," she said smiling, "So, has Sesshomaru told you when the council has rescheduled your meeting for?"

"Mhm," I said nodding, "Next weekend at my Birthday Ball. They said it would be better for me to meet them in an environment that I have been exposed to before so that I don't get so overwhelmed like the last time."

"Ooh, a ball," Kirara said clapping her hands together, "You have to let me do your hair."

"You have to promise to come," I countered giving her a small smile. "And I need to know how far you are on the wedding plans; the ceremony is in July of this year."

"Seriously," she asked a bit shocked. Ha, I guess I forgot to mention that bit of information to her a few months back, "You failed to tell me this! Looks like I have a lot to do in the upcoming months."

"I guess you do," I said laughing.

"Hey Kirara, we need more hands over here," one of the guys behind the counter called causing Kirara to look back.

"Give me a minute Hiro, I'll be right there," she said before turning back to me, "Can I get you anything Rin?"

"A French Vanilla Cappuccino would be great," I said, "It's cold as hell outside and I refuse to drink anything cold right now."

Kirara laughed before getting up, "You got it, I'll bring it right out for you."

"Thanks Kir," I said giving her a light smile as she walked away.

…

The final two hours before school let out rolled by quickly as I sat in Starbucks browsing the internet looking at wedding dresses before the doors opened again. I looked back to see Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku walking in, each one of them looking for me. I whistled catching their attention, "Over here you guys."

They turned, looking back at me before quickly walking over and sliding into the booth as well.

"So how was school," I asked picking up my Chi Latte I had ordered a few minutes prior. I placed it to my lips, taking a sip before continuing, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Sango said putting her bag on the table and looking through it. She pulled out a folder before passing it over to me, "But our seventh period teacher sent this for you. She said that she understands what's going on so she's not mad at you about getting suspended."

I took it before flipping it opened and looked at the work that was placed in it, "I'll do it and all the rest of my work tonight and tomorrow before you guys come over. That way on Monday, I can turn it all in before I have to be in the In School room."

"So what exactly did she say about the whole thing," Miroku asked leaning back in his seat. "You didn't tell us everything only that you got in school for four days and had to leave for the remainder of today. Did she say anything else?"

"She said she was disappointed but she understood why I did what I did because she had to go through a similar situation," I said after swallowing a sip of my Latte. "She's mated to a youkai and understands everything that I'm going through. She even knew about everyone ridiculing me and Sesshomaru because of our upcoming mateship."

"That's news to me," Sesshomaru said. "How old is she now?"

"Over seven hundred years old," I said looking over at him.

"Seriously," Miroku said wide eyed. "She doesn't even look old! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dreams. She'd be one hell of a cougar if that really happened."

"I believe the acronym for that Miroku would be TMI," Sesshomaru said looking over at his best friend while Sango and I made gagging faces.

"Now do you see why I said no," Sango asked. "Shit like that, very unnecessary."

"But dearest Sango that was only a dream," Miroku said smiling at her. "I wouldn't really do something like that!"

"I don't put it past you _not _to do something like that," Sango said rolling her eyes.

Had Inuyasha been here at this current point in time, he would have yelled out burn then gotten slapped by Kagome but that we all knew was coming.

"Anyways," I said disrupting their little dispute, "Sango do you have to work today?"

"Yep, I need to start getting ready for my shift now actually," she said standing up as she grabbed her bag, "When do you come back to work?"

"Monday," I said watching her as she stepped out of the booth, "I asked Kirara about it already."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," she said as she turned and made her way to the back.

I then turned back to Sesshomaru and Miroku, "How about we get out of here? I'm pretty tired and I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"You guys go ahead," Miroku said standing up. "I'm gonna grab some coffee then head back home myself. Homework was given for over the weekend."

I nodded in understand as Sesshomaru and I stood as well, "Well I guess we'll see you later."

"Mhm," he said walking away.

I looked up at Sesshomaru, hooking my arm in his, "Ready?"

"Hnn," he hummed as we began to make our way out of the establishment and to his car.

We stepped in, closing the doors behind us before he started the car and pulled off. Today has just been one hell of a day and I just want to go home, do my homework, eat, then pass the fuck out.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Son Goku: Thank you honey! I'm sad to see it ending too. This is like my baby! But here's another chapter for you!

Sessh x Rin: I'm glad she did too hell. I just wasn't expecting that ending though. It kinda wrote itself.

Luna_Love: Well thank you sweetheart! I'm so glad that you enjoy this story! I'm sad to see it coming to an end in seven more chapters myself.

Trunks: That was one punch; this was her whooping her ass! LOL! Thank you love.

Son Gohan: I think everyone would agree about the punch in the face lol! Thank you for the compliment my love!

18: LOL, I love that movie too and I just so happened to be watching it when I wrote that first part lol. Thanks for reading love!

Jaylonni Fan: Wow, thank you! Here's more for you!

17: She sure did, here's more for you love!

Sesshomaru-sama: Well thank you my lovely! I think everyone was happy to see Rin finally beat the hell out of Kikyou.

Kaneko: LOL, I think everyone was ready for Rin to kick some ass. Here's more for you!

Anna Sakura: Well thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Here's more for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! I'm already working on it! I'm trying to have this story complete by early July!<strong>


	20. A Hell of a Week

**A bit late but hey, it was Cinco de Mayo and I'm half Mexican. What did you expect? Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Nineteen – A Hell of a Week_

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and slightly began to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom as I looked around.<p>

And I'm awake because… why?

Rolling over on my side, I picked up my phone and turned on the screen; four in the fucking morning. Oh. My. Kami! Why the hell am I awake right now? I should still be asleep!

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, I laid back on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Well, at least it's Friday. I thank the Kami for Friday, I swear. If I had to spend one more fucking day in in-school suspension, I might just end up killing someone. People really need to learn how to stop staring and _trying _to whisper. I do have exceptional hearing you know, I heard _every fucking word_ that came out their mouths; stupid, idiotic, sons of bitches. I swear they're the next ones on my hit list. If they think what I did to Kikyou was bad, they haven't seen shit yet! Just wait till I…

"Rin," Sesshomaru called from beside me on the bed; rolling on to his side to look at me, "Is there something wrong? Your heartbeat has increased." He paused for a moment to check the time, "And you're up at four in the morning for no reason. What's going on?"

"I was just thinking," I assured him scooting closer so that my head rested on his arm. He wrapped them around me, drawing me closer to his body, "Thank Kami it's Friday; now I can actually go back to fucking class and not deal with everyone staring at me in that in-school room. Ugh."

He chuckled, kissing me on the forehead, "Yes and just in time; we have a presentation to do in Mr. Sasku's class today."

Fuck. Me. Sideways! "I completely forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

"Hm," he hummed, kissing my forehead again, "What would you do without me?"

"Live a completely normal life," I said before kissing the underside of his jaw. I saw the look he gave me even in the darkness of the room, "But, you've made it more exciting so I don't mind that my life is hell for right now."

He chuckled again; his fingers lightly running over the bare skin of my arms. It tickles.

"I'm glad I could be of service," he whispered, letting his chin rest on my head. "Now, how about you go back to bed?"

I laid there, my fingers touching against his skin lightly as I let myself fall into deep thought again before he moved; shifting me along with him. I smiled, snuggling closer to his chest. I love sleeping like this, it's very comfortable for me and it's the only way I've really slept since I moved into the manour – not counting the two weeks I was in a coma though.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered as I let my fingers trace the markings on his cheeks.

"Hmm," he hummed without bothering to open his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"This meeting with the council tomorrow," I started as I looked over at him, "If things don't go well, what will they do?"

"That's awkward for you to come up with such a scenario because it won't happen," Sesshomaru said sitting up to look at me. "But usually, if a meeting does not go well, the council disapproves the mateship and advises against it though they can't fully tell someone that they cannot be together. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm scared that I might mess this up," I said brushing a piece of silver hair out of his face.

"When have you messed up before," he asked raising a brow.

"…the last time we went to meet the council," I reminded him giving him a pointed stare. "I made one hell of a first impression on them by passing out in the middle of the fucking hallway. I didn't even make it two steps into that damn room before it all went black."

He chuckled shaking his head, "Point taken, but besides that when have you ever messed up? You did just fine at the last three balls you've gone to; not once did you pass out or not be yourself. And that's exactly what they want to see – you being yourself. So don't worry too much about it. You'll be fine."

"And what if they find out about the whole fight with Kikyou last Friday?" I asked raising a brow at him. "What will they do then?"

"They can't do anything about it," Sesshomaru assured me. "They have no control over things that happen in school or your place of work. Yes, they may know about it but knowing them, they might just commend you on a job well done for fighting that girl. I'm sure that they have heard enough of what has been going on at Hibya High through the magazines as well as Mrs. Sasku."

He has a very good point there, "Makes sense, I guess."

"Now, go back to bed," Sesshomaru urged me. "We do have a hell of a day ahead of us."

I smiled at him, "I don't think I can sleep now. Stay up with me?"

He raised a brow and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at me, "What are you up to?"

I sat up, a smile on my face as I twirled a lock of my hair between my index and middle fingers, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Do not lie to me, Rin," he said; his own smile etching into his features. "I know you all too well."

Which isn't a lie, because he does; actually, I think he knows me better than anyone else that really knows me. But that's to be expected, he is – after all – my mate-to-be. Aren't we supposed to know any and everything about one another? I thought so, "I want to play a game."

"And this game would be," he asked flipping over so that he had me pinned against the bed.

He gets it, he really does.

"How about you name this one," I asked smiling up at him as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

Yep, definitely gets it.

"Well let's see," he murmured between kisses, "There are many names I can call this one."

"Well let's hear them," I said kissing from the underside of his jaw up his cheek to his ear. "I bet they're very interesting."

"There are so many things I can call this one," he murmured kissing from my neck down to my collar bone earning a soft sigh from me, "How about we name it after…?"

Sounds good to me.

He traveled down, lips grazing against my skin as he moved down the valley of my breasts, reaching the hem of my camisole. His fingers slowly began to lift the fabric up from my body as my leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to my body. Slowly my hands found his hair, knitting into the silver locks at the scalp, pulling ever so slightly to encourage him. His teeth grazed against the skin of my hip, tongue running over the flesh right after. I was thoroughly enjoying myself… until someone knocked on the fucking door!

Oh. Come. ON! Seriously you guys? It's four in the morning, why are you all up?

Sesshomaru huffed, rolling off me and standing up from the bed before making his way over to the door. He pulled it opened and peered out into the hallway; I could tell he was irritated by the sound of his voice. I sat up and looked around him; oh it's just Inuyasha. Why the hell is he up?

"Go back to bed, Inuyasha," I heard Sesshomaru say before he closed the door and walked back over to the bed.

He laid down on his side, his back facing towards me. Oh great, now our game is ruined. Fuck you very much, Inuyasha; fuck you very much.

"You'd better try to get back to sleep," he mumbled, shifting on his side a little, "We have to be up in a couple hours to get ready for school."

There's definitely an attitude there, "Alright."

"You know, you never named our game," I said as I turned on my side as well, my back facing his before I closed my eyes and slowly – ever so slowly began to fall asleep again.

…

I was woken by the feel of someone shaking me by the shoulder. I rolled over, looking up with unfocused eyes to see Sesshomaru standing there; his hand planted on my shoulder, "It took long enough for you to wake up. I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes."

"What time is it," I asked as I sat up and stretched.

"Six forty," he said.

Oh. Shit.

"Fuck, why didn't you wake me up sooner," I asked as I flipped the blanket back and hopped out the bed, rushing over to my closet quickly. "Now we're both going to be late!"

"I did," he said pointedly, "At six ten to be exact. But you, being the person you are, decided you didn't want to get up and asked for twenty more minutes since I'm pretty sure even after I told you to you didn't go back to bed right away. I've been trying to wake you up since six thirty."

"Well then why didn't you splash me with cold water?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt.

"Do I look like I want to die before I'm even able to make it to the mating ceremony?" he asked raising a brow at me as I rushed past him to my vanity.

I sat down and looked back at him as I picked up my brush and began to run it through my hair, "Point taken."

Throwing my hair back into a quick, messy, ponytail I stood up and picked up my snow boots before Sesshomaru handed me my coat and we walked out the door. I looked at the screen of my phone – which thankfully Sesshomaru grabbed – to check the time; six fifty. If we hurry up, we can make it to the school by seven thirty and I'll still have fifteen minutes to get something to eat.

We walked out to the car, Sesshomaru pushing the auto-start button on his keys followed by the unlock button. I opened the passenger door and stepped inside, clipping my seatbelt over my chest. I looked back in the backseat, noting that my backpack was still there from when I left it last night after Sesshomaru picked me up from work.

He pulled out onto the road, speeding off towards the school at forty five miles an hour. I'm so upset that I woke up so late. We were supposed to be gone a long fucking time ago.

…

We arrived at the school at seven twenty five because Sesshomaru was seriously haul ass-ing and walked inside, heading straight to the cafeteria. I quickly picked up breakfast and coffee that they so graciously offered before making my way to Mrs. Kuramoto's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in," she called from behind the wood.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled, "I'll see you in class. I don't want you to be late because of me."

"You'll be fine walking alone?" he asked out of concern.

I nodded before opening the door and stepping inside; closing it behind me.

"Ah, Ms. Noto, thank you for coming," Mrs. Kuramoto said smiling at me as she gestured to the seat in front of her.

I sat down; placing the bagel and coffee I got on the desk in front of me, "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Kuramoto?"

"Yes I did," she said; her smile never wavering. "I wanted to commend you on doing so well this week while you were in in-school suspension as well as talk about our behavioural contract that I told you about on Monday."

Oh shit, I almost forgot about that, "Okay."

She nodded before pulling a piece of paper out of the folder that sat on her desk and placed it in front of me along with a pen. "I want you to read that then sign it at the bottom if you agree with my terms. If you do not agree, you will have a week to remove yourself from Hibya High School and find somewhere else to finish off your senior year."

I nodded, reading over the terms she set forth. They're not really all that bad. I just have to be careful about what I do for the next two months.

Picking up the pen, I signed my name on the bottom of the contract as well as the date before pushing it back to the principle who smiled at me, "Thank you Ms. Noto. Go on and head to class. You still have another ten minutes before it starts."

That was quicker than I thought it would be, "Thank you."

I stood up grabbing my food, coffee, and backpack before turning and leaving the office. When I walked out into the waiting room, I looked to see Sesshomaru still standing there, "I thought I told you go to class?"

"We have ten minutes, I decided I'd wait for you," he said taking my bag from my hand and walking out the door with me.

"Which is going against what I told you to do, Sesshomaru Takahashi," I said as we entered the stairwell and began to walk up.

…

Well, my day has been hellish. Like seriously, I didn't think it could get any worse than this. Between new projects, essays, shit loads of math homework, and the fucking media art project I have a week to complete, I'm probably going to die by the time graduation rolls around.

Fuck. My. Life. To infinity; and many light years beyond that.

"So what's on the agenda," Sango asked as we climbed into the car, shutting the doors behind us.

"We have to find our dresses for the ball," I said leaning on the passenger door and absently staring out at students that walked by.

"And what time is the ball tomorrow," Kagome asked as she clipped on her seatbelt.

"The ball starts at seven, ends around two but you can leave before then," Sesshomaru stated as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road in the direction of Izayoi's boutique.

"That's not bad considering we're going to be staying at the manour this weekend," Sango said leaning forward to grab my shoulders, "Is Kirara still going to do our hair?"

"Kirara and Ayame," I said looking back at her. "That way we have more time to actually get dressed."

"Good, and Izayoi, does she charge a lot for her dresses? Because my budget is three hundred dollars maximum," Kagome said fiddling with the seatbelt.

"Izayoi has assured us that there will be no charge for your dresses since you are technically going to become her daughter-in-law Kagome and Sango is a friend of both yourself and Rin; family members that will carry the Takahashi name."

"Does she extend this deal to every Takahashi in your family?" Sango asked holding on to the back of my seat.

"Only the ones she takes a great liking to," he said making a turn on the highway, "And the ones that will be closest to her; you and Rin. No one else in the family gets such curtsy, though they do get ten percent off of each purchase when they come into the boutique."

"So did Kirara and Ayame get this offer," Kagome asked.

"They did," I said turning around to smile at them, "Izayoi absolutely adores Kirara and she's known Ayame for forever. She grew up with the guys." I jerked my head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Their families are big business partners and when they moved here, Ayame's family followed and naturally so did Kouga's since he is Aya's mate-to-be."

"Wow, you guys roll deep," Sango said causing everyone in the car (including Sesshomaru) to laugh.

"You can say that," I said turning to look back at her with a smile. "They're like a damn gang."

"So how did you meet Miroku, Sesshomaru," Kagome asked, curious.

"We met him when we first moved here last summer," he said. "I had been watching Rin when I ran into him. From there I guess you can say he became a _friend_."

"I thought I saw silver from time to time when I was walking home," I mumbled as he pulled up to the boutique. "You know, if I had known about you following me before all this I would totally press charges. But now I love you too much to do so."

I opened the door as soon as he cut the engine and stepped out, motioning for the girls to follow after. I walked around to the driver's side and leaned down to look into the driver's window, "We'll be out in about an hour and a half. If you wanna go get something to eat or something you can. We'll be here."

"I'll be back in an hour then," he said leaning over to capture my lips with his own. So soft, sensual, blissful, breath taking, "I'll bring something for you all to eat on the way back. Anything specific you want?"

I thought about it for a moment to regain my composure, "Surprise us. You know what we all like."

He nodded before he started the engine again, "I'll see you in about an hour and a half."

I nodded before stepping back as he pulled out and shot off out of the parking lot. I turned and walked up to the door where Kagome and Sango were waiting, "Shall we?"

"We shall," the both chimed in unison.

I laughed, shaking my head as I pushed opened the door and stepped aside to let them in before following after and letting it slam closed behind us. We walked into the centre of the store; me having them stop as I headed towards the back to let Izayoi know that we were there.

I knocked on her office door before pushing it opened and walking inside, "Izayoi, hey."

"Oh hello Rin," she said giving me a small smile as she stood from her desk, "Are your friends here with you?"

"Yep," I said with a nod, "We're going to look around and find our dresses for tomorrow night. I just wanted to let you know that we were here."

"And what about Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"He went to do something, I don't know," I said with a shrug. "I think he went to get something to eat but I could be wrong."

"I see, well, you girls go look and let me know when you've found everything so I can mark it off in the inventory," she said shooing me out of her office.

"Will do," I said walking out and closing the door behind me. I headed back to where Sango and Kagome were waiting and smiled, "We're on. Start looking around for anything you think would suit you for tomorrow night. Make sure you're comfortable and you can actually move in the thing."

"Got it," they said before walking to separate ends of the store.

…

I walked around, looking at a display of long red dresses since that's the way Izayoi has the boutique set up; colour coordination and length. My fingers ran over the smooth silk dresses that hung there, trying to find the perfect one. Since I wore purple to the company ball, white to Sesshomaru's birthday ball, and royal blue to Touga's, I think this time I'm going to go with red. Variation in colour people; it's your best friend when going to events like this.

As I continued to look, I finally ran across a long dress with embroidery across the bust and the top part made to hug my curves. The skirt of the dress flowed down, a long slit that looked to come up to mid thigh in the front of the dress. This is it, this is the perfect dress.

Picking it up off the rack, I held it to my body, noting that I'll have to have Izayoi tailor it for me since it looked a bit too long but everything else was perfect. Now for the shoes…

I turned, folding the dress over my arm and made my way to the shoe display. My eyes scanned over the shoes until they landed on a pair of silver Jimmy Choo's. These will do.

I picked them up, turning to make my way back to the centre of the room as I reached for my phone. Looking at the time, I noted that we had already been in here looking for over an hour already and Sesshomaru was due back at any time if he wasn't already here.

"Hey Sango, Kagome," I called making them both look back at me from where they were looking, "You guys have to hurry up. Sesshomaru will be back soon and he'll be ready to go home. Besides, we'll have to leave the dresses with Izayoi so that they can be altered a bit if need be."

"Alright," they both chimed before picking dresses and walking towards me.

"Follow me to the back," I said as I led them to Izayoi's office. Knocking on the door, I heard her say come in and I pushed the door opened. "We're all done Izayoi."

"And you girls found everything okay?" she asked as she rushed over to us to take the dresses from our hands, "What alterations do I need to do?"

"For mine I need it a bit shorter," I said, "It's a bit too long for me but everything else is fine."

"Same thing for us," Sango said as she handed over the pink dress she held in her arms.

"Alright," Izayoi said finally taking Kagome's green one and smiling at us, "I'll have these done for the three of you by three tomorrow. Go on back to the estate and enjoy your night together. I'll see you all around dinner time."

"Alright," I said ushering for them to follow, "Thank you Izayoi. We'll see you around dinner time."

"Bye girls," she called as we left the office, shoes in hand and headed outside.

I looked and saw Sesshomaru's Mercedes parked in the parking lot. I waved when I saw him look up before we made our way to the car. Stepping inside, I sat down in the passenger's seat and leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before slipping my seatbelt over my chest, "How was your hour of free time?"

"I slept," he said as he started the car again and put it in reverse. "After I picked up my suit for tomorrow night, I fell asleep in the parking lot."

That's funny. I can just picture him sitting in the front seat; his forehead resting on the stirring wheel while he was knocked out. It would be so cute!

I giggled, shaking my head a bit, "You should have went back to sleep this morning."

"So says the person who woke up late and literally took two minutes to get ready to go." He said turning on to the highway, "You, my dear, have no room to talk."

I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him, "Shut up."

He just smirked and continued on the way home.

…

We arrived back at the manour an hour later after stopping for something to eat and walked inside. As soon as we stepped through the door, all I saw was a blur of silver and just like *snaps fingers* that Kagome was gone. Well damn Inuyasha, can we get in the door good before you take my best friend away from me? Seesh.

"Well look who finally arrived," Kouga's voice rang out from the side of us making us turn, "What took so long for you to get back? You guys left long before we did."

"Rin, Sango, and Kagome had to pick up their dresses for tomorrow night," Sesshomaru said as he walked towards our wing with his suit hung over his shoulder.

"Where are they," Ayame piped suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I want to see," Kirara's voice came next.

What the hell, did everyone have to keep popping up like fucking daisies out of fucking nowhere?

"I'm pretty sure we'll have to wait, Kirara," Shippo said next as he came into view, wrapping his arm around his pregnant wife. "Now, how about we stop pasturing them and move into Sesshomaru's wing so we can sit down and talk about plans for tomorrow night."

"I'm with Shippo on this one," Miroku, the final fucking person to pop up out of nowhere, said as he went to take hold of Sango's hand only to have her snatch away quickly out of embarrassment, "After you all." He gestured to the hall and we all began walking down it.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Son Goku: _Yes, maybe – hopefully – she will; especially if she doesn't want Rin to kick her ass again._

Son Gohan: _Haha! Thank you so much because I __**died **__of laughter when I read your comment. Pure comedy!_

Jaylonni Fan: _Thank you so much for the kind review my dear!_

LunaLove: _Awww thank you, here's more for you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. The next update will come on my birthday; May 15! Look for it!<strong>


	21. The Ball

**My apologies loves. I should have had this out sooner… but things have come up. Forgive me. And forgive me for how short this is. Enjoy. Also, excuse my pervertedness in this chapter with a certain sentence Sango says. I don't know what the hell was going on but it kinda slipped and I ran with it.**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Twenty – The Ball_

* * *

><p>"Fucking shit, Kirara," Sango shouted as Kirara pulled at her hair once more, "That hurt like hell!"<p>

"Sorry," Kirara said smiling sheepishly as she pulled the comb through the rest of Sango's hair, "There was a huge tangle in the middle of your head and I had to get it out or it would have created a lump in the hairstyle. I didn't mean to hurt you though."

"It's okay," Sango said rubbing a hand against the tender spot to sooth her aching scalp. "That just hurt like hell for a few seconds. I wasn't expecting for you to yank. Maybe give me a heads up next time, yeah?"

"Sure," she said going back to combing through her hair before she began to style it.

"Now you guys see how I feel every time I get my hair done," I said as I sat with my eyes closed; soothed by the feel of Ayame and Kagome's hands in my hair. "Kirara tries to kill everyone when she gets a hold of your head. That's why I told her she doesn't need her own boutique." I opened my eyes and turned to look at the pregnant youkai, a small smile on my face, "Her customers would try to kill her; and get killed in the process."

"Hey, forgive me for wanting to make you look perfect," she said turning to gaze at me, "I won't yank and pull so much next time you need your hair done for a big occasion as in Prom."

"We're nowhere near it," I pointed out.

"It's three months away," she said staring at me blankly. "You guys have to start thinking about these things ahead of time like what colour your dresses are going to be, how you're doing your hair, what you're going to do for a ride, everything."

Okay she has a point, "We can worry about that when it's two and a half months away."

"I say the sooner the better," Ayame piped from behind me as she finished working my hair into the style, "There you are Rin. Your hair is all done; now get into your dress. We have forty-five minutes to get your make-up and nails done so you can make a killer impression on the council tonight."

"Technically," I said as I stood and wrapped my robe tighter around my body, "I already made a _killer _impression on them the first time we met due to me fainting before I even made it three steps into the council room."

"Point taken," Ayame said as I walked over to where my dress was laid out.

I picked up the dress, unzipping the side before I shed my robe; my back to the girls. I checked to make sure the suction cup bra thingies I bought were still in place before I stepped into the dress, pulling it up all the way. I zipped the side up, adjusting the bodice so that it was just right then the skirt before I turned to look at the girls, "What do you guys think?"

"Sesshomaru is going to tear that dress off of you the first chance he gets," Sango said glancing up at me from where she sat getting her hair done.

I bullshit you not, I felt my entire face heat up. I might be as red as a tomato right now, "Sango you've been around Miroku _way _too long."

"Don't make the poor girl all flustered before she even makes it to her meeting," Kirara said finishing off her hair. She wiped her hands on her jeans before she walked over to me. "Now let's get you all made up. This shouldn't take me too long."

"But what about you," I asked. "You're not even dressed."

"But my hair and make-up are done," Kirara countered as she began applying make-up to my face. "And I'm a youkai, if I want to, I can move up to sixty miles an hour and be done getting dressed in literally two seconds."

Okay, she wins, "Point taken."

…

I sat there quietly as she applied my make-up, wincing every now and again while she was plucking my eyebrows until she finally backed away and turned me so that I was facing the mirror, "What do you think?"

I looked, touching my face lightly as I stared at myself, "Wow Kir, you did an amazing job as always. I hardly recognize myself."

"That's the point," she said walking over to the closet where her dress hung. She picked it up, unzipping the protective bag before pulling it out, "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to get dressed then touch up my hair. Rin add the jewelry I gave you last night. Now."

"Yes ma'am," I said standing up from my seat with a mock salute and walking over to the desk where I had placed the jewelry.

I picked up the necklace, placing it around my neck before I clasped it and added the earrings. I touched the necklace; it was cold against my skin before picking up the other rings and putting them on.

"You're going to wear that ring," Kagome asked as she looked at my hand, pointing at the engagement ring.

"Yeah, it's my engagement ring, remember?" I said slipping on the bracelets that sat there as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said putting on her own jewelry.

I shook my head. That's so like Kagome to forget something like that.

Finished putting on my jewelry, I walked over to where my shoes sat and picked them up before taking a seat again. I pulled on the shoes, strapping them around my ankle before standing again, smoothing out the skirt of my dress.

I glanced at the clock that sat on the dresser of the room we were in, noting that I had to make my entrance in ten minutes so I would have to meet up with Sesshomaru in five, "I'm going to go find Sesshomaru. You guys know your way to the ball room, right?"

"Don't let him tear you out of your dress too soon," Sango called as she applied her make-up and I waved her off.

"Yeah, I remember," Ayame spoke, looking up from putting on her shoes. "I'll make sure they all get there in time for your entrance."

"Thanks Ayame," I said making my way out of the room.

I walked down the corridor towards my own room where Sesshomaru was supposed to be getting ready. When I got to the door, I saw that it was closed. I grabbed the door handle, twisting the knob before pushing it opened and peeking inside, "Sesshomaru?"

"Rin," he called looking back from the mirror where he stood adjusting his suit.

Boy does he look good right now. Ummm, maybe coming to our bedroom wasn't such a bright idea. We might end up not leaving and completely miss the ball in honour of my birthday and my meeting with the council.

"You look stunning," he said turning before he made his way towards me. "The dress suits you, and you wore red this time. A fine choice for the occasion."

"Well, I wore white, purple, and blue to the balls already, so I figured, why not red?" I said as he took my hand in his. I smiled, leaning upward to kiss the underside of his jaw.

He groaned, squeezing my hand slightly, "If we start now, we'll miss the ball. Father and Izayoi would be very disappointed; as well as the council."

I pouted, pulling back a bit.

"But we have all the time in the world to play afterward," he said; a smirk playing on his lips.

I like the sound of that so I nodded, "I'll hold you to that, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Then I won't disappoint," he countered before leaning down and capturing my lips. "Now, let's get you to the ball room. We have exactly seven minutes before you have to be inside."

I nodded, slipping my arm in his before we began making our way towards the ball room. I could feel my stomach doing flip flops and let me tell you, it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world. I really just want to run away from all of it.

"Relax," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear as we neared the doors of the ball room, "Everything will be fine. Stick by my side and I'll help you through this."

I nodded, looking at him briefly before turning back to the doors as they began to creek opened. The lighting from the room streamed out into the hall making me shield my face for a moment because of how bright it was before I felt Sesshomaru gently pulling me forward. My feet began to move and I walked inside with him, putting on my best smile as we came into view of all those who stood in the room.

My stomach exploded with butterflies, my hands becoming cold and clammy until I felt Sesshomaru gently squeeze my arm, reminding me to stay as calm as possible.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard the announcer boom from behind us, "May I present to you Master Sesshomaru Takahashi and his beautiful mate-to-be Ms. Rin Noto whom this ball is held in honour of."

I sucked in a breath, waiting for everyone's reaction before the room exploded with applause. I blew my breath out before Sesshomaru and I walked further into the room as people began to crowd around to get a better look at me. If this isn't embarrassing, I don't know what the hell is.

"Oh Sesshomaru she is beautiful," I heard one woman say, "Congratulations my dear. When can we expect the mating ceremony? And will there be a wedding afterward?"

"July seventh will be the mating ceremony and depending on how she reacts to that, the wedding will be held on the tenth."

"I look forward to it then," the woman said giving me a soft smile. "I will see the both of you then. Have fun tonight, and good luck with meeting the council. May they bless your upcoming joining."

Everyone knows about that? "Thank you." Her smile increased before she turned and walked away. I glanced up at Sesshomaru and shivered, "That woman scared me."

He chuckled, placing a hand on the small of my back as he pushed me forward, "That was Asa, she's quite the chatter box but she means no harm."

"Yeah well, if one more youkai smiles at me like they want to have me for dinner, I think we might have a problem," I said nodding to someone as we passed by. "I'll run right out of this room and lock myself somewhere they can't get into."

He chuckled again, "I assure you, that won't happen."

"Good," I commented as we came to another group of people.

Great, more youkai! Can we have a few ningens in here every now and again?

"Everyone, this is Rin," Sesshomaru announced. "Rin, these are my cousins…"

I tuned him out, blinking rapidly at the group that stood before us. Oh. Shit. Someone _please _come save me. They all look ready to pounce.

"Well Sesshomaru, I never thought that you would be the one to settle for a ningen woman," one of the silver haired males sneered as he looked down at me. "But she's pretty… enough I guess."

I snapped back to reality, my lips curving into a frown, "Excuse me?"

"Oh shit," Sesshomaru mumbled, pulling on my arm. I yanked back, breaking his grasp around me.

"Is there a problem with me being a ningen? Because the last time I checked, it was _Sesshomaru's _choice to be with me, **not **yours." I continued staring the youkai dead square in the eye.

"She has quite the mouth on her," he said sparing me a glance before looking over at Sesshomaru. "You would be wise to teach your bitch to watch who she speaks to in such a tone."

And then I did it. I slapped him, square in his face. Retracting my hand, I could see the red bruise that was beginning to form where my hand had it and he looked at me, startled.

"You just hit me," he whispered in astonishment. "No one has ever put their hands on me before. Not even a youkai."

"Yeah well, you said the right thing to piss me off," I said folding my arms over my chest; trying my best to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about this one," he said with a small smile. "She's got more heart than most youkai that I know. You're alright with me. Just don't ever put your hands on me like that again."

I laughed a bit, letting my arms rest by my side, "You got it."

He held his hand out to me and I took it, shaking firmly.

"Welcome to the family," he spoke before releasing me and walking away.

"That was a first," Sesshomaru said taking my hand in his again.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we made our way through the room again, acknowledging everyone who said hello.

"I mean that no one has ever dared slap Kenji and lived to tell about it; or earned his respect for that matter," Sesshomaru explained. "You are indeed special. His opinion of you matters a lot in the council's decision."

I stopped, pulling him back, "He's a part of the council?"

He nodded.

"Oh fuck."

"Don't worry, you're fine," Sesshomaru said patting my hand. "You've earned his respect, remember?"

Oh yeah, "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Now get ready," he commented.

"…for what?"

"You have to go to the middle of the room now, to be presented in front of everyone." He said softly as he led me towards the middle where there was a stage stationed that I failed to notice when we first walked in.

"Are you kidding," I asked looking up at him.

"No," he said as we stood at the steps.

"Friends," Touga – who was standing at the podium on the stage – started sending a brief glance to us, "Let me introduce the persons this ball was thrown to honour, my son Sesshomaru and his mate-to-be Ms. Rin Noto."

"That's our cue," he whispered as we began to make our way up the stairs.

I gulped, walking up with him then to the middle of it. I stood there, looking out at all the faces that littered the room, noting ones that I recognized before I heard footsteps again. Soon, five different people stood in front of us, and I recognized each and every one of them. Here goes. The moment I've been waiting for.

The judgment.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone enjoy? Hopefully so. Part two will come soon.<strong>


	22. Face to Face With the Council

**Sorry for taking so long... *face palm* I've been super busy and I have other things going on so... yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Twenty-one – Face to Face With the Council_

"_Sometimes, when we want something so badly, we fear failure more than we fear being without that thing."__ - _Matthew J. Kirby

* * *

><p>I gulped because, fucking shit I'm scared. Like, really, really scared to the point that I'm shaking in my shoes. Sesshomaru had to hold my arm tightly to keep me steady otherwise I might just fucking fall over and it would be the end of the party. And I don't want a fucking repeat of the first time. I'm going to stand here and take their judgment head on. I'm not going to let some higher ups tear me down – well more like I can't let them tear me down. What would the Takahashi's think if I bolted right now?<p>

"My, my, Sesshomaru," one dark haired gentleman said grinning from ear to ear, "It seems you are more like your father than we expected. This is quite the young lady you have here."

"Thank you, Haru," Sesshomaru said; almost sounding robotic.

"I must agree," the man I slapped – Kenji – said with a smile, "And she has a fiery attitude. She's just what Sesshomaru needs to be kept tamed."

"Yes, and from what I hear from my husband she is quite smart," Asami – Mr. Sasku's wife – said with a smile.

"Yes she may be smart, beautiful, and fiery, but what if she is only in this for the very large lump sum of money Sesshomaru is sitting upon once he finishes school," a red-head said quirking a brow at me. Her red painted lips turned into a frown, "I would rather not approve of this ningen mating one of the most eligible young men our country has to offer. He should be with someone of a higher stature."

"Yes well, you may think that she's in it for the money Etsu but I would assure you that she's not," Asami stepped in. "If that were the case, she would not fight on his behalf or endure everything she's gone through in her school just to get to the money. You all have read the tabloids. The drama that follows this young woman on a daily basis would be something that drove any other ningen away. Her love is genuine. I can see that myself. So I approve of the mateship."

I smiled in thanks. Mrs. Sasku really understands. I love Sesshomaru more than life itself. I could care less about his money. It's him that I'm interested in, not that. He could be as poor as dirt but I would stand by him no matter what. I mean come on, look at the way that I was living before I moved out of my apartment and came to stay here. I wasn't in the best of positions. I worked long, hard hours at the coffee shop to make ends meet. I was seventeen years old living on my own with no family; taking care of things that I shouldn't have been exposed to just yet but had to due to a tragic incident that left me alone in the world. Sesshomaru is one of the only things in my life that is worth living for and if they don't see that, then they're blind as hell.

"I agree with Asami," Haru said, "And I approve of their mateship. I wish you both the best in the upcoming future. You're something special Rin. And looking at your right now, I see so many good things coming from you being mated to young Sesshomaru here."

"Haru is right," the other silver haired man that stood before us said speaking for the first time tonight, "You are genuinely here for Sesshomaru, not his money. I have followed everything that the two of you have endured in the past months and at any time you could have bailed but you didn't so I approve of your upcoming mateship as well."

"And as do I," Kenji said. "If a ningen woman is brave enough to slap me and endure all that you have, you deserve my blessing. Good luck in your upcoming future. You're going to need it." He smiled as he sent a wink my way before we all turned to look at Etsu.

"Well, after hearing everything that they all have said I suppose you are here for Sesshomaru and not his money," she began before a small smile formed on her lips, "I approve of the mateship. Congratulations."

I nearly fainted. I can't believe I made it through that. And with all five of their blessings! Thank you Kami!

"Thank you so much," I said with a smile of my own. "Your blessings truly mean a lot to me."

"To the both of us," Sesshomaru stepped in, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he squeezed slightly.

"It is our pleasure," Asami said giving us another smile before she stepped forward and hugged both myself and Sesshomaru, "Live full, happy lives my dears. You deserve it after everything you've been through in the last several months."

"Thank you," I whispered as I hugged her back, my smile intensifying.

She backed away again after a moment before gesturing us to walk down from the stage. Wrapping my arm in his, Sesshomaru and I walked down the steps of the stage, me holding up the front of my dress so that I didn't step on it as we went. I heard the crowd erupt into applause as we passed by everyone to the middle of the floor.

"Now," Sesshomaru said looking down at me, "Would you like to do cake and ice cream first or would you rather have a bit of fun."

I laughed looking up at him, "After all this excitement, I think I need to dance a bit before I put too much sugar into my body. So let's party!"

Sesshomaru looked over at the DJ and nodded, "You heard her."

The DJ nodded before scratching his records before _Check up on It _by Beyoncé began playing through the large speakers set up around the room. People instantly began dancing on the floor, having fun as Sesshomaru and I made our way through the crowd to find our friends.

We spotted them instantly by the refreshments table and when they saw us coming, the girls squealed, running towards me with open arms.

"Congratulations Rin!" Kagome said as she threw her arms around my neck, Sango, Kirara, and Ayame close behind her. "You passed your judgment!"

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around all of them as best I could. "Thank you guys so much for being here tonight. It really means a lot to me."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Kirara said as she pulled back. I saw the tears falling from her eyes, smudging her mascara, "You know that."

"Kir don't cry," I said; my own tears pricking the sides of my eyes, "You know I get emotional easy and I'll cry too if you cry."

"Sorry," Kirara said taking the napkin Sesshomaru offered her, "But I see you as a little sister Rin. I've known you since you were a little kid and the fact that you're growing up so fast is kinda crazy. That and the fact that I'm pregnant and my hormones are going haywire doesn't help at all."

I smiled again, shaking my head, "Oh Kirara, you're too much you know? How about we dance and have some fun, hm? The floor is calling our names."

"We need to release some of this pent up anxiety," Ayame called as she reached for Kouga's hand. "Let's go!"

I watched as they each grabbed hold of someone – surprised when I saw Sango pull Miroku forcefully to the dance floor before turning to look back at Sesshomaru, "Care to join?"

He laughed, leaning down to kiss my forehead before answering, "Let's go."

We walked onto the floor, watching everyone as they danced to the music as our feet moved to the beat. Sesshomaru held me by my waist as we moved. I smiled.

"You know," I said with a smile, "I thought something bad was going to happen. But it didn't and for that, I'm happy. But, I'll be even happier once this damn party is over and I can get out of these shoes. My feet are killing me."

Sesshomaru merely chuckled.

"I'm so not kidding," I said looking up at him.

"I know," he said looking down at me, his hand holding tighter to my waist, "That's why it's funny."

I rolled my eyes, smacking him in the chest, "It's not nice to laugh."

"No," he asked irking a brow, "Who says?"

"I do," I said before standing on my toes and kissing him. When I pulled away I smiled, "And if you ever intend on getting lucky or stealing any kisses, I'd suggest you stop making fun of me."

Sesshomaru chuckled again, "As you wish, Rin."

I knew he would see it my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomennasai for it being so short but… this is technically a filler and so is the next chapter because it's the chapter before the mating ceremony and wedding. So… adios!<strong>


	23. Prom Night

**A-ano… remember me? Gomennasai for taking so long but, I'm back!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Twenty-two – Prom Night_

"_It's spring fever. That is what the name of it is. And when you've got it, you want it – oh you don't quite know what it is you __**do**__ want, but it just fairly makes your heart ache, you want it so!" _– **Mark Twain**

* * *

><p>"I<em> so<em> can't wait for the dance this weekend," a petite blonde girl said as she walked by the counter I stood at to look through the dresses Izayoi had to offer at her boutique. "Hopefully they have something good in here that I can wear though. I can't believe you made me wait till the last minute to find a dress Mum. Now all the good ones are gone. I told you, you should have saved up more money like four months ago."

"Chiron, please," the mother said looking down at her daughter.

The girl – Chiron – scuffed at her mother before walking towards the dress display, "Whatever Mum."

Well fuck me, there's another one. Thanks a lot guys. Thanks a whole fucking lot because you just reminded me exactly why I hate school and all its inner workings. Because guess what season it is right now. If you said prom; you're one hundred percent fucking right. Do you know why I hate this season? Because every girl and their fucking mother is going bonkers and honestly, I'm starting to get irritated.

Because you see, when I'm not working at Starbucks, I'm at Izayoi's boutique helping out as much as I can – I have been doing this for the past two months. And if another one of those snot nosed, mouthy ass little bitches says something else to me like they're crazy because they're picky, it's not going to be pretty. They'll be cleaning blood off the walls. I'm at the point that I'm ready to kill and that's never good.

"Rin," Izayoi called from behind me, making me turn to look back at her.

"Yes Izayoi," I said irking a brow. I'm not trying to have an attitude but today really just isn't the day, "What can I do for you?"

She smiled, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you go on home dear, I know you've had quite the day with the customers already on top of the stress you're going through at school and I don't want you catching a case so close to graduation and your mating ceremony."

I smiled. Thank the Kami for Izayoi. She so totally gets it when no one else does, "Thank you so much Izayoi," I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You don't know how much I'm ready to wring one of these girls' necks. Is it always like this around this season?"

"More or less," Izayoi said with a shrug, that's the _first_ time I've ever seen her do that in all the months I've known her. "I think this year has by far been the worse however. These girls are all very… picky. Usually I'm able to find the perfect dress for an individual after two or three tries. But these girls… it's a whole other story."

I snorted. You can say that again, "Yeah well, at least you don't have to worry about me, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. We've already got our stuff picked out for Prom this weekend."

"Thank the Kami," Izayoi chuckled. "I don't know if I could handle another teenage girl having a hissy fit because she can't find 'the perfect dress' as so many of them like to call it."

I laughed right along with her. That's exactly how some of these girls act. If they don't find what they're looking for after a small amount of time, they throw a fit and start to grate on everyone's nerves; including their parents. "I'd probably shove my foot down my own throat if I caught myself acting like that. It's unnecessary. And the way that they talk to _us _after they don't find what they want like it's our fault; it's going to drive me to drinking and that's not good."

"I think I may need a glass of wine or three when I return home myself," Izayoi laughed before patting my shoulder, "But you go on and head home. I'm sure I can handle things here on my own."

"Alright, but if you feel overwhelmed, call me and I'll come back," I said as I picked up the keys to the car and my sweater.

"Oh don't worry about that dear, I'll just close shop early then come home and drink myself into a coma for the next five days," she joked.

I laughed at the humour she was implying. She must have picked that up from a movie or something, "I don't think Touga would be very happy to hear his wife say that. I'll see you when you get home, Izayoi."

"Alright Rin dear, thank you for helping me these last few weeks again," she called after me as I left the store, heading over to the car.

Pressing the unlock button, I opened the door before I stepped into the driver's seat, closing the door behind me. Placing the key in the ignition, I started the car as I strapped on my seatbelt and pulled out to make my way home.

Thank _Kami _I can finally leave. I was only there for at least two hours before I felt like I wanted to rip my hair out from the roots. These high school girls sure can be picky when it comes to a dress that they're only going to wear _once_ in their lives. I don't see what the hell the big deal is anyways. It's not like they're going to stay in it for long. Prom is just code for 'I'm going to lose my virginity tonight if I already haven't to the guy that just so happened to be with me even if he's not my boyfriend and possibly become pregnant afterward'. Trust me; I've seen it happen_ so_ manytimes before. I know what I'm talking about here.

"Well," I spoke aloud, "I can say one thing; that definitely won't be _me _rocking that ship this time around ladies and gentlemen."

I chuckled, realizing that absolutely no one was in the car with me before my phone started to ring. I looked down at the device that sat in the cup holder and saw Sesshomaru's name read across the screen. Pressing answer then speaker, I spoke, "Yo."

"Is that how you answer the phone now," Sesshomaru asked laughing lightly, "You've been hanging around Kouga and Inuyasha far too long."

"I blame you for that," I said as I turned on to the highway, "To what honour do I owe this phone call my beloved Sesshomaru?"

"There is no need for the sarcasm, my beloved Rin," he retorted making me snort. "I called to see how long you were going to be at the boutique."

"I'm actually on my way home now," I said shifting in my seat a little. "Izayoi let me leave early because she saw that I was about ready to kill one of the little heifers that came into the shop today. One girl caught an attitude with me because she couldn't find the dress she wanted."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Rin, how many times have we told you violence is not the answer? You wouldn't want to have a case on your shoulders so close to graduation would you?"

"That's the only thing that stopped me," I muttered, "Well, that and the fact that our wedding slash mating ceremony is only two months away and I don't want to be behind bars when the day comes. So in a way I didn't hurt the girl because I love you. Aren't you proud of me?"

Sesshomaru chuckled once again, "Yes I am very proud of you, Rin. You didn't kill anyone. That's my duty."

"Well your name does mean 'killing perfection' which really is not all that inviting so… yeah I think you're better suited for the job," I said chuckling as well.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed, "How far away are you?"

"I'm still on the highway so I'm about thirty minutes away," I said as I looked out the window. "I'm currently on I-25 so yeah, another thirty minutes before I make it home."

"Alright then, I'll see you when you get here," Sesshomaru said as an end to the conversation.

"Alright, see you when I get there," I said. "I love you."

"And I you," he said before hanging up the phone.

That man, he'll be the death of me some day.

…

Arriving home thirty minutes later, I stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door, locking the car up behind me. Opening the front door, I stepped in, removing my shoes and coat before making my way to me and Sesshomaru's wing where I was sure he was waiting. Opening our bedroom door, I walked in, placing my keys and phone I held on the night stand as I passed, looking over at the bed where he was sitting typing away on his laptop. I smiled, plopping down on the bed before crawling over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders as I laid my chin by the crook of his neck, "Whatcha doin', huh?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, kissing my hand that rested by his chin, "Nothing, just browsing."

"What are you looking for," I asked irking a brow as I kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Nothing in particular," he said closing his laptop before setting it down on the nightstand. "So, how was the boutique?"

"Dear Kami," I said pulling away from him to roll over and lay on my back. "Don't get me started on those fuckers. The girls are straight snobs that decide to catch an attitude with _me_ when they don't find the 'perfect dress' that they want."

Sesshomaru chuckled, leaning down to lay across my stomach, his elbow resting on the bed to keep himself propped up so that he looked me in the eyes, "Rin dearest, I don't want you to kill anyone and end up in prison. We have a graduation in two weeks and our mating ceremony as well as the wedding in a little over two months." He nuzzled my nose with his before placing a kiss on my cheek, "It's over now and you don't ever have to worry about girls goading you relentlessly because they're picky bitches… well, unless you decide to be selfless again and help Izayoi next year."

I scuffed, turning my nose up in the air before wrapping my arms around his neck, "No fucking chance in hell is that going to happen. I love Izayoi to death, I really do, but I refuse to work in the boutique again and get yelled at unnecessarily by those little hussies."

Sesshomaru merely chuckled, shaking his head, "I told you not to do it."

"I know, but you know me," I said with a sigh as I let him go and plopped back down on my pillow. "Now I need a nap. Wake me later, yeah?"

"Sure," he said before placing a light kiss on my forehead.

I smiled, my eyes drifting shut before I was off in la, la land.

…

**The Next Day**

There was a sigh as the mug slipped from my fingers and shatter against the floor.

"I don't know why you even came in today, Rin," Kirara said from behind me as she passed a venti coffee cup to an awaiting customer. "You should be at home _getting rest _not at work stressing yourself out even more than you already are. You've got a long night ahead of you with Sesshomaru and your friends, right? And what time do you have to be at the hotel tonight?"

"I have to be there by six since prom starts at eight," I said as I swept up the broken ceramic cup, listening to the next order that was being taken behind me. "And if I had stayed at home I would be even more stressed out than I am now. I need to do something productive so that I can keep myself preoccupied, that's why I came to work."

"What about Sesshomaru, isn't he at home right now?" Kirara said as she picked up the jug of milk to get started on the white chocolate caramel mocha that had just been ordered.

I snorted at that, "No, he had a hair appointment; him and the boys."

Kirara laughed, "Of course, Sesshomaru loves his hair about as much as he loves you. I should have known. What's he doing with it? Decide to go black to match you?"

I laughed at that, "I wish. No, he said something about getting it cut."

"And how do you feel about that," Kirara asked as I came to stand at the counter beside her, preparing to take the next order.

"I won't suffocate at night when his hair mysteriously comes out of the ponytail," I said before turning my attention to the customer, "Welcome to Starbucks what can I – what in the holy fuck did you do to your hair Miroku?!"

The male in front of me grinned, his hand coming up to comb through his newly cut hair, "Do you think Sango will like it?"

Should I tell him the truth?

"Rin," he said when I didn't answer right away.

"Do you want the truth, or a lie?" I said bringing my hand up to play with my loose hair.

"Give me the truth straight up," Miroku said, "And a grande caramel frappuccino while you're at it."

"Hi Miroku," Kirara said as she picked up a cup to start his order.

"Hiya Kirara," Miroku said. "So Rin, what do you think Sango will think?"

I scratched my head, "Well to be honest, she's going to ask you what the hell you did to your hair first off. Then she'll laugh at you. But give her a little while, she'll get used to it… eventually."

"Eh well it's all I can ask for," Miroku said with a shrug. "You got a minute to talk?"

"I was just about to go on my break," I said. "Let me make myself a frap and I'll join you. Go find us a booth, will you?"

"Sure," Miroku said before walking away.

I turned to Kirara, "Mind making me one too?"

"Sure, go sit down and I'll bring them to you guys," she said with a smile, her hand unconsciously going to her now very round stomach.

I nodded before walking around the counter and heading to where Miroku was waiting. I slid into the opposite end of the booth, my hands coming to rest behind my head, "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Miroku leaned back as well, "I need your advice."

"About," I asked irking a brow.

"Sango," Miroku said.

Did I happen to mention that Miroku and Sango are dating now? They've been dating for the last three months and so far everything is going smoothly… at least I hope it is, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not that something's wrong," Miroku said looking away from me just as Kirara came with our fraps, "Thanks Kir."

"No problem, Miroku," Kirara said as she placed a hand on his shoulder before she turned and left.

She must have heard what he said. She does have amazingly accurate hearing.

"Then what is it?" I said before taking a sip of my frappuccino.

"Well you know her birthday is in a few days and well, I can't figure out anything good to get her," he said, his nose and cheeks tinged with a light pink hue.

"Is that what this is about," I asked tilting my head to the side, a small laugh escaping. "Miroku, Sango doesn't care about what you get her for her birthday. She's not materialistic. Just give her something from the heart," I reached forward and poked him in the chest. "She'd appreciate that more than anything else."

Miroku nodded as he took a sip of his frappuccino. Silence took over for a few minutes when I realized, hey he's here, where the hell are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga? And what'd they do to their hair?! "Hey Miroku, the boys, what did they do to their heads?"

Miroku stopped drinking his drink and looked at me, "I can't tell you that. I was sworn to secrecy. You'll just have to wait until tonight to see. I can tell you that the others didn't change as much as I did but, there's a big difference."

For some reason, the thought scares the hell out of me. What if he's lying to me? "I trust you on that Miroku but I swear if everyone looks weird now, every single one of us girls is going to laugh at you until it's normal… _if _we don't break your necks first."

"That hurts, Rin," Miroku said clutching his shirt over his chest. "That really hurts."

"Oh please," I said as I stood up to get back to work. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later."

Miroku nodded before turning back to his drink. I turned and made my way back to the counter, ready to get started again. I just hope these last few hours go by fast.

…

I sat down on the edge of the bed, hugging my bathrobe close to my body. The boys haven't showed up yet and us girls are still in the process of getting ready. I sighed, leaning back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're not going to get ready," Sango asked looking back at me from doing her make-up.

"I'm waiting on Kirara," I said pointing to the pregnant youkai that was busy tending to Ayame's hair. "I would rather wait to put my dress on after I get my hair done so that I don't get hair all over it."

"I've taught you well," Kirara said giving me a light smile. "You make me proud, Rin!"

I rolled my eyes, sitting up again from my spot on the bed, "Kirara you're special."

She merely laughed and returned her attention to Ayame, finishing up before wiping her hands on her jeans. She then turned to look back at me, "Ready?"

I sighed as I pushed myself up off the bed, "Yep, the sooner we get this over with, the better."

Kirara merely rolled her eyes, pointing to the seat that Ayame had just recently vacated. I sat down, leaning back in the seat as Kirara gently took hold of my hair and began running a comb through it.

"Is this going to take long," I asked looking up at her from the corner of my eye.

"Not really now hush and relax," she said as she continued with her work.

I shrugged slightly, closing my eyes as I fell into relaxation.

…

I stood, pulling down the skirt of my dress as I looked in the mirror. Was there a reason I picked the colour silver? Oh yeah, because I've worn every other colour to some formal event already so why the hell not, eh?

"You look beautiful Rin," Ayame chimed from behind me, a large smile on her pretty face.

I smiled back, gesturing to her dress, "You look just as stunning as I do, if not more."

"So damn modest," Sango said leaning against the dresser. "You look amazing Rin, I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru is really going to try to tear that dress off you this time."

My face flushed a deep red, my hands immediately coming up to cover the blush, "Sango seriously! You and your boyfriend are going to be the death of me as perverted as the two of you are! Must you always insinuate that Maru is going to try to rape me every time I dress up like this?"

"It wouldn't be rape if you enjoy it," Sango said with a snicker.

My face flushed an even deeper red at her comment as my arms fell to my sides and my mouth slid wide open. What in the ever loving fuck Sango? When the hell did she become so damn perverted? Miroku couldn't have had that much of an effect on her already, could he? Ooh I'm so going to kill him for this. Just let me get my hands on him.

"Oh leave her alone Sango," Kirara said placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me away from the mirror. "And if anyone should be getting "raped" tonight, it'd be you. The other boys aren't perverts like Miroku is."

I swear I heard all the breath leave Sango's body for a moment before she was hiding her face in her hands like I had been a few moments ago. Karma is such a bitch, wouldn't you agree?

"What's all this talk about people being raped and all that other nonsense," we heard a male voice call from behind us, making us all turn.

I swear to the Kami when my eyes landed on Sesshomaru if Kirara hadn't had a steady hold on me, I would have face planted into the floor. His hair… all his beautiful silver hair that I was actually jealous of was gone! Cut. No more, "Sesshomaru?"

"I told you, you were going to freak out when you saw him," Miroku teased before he was hit over the head.

Everyone turned to see Sango holding the iHome in her hands above her head, ready to strike again, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my boyfriend?"

Well that's not the reaction I was expecting… that was actually better! Pure comedy!

"My dearest Sango, it's me," Miroku said reaching out to touch her only for her to hit him again.

"Don't touch me, freak," Sango yelled, magenta eyes blazing.

"Sango," Miroku started before she shifted to hit him again.

I guess someone had better step in now before she gives the poor guy a concussion, "Sango that's definitely Miroku I promise. He and the boys went to the salon today and got… makeovers of a sort." My eyes shifted back to Sesshomaru, "I didn't expect you to cut your hair so short!"

He snorted, "You did say that you suffocated a lot in your sleep due to my hair, correct?"

There he goes again sounding like a damn teacher like usual, "Yes but geez, I expected for it to be a bit longer than that! Now I can't really pull your hair when I get mad at you."

My arms came to rest under my breasts, a pout breaking out across my features, my lower lip quivering. His damn hair stops at his shoulders. If I'm too far away now I can't pull it to make him pay attention! He did that on purpose, I know it. He had to have done it on purpose.

"Hn, shall we be going," Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject, the bastard. "Our peers have already begun to arrive downstairs. You girls wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"The girls are all ready to go," Kirara said fiddling with a few of my curls that were out of place. "You may take them. I'm going to head home and go to sleep." She yawned, stretching her arms over her head, "Come to Starbucks tomorrow and tell me all about it when you're ready. Have fun, I'll talk to you all later."

"I'll definitely let you know how it went," I said.

She smiled before she picked up her bag she had already packed up, waving as she waddled her way out of our hotel room.

"Well, shall we," I asked looking back at everyone.

Kagome and Ayame nodded, eagerly attaching themselves to Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango however looked very apprehensive, "Sango I promise that's Miroku. He just looks funny right now."

"You cut me deep Rin," Miroku said holding a hand over his chest to fen hurt.

"See, who else do you know besides Miroku that would say something like that," I asked irking a brow as I took Sesshomaru's offered arm in my own after picking up my camera.

"Okay, I believe you," Sango said placing the iHome down – finally – and taking Miroku's offered hand. "But if you pull any funny business tonight Miroku, I'll castrate you."

Same old Sango and Miroku.

I shook my head, laughing a bit, "Let's go love birds, we have a prom to attend. And I'm not letting all the time and effort we put into getting ready for this damn dance go to waste."

"Agreed," Ayame chimed pulling Kouga by his clawed hand through the door, "Let's go!"

"Well someone's excited," Kagome said as we all followed the wolf youkai couple out the hotel room, closing the door behind us.

"You can say that again," Sango laughed as we made our way to the elevator.

"That's Ayame for you," I said watching as she eagerly pressed the down button for the elevator repeatedly, "She's the ever hyper wolf youkai. I have no idea how Kouga manages to deal with her excitement on a daily basis. Sometimes _I _have to tell her to calm down because she gives me a headache when she gets worked up over something." I turned to look at the red head again, "Stop it Ayame, you'll break the elevator."

…

It's hot, there's too many sweaty people, and the music is horrible. I mean really, who hired this DJ? _I _could have done a better job than this with just my iPod! Can I go back home, please?

"Not enjoying yourself?" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned, smiling when I saw Sesshomaru walking over to me with a couple glasses of punch in his hands for both myself and him. I hope that's not spiked.

"Nope," I said taking the punch, sipping it quickly to test it.

"It's not spiked, if that's what you're testing for," Sesshomaru said tapping his nose. "I would have smelled it if it was."

I smiled, reaching up to tap his nose with my finger, "I forgot about that nose of yours. Thank you for checking on it for me."

"Hn, you're welcome," Sesshomaru said before taking a sip of his drink. He then turned to look at me, "Would you care to dance with me?"

I smiled, nodding before taking another swig of my drink and placing it down. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, our fingers lacing together upon contact. He led me out to the dance floor, finding a small, open place for the two of us before placing his hands on my hips. I let my head rest on his chest – since I'm still too short to reach his shoulder even in these heels – and began to sway to the beat of _Fallen _by Mýa… the first good song of the night so far.

Okay so maybe the DJ wasn't so bad but damn, couldn't we get music like this in the first thirty minutes of the night too? You do know that our night is limited to three hours, right? People want to have fun, not listen to boring music… anyways. Now that I'm done ranting.

"Inner monologue again," Sesshomaru asked looking down at me with a small smirk gracing his lips.

I laughed, smacking his chest lightly, "I need you to stop reading me like a damn open book like right now, Sesshomaru."

He chuckled, his chin resting on the crown of my hair, breathing in, "You make it easy."

My eyes rolled, "Whatever."

We danced in silence for a moment before he spoke again, "Are you ready for this next step?"

"Huh, what next step," I asked, looking up, "Graduation? Of course I'm ready for that. I've served my time at the prison and I'm ready to be free!"

He chuckled again, "Well that too, but I'm talking about the mating ceremony. Are you sure you're ready?"

I smiled, he's so sweet sometimes, "Of course I'm ready, Sesshomaru. We've been through far too much already for me to back down now. And besides, didn't you already invite basically your _entire _family to the wedding which is supposed to come directly after the mating ceremony? We definitely can't back down now; I don't want to be eaten by a bunch of crazy youkai."

"I'm sure they wouldn't try to eat you, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "They'd have to go through myself, Inuyasha, and Father to even think about getting to you. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"But there's so many of them and there's only three of you." I said, brows furrowed, "They'd still be able to get to me."

"Let us not forget about Mother as well who has taken quite the liking to you," Sesshomaru said. "They fear her more than anyone else."

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Alright, alright."

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about, Rin," Sesshomaru said kissing the crown of my head, "That much I can assure you."

I nodded, resting my head on his chest once more, "Alright. I trust you."

…

How outrageous can a prom get you ask? Well, try Kikyou and Sango ending up in an all out brawl because Sango _accidently _spilled red punch all over Kikyou's dress. They were almost escorted out had it not been for Miroku stopping Sango before she could really do any damage. I hope this doesn't get her in trouble and not be able to walk across the stage at graduation in two weeks. We made a pact our freshman year that we would all walk the stage together and I intend to see that happen dammit.

"What do you guys say we head back to our hotel rooms before things get a little too crazy," Miroku suggested just as they were getting ready to crown prom king and queen.

"I think that's a good idea," I said before we were interrupted by the sound of the principle's voice.

"And your prom queen for the year 2012 is… Rin Noto!"

Hold on a sec, wait, what? Rewind, I didn't quite hear that. Did she just say that _I _was prom queen? Who the hell even voted for me?!

"Rin, is she in the audience," Principle Kuramoto called as she looked around.

"Rin, what are you _doing_," Kagome hissed. "Get your ass up there. You were just crowned prom _queen_."

"Ummm," was all that I could say before I was being pushed to then on the stage.

"There she is," Principle Kuramoto said as I walked towards her awkwardly.

I stood there, still in complete shock as she placed the crown on my head and a bouquet of flowers in my arms. How in the hell did this happen? I don't even remember saying I wanted to be prom queen.

"And our prom king is…" the principle said before she opened an envelope and spoke again, "Sesshomaru Takahashi."

This is totally a dream now. It's got to be.

I watched as my now short, silver haired fiancée made his way through the crowd, flocked by our group of friends to the stage then up the stairs. The crown was placed on his head, his own flowers handed to him next.

"Congratulations you two," Principle Kuramoto said giving us a wink before turning and walking off the stage. "Now students, please clear a space for the king and queen's dance."

I watched everyone shift around, making an opening for us before Sesshomaru took my hand and led me down the stage. Miroku and Sango stood at the edge of the stage and took the flowers to put them at our table as we passed by.

Now here we are, standing in the middle of the student body, his hands resting on my hips and my arms around his waist.

"You had this planned, didn't you," I asked with a smile.

"Actually," he said looking down at me, "I wasn't expecting this either."

"I see," I said letting my head rest on his chest. "Oh well, as long as the moment is spent with you, I don't care."

"I agree," Sesshomaru said leaning down to capture my lips.

I still think he had this planned, but who cares. I sure as hell don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally an update! More coming soon. I promise not to take so long with the next chapter! Reviews are love.<strong>


	24. The Mating Ceremony

**It's like I disappeared off the face of the planet. -waves- hi remember me? Here's an update for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Twenty-three – The Mating Ceremony_

* * *

><p>Well, today's the day. It's been almost two months since Prom, a month and a half since graduation, and two days since my "bachelorette party" as my friends so kindly put it. I swear, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my entire life. They hired a fucking stripper for fucks sake! You know, a guy that dresses up like a cop or firefighter or whatever then comes to your party to strip? Yeah a stripper. Do you know how weird it is to see a man who you think is a cop coming after you because you committed a murder (which I didn't, I promise) and he starts stripping out of his damn uniform for no apparent reason then grabs me? If Sesshomaru had seen that he surely would have gutted the poor guy and I'd feel bad for a few seconds before moving on with my life. Thank the Kami that didn't play out like that because I would hate to have my soon to be mate in jail because of murder.<p>

"Rin," I heard someone call to me from the door. "May we come in dear or do you wish to be alone for right now to get your head straight for a few minutes?"

I turned my head, smiling when I spotted Izayoi standing there with Kirara, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame, "No please do come in. I'd like to have some company right now, I'm kind of freaking out at the moment so you guys being here should help out a lot."

They walked in, each smiling at me happily; especially the newly mated Ayame. She and Kouga had their mating ceremony and wedding about three weeks ago. The wedding was great, I freaked out during the ceremony when I saw her screaming like crazy for almost an hour because I knew that I would be in the exact same position soon and dear Kami, that's scary as hell.

"Are you ready," Izayoi asked sitting down beside me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Today is your big day sweetheart."

I took a breath, sitting back, "As ready as I can possibly be for this. I don't think there's anything else I can do in order to be mentally ready for the pain I know is coming in like the next…" I looked at the watch on my wrist watch, noting that it was exactly 11:30, "Thirty minutes. I just hope that it goes by quickly for me, especially since I_ know _what kind of pain to expect. I saw it firsthand when I went to Ayame's mating ceremony a few weeks ago."

"You'll be fine," Ayame said sitting down as she placed a hand on my head, "You're a tough cookie Rin, and it'll go by quickly for you like it did for me. It might even take less time than mine was."

"How long did yours take, Ayame," Sango asked irking a brow as she leaned against the dresser, arms folded over her chest.

She and Kagome weren't able to go because of the location it was in and usually only youkai and hanyou are invited unless they were personally invited by the couple themselves. Ayame had invited them but they couldn't make it.

"It was over in forty five minutes," Ayame said. "Worse forty five minutes of my life but I got through it then slept for a full twenty four hours."

"Oh sleep," I said leaning back on the bed, "I hope it claims me quickly after this crap ends. I don't want to feel any pain afterward otherwise Sesshomaru is dead meat."

"Come now Rin," Izayoi said giggling slightly, "You can't kill Sesshomaru for the pain. You'd be better off killing the council."

"Did she just…" Kagome said, eyes wide.

"She just…" Sango confirmed.

"She said kill the council, remember she's gone through this before herself," I said laughing at their shocked faces. Apparently they haven't heard her make jokes like that before, "It's not the first time she's said something like that guys."

"Yep," Ayame said glomping the dark haired woman. "Momma Izayoi has always made jokes like that, you'll get used to it once you've been around her for a while longer. Isn't that right Momma Izayoi?"

Izayoi laughed, patting Ayame's head, "Yes Ayame, that's right. Now, why don't we help Rin into her robes before she's late for her mating ceremony? We wouldn't want her to be late for one of the biggest days of her life, ne?"

"You're right," Kagome said gesturing to Kirara who had stood there completely silent. "That's why we brought Kirara with us. She's here for your hair."

"I doubt anyone is going to notice my hair if I'm about to be screaming in agony for possibly like the next hour, hour and a half, guys," I said dryly making everyone laugh.

"You do have to at least look presentable Rin," Kirara said smiling as she placed her hand on her barely existent hip due to the ever growing baby bump. "I'm not going to do anything fancy, just give you a nice braid to maintain that hair of yours."

The corner of my lip turned upward, "Are you sure you're not going to try to pull my hair out from the scalp this time?"

"I do not try to pull your hair out from the scalp," Kirara said folding her arms under her chest. "I wouldn't ever do something like that to you."

I looked over at her, the smile that was on my face falling when I saw her start to tear up before flailing my arms around, eyes wide in panic, "I'm only kidding! I know you're not trying to kill me when you do my hair. It was a joke, Kir."

"I know," she said; the tears turning off instantly and smiling back at me brightly. "I just wanted to see you panic."

What the…? Oh that so was not right you sneaky little minx, "That was so wrong on so many levels Kir. Just do my hair, we're running out of time."

"Of course, have a seat on that chair there," she said pointing to a chair a little ways away as she turned to get her hair supplies.

I sighed, getting up from my seat on the bed before heading over to the chair and plopping down. I leaned back, folding my arms over my stomach, waiting patiently for Kirara to walk over with whatever it was she was pulling out of that bag to do my hair, counting the dots on the ceiling.

"Don't slouch, you'll have a bad back," Kirara chided as she walked over, setting down the comb and brush she was holding along with a few bottles that I wasn't able to read since she literally picked me up and situated me properly. "There, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's bad to slouch like that. It's bad for your back."

"Geez yes Mom, I won't slouch ever again," I said looking up at her from the corner of my eye. "Does that make you happy now mother dearest?"

"Very funny Rin," Kirara said pulling the scrunchy from my hair before picking up her brush. Slowly she began running it through the mane of trash before speaking again, "So, have you and Sesshomaru decided on what you're going to do after the wedding and mating ceremony?"

"He says he has an idea," I said glancing up at her as best as I could to see her smile before looking down again, "But he won't tell me all the details. He says it's a surprise which made me curious and I keep asking him but he won't say a word to me about wherever it is that we're going or how long we're going to be gone."

"Ooh secrets," Sango said as she plopped down on the bed. "Do you have any ideas one where it possibly might be that he's going to take you? Or any particular places you want to go?"

I placed a finger to my chin, thinking for a bit, "Hmmmm, you know taking a world tour wouldn't be so bad. Like stopping in a few countries for a set amount of days just to see the sites for about a month or two just to be alone for a while."

"That sounds like it would be so much fun," Kagome chimed clapping her hands together. "Plus, you can get to work on all my nieces and nephews."

I sputtered, on spit mind you, jerking forward causing Kirara to pull on my hair unintentionally and me yelping before turning my head slightly to look at Kagome, "What the– who the hell said anything about kids Kagome?!"

"We'll you're gonna be getting married or mated or whatever you want to call it, so children are expected at some point in time. I want little black and silver haired babies to cuddle and coo over every chance I get as soon as possible," Kagome said laughing as she hugged a pillow. "Besides, you'd make a cute pregnant woman Rin. Just like Kirara does!"

"Kirara's been mated for over five hundred years! This is her first one and you want me to have _some _right away?!" I said staring at her bug eyed.

"Well we're not going to live forever," Sango said rolling her eyes. "I would like a little niece and nephew or nieces and nephews to cuddle and spoil to my heart's desire before I die, Rin."

Okay they have a point, "But so soon? I'd like to be a little older before I even think about having kids."

Ayame giggled into her hand, looking up at me again after a while, "Alright, we'll give you three years before we expect you to have children. Got that, three years."

"Yes Mom I know," I said before sitting back in my seat again, folding my arms.

"Good," Sango said smiling. "Besides, I'm sure Izayoi wouldn't mind having a few grandchildren to take care of every now and again whenever you and Sesshomaru want to be alone."

She then shot a big, stupid grin in my direction and my eyes widened.

"Oh my dear Kami Sango you have been around Miroku for way too long, you sound like a freakin' pervert," I said scowling as I crossed my arms tighter around me. "I know what the underlying message in that comment was and I'm pretty sure everyone else understood it too!"

This caused everyone to laugh happily, making me roll my eyes.

"You know what they say," Kagome said between laughs, "Once a pervert always a pervert."

"Which means I have to deal with Sango being a perv for life," I said rolling my eyes.

"You'll get used to it," Sango said before we all burst into a bout of laughter.

I was thankful for them coming to distract me, even if it was only for a little bit. The ceremony was only minutes away now, and I needed something to help keep my mind off of it as much as possible until it was time.

…

I sighed, leaning on the wall, eyes trained on the ceiling. The ceremony was about to start and she hadn't even walked into the room yet. What exactly was Rin doing?

"Sesshomaru," I heard my father call out to me, making me turn my head to look at him. He walked over, a small smile on his face, "Are you ready? You know this ceremony is very important."

"Yes Father, I know," I answered letting my head rest on the wall again.

"Are you nervous," he asked irking a brow at me.

"Nervous does not begin to cover it, Father," I answered glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "The ceremony will be starting soon and Rin has yet to come into the room to get prepared. I worry that she may have had another incident like the Council Meeting and we'll have to postpone until a later date with far less people."

"Ah, I see, that is why you are nervous, you are worried something is wrong with Rin," my father answered before giving a slight chuckle while patting my shoulder, "There is no need to worry. Izayoi and all of her female friends went to check on her. I'm sure she is fine. They are probably just having a small conversation before Rin must be here to begin the ceremony. Izayoi wanted to check and make sure everything was alright, as did her friends. She's in good hands son."

"Hnn…" I nodded, agreeing with him, "I suppose you are right father."

"Of course I am," he said slapping my shoulder harder than usual. "Now stop worrying or your mate will be even more nervous when she walks through that door. She's close, I am picking up on all of their scents now."

"I smell them as well," I answered before turning to look at the door. "They should be coming in any moment now."

"Then that is your cue to get in place son," he said before pushing me to go and stand where I needed to be. "Everything will be fine, there is no need to worry. It shall be over before you know it."

"I hope you are right, Father," I said walking towards the platform where Rin was to lay, continuing to mumble to myself, "I sincerely hope you are right."

Standing with my hands behind my back, I held my head high, hiding all signs of me being nervous. I cannot allow Rin to see me in such a state. It will make her lose her nerve; that is not something we can have at this time. The ceremony must be performed today before we can move forward in our futures as I planned…

…

I took a deep breath. I hope things don't end up like how they did with the Council Meeting; me blacking out before I even walk into the room and wind up missing two weeks of my life because I was in the hospital because of a mini coma.

"Are you ready dear," Izayoi asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded a bit, "I'll be fine as soon as all of this over."

Kirara smiled, "You'll be fine. I'm sure it won't take so long for the ceremony to be completed. You're a pretty tough person so I give it forty five minutes tops before you're out like a light. You will need about two days of rest to recover from this."

"I'm aware," I said giving a light smile. I then turned to the door man, giving him a slight nod before he opened the doors, "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck Rin, don't forget that we're all going to be right there for you," Sango said.

"Yeah, and we'll definitely be there when you wake up again," Kagome said smiling.

I nodded again, "Thanks."

I then turned and made my way through the door into the room filled with so many people I almost wanted to turn around and run out until I laid eyes on Sesshomaru who smiled encouragingly at me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I made my way over to the platform I was told I would be lying on. As I got closer, Touga took my hand before helping me onto the platform. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as hands worked on unbuttoning the first few buttons of my blouse. Again I gulped, waiting to hear the words that would begin this whole thing.

"You may administer the poison, Sesshomaru."

I closed my eyes tight as I felt his claws gently touch my neck before giving a slight nod. It happened so fast, I wasn't ready for it. Before I could process another thought, I felt his claws pierce my flesh, the poison following soon after before a loud scream escaped from my lips and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>-scratches her head- heh, yeah, hate me, I won't be mad at you. I took forever with this one. But I have decided that this story will be completed on it's 2 year anniversary, April 16. I will be working on the next chapter as much as possible during Spring Break next week. I'll also be working on my other stories that <strong>_**must be completed but I've been ignoring**_**. Bad writer, bad, bad writer. Anyways, reviews are love. Be watching for my next update!**

**P.S. I usually update my profile whenever there is something important going on or on the first of every month. So pop in every now and again and look for messages in bold print which are usually at the top of my biography next to my avatar.**


	25. The Wedding

**As promised, here is the final chapter (before the epilogue) of **_Stronger_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Stronger<em>

_Chapter Twenty-four – The Wedding_

"_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching. Love like you'll never be hurt. Sing like there's nobody listening. And live like it's heaven on earth_." ― **William W. Purkey**

* * *

><p>After the ceremony was completed, Rin and I were transferred to a room where she would rest and heal. I was told this could take a day or two… but that didn't mean I was any less anxious for my mate to wake up. It had only been a few minutes since the ceremony ended and she was transferred to a room to rest.<p>

Sitting beside her, I glanced down at her sleeping face, noting how peaceful she looked. I expected her to look as if she were still in pain. I suppose I was wrong about the outcome of this entire encounter.

"You did well, Rin," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple soon after. "Those thirty horrifying minutes seemed to pass by far faster than I expected them to, I suppose I was worrying myself for nothing also." I brushed a lock of hair out of her face before letting the palm of my hand rest on her cheek, cupping it slightly, "I'm very proud of you."

For a moment, perhaps I imagined it, but it seemed as if she smiled in her slumber for just a moment before it disappeared again. This, for an instant, brought a smile to my own face before it fell once more.

"Rest well, my mate," I whispered, kissing her temple once more before resuming my seat in the chair that had been placed beside her bed at my request. "I will be here when you wake up."

…

I looked up when I heard a knock at the door, brows knitted together as I turned to look behind me at the oak wooden door; slightly catching the familiar scents that stood there. Mother, Father, Izayoi, and Inuyasha… what do they want…? I suppose I can let them in, "You may enter, Father."

The door opened seconds later to reveal the four, each walking in one by one, before the door closed again. Together they walked toward where I was seated, all looking down at my still sleeping mate.

"How is she, any change," Father asked touching her hand, making me snarl slightly before he jerked away again, "My apologies, I have forgotten how possessive new mates can be when another male touches while they are in the sleeping stage. I meant no harm, Son."

"Hn..."

"So when's she supposed to wake up," Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "She's been out cold for a full day now, she should be getting up soon now, right?"

"We cannot know for sure when she will wake, Inuyasha," Izayoi said pushing Rin's bangs back as she felt her forehead. "She does not have the fever any longer. When did it break, Sesshomaru?"

She glanced over at me, waiting for an answer.

"A few hours ago," I said looking at her briefly before looking away again.

"Son have you gotten any sleep since the ceremony," Mother asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "You look exhausted."

"I have not slept," I answered. "I have been watching over Rin this entire time. I would prefer if she did not wake alone and 'freak out' as she would put it."

"How caring," Father commented more so to himself. "It is exactly like how I was with you Izayoi…"

The other woman in the room smiled before resuming to check Rin over.

"Son why don't you go and get some rest," Mother urged, pushing my shoulder. "I will remain with Rin in case she wakes. She will be worried about you if she sees you like this, no?"

"A kind gesture Mother, but I must refuse," I answered. "I will be fine, thank you."

She smiled before squeezing my shoulder lightly, "Very well then son. We will take our leave. Do contact us when she wakes. I would like to see how she feels when she does."

I nodded, slightly, "Of course, Mother."

"Good, come along you three, we shall leave them be for now," Mother said gesturing for Father, Izayoi, and Inuyasha to leave.

Each nodded before heading to the door and leaving, Father closing the barrier behind them. Once I could no longer hear them, I returned my attention to Rin who was still sleeping, undisturbed, a frown settling. "Wake soon, Rin."

…

It has already been three days since the end of the mating ceremony and Rin still has not woken. I may possibly lose my mind if I have to wait any longer for her to wake. I fear something may have gone wrong. Her breathing is shallow, her heartbeat irregular, and her skin, cold and pale. If there are no changes soon, blood will be spilled.

"Still no signs of her waking, hm," Father asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder from his place beside me.

"No, no signs at all," I answered, gritting my teeth together.

"You must have patients, Son," Father said giving a reassuring pat. "She will wake soon enough. For now, you must clam down before you do something you will regret later and eat. Your mother tells me you have not slept or eaten these past few days since the ceremony. That isn't healthy Son. Come with me and we will get something so that you may nourish yourself."

"I will not leave," I said firmly. "Not until she wakes. If you wish for me to eat, then bring the food to this room. If you refuse, I will not move to get it myself."

"You are your mother's son," Father commented, chuckling a bit. "Very well then. I will bring you something from the kitchens. Is there anything specific you would like Son?"

"No, I suppose anything would be fine," I answered as the weight of his hand left my shoulder and his falling footsteps were heard by my ears.

"Then I will see if they have anything available that I know you will eat," he said as he opened the door before walking out and closing it behind him.

"Hn…"

My focus went back to Rin who still remained asleep, brows knitted together, "Why do you not wake Rin? Are you still healing?"

I reached out to touch her cheek, feeling her shutter under my touch. That is odd, she has not done this before.

Looking closer, I saw her eyelids moving as if she were fighting with herself to open her eyes, her lips quivering as she mumbled what sounded like "Maru."

She was calling out to me.

"I am here, Rin," I spoke, leaning closer so that she could hear me better, "Open your eyes and you will see."

Her eyes opened a moment later, looking up at me, speaking in a hoarse voice, "Ses-sho-maru…? Where am I? What happened?"

"Do not speak," whispered rubbing the pad of my thumb against her cheek. "You've been sleeping for 3 days now. Conserve your voice until we can get you something to drink."

She nodded, slightly, before gesturing for me to help her up. Placing a hand on back, I pushed her upward making sure that she was situated before removing my hand again.

"How long," she whispered causing me to strain to hear her.

"Hn…?"

"How long did the transformation take," Rin asked looking over at me.

"Thirty minutes," I answered. "Faster than originally expected."

She smiled slightly before frowning again, "You haven't slept, have you?"

Mother was right, she is worrying, "No I have not. I did not leave because I did not wish for you to wake alone and confused."

"I am not a baby, I would have been fine," she said folding her arms. "You should sleep and not worry so much about me."

I chuckled, "I will rest now, knowing that you are awake now and perfectly fine."

"Good," she said reaching for my shirt to pull me onto the bed before she stopped.

"But you both should eat first," my Father said as he closed the door behind him.

"Touga," Rin chimed, scrambling to get out of the bed.

So that she didn't hurt herself, I stood before helping her from the bed and onto her feet. When I released her, she quickly made her way over to Father, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging tightly, causing him to chuckle.

"Still the ever enthusiastic young woman, with a much tighter grip," he said shifting so that he did not drop the tray of food he had been holding.

"Rin, your strength has increased drastically, be careful," I warned making her lose her grip before stepping back, blushing a bit.

"I'm so sorry Touga, I didn't know, I…" she stammered causing Father to chuckle even more.

"It is fine my dear, don't worry," Father assured her. "I can handle it. Your friends however, will be a different story. You will have to be extremely careful with the humans."

"Izayoi also," she asked looking up at him.

"No, Izayoi will be fine," Father answered. "Now enough questions, I want you both to eat then try and get a little more rest. We return to the manour tomorrow. All of your friends wish to see you again." He handed the tray over to Rin before smiling and turning to leave, "Izayoi and I will be here to retrieve you two in the morning."

"Alright, I'll make sure sleepy over there is up and ready by the time you and Izayoi come to get us in the morning," Rin chimed as he left the room before pivoting on her heel, holding the tray steady to look back at me. A small smile crossed her features as she made her way over to the bed again, "You're going to eat then sleep, you look so tired Sesshomaru. You really should have gotten some rest, Maru."

"I already told you…" I started before being cut off.

Rin waved her hand, "Yes, yes, I know, you didn't want me to wake up alone. I would have been fine and if I had freaked out, I would have woken you up. You know this."

"I suppose, now, do you mind sharing, Rin," I asked gesturing to the platter of food she had been holding in her hands as a brow rose into my bangs.

"Oh right," Rin chimed as she sat down beside me, placing the tray down. "Help yourself, I'm not too hungry right now."

"You still must eat," I inquired picking up one of the bowls. "You have been sleeping for a total of three days. You need to nourish your body." She pouted, folding her arms over her chest as I took a bite of the food in the bowl, "Do not pout, Rin. It is for your own good."

"Just like you getting sleep is for your own good," she retorted grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes that is correct," I answered before taking another bite.

"Fine, I'll pacify you and eat," she said grabbing a bowl herself before taking a bite. "Hey this is really good."

I chuckled, watching her as I slowly ate the food that had been provided for us. Father must have known she had woken, he brought enough for the two of us. Hn… I suppose I should thank him in the morning when he and Izayoi arrive to bring us back to the manour.

…

I woke to the feel of something gently rising and falling. Slowly, my eyes fluttered opened, taking in my surroundings. I was confused at first and then I realized where I was; still at the place the mating ceremony was held.

Looking down, I noticed I was laying on Sesshomaru – who was still peacefully fast asleep – and smiled. He must have been extremely tired. I don't blame him, he stayed up for three days straight waiting for me to wake up after the ceremony because he didn't want me to wake up alone.

I smiled again, using the side of my hand to push his bangs back before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling back as he stirred.

"Sorry, did I wake you up," I whispered watching as his golden eyes opened before focusing on me. "I didn't mean to, Maru."

"It is fine," he said before placing his hand over his mouth as he sat up, yawning.

I smiled before glomping him, almost knocking him back on the bed. I've missed doing that.

He chuckled, staring up at me, the amused look in his golden eyes unable to go without being seen, "You have missed doing that I suppose, correct, Rin?"

I nodded happily, letting my head rest on his chest, "Very much so. It has been three days Sesshomaru."

"I suppose that is enough time to develop such feelings," he said as his fingers tangled in my hair.

"Mhm," I hummed seconds later.

We laid there like that for a few minutes before I finally sat up, looking him in the eyes again, "Okay, we need to get up and get ready. Izayoi and Touga will be here to get us pretty soon and I promised that we would be ready to go by then."

"Hn," he hummed, releasing me as he sat up. "Then you should go and shower first. You do, after all, take much longer than I do."

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said rolling my eyes at him before getting up myself. "Were our things brought in here?"

He nodded, pointing to the two duffle bags in the corner.

"Then," I said before stealing a quick kiss, "I shall go shower. Be back in a bit." I rolled off the bed, heading over to the duffle, picking it up, and slinging it over my shoulder, "Don't miss me too much."

Sesshomaru simply shook his head before rolling his eyes. I grinned, blowing him a kiss over my shoulder before disappearing in the room's adjoining bathroom for a much needed shower.

…

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the bathroom door open and smiled, "I thought you said I take longer to shower than you do Sesshomaru? By my watch, you were in there for a good twenty minutes while I only took ten."

He shot me a look as he placed his dirty clothes in the duffle, "I do believe I was getting dressed in the bathroom as well, Rin."

"I know," I said grinning, "I was only teasing. Geez, calm down."

"I am perfectly calm my dear," he said picking up his bag and mine. "And father is here. Are you ready to go, Rin?"

"How can you…" I started before he tapped his nose, "Oh right, your nose."

"My sense are still much stronger than your own," Sesshomaru answered. "He will be here momentarily."

"Right," I said, standing up from my seat on the bed, tossing my brush to him, "Catch."

He caught it, midair, and stuck it in the bag, "You amuse yourself, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," I said going to join him by the door. "So, how long until Touga shows up?"

"Right… about… now," he said and just as he finished there was a knock at the door. "You may enter father."

The doors opened seconds later to reveal Touga dressed in a sharp Armani pant suit like he was getting ready to head to the office or something, "Ah good, you two are ready. Come, come, I don't have much time before I must be at the office for my meeting."

Oh, so he does have to go to the office. Well, that explains a lot.

"Are the two of you certain you have all of your belongings?" he said ushering us out of the room.

"Yes, I made sure everything was packed up," I answered as we left, heading to the still running car where Izayoi was waiting.

"Rin dear," Izayoi greeted me, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's good to see you're finally awake. Here, your phone has been ringing nonstop for the past few days."

She handed me my iPhone and I took it, turning on the screen before I was being pushed into the car.

"You can check that once we're on the road," Touga said closing the door after I was inside. "In a bit of a rush, my apologies for the haste."

"No Touga, it's perfectly fine," I said pulling my seatbelt on across my chest.

Sesshomaru slid in beside me after placing our things in the trunk, doing the same just as Touga took off down the road.

When that man is in a rush, he really puts the petal to the metal. I thought I was going to fly out the fucking window that's how fast he was going. Thank the Kami I put on my seatbelt and didn't leave it off; a bad habit I seriously need to work on.

…

After nearly being thrown out the window of the car, I sat in the bedroom I shared with Sesshomaru, leaning back on the bed, hands behind my head. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened so far. I am now officially, basically immortal, mated to the man of my dreams, and a happy graduate from Hibiya High with no more drama following me. I've gotten my friends back after we fell out in that nasty fight. Kicked Kikyou's ass one good time before graduation, and I'm going to be getting "married" in three days.

I guess you could say my life has gone from shit, to sugar, to shit, and back to sugar again.

"Well look who's finally awake!" I heard a very familiar voice chime before about four bodies plopped down on the bed beside me.

"What the hell!" I yelled sitting up abruptly to see Ayame, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara sitting around me, "Guys, it was only you. Don't do that you scared the shit outta me."

"I thought you would be more aware of us now that you're mated to Sesshomaru and all," Kagome said before reaching out to hug me. "I'm so glad you're awake and here again! We've all missed you so much. We were freaking out when we heard you didn't wake up for three days straight."

"We all wanted to come and see you but we weren't allowed back inside under strict orders from the council," Sango said. "We were told that we'd have to wait until you woke and returned home to see you again."

"So we waited, some of us more impatiently than others," Ayame said before she jerked her head towards the very pregnant Kirara.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being concerned about someone I consider a daughter," Kirara said rolling her eyes. "It's not my fault, the damn hormones were getting to me."

"Sure they were Kirara, that's why you were ready to rip any and everyone's head off if you didn't get any news about Rin as soon as possible," Sango teased.

"Oh shut up," Kirara said huffing as she looked away, folding her arms over her chest.

"Um, hang on a second, how the heck did you all get in here," I asked finally able to speak again.

"That would be my doing," I heard Sesshomaru say, causing me to turn and look to see him standing against the wall with Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga on either side of him. "They arrived after Inuyasha told everyone you were now home and demanded to see you. You have quite bossy friends, Rin."

"Inuyasha you blubber mouth," I said eying him, "You blabbed. Why?"

"Have you met Kagome's temper when she doesn't get her way," Inuyasha asked folding his arms across his chest. "She threatened to drown me if I didn't tell her whether you were awake or not."

"I didn't say I'd drown you," Kagome said evenly. "You're over exaggerating things. I said I'd dump water on you."

"And drown me," Inuyasha retorted. "I have the text messages to prove it!"

"Okay! Geez guys, enough fighting, you're going to give me a headache," I said holding my hands up for them to stop. "I'm glad you guys came to see me, really, but I just wasn't expecting for you all to come so soon. I thought I would get at least a full day before you all popped up out of nowhere."

"Well we're here and we have so much to catch up on," Sango said gripping my arm. "So what do you say to a sleep over at Kirara's place? We can kick Shippo out and have a girl's night."

"Hey, I don't think I like that idea," Shippo interjected. "Being kicked out of my own house. Ain't that about nothing?"

"You can deal," Kagome said giving him the side eye. "It's just for one night and I doubt you would want to be in a house full of women talking about womanly things until the wee hours of the morning, right?"

"On second thought, that's a great idea. Hey Sesshomaru, mind putting up one more person for the night," Shippo asked.

I laughed when I saw Sesshomaru, the look on his face amused.

"Then it's settled," Ayame chimed. "Tonight we stay at Kirara's place and catch up!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, I guess," I said laughing at their eagerness.

…

**3 Days Later**

I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do! It's the day of my wedding and I have cold feet! Dammit all! I seriously want to just hightail it out of here and say fuck the wedding but, Sesshomaru is doing this specifically for me. He gave me the choice of just letting it be the mating ceremony or doing the mating ceremony and having an old fashioned wedding as well and my dumb ass chose to do both. Now I see why women are always so nervous when they're minutes away from one of the biggest events of their lives.

I twitched, catching the attention of the other girls and making Kirara pull at my hair completely unintentionally.

"Rin relax," Sango said rolling her eyes at me.

"Kinda impossible right now, Sango," I said gritting my teeth.

"Does it look alright," an anxious Ayame asked looking at the back of the red backless, neck strap dress she was instructed to wear.

"Yes Ayame it looks fine, yesh," Kagome chided rolling her eyes as she sat her duffel in the corner. "You relax too."

This made me twitch again, causing more hair to get pulled on accident. Now I'm really freaking out. Dammit all, Ayame calm down so I can too.

"Would you two cut it out," Kirara said as she glanced back at them as she finished my hair and reached for her make-up kit. "You're stressing her out even more than she needs to be."

"Sorry, sorry," Ayame said, "I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous," I asked, my eyes shifting over to her, "I'm the one getting married!"

"I know, I know," Ayame said, "but I'm nervous none the less. I don't know why but every time I'm a part of a wedding I'm more nervous than the bride."

"It was worse at her own wedding," Kirara said putting the final touches on my make-up. "You were a majour train wreck Ayame, I didn't think she would make it through the ceremony at one point."

"Oh I know!" Ayame squealed, her face turning a bright red. "I was so embarrassed for some odd reason that day!"

"Chill Ayame," Sango said smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "You're stressing for no reason."

"Exactly," Kagome said fixing her hair.

"I know, I know," Ayame said. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

"Don't mention it," I said looking back at Kirara who went to grab my shoes. She opened her mouth to speak again, "Seriously Ayame, don't."

Returning a few seconds later, she helped me into my satin heels that she had rushed to find the day before since the ones I had originally picked out were ruined somehow. Making me stand after strapping the shoes around my ankles, she fixed the corset part so that it hugged my waist and bust the way it was meant to, then fixed the white flowing silk skirt of the dress. Making minor adjustments to my hair, she turned to her duffel bag then pulled out a pair of long diamond earrings. I looked at the earrings and gasped.

"A small gift from me to you Rin," Kirara said putting them in my ears, "and I want you to wear them today, do you understand."

"Kirara," I said, tears brimming my eyes, "they're beautiful!"

"Hey don't cry," Kirara said, a small smile gracing her lips, "you'll ruin your make-up."

"Thank you," I said throwing my arms around Kirara's waist as best I could and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much Kirara."

"You're welcome," Kirara said hugging her back. "Now let's finish getting you ready so you can get out there to Sesshomaru."

I nodded then stood still as Kirara placed the veiled tiara in my hair. She smiled then stepped back.

"There," Kirara said, "you're ready."

"Oh Rin you look beautiful!" Ayame chimed hugging me.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Sango said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Rin," Kagome said wiping her eyes of the water that spilled over them.

"Thank you all," I said pulling them into a group hug. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Rin," they said in unison.

…

A group hug was shared between us until we were interrupted by a light knock at the door. We all let each other as Kirara walked over to answer the door, pulling it opened so that she could stick her head out, she was greeted by the faces of Inuyasha, Shippo, Kouga, and Miroku.

"Hi guys," Kirara said stepping out of the room and closing it behind her. "What brings you all here?"

"We came to see if you girls were ready," Inuyasha said shoving his hands in his slacks pockets. "The ceremony starts in about 10 minutes."

"Ah, thanks," Kirara said turning and going back in the room closing the door behind her.

"I'll take that as a no..." Miroku said turning to walk away.

"I'll say," Kouga said.

"Women take forever to get ready I swear," Inuyasha muttered turning and walking away with the guys.

…

I looked up at Kirara who had just come back in the room, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong Kir?" Kagome asked.

"10 minutes," Kirara said adding the final touches to her hair before the putting the diamond net around the bun and her earrings in her ears.

"Oh hell!" Sango said finishing her make-up.

Ten minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Kirara again, opened the door to reveal all the guys minus Sesshomaru standing there.

"Are you all ready now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep," she said motioning for the girls to come out.

Everyone was paired together with the right person then the sound of the organs hit our ears. Walking out in synchronized motion, the bride's maids and best men walked out together arm in arm down the aisle to the proper places after the flower girl who was a cousin of Ayame's and Kagome's brother acting as the ring bearer.

Then came me being walked out by Touga. Everyone stared in awe as I made my way down the aisle to where Sesshomaru was waiting. When we reached the podium, Touga let go of me as Sesshomaru took my hand and helped me up the steps to stand in front of the priest.

…

"Dearly beloved," he started, "we have gathered here today to witness the union of Sesshomaru Takahashi and Rin Noto in holy matrimony. The binding that is held sacred to all between two that share a love for each other stronger than anything in this world. Sesshomaru, do you take Rin to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poorer? Through thick and thin? Through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head.

"And do you Rin, take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poorer? Through thick and thin? Through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, a smile adorning my features.

"Child," the priest said looking at Souta, "bring the rings."

He stepped forward holding the pillow with the rings on it out to us. Sesshomaru picked up the ring that was meant for me and held it between his fingers, looking down at me, moving just a bit closer.

"Two flames, one light. Rin, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light," Sesshomaru said placing the ring on my finger, "To forever be in one another's embrace, to live happily until our final days are upon us."

"I Rin, choose you Sesshomaru as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise Kami for you Sesshomaru: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." I said placing the wedding band on his finger, a smile spreading broadly across my lips.

"And after that there is no more to be said," the priest said smiling. "By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce thee husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Sesshomaru lifted the veil and kissed me as rice sprayed over us from the crowd and applause filled the room. Tears were shed as we walked down the podium and along the aisle with the bride's maids and groom's men following after us out of the church.

…

I peeked shyly around Sesshomaru's arm out at the crowd that had gathered for the reception, a bit scared to actually go out there and be in the spot light once more.

"Why are you hiding," Sesshomaru asked looking back at me over his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," I admitted, holding tight to his suit jacket. "I don't know how to deal with being in the spot light like this."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, turning to look at me as he took my hands in his own, "You must get used to this. You are now my mate and my wife. You cannot shy away from the spot light every time we are at an event such as this since you now carry the Takahashi name. Besides, today is more so about you than anyone else. The bride cannot run away from a party held in her honour."

I pouted, nodding, "Fine, let's get out there. The faster we do, the faster it's over with."

"Hn, good, now come," he said pulling me along before tucking my arm in his as we stepped out into the open.

"Presenting, the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi," the announcer said once we got close enough for him to see us out of the corner of his eye.

Applause rang through the courtyard as we came into full view causing me to smile. I looked around, noting the familiar faces of a few students and teachers from school, even the principle was there. Some of the members from the council even made an appearance. I really felt the love knowing that they were all there to see me step into the next chapter of my future with my now husband and mate.

"Now that they are here," the host, someone I recognized as one of Sesshomaru's distant cousins, said, "Make room for the bride and groom on the dance floor. This one is a special dedication from all of their close friends."

We were quickly ushered to the centre of the dance floor to share our first dance as a married couple. The soft melody of the song _1 + 1 _by Beyoncé began to play as Sesshomaru offered his hand to me. I placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me close so that my head rested on his chest. Together we swayed to the music, the sounds of the crowd cooing behind us hardly audible.

I smiled, content with being in my husband's arms as we danced, my fingers finding the end of his hair that had grown considerably in the past two and a half months since the fucker cut it.

"It feels like a dream," I whispered, my arms tightening around his neck. "An amazing, beautiful, wonderful dream."

"Hn," he hummed, holding me tighter, "I very much agree, Rin."

"I don't want it to end," I admitted, a bit shyly.

"It won't," he said making me look up at him.

A small smile spread as I stood on my toes, carefully, waiting for him to close the distance which he did just as the song ended. Applause broke out again amongst the crowd as we broke the kiss, smiling at one another before turning.

"Give it up one more time for Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi."

Again applause rang out as we were directed towards the table the cakes were being housed, stopping before being supplied with a knife. Together we sliced into the cake, cameras snapping the background as we fed each other a small piece of the cake we had cut.

It was turning out to be everything I ever dreamed of.

…

"Welcome to the married life Rin," Kirara joked as she helped me out of my dress. "It's all hell from here."

"Oh come on," I said stepping out of the dress still in the slip I had been wearing, picking up the backless neck strap white silk maxi dress that was laying out for me, "The married life can't be all that bad. You and Shippo get along just fine and Touga and Izayoi are the epitome of the perfect couple."

"I was kidding," she said putting the dress away in the protective bag before turning back to me. "Now get your ass dressed. I smell men coming our way."

"Dammit, can't we have a little bit of alone time, just us girls without or nosy boyfriends / fiancées / husbands coming to snoop on everything we're doing every single time," Sango said tying the strap of her dress around her neck before slipping into her shoes. "We don't have to be connected at the hip at all times."

"You'll enjoy it once you see the wonders of the married life someday, Sango," Ayame teased as she smoothed out the skirt of her maxi dress.

I rolled my eyes at all of them before slipping to more comfortable heels, standing again as I released my hair from the irritating pinned up style Kirara had it in for the actual ceremony. I began brushing the curls out of my hair just as the door was opened to reveal all of our men standing there.

"I thought we'd find you all here," Kouga said snickering. "Hurry up, it's almost time for the bouquet toss Rin."

Crap, I totally forgot about the bouquet toss.

"I'm on my way," I said making sure my earrings were still in my ears before checking myself over again.

"We're going to head out now Rin," Kirara said placing the bouquet down on the vanity for me. "Catch up when you're all done."

"Right," I said nodding, watching as they left before sitting down to calm my nerves again.

I just have to do this one last thing before I can just breeze through the rest of the reception then I can go home and get ready to leave for my honeymoon and spend two weeks alone with my darling Sesshomaru. Sounds like a plan. Okay. I can do this.

Picking up the bouquet, I turned and made my way out of the holding area and back to the courtyard where I was greeted with applause. I will never get used to this. Hopefully it doesn't happen too often.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called from beside me, gently grasping my arm.

"There you are," I said smiling up at him. "Shall we go?"

"Hn," he nodded before leading me up a set of stairs that overlooked the courtyard.

"Alright ladies, can I have you all gather around? It's time for the bouquet toss," Touga practically yelled to get everyone's attention.

It took seconds before everyone unmarried woman was gathered beneath me, waiting for the second I tossed the bouquet.

"Alright," I whispered before turning my back and getting ready to launch it, "One, two, three!"

The flowers were tossed over my head into the crowd, cheering sounding seconds later. I turned, leaning slightly over the railing to see who had caught it. To my surprise, it was Sango who stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

I grinned before whistling to get her attention. When she looked at me, I pointed to Miroku who was sitting with the other guys. Instantly her face turned red, causing me to laugh.

I suddenly felt a hand on my back, causing me to look up to see an amused Sesshomaru standing there, "They have a better chance of having kids together before they marry."

I laughed at the thought, "You're probably right about that."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they do," he said pulling me into his arms.

I stood there, his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands resting over his, "Neither would I, to be completely honest."

"Though we should not worry about that now," he said leaning down to kiss my check. "Perhaps, we should focus on having some of our own."

I laughed to hide the embarrassment, "Maybe we should get used to being married before we think about children, Sesshomaru. What do you say?"

"If that is what you wish, we have time."

"Mhm," I hummed nodding, slightly.

To say that I was happy would be an understatement. I was ecstatic. I had my husband. A loving family that welcomed me with open arms. And all my wonderful friends at my side. The only thing that could have possibly made this better would be if my own family were here to see this, but I know they're watching over me from their place beside the Kami.

And that's all I could really ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, this is it. All that's left is the epilogue then Stronger is officially over after exactly two years of writing this bad boy. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and supporting me all through this wild journey of a story. I really appreciate it!<strong>


	26. Epilogue

_Stronger_

_Epilogue_

* * *

><p>"<em>The knowledge of how to give birth without outside interventions lies deep within each woman. Successful childbirth depends on an acceptance of the process.<em>" **– Suzanne Arms**

* * *

><p>You see, even though my life was a living hell for a while and I had my share of ups and downs, everything turned out alright in the end. I have my friends, I have my family, and I have my mate, my husband, my love, all here by my side taking life each step at a time alongside one another. I also have a little bit of a surprise in store for everyone…<p>

"Rin"

I look up to see Sesshomaru making his way across the roof and towards me. I smile and pat the spot on the tile roof of our home beside me indicating that I want him to sit at my side. Sesshomaru willingly sits, wrapping a gentle arm around my body.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night," Sesshomaru asks as he kisses the top of my head before removing his sweater and draping it around my shoulders, wrapping an arm around me as he held me to his side. "It's late and freezing cold out here. You shouldn't be out at this time of night, you know this."

I smiled, snuggling close to him, my arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

"I don't feel it," I say softly. It's the truth. Ever since the mating ceremony almost three years ago, my body has changed drastically. "And I came out here to think. The serenity of the night helped me piece my thoughts together properly."

"And what's on your mind," Sesshomaru asks kissing my head again.

"A lot, our past, the possible future, everything," I say, contently listening to the beat of his heart.

"Oh," he hums, his brow risen, "And what about our possible futures would have you up at," he glances at his watch, noting the time, "Two in the morning sitting on the roof when it is only thirty degrees outside?"

I look at him and smile, removing my arms from around his waist before letting my hand take his and guide it to my slightly rounded abdomen, "I'm pregnant, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sucks in a breath as he looks at me. He looks like he can't believe what I was saying.

"Rin… is this true?"

That confirms it. He totally can't believe it, "Yeah love. After two and a half years, we're finally gonna be parents."

I saw the smile spread before I was pulled into his embrace; his lips crashing against mine. It was perfect, all so perfect. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire twenty two years of life on this Earth. Happy birthday to me. This is the best gift a woman could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end my lovelies. But never fear for there is a sequel! It is going to be titled 'My Love'. Be watching for it. In the mean time, check out my bio page. There's a poll there, let me know if you'd like a one-shot about the honeymoon since it wasn't mentioned in the story.<strong>


End file.
